Midnight Breaking
by K.G Midnight
Summary: What would happen if Alice didn't see Bella dissapear but instead came back to protect her from Victoria killing her? Lets just say Bella gets a different future with different outcomes. Some good some heart breaking. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters are property of the talented Stephanie Meyer. I just put my own flair into this story. : P Let me know what you guys think...**

Midnight Breaking

-1-

Bella's POV

"Bella, Bella, are you alright" I look up at Jacob confused. Why was he here? I just saw Edward and he ruined it or at least I thought I saw him. *sigh* "I'm fine Jake just a little cold, is all" I look up at Jacob with a small smile on my face. I think I am starting to fall for Jacob and maybe we could have a life together not like Edward was ever coming back. As fast as my smile came it was gone. Edward, every time I thought of him my heart ached, he is my heart and soul how could I ever think of another. " What happened to you waiting for me?" Jake said as he looked down at me with a crease beginning to form on his forehead " Jake I had to leave the house and since you've been so busy with the pack I took matters into my own hands" I told him " Bella are you nuts, did you look out the window before you jumped off the cliff?" well he did have a point but if he knew what I was thinking before I jumped I don't think he would ever leave me alone again." I guess I didn't pay attention to that bit of detail Jacob" He continued to stare at me for a minute and then rolled his eyes" Come on Bells we gotta go before you catch pneumonia." Jake picks me up and starts running towards my truck. "Jake I can walk, I'm fine" I start to stutter as the shiver went through me. "obviously not that fine bells and plus I don't want you fainting on me" he smiled at me as I rolled my eyes.

We finally get to my truck when something occurs to me " Jake did you find her, Victoria?" Jake looks at me as he places me in the car. " We were close bells but she slipped away" I start hyperventilating I knew I had a scared look on my face but what could anybody expect. A sadistic vampire is after me for reasons I can't even begin to understand. Where is my love, my Edward, I need him but maybe it is best he is gone. "Earth to Bells….Bella" I look back at Jake tears beginning to form as I evaluate the situation that I got left in and Edward doesn't even love me anymore, that was the hardest part of the situation. " Bella, it's ok, we will find her I'm here for you" Jake says as he begins to hug me. "Thanks Jake but there is nothing you can do for me right now, can you please just take me home" Jake looks back at me and wipes the tears off my face. The look of sadness that was present over his face for me was too much for me to handle" Sure Bells, I'll take you home and you need to change your clothes anyway right" Jake says to me " yeah I guess I do before Charlie sees me". With that being said Jake started driving away from First Beach and back towards Forks.

" Bella, are you alright you have been so quiet since we left La Push?" Jake says to me as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll be fine Jake, I'll live trust me" I hope he doesn't believe that crap cause I hardly believe it I said to myself. I felt myself loosing it if I was lucky maybe Victoria will find me and take me out of my misery. What was I saying I could never leave Charlie, I know my dad would blame himself if anything happened to me. I looked at Jacob. He would too but maybe I am a hopeless case. Edward took everything I had when he left me in the woods my heart, my soul, the ability to love unconditionally, even the very air I breathe. *sigh* " Bells we're here" joy! I say to myself as I begin to get out the truck, this is bad even the sarcasm in my head wasn't making me smile.

" Thanks Jake, for everything" I say to him as I shut the door " No, problem Bella I would do the world for you if you asked me too" I look at Jake as he begins to get out of the truck and walks with me inside.

" Jake, don't you need to get back…I mean aren't Sam and the others waiting for you" I ask looking at him as he opens the front door for me. " Right now Bells I think you need me more, they can wait" He looked at me with a slight smile on his face, his hand caressed my cheek softly and continued to move down towards my neck. I had to stop this, I knew what was coming next. He grabbed my neck and started lowering his face towards mine. I started to close my eyes, maybe this is what I needed. Jacob to kiss me, to hold me, to make me think of someone other then Edward. " Bella…" Jake says to me as our lips are about to touch.

KNOCK..KNOCK I open my eyes as Jake starts to swear. A smile spreads across my face, saved by a knock at the door. I look up at Jake as he looks down at me with the same smile appearing on his face "Almost had that kiss Bells" I smile " almost" I turn from him as I went to get the door. It was Embry with a look of sadness and hurt on his face. From that look I knew something was wrong. I turned back towards Jake, it was obvious he felt something wasn't right and the look on Embry's face was a confirmation.

**Reviews are needed so I know that I'm on the right track. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Jacob's POV

"Embry what's wrong did something happen down in la push?" I ask him as Bella invites him inside and closes the door. I didn't realize it had started to rain until then. " Yeah Jake, it's Harry Clearwater, he died of a heart attack not to long ago" Impossible, I say to myself, Harry was as strong as an ox unless something else triggered it and the look on Embry's face said as much. " Wait…Harry died? Is Charlie ok? What happened Embry?" Bella looked worried and a little anxious. I walked over to her and put my arm around her for support. She is so beautiful even when she is worried or scared. The only thing you want to do is hold and protect her from any danger or problems that may occur.

" Yes Bells Harry is dead, Charlie is on the res. with Sue and everybody else and there making funeral arrangements" Embry glanced at me I knew there was more he wasn't saying but he was waiting to talk to me alone.

" What is it that you're trying not to tell me Embry? How did this happen? If it involves me I need to know as much as Jake does." I look over at Bella, man she was quick. "Go ahead Em there is no point of keeping it from her if it deals with her" I just hope she can handle it.

"Jake are you sure.." Embry asks me but before I could even respond "Yes he is Embry, now tell me what the hell is going on" The look on Embrys face was priceless it was between astonishment and appreciation for Bella. Embry looked at me, saying with his eyes, _I hope she is _as_ strong as she thinks she is. "Bella maybe you should sit down" I say to her, she looked at me and rolled her eyes. " I hate when people tell me to sit in my own house, I rather stand" she says to me. Damn, she's even sexy when she's annoyed. _

"_Embry I want to know please go ahead with the story." Embry took one last look at me and then he continued "Harry, Charlie and some others were in the woods still looking for wolves when Victoria showed up…." Bella's face turned pale as Em continued. "She was coming after Charlie and Harry noticed so he pushed your dad out of the way and Victoria flung him at a tree…..He just couldn't take it Bells" _

"_Is Charlie alright Embry? How about Sue and their kids?" I looked at Bella ,she was amazing, no matter what kind of danger she was in she still had time to worry about someone else. I really loved this girl." Yea Bells, they're as alright as they can be."_

_I looked at Bella as what Em just told us sunk in. "It's my fault Harry is dead…..I should have just…" I looked at Bella as tears started to fall down her face "Don't you dear Bella the fault lies on that filthy blood sucker that left you to deal with this, not you." I knew she wouldn't like me saying it but she needed to know. "That's enough Jake please don't start" I looked at Bella, no matter how much he hurt her she still stood up for him it made me sick. Me and Embry heard a howl I looked at Bella not wanting to leave her but Sam needed us. "Bells we have to go, I'll be back later on tonight to check up on you" Bella looked at me worried for me and my brothers. When will she learn that she had nothing to worry about, we are around to keep those around us protected that included her and Charlie. "Be safe and keep me informed so I know you guys are alright" she said. Embry gave Bella a nod and a quick smile as he went to phase. I started to walk towards the door and stopped to look at her "Bella we'll be alright we are stronger then you think" I winked at her and walked out the door to phase and follow behind Embry._


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Bella's POV

As soon as they left it became cold. I looked around my home starting to cry as I realized the only presence in my home was my own. In brighter times this made me ecstatic. Being alone meant alone time with Edward, with no disturbances. Just him and I holding each other, watching movies, kissing each other, my heart beating out of control with just a simple touch from him. I shook my head "Enough Bella" I say to myself as I walk up the stairs and wipe my face.

I was so cold without Jacobs 108 degrees near me. I went into the bathroom and turned the water on so it could heat up. I walked back into my room to get my clothes ready because there was no way I was staying here by myself. I had to go check on Charlie, make sure he was alright, after all he just lost his best friend. My dad is going through so much right now because of me and sometimes I regret coming here. I complicated his existence but if Charlie ever heard me say this he would be hurt.

I know my dad loved me more then anything and I can't say I didn't adore him also but wouldn't it have been easier with him going fishing with Harry and not worrying about his depressed daughter? I just wish I could tell him what has really been going on with me but no sane person would believe me. "Hey dad…umm I'm in love with a vampire and now another vampire is trying to kill me". I laugh to myself, no matter how much my dad loved me there is no way he would believe that.

I walked into the steaming hot shower with water beating down on me. It felt so good, the warmth of it all. So many times I fantasized about Edward while I was in here, especially when I knew he was waiting for me. To think of him touching and kissing me in places where no other man has seen. Like I said just a fantasy, Edward had his rules along with his fears that he would hurt me if we became intimate in that manner. I couldn't have cared less but he ended up leaving anyway so maybe that was just an excuse to not make it harder on me.*sigh*

I washed my hair next with my strawberry shampoo, rinsed it out and then turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and my hair. As I turned off the light and walked out the door I felt something wasn't right. It was as if I wasn't alone anymore. "Dad" I called downstairs to see if maybe he had come home. No such luck, no matter what state Charlie was in he would have answered me. I walked back into the bathroom and put on my holey sweat pants and a baseball t-shirt.

As I walked back out the door to investigate I felt her presence.

"Hello Bella, I've been looking for you" Every last piece of hair on me stood on end. She found me I say to myself as I walk towards my room. There she was, Victoria. She didn't look that much different since the last time I saw her. Only difference was the look of hatred and fury that crossed her features.

Her fiery red hair surrounded her cat like face while her red eyes bored into me. There was no point of screaming or running that would have just made her angrier and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. I looked around my room panicking. I had nothing to defend myself with, not that it would have made an impact on her. Her body like the rest of the Cullen's was as hard as stone, there was nothing I could do but prey she left Charlie alone. Victoria came at me before I could even see her move and flung me at the wall beside the window. The pain that came after was not even measurable.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Bella's POV

Words couldn't describe the pain I felt at this moment. It was like my spine was on fire, she threw me right into the rocking chair which couldn't stop my trajectory towards the wall. I tried to get up, my hands trying to find some type of strength to push but she was already on me. "Bella, Bella, Bella…I advise you to stay- the -hell- down!" She yelled at me. I looked at Victoria, at the person who killed Harry and was making my life a living hell. "What do you want with me " She looked at me and then picked me up by my neck. " I want you to feel all the pain I felt when James was destroyed by your Edward" Victoria had a firm hold on my neck and I couldn't breathe. As she walked with me to my door she then threw me down the stairs. AHHHHH, I screamed, with that throw I knew she had broken my leg it felt worse then when James made that 'clean break' the doctors called it.

I had to get out of here or she was sure to kill me. I heard a car pulling into the drive way. No, I thought, Charlie can't come home right now I can't have him killed too. I heard a door close and at that same instance I felt Victoria behind me pulling my hair for me to stand up. " Hmmm…it seems to me that I have someone else to kill" she smiled as I turned to look at her with terror. "NO" I tried to kick her with my good foot which was a waste of time. "Don't touch him" I yelled at her. Victoria looked at me and smiled. "This is going to be fun" she said to me as she dropped me and started to open the door. Tears started to fall down my face as I knew whoever came through that door would be killed unexpectedly by Victoria. I tried to get up once again, to call out to whoever it could be but as soon as I moved I felt something sweep by me.

I looked to see the door closing and a quick glance of red hair running back up the stairs followed by someone else. What the hell is going on ,I say to myself. "Bella…are you alright" I knew that voice, that high pitched sing song voice that only belonged to a slender pixie like female. I turn around to look behind me. I looked at her with a look of confusion that was replaced by happiness not 3 seconds later.

"Alice….is that really you" She gave me a small smile and walked over to me cautiously. "Yes Bella ,it's me" I looked at Alice as the realization dawned on me that she really was here with me. "Alice…I.." she came over to me then and gave me a hug. "It's ok Bella we're here now" I started crying, I could smell that she was really here. Her scent was out of this world and I continued to cling to her with all the power I had left. "Bella, we have to get you looked at ok…I don't know how much of your blood I can stay beside and it's starting to get uncomfortable not breathing." "No…I'll be fine… please" I knew I was beginning to loose it, my lip started to quiver. "Bella….look at me, I have to go get Carlisle, ok" I looked at her panicking "Please don't leave me…." Alice looked at me smoothing down my hair torn between staying with me or leaving me to get Carlisle. "I'll go" I looked to my right as I saw Jasper for the first time. He looked like he was in pain and trying his hardest not to breathe.

Alice looked at Jasper with a refreshing smile. "Thanks Jas". Jasper nodded his head as he went through the back door. "Bella…Charlie will be inside in 2 minutes prepare yourself." Great how am I going to explain this one. "Do you know what I should say Alice" I look at her with hope on my face. Alice looked at me and smiled "not a clue but you could always tell him you tripped". I look at my best friend I just love how everyone is a comedian at my expense.

"Bells….." *sigh* "Dad I'm right here" Charlie looked down at me with pure horror on his face followed by realization and then shock at seeing Alice. "Hello Charlie" my dad adored Alice, probably as much as I did "Alice Cullen….is that really you" Alice smiled at my dad "In the flesh". The twinkle in Charlie's eyes as he looked at her almost made me want to laugh if I wasn't in so much pain. Ahemmm, Charlie looked back at me and then the horror and realization reappeared. "Bells tell me you didn't fall down the stairs" I look at Alice who winked at me and stifled a laugh. "Something like that dad, could you help me up" my dad rushed over to me, picked me up and put me on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

Jasper's POV

I had to hurry up. Me being away from my wife for too long was getting unbearable and Bella needed to be attended too. I rushed to the house " Carlisle" I called as I sprinted through the door. Carlisle was there in a flash with Esme following beside him. "What is it Jasper what's going on" I look at Carlisle as the worry from him and Esme started to hit me. " It's Bella, she needs to be attended too" Carlisle looked at me and with his eyes asked for more information. " Victoria found her and was torturing her a little bit but she ran off when she felt me near her" Esme looked at me astonished " She's after Bella?" "Yes" I said as they began to move at a quickened pace.

"Carlisle we have to go…Bella doesn't realize how injured she really is but the shock will soon take her" Carlisle shook his head as he began to get his medical bag together. Esme looked at her husband as well as me and then got her coat. "I'm coming with you" she proclaimed. "I gave my mother a nod and tried to give her as much reassurance as possible. I knew Esme loved us all equally but when it came to Bella she was almost as bad as Edward and Alice. The compassion and love she felt for her was mind boggling. Carlisle got everything he would need and we all got into the car. I felt Esme's worry " Esme, she will be ok, Alice is with her" I told her as she calmed herself knowing how stressed out her mood must be making me.

We got to the house as I noticed that Bella's father was finally inside. "Charlie is here?" Carlisle asked "Yes, he has been for awhile but I think something may have happened, he was taken over by sorrow as we neared the house earlier." "I see" said Carlisle. Before we even got to the door Alice had it opened. The exchange my wife and I had was brief but our eyes said everything. I looked at her and smiled. There is no force in this world that could keep me from this woman. I looked away from her as I could feel Bella's pain. I looked back at Alice who continued to smile and pull me inside.

"Hello Charlie" Esme and Carlisle said together

"Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen it's a surprise to see you" Charlie's mood started to change. It switched between anger, astonishment and then appreciation all at the same. That was odd I wonder why it kept changing I looked at Alice for an answer but at that moment she was concerned for Bella. For what it was worth she was a trooper. Bella never made it seem like she was hurting at all but the twitch of her eyes every time the pain overtook her gave her away. Esme sat beside her and started rubbing her back.

I tried to make her as calm as possible and then Bella looked at me and gave me a slight smile. " Bella are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he moved beside her " I'm ok Carlisle just a normal trip down the stairs, is all" Carlisle looked at her and kept up his pretense. " Charlie do you mind if we move Bella to her bedroom, I need to lay her down and make sure she didn't fracture anything else. "Sure Dr. Cullen, Alice knows the way" I saw Bella look at her father

" Dad, are you ok" Charlie looked at his daughter surprised that she noticed

"I'm alright Bells….don't worry about me it's you, you should be concerned about" Bella looked at her father concern clouding her features.

"Dad go back to La Push I'm in good hands….and if I'm ok to walk I'll meet you there" Charlie looked at Bella and gave her a slight nod. He looked back at all of us " Can you take care of my girl I'll be back shortly" "Of course we will Charlie" Alice said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Charlie smiled at her and walked out the door, we waited to hear the car pull out of the driveway before we started asking questions. Bella looked at all of us and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

Bella's POV

I looked at the faces of those around me and I couldn't help but smile. "O… my dear Bella, are you alright" Esme asked as she began to hug me softly. I looked at Esme lovingly, I had missed her love and compassion these past months. I smiled "I could be better considering" Carlisle looked at me and stooped down.

"Bella I need to examine your leg" "Ok" I watched him as he began to pull up my pants leg. "OW" I knew I couldn't look down because if I was bleeding I was bound to faint. " Bella your bone isn't protruding out but I have to set it right" I looked down at Carlisle as he looked up at me. My leg did look funny, almost like a jenga game and it hurt like hell. " I trust you Carlisle" Jasper gave me a look that pretty much said you don't know what your getting your self into. I was ready to ask jasper what he meant until I felt Carlisle's smooth marble hands on my leg.

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed while Carlisle set my leg right. Esme rubbed my back and wiped away my tears as I felt them begin to fall. Carlisle put a brace on my leg, wrapped gauze around it and then picked me up. "Where are we going." I ask him "You're going to our house Bella, I have to look at your back and I can't really do that here" No, I said to myself, I can't go, it will make this simple situation 10 x worse. What if Edward was there? Would I be able to face him? Would he look at me with total disgust at the fact that I still haven't gotten over him? I didn't know what to do. I felt myself start to panic and hyperventilate as the nerves began to take over. Before I knew it Alice was holding my face and I felt a rush of calm sweep over me. "Bella…look at me" I looked at Alice as tears started to fall "He isn't here yet…it's just us four ok…the other three don't know" I nodded my head "I don't want to see him" she smiled " I know" I knew Alice would understand she looked at me and nodded as Carlisle walked out the door.

I never thought I would be back here, the Cullen's home was always unimaginable. I had so many memories here and one bad memory that sent everyone packing as well as fleeing away from me. As we stopped, Esme and Jasper went to open the door and clear off the dining room table while Carlisle helped me out of the car and carried me inside. "You all go hunt while I look after Bella" Carlisle said. They all nodded and sauntered out the back door. Carlisle placed me on the table gently. "Bella I need you to lay on your stomach." I looked at Carlisle and nodded. As I turned over I felt Carlisle raise my shirt and start feeling my back.

The silence was getting to me followed by a bit of pain as Carlisle felt around. "Carlisle how bad is it" Carlisle patted my shoulder and sighed. " Well Bella, you have 2 broken ribs, a couple of scratches and a lot of bruises." he said "That sucks, at least I survived" Carlisle laughed "Yes my dear that you did" Carlisle went back to work by putting alcohol on the scratches as well as bandages, then he began to tape my sides. "Carlisle how long do I have to stay like this" I ask worried that I might have to be bed ridden until graduation. " Not long Bella, just until I know for sure that you are healed but I am going to prescribe some pain medication." I felt Carlisle finish and pull my shirt down. I turned over slowly "Thank you Carlisle" he smiled "Your welcome Bella". Carlisle got his things together and started cleaning up. " Carlisle…… can I ask you something?" Carlisle looked up and smiled lightly as if knowing what I would ask " If you are going to ask about Edward, I don't know where he is" I knew the sadness and depression would take me at any moment. I was trying to keep my tears locked behind my lashes so I wouldn't make a fool of myself and then Carlisle raised my chin

" Bella…he does truly love you" I looked at Carlisle. Did I just hear correctly? Carlisle just told me Edward loved me, impossible. I looked at Carlisle as I started shaking my head "Carlisle that's not possible" Carlisle smiled as I then saw Esme glide over to his side. "My darling girl….what he told you is correct" Esme told me as she grabbed my face and gently bumped our foreheads. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes "Then why did he leave me here with no one…no communication? I can't even begin to understand him, I thought I knew him but he proved me wrong." I felt jasper and Alice return and then saw them as they walked towards Esme and Carlisle. " Bella it is not our place to prove how much he loves you or why he did the things he did but at least give him a chance to prove himself" I listened to Jaspers southern accent as well as what he was telling me. I looked at all of them and smiled a sad smile "I'll try" Alice walked toward me and winked before she gave me a hug. "I know you will, I've seen it." Alice told me. I smile at Alice "remember…. the future can always change!" Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle laughed as Alice hit me lightly on my arm and hugged me again.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

Jacobs POV

What the hell was Charlie thinking? Did he want Bella to turn back into the Zombie that she was before? I ran as fast as I could to get to Bella. As I got to the door I could smell she wasn't there. I changed back into my human form and decided to wait inside for her. Charlie told me that Bella fell down the stairs but the way this house smelled I doubted that was the case. It smelled like her, that leech that we couldn't get to, Victoria. I walked up the stairs to Bella's room and it took all my self control not to phase. How the f*** did Victoria get here and why didn't we notice? I glanced around Bella's room. I saw the pile of what I assume was her rocking chair under a spot that could have been Bella's back indentation. Followed by blood which also accumulated on the rocking chair as well as drips going towards the door and as I turn to look behind me, down the stairs. How could I have ever left her forget what Sam's order was, I knew the danger. I heard a car coming and hoped that it was Bella. I sniffed the air…it was her and those blood suckers that she adores. _The Cullen's._

"Bella what is that dog smell" I heard the leech ask her. I heard Bella sigh. "Jacob" I ran down the stairs at the sound of my name leaving her lips and stopped dead in my tracks. The small blood sucker that looked more like a pixie was helping Bella inside and holding her nose. How dare her, she didn't smell all that great either and now Bella smelled like _them. _"Get off of her, leech" Alice looked at me like I had slapped her and then became furious. "Bella what is this thing" a thing it took all of my willpower not to ring her little neck. "Someone that detests your kind, blood sucker" I saw that Alice was about to move but then she stopped. Bella had a firm hold on her and wasn't going to let her get killed. "Stop it…both of you and Jake calm down" I look at Bella as she gave me a pleading smile.

"Alice this is Jacob, my werewolf best friend" I look at Bella in shock. What nerve she has telling this leech our secret. "Jacob this is my vampire best friend Alice" Alice looked at her with the same expression. "Now play nice" Bella looked at both of us like she was a parent. If it was any other situation I would have laughed but not with this thing that I detested the most standing in front of me and beside the girl that I love. " Bella a werewolf isn't safe company to keep, and they have no control over there actions. This Bitch!! I felt myself begin to phase "See Bella he could hurt you in his idiocy to prove himself" Alice told her. I felt myself begin to calm down slightly so Bella wouldn't get hurt.

"Alice he is as safe as any but let me talk to him for a minute…ok" Alice looked at her shocked and then she got her face together

"I will not leave you here with him" even the way she spoke made me detest her more. "Blood sucker last time I checked it was your kind that tried to kill her so I should be saying the same to her" I spit at her

"When I'm talking to you mutt, I'll acknowledge you !" that did it "STOP IT!!" Bella's scream woke me up out of seeing red for this demon. "Alice I'll be fine trust me" I saw Bella pleading with her and then I saw Alice concede. She looked at me with fury in her eyes "You lay a hand on her mutt I'll kill you myself" and then as much as her presence was there she was gone. She wasn't to far because I could still smell her stink. Bella sighed, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jake" I rushed over to Bella and gave her a hug. "I felt her gasp and realized she was more hurt then she put across. Bella must have sensed the leech. "Alice I'm fine trust me" Alice humphed and then went back in the woods to wait me out. Bella smiled at her friend and then looked at me "Bella how did this happen" I gently touched her cheek and it took all my strength not to kiss her then. She placed her face into my hand and looked at me "Victoria came to find me Jake and tortured me a little bit, was about to kill me and Charlie possibly when Alice and Jasper saved me." I looked at her in disbelief. The way she said there name with love and appreciation almost made me want to vomit. "So there back then" I say to her as the anger started to build up. She looked at me startled by my anger and then the look changed into annoyance. "Yes Jacob they're back" I let my hand drop from her face. "Is he back too" her eyes became sad "No, he's not." I look at Bella and smile to myself. Good I still have a chance to make her mine before he gets here.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

Alice's POV

Bella is absolutely out of her mind. Becoming friends with a werewolf is as dangerous as it gets but then again why am I not surprised. I snicker to myself while shaking my head. I look in at Bella looking sad and Jacob looking…..wait a minute is that a smirk on his face. I get a little closer. Yep it most definitely is. I warned Edward that leaving her would not make the situation easy but my brother could be so stubborn and over the top. When I saw Bella tonight trying to find strength to fight Victoria so Charlie wouldn't get hurt made me so proud of her. I thought she might have finally gotten some closure these past couple of months but when she was safe again she proved me wrong.

I remember all the days that I watched her carefully and knew how hurt she was. There were so many times that I was going to leave Denali and go to her but jasper always stopped me.

" Alice you have to let her be…Edward wouldn't want it" he told me, but I could see Bella going farther and farther into darkness

"Jasper she needs me, she's alone" I would plead to him everyday but to no avail. "I know darlin' but we have to keep our word".

I knew Jasper would have let me go and came with me but since forever, he has always been a man of his word. When Bella looked into my eyes with her large brown ones I felt her pain and sadness. I could only imagine what she has been going through without me but it looks like she found someone…or thing, to help her through it. I jumped back on a branch and waited for my Jasper, I saw him worried about me and getting anxious trying to figure out if he should come to me or not. In the end he decided to come and should be here in about 3 seconds.

I closed my eyes and felt Jasper land on a branch not to far from me. "_Alice…" _I smile at my name as he picks me up and sits me on his lap farther up the tree. "Jas" I open my eyes and look at his breathtaking smile. I smile back. "How's Bella darlin' " , I loved the way he spoke to me letting that southern charm woo me more then he does on a regular. "Well my love it looks to me that our dear Bella has made friends with a werewolf" Jasper became stiff and I couldn't help but laugh. "Relax Jas she's fine for the most part" He turned my face back towards his "Alice…a werewolf is not safe" he said to me "I know Jas…remember, she is my best friend but I trust her judgment. I don't have to agree with it but I trust it" Jasper looked at me and shook his head "I don't like it…she just became safe not to long ago and we put her back in danger?" I look at my husband and smile "Well aren't we being over protective now" He looked down at me, smiled, and then his eyes became dark as he kissed me hard.

I turned and straddled him as he moved a finger up and down my spine. He moved his lips from mine and started trailing kisses to my neck. He found my spot under my ear and started sucking. He knew that it made me crazy when he sucked there but then again he knew other spots that made me lust for him more. I felt his manhood growing under me and knew he was ready to enter me at any time. "Jas….we can't do this right now" Jasper looked at me and smirked "Woman….you are lucky I adore you cause I would have taken you anyway if we were in a better setting. I winked at him and jumped off his lap. "You would have had to catch me first my love" I knew Jasper was watching me so I made sure I put more of a sashay in my step and then I heard him growl. I turned out of his grasp just as he was about to grab me. I jumped onto his back and kissed him on his neck. "Remember Jas.. your wife can see the future" We laughed together as he turned me towards him. " Indeed and if it wasn't for that I might not have ever found you" I smiled as he released me so I could get down.

I entered through Bella's back door making it quiet clear that the dog had to go and plus I still had some things to say to her. I walked into the living room just as, Jake was about to kiss her. How revolting. Ahemmm. Bella blushed while Jacob looked at me furious. "What do you want leech" I was so close not to breaking one of his legs. "I need to talk to Bella for awhile and you're interrupting" Bella looked at Jacob "I'll be fine but I need to talk to her….I'll call you later" Jacob looked worried.

"She will be as safe with me as she is with you Jacob Black" Jacob glared at me and then looked back to Bella " Call me, the stench is starting to get to me" I rolled my eyes at him and then he walked through the door. I walked closer as Bella limped to me and gave me a hug "Alice…I really missed you" I chuckled "I missed you too Bella but lets go to your room we have a lot to talk about. Bella looked at me nervous "Ok" I guess she knew a lecture was coming. Bella and I walked up the stairs and then I remembered the blood. "Bella….maybe this isn't such a good idea" Bella looked at me puzzled and then realized the problem " Sorry Alice give me a minute." I went back downstairs as I heard Bella go into the bathroom and get the bleach I was curious to know how she was going to wash the spots off the floor but I knew she would amaze me. I heard the sounds of Bella cleaning her room and boy did I smell the bleach. I smiled, she is so accommodating. "ALICE…it's done" I run back up the stairs as we both sit down on her bed. Bella looked at me as I looked at her. " Bella, do you want to explain to me why I saw you jump off a cliff earlier today." She looked at me astonished and then ashamed, I knew I was going to be with her for awhile so might as well get comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

Bella's POV

How could I have forgotten that detail earlier. Of course Alice would be watching and she would have seen me. I looked back into Alice's golden brown eyes " I….um…I was doing recreational activities Alice" I tried to see if my smile would make her believe it more. "Bella please….are you telling me you jumped off a cliff recreationally and there was nothing else behind it." Alice raised her eyebrow. I guess I might as well tell her everything. "Ok, Ok….I did it so I could see him and every time I did something reckless I saw Edward clearer" I looked down as Alice kept a vacant expression on her face. " What exactly do you mean so you could see him clearly Bella?" Alice looked at me puzzled and knew I had to tell her everything from the time she left until this point with the exception of Victoria. Alice's expression didn't change as she let me go on with my spiel. Occasionally she would wipe my eyes as tears came and went again. I then told her about Jacob, the pack, and how everything seemed easier to handle when I was with him. Alice looked at me and sighed once I was done.

"Bella….I tried to come back when I saw that you were in pain but Edward didn't want us near you" Every time I heard Edwards name my heart stopped. He had such an affect on me that I had absolutely no control over. I looked at Alice as what she said began to sink in and then I got annoyed.

" He didn't want you guys near me? Is he insane? Does he know what affect his decision had on me?" Alice looked at me with sympathy and sadness in her eyes.

"Bella it hasn't been that easy for him either ok…after Jasper almost attacked you he felt that the best way to keep you safe from what we are was to leave and there was no other option" Alice got closer and started to rub my back. "Alice can I ask you something?" Alice gave me the same look Carlisle did earlier. "Bella I don't know where he is but he will be coming back here when school starts again" Alice moved back to being directly in front of me and crossed her legs. "Why is he coming back Alice?" Alice looked at me and laughed "Well, I saw that Rose and Emmett would return to Denali and not find the four of us there so they would make their assumptions" I looked at Alice " OOKK and" Alice rolled her eyes at my impatience " So the next time Edward called I saw them telling him that we came back to Forks possibly….so to make a long story short he will be here in 3 days to yell at the four of us for not keeping our word" I knew my facial expression was of nonchalance but my eyes would give me away. Alice looked at me and her smile dropped "Bella what's the matter?"

"I don't want him to know what happened here Alice" Alice's face was dumbfounded

"Bella, he can read my thoughts and know what all went down here I mean there are some parts that I can't see clearly like when that dog is around you but past that he will know" I looked down "Can you keep it from him as long as you can" Alice smiled and then gave me a hug " I'll try Bella and I'll tell the others"

Alice looked at me and then got up. "Alright Bells time to get up" Now I was the one looking dumbfounded "What…where are we going?" Alice shook her head "Bella sometimes you can be so obtuse…We need to get you looking better so when Charlie gets back in approximately ….23 minutes he won't start paying attention to things" I smile at Alice " Is this déjà vu or what" I started to remember the time last year when Alice had to take care of me like she was doing now. The time when James had damn near killed me and she had to help me shower daily because I seriously doubt my dad would have approved of Edward doing so.

I laugh to myself, my dad would probably have had a stroke before he let that happen. Alice smiled "Something like that, now lets go" Alice helped me up as she grabbed my bath stuff and a set of clothes and took me to the bathroom. A look of excitement crossed her features "Oh Bella I almost forgot, you have decided to go shopping with me tomorrow" I shook my head at Alice " I did no such thing" she looked at me and her eyes got dark "We can make this easy or we can make this difficult Bella" I rolled my eyes at her "Fine I'll go" her face lit up "Excellent I knew you would see it my way" I laugh at Alice as she turns the water on and starts twirling around with a grin on her face. She undressed me and herself while she kept her under things on and we stepped into the shower. As Alice started washing my hair I realized that I was ecstatic to have her back even if she was an evil little pixie. I had to keep suppressing the hurt that washed over me every time I thought of Edward coming in 3 days just to yell at his family for coming to forks. Maybe he really didn't love me as I loved him?

Possibly Jacob has been right these past couple of weeks by constantly reminding me that he left me? I knew Jacob loved me so maybe he had a point.

I pushed these thoughts into the back of mind as Alice started to work her magic into my hair.


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

Alice's POV

I watched Bella as she slept. After Bella talked to her father about Harry Clearwater and ate dinner, they both discussed what time the funeral was and then I was finally able to convince her that she needed sleep. I ended up staying the night and called Jasper to let him know. He wasn't too thrilled to be away from me for a night but he understood. Bella needed an outfit for the funeral and I had just the perfect black dress for her along with flats since I knew she would protest over heels. I smiled and then I felt it drop. Then again Bella could probably wear a potato sack and that Jacob character would still lust for her. I shivered in disgust at the inclination.

Bella began to stir in her sleep and then spoke Edwards name, a tear began to fall as I quickly wiped it away. How could my brother have left her? I knew he loved her more then anyone of us could have imagined but he had to deal with the fact that Bella would become one of us someday he was just pushing off the inevitable. I saw Rosalie and Emmett arriving in Forks in a couple of hours but I wasn't ready to deal with Rosalie's bitching as of yet. Emmett looked happy to be back in Forks as well as worried about Bella. I knew they were celebrating their 50th honeymoon in Italy this time but the problem of seeing the future is that you can't control what you see if you get my drift. *sigh*

I looked out as the sun began to rise and saw Bella waking up in the next 2 minutes. Two minutes passed as Bella opened her eyes "Alice?" I jumped off the ledge of her window and landed gracefully in her room. I sat on her bed and crossed my legs "I'm here Bella" she looked at me and smiled "I guess we have to put off shopping for a day huh" I started to pout " Yes, it's looking that way but I have the perfect dress for you to wear and some shoes" Bella looked at me scared "No heels Alice" I rolled my eyes "of course not Bella, last time I checked your leg is still messed up" Bella smiled " Just making sure YOU remember this fact" I hit her softly and helped her out of bed since of course she needed a minute to be human. Bella limped to the bathroom and started washing her face and brushing her teeth when I decided to go check on Charlie.

I walked through the kitchen door and saw Charlie not looking himself "Good Morning Charlie" I said as I pulled out a chair to sit down. Charlie looked at me and smiled "Hey Alice, how's my girl?" he asked while looking upstairs. "She's fine for the most part" Charlie looked at me and became serious "He isn't coming back is he" I knew this one was coming "Yes Charlie he is" Charlie's face almost turned an interesting shade of purple and then he calmed down once again " He isn't to step 50 ft near here Alice and he has no right talking or looking at her either" I had to stay calm because last time I checked Bella had to work things out on her own. My tone became harsh " Charlie….. I will not tell him that and you have to see it from both perspectives alright. My brother had his reasons for leaving" Charlie got up from his chair "humph" and then looked down into the sink, his tone changed and he looked at me and sighed

"Alice if you could have been here to see her, I've never felt so helpless since Renee left me years ago. The nightmares and the screaming, some nights I wouldn't go to sleep knowing that she would wake up soon after. She stopped talking, damn near stopped eating and to know he was the cause of my baby girl being in so much pain rubs me the wrong way." I looked at Charlie and gave him a hug, what a dad. "Charlie I understand and Bella told me what was going on with her but you have to let them sort it out" He patted me on my back and walked up stairs to get dressed. I heard Bella leaving the bathroom.

"Hey dad" Charlie sighed

"Hey Bells, just about to get ready, we are leaving at 11:40" I could hear the sadness in Charlie's voice.

"I'll be ready" I heard Bella limp down the stairs and turn into the kitchen. She looked so much better today then she has looked in awhile. Bella smiled at me and started to get her breakfast prepared. Once she got situated she sat down. " So….. when are Rosalie and Emmett coming back?"

"They are going to be at the house in 13 minutes" Bella looked at me nervous "Is Rosalie going to be mad…I haven't forgotten that she can't stand me" I laughed "Most likely Bella but that is a hurdle you don't have to worry about"

"Lucky me" she said patting herself on the back. We looked at each other and started laughing. I had to call Jasper. I missed him and plus he needed to bring that dress for me. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number.

---"_Alice" _I loved how he said my name

---"Hey Jas, I need you to do me a favor_"_

---"_Anything for you" _I laughed

---"Look in my closet and get out the black dress that ties around the neck with a bow in the front. It's tight fitting around the waist and fans out, it reaches my mid thigh when I have it on. Oh and also bring the short sleeved black jacket that a usually wear with it and one pair of black flats"

---"_Which pair Alice"_

---"Doesn't matter my love I trust you" Jasper sighed

---"_How nice of you"_ he said sounding annoyed.

I laughed as he hung up the phone. Bella looked at me dumbfounded. "Alice remember I'm just going to a funeral" I rolled my eyes "None the less Bella you still need to look nice" Bella rolled her eyes at me and smiled. " What ever would I do without you Alice" I jumped up, smiled, and gave her a hug " Finally someone who appreciates my services" We both laughed as I helped her wash the dishes.

Jasper was going to be here in 10 seconds. I ran to open the door before he could knock. Jasper gave me a look that said everything. He pulled me to him and kissed me with passion. I broke away from the kiss and smiled "I love you too Jas" He winked and walked in with all the stuff I told him to bring along with my make up bag. *Sigh* he knows me so well. I walked back into the kitchen as Jasper dropped off Bella's outfit for the day in her room. Jasper kissed me on my neck and whispered in my ear "Alice you have 17 minutes…I need you now" I smiled as he slapped me on my butt and went back home. Bella looked at me with a grin. I grinned back "let's get you ready before he comes back, he's going to start pacing soon" we laughed together and then I helped Bella get ready for her shower.


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

Bella's POV

Alice turned me towards the mirror once she was finished. "Sooo…what do you think" she asked me while moving around since everyone knows Alice can't stay still for long. I had to admit I actually looked great. My plain brown hair looked healthier then it has ever looked since September and actually had body. Alice made sure my makeup was very light and emphasized around my eyes since that was her favorite feature on me. I smiled as I turned to look at the dress in all angles. I had to be honest I really looked nice. Alice looked at me and beamed "I knew you would like it…..it must be good to have a fashion wiz as a best friend huh" I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug " Thanks Alice… for everything" she hugged me back "That's what I'm here for…but I got to go, call me when you get home so I can help you out again" Alice winked and kissed me on my cheek as I heard the door close downstairs right after. I shook my head and limped towards Charlie's door.

"Dad, are you ready" I heard Charlie sigh and walk towards the door "Yeah…I'm ready Bells" Charlie opened the door and his eyes got wide. I felt a little self conscious at the way he was looking at me. Charlie got over his initial shock and grabbed my chin. "You look great Bells and tell Alice thank you for officially waking you up" I was blushing uncontrollably. Charlie chuckled and closed his door behind us. "Gee…umm…thanks dad" I said as we both started messing with our hair getting uncomfortable. We turned and Charlie helped me down the stairs. Once we locked the door behind us, Charlie helped me get into the cruiser as we headed to La Push.

" Dad are you alright" Charlie looked at me for a brief second and then continued to look straight. "I'm fine Bells just concerned" I looked at my dad, no…. he's about to start his little spiel about the Cullen's being back. "About what dad" I said nervously. Charlie sighed and then slowed down once we got closer to the Clearwater's house " I'm concerned about what's going to happen to you when Edward Cullen gets back" I heard my dads tone change every time he said his name. "Dad you have nothing to worry about when it comes to that" Charlie stopped the car and looked at me "Bells I told you he wasn't coming back but he is, I don't want to see you turn back to how you were when he left" I looked at my dad as he shook his head and winced as the words left his mouth " Dad…I'll be fine and I promise you I will not turn back to that" I didn't realize how aware my dad was of what was going on with me. He knew I was depressed and barely ate a thing but even then it's like he felt the pain I was feeling. Charlie gave me a serious look "I'm holding you to that Isabella" I nodded my head as he got out the car and helped me out.

The ceremony wasn't that long Billy said a few words and even let Charlie say a few at the end. I felt sorry for Sue, Leah and Seth. If I lost Charlie I probably would be lost for awhile until I found my way. Jacob held my hand the whole time and once it was done most of us went back to the Clearwater's home which included: the pack, Emily, Billy, me and Charlie and a few of the elders. They all talked about the good times with Harry and everything he has done for the tribe, it ended happily. Jake and I decided to take a walk once most of the food was gone and people started to leave. " Dad we'll be back" Billy and Charlie both nodded as they started to help Sue clean up. Jake grabbed my hand as we walked through La Push and headed towards First Beach. We found our usually spot and relaxed. " How are you Bells" He said to me as he moved a strand of hair from my face. "I'm better Jake, with Alice back things are much easier……." Jake stiffened as he got up and started walking away. I looked at him dumbfounded "What the hell is your problem Jacob" He walked back over to me and glared " I have been here for you through this entire thing….I never left your side and you tell me because the bloodsucker is back things are easier." I started to get mad and my eyes went to slits " Last time I checked Jake you left me for a couple of days if I recall correctly" Jacob stepped back like I had slapped him.

He recovered and his facial expression became mean "You're probably going to forgive him as soon as he comes back aren't you….all he probably has to do is kiss you and you would swoon or he could buy you off." I walked over to him and slapped him. I knew it hurt me more then it hurt him but I think he got my point. His facial expression changed and I knew he realized his jealousy and hatred for the Cullen's got the better of him." Listen closely Jacob Black because I will not repeat myself again….. I am not shallow so don't make me out to be. I love him and I can't just turn off my feelings for him because he's not around, it doesn't work that way and it will take a lot more then a kiss or his money, that I don't even want, for me to forgive him. But if you think so little of me maybe it is best that this friendship ends here and now." Jacob looked at me and his face softened and then without me knowing what he planned to do he pulled me to him and kissed me. I felt my body respond to the force and the passion of his kiss. I never thought I would get butterfly's from Jake but I did in this instance. As the kiss stopped I opened my eyes as he opened his and he smiled. "I finally got that kiss I wanted Bells" I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. I sat back down and looked at the ocean and the sun set "If that was all you wanted Jacob you didn't have to let your jealousy and arrogance come out of nowhere" He grabbed my hand "What I said Bella I meant minus the money thing because I know you're not shallow, but I couldn't help it you look so sexy when your mad." I started to blush as my temper disappeared. "Thanks" I looked back out at the horizon as I felt his eyes on me. Jake sighed " Bella…I want to know… how fast will you forgive him"

"I don't know Jake I have to at least hear him out and know why he left but that is not a question I can answer right off the top of my head" I told him " If I wanted you to be with me would you consider it" I looked at him stunned. I remember clearly telling him that I was damaged but he still wanted to be with me, why don't the ever give up! I looked away from him not knowing what to tell him. Jacob kneeled in front of me and made me look at him. " I want you Bella in every form of the word and if you feel that you are unfixable I will find away to fix you" I felt the blush coming as these words left Jacob's mouth. His eyes never left mine as he came forward to kiss me again this time pulling me towards him. I was on fire and I knew it wasn't just because of Jakes 108 degree body temperature.

He began trailing kisses from my lips to my neck. Was this really happening right now and better yet was I letting it happen. As Jakes hands began to roam down my body he made sure he was very careful not to cause me anymore pain. I had to stop this from happening. I felt Jacob s lips coming back towards my mouth as he kissed me with more passion. He let his fingers slip under my dress and start to move my underwear to the side. I opened my eyes. "We have to stop Jake we can't do this right now" I felt Jacob insert a finger and my breath caught. "Why not" he said starting to move his fingers rhythmically inside me. I started to moan " Because this is not the time or place to do this" Jacob looked into my eyes with lust burning in his, he added another finger and I felt my back arch"Are you sure" he said while he stuck his tongue in my ear. I felt this was about to go very far if I didn't stop this."Yes I'm sure" Jacob smirked and moved his fingers from inside me. I opened my eyes as he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked. "mmmm you taste good Bells" he said as he began to help me up. I was so confused how could I have let this happen and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I sighed. " I've heard that one before" he looked at me and his smirk vanished. I couldn't help but laugh as I started walking off the beach. I turned back to see Jakes smirk re appear and him grab my hand as we made our way back to the Clearwater's home to help with whatever was left.

I didn't know how I was going to explain this one to Alice if she hadn't already seen it occur. We walked into the house just as Charlie was walking out. " Oh Bells…I was just about to get you, did you have fun on the beach" Jake started to burst into laughter as he entered around Charlie, he turned back to look at me as I glared at him "Of course she did Charlie…she had a blast!" I took off my shoe and threw it at his head. He started laughing again as I rolled my eyes "Yea dad I had fun" Charlie looked at me closely not missing a thing. "Alright Bells well we are about done here, there is just a little bit more to clean." I nodded my head at Charlie as we turned back to help with the rest of the garbage. As we all said our goodbyes by the door Jake grabbed me from behind and pulled me to the side of the house. "Watch the ribs Jake" he turned me towards him and kissed me again. Why do I keep letting him do this? He looked at me and smirked "I might have to get you in a vulnerable situation again Bella" I rolled my eyes as he let me go and then he became serious "Remember your options when the leech comes back Bella….I know you love him but just see your options" I looked at him and nodded. Jacob helped me out so I wouldn't trip over branches. "O when's the next time your coming back to La Push Bells" I wasn't so sure if I could be alone with Jacob anymore not after what happened at the beach. "I don't know yet but I will call you when I'm on my way" He smiled at me and helped me into the cruiser where Charlie was already waiting. "Make that call soon Bells" I smiled as Charlie drove off and honked his horn to tell everyone bye. They waved and then went back inside as we drove down the street and headed back to Forks.


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

Alice's POV

I had been hearing Rose's bitching for the last hour, man she was long winded. "Look Rosalie you can be as mad as you want too but Bella needed me so I came" she looked at me and glared "Why does this human matter to you guys so much…she's going to die someday so what difference would it make if she died sooner rather then later" Everyone was stunned except me and Jasper. I rolled my eyes and got up with Jasper quickly behind me, they started to talk in hushed tones and I could see Rosalie apologizing in the next 3 hours. Jasper grabbed me around my waist while I walked outside and kissed me on my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes as he swept me up and ran towards the river.

"Are you alright" he asked while he sat down with me in his lap. I looked at him, touched his cheek and smiled. "Of course I'm alright I'm right where I want to be" Jasper gave me a grin and then leaned over to kiss me. I could live, die and wake up in his arms. Unlike Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and I are very private but lately he's been breaking out and I can't say I didn't like it. "You know she didn't mean it darlin'" I turned and looked towards the river "No, my love, she did mean what she said but she's going to feel bad about it coming out the way it did and apologize" I turned and straddled Jaspers lap "But onto other things my love how much did you miss me last night" I felt Jasper's manhood growing under me as his eyes turned dark. "How much do you think" I laughed as I got up and started jumping across the river. I heard Jasper growl as he got up and started taking off his in his pursuit to get me. I saw that he would but for the life of me I couldn't figure out if it was because I wanted him too or if his lust was making him move faster.

I moved out of his grasp gracefully and quickly until he finally caught me, to be honest I didn't see him when he got me, so option 2 was indeed fact. I smiled as he tackled me onto the floor and started pulling my shirt off. "Baby, no tearing my clothes" He looked at me and grinned as he took my shirt and pants off nicely and then tore my bra and panties off. I laughed and then moaned as he started kissing my breasts, then my stomach and trailed kisses on my inner thigh to my center. I arched my back as he flicked his tongue on my nub and then came back up to kiss me fully on the mouth. Jasper moved his fingers down my stomach, parted me and then inserted a finger. I moaned louder as he started moving his finger faster, before I knew it Jasper kissed me and entered me at the same time. I clawed his back, moaned and screamed in ecstasy as he held onto my hips. For every hard thrust there was a soft one and I felt I was going to loose myself in his love making. I felt myself about to explode and once I did I felt my husbands fluids inside me. He collapsed on top of me and held me close as I did the same. I licked and sucked his neck while he growled again. "I guess I know how much I was missed" he laughed and pulled me up with him still inside me and smiled. I felt him growing inside me and I knew he was ready. "Round 2 darlin', lets see who looses themselves first this time" "mmmhhmmm" I moaned as he started to rock my hips and I started to move with him.

After two hours I untangled myself from my husband and began to put my clothes back on. He turned towards me and I have never seen anything so marvelous then his body. I smirked as he got up and walked towards "Jas we have to go, no more for right now" he started to pout and threw me over his shoulder. I pinched his butt so he could put me down. He laughed and then sighed "Why must we go" I touched his cheek " Because our brother is back" Jaspers facial expression changed and then he rolled his eyes "Here comes the drama" We laughed together and then went to go look for his clothes. Everyone thought Jasper was too serious but I knew the real deal. Once his clothes were found he got dressed and we ran back to the house only to be stopped by my brother waiting for us at the screen door. If looks could kill I think I found the one that could do the job. Jasper held onto my hand and tried to calm down the situation. Edward looked at him and he stopped. Jasper almost laughed but decided against it. "I need to talk to your wife….alone" He looked at me and kissed me before he walked into the house. I knew Jasper told Edward something because he nodded and continued to glare.

"What can I do for you brother dear" he continued to glare and I rolled my eyes

"You promised Alice and behind my back you come here…. the four of you" he said loud enough for the eavesdroppers in our family. I know I had promised Bella but there was no going around it. I let him see how she has been, what Victoria did and had planned to do to her and Charlie if we hadn't showed up. Then I showed him my vision of what would have happened if Bella did die and his glare faltered.

"Victoria was here" I looked at Edward as fury washed over his features "Calm down and yes she was she came after Bella instead of you" his teeth started to grind and then his face softened. "How is she" I smiled at him and there future became clear again "The same Bella nothing much is diff….." What the hell did I just see…… as clear as her future was it shifted and became blurry. Edward looked at me confused while I returned his look ten fold. "I need to go talk to Bella it looks like she's back from the funeral" I dashed into my bedroom so I could put on new clothes and had to calm down enough to get Carlisle's keys. Edward got in the car swiftly but I knew I couldn't let him come. "You can't Edward she's not ready to see you" He gazed at me and got out, he knew better then anyone how Bella would react. "Let me know how she is Alice" I grinned at him as he came to the drivers side.

"No can do Eddie, you will see her at school on Monday"

"Alice you can't be serious…I'll just read your mind when you get back" he said amused.

"Sorry Edward, you need to be punished for keeping me away from my best friend" I slammed my foot on the gas and drove towards Forks. I had to talk to Bella immediately and get her ready to see Edward on Monday and plus we are in desperate need of shopping.


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

Bella's POV

Dad and I finally got back to Forks and I was in desperate need of a shower. I knew I smelled like Jake and I had to get rid of the evidence no matter how much I enjoyed myself. As we drove up to our house I saw Carlisle's car and Alice sitting on the hood. *sigh*, here goes nothing. Charlie helped me out of the cruiser and gave Alice a crinkled eyed smile. "Well nice to see you again Alice" I laughed at my dad and shook my head "Nice to see you again too Charlie it felt like yesterday since the last time I saw you" Charlie chuckled and went to go unlock the door while Alice helped me into the house. "I got my eye on you Isabella" I looked at Alice stunned as she helped me up the stairs into my room so we could have some privacy.

I began to take off the flats and the jacket as Alice sat on my bed and crossed her legs. "What do you mean Alice" I asked her trying to keep myself busy and not look at her. "Bella for one you smell like the dog…. all over matter of fact…and even worse then Charlie does so I can only try NOT to imagine what happened. but other then that your future has become blurry". I knew I looked skeptical so there was no point of me asking why when she knew I was curious. "Well Bella, my visions keep going back and forth with you, one minute I see your future and the next minute you are blurry which means you now have more options in your love life then you did before" I sat down as what she said sunk in. I had options, it's funny how that word keeps popping up today. But with her vision going blurry that meant I loved Jacob more then I was letting on. I loved him enough that my future with Edward wasn't steady like it used to be. Alice looked me over and realized my leg brace didn't look how it looked earlier today. "Bella what did you do with Jacob" she asked me sternly. I blushed uncontrollably as I started to get my bath stuff together. Alice got up and was in my face before I could blink an eyelash. She looked at me and gasped "Bella you didn't do…..tell me you didn't" I looked at Alice as her face blanched, then I realized what she was asking "Alice I did not sleep with him" She let out a gust of scented air and sat back on my bed. "Tell me Bella" O great, I knew this was coming, I just didn't know how to tell her. I sat down on my bed and looked directly at her. It was uncomfortable to cross my legs so I sat at the edge and told her everything that happened. Once I was done Alice looked at me with her prized vacant expression and then her face softened and she smiled. I smiled too "Alice can you blame me for trying to move past Edward" She considered it for a moment and shook her head "Nope, sure can't Bells, Edward put this on himself so he's just going to have to see that you have changed a little bit" I hugged her as we got up so she could help me with my shower. As I took off my clothes for the shower Alice helped me to take off the brace and the rest of my bandages while she stepped in with me. As Alice's magical fingers started on my hair again I knew it was but a matter of time before she spoke. She was being too quiet.

"Bella do you love Jacob?" I was shocked not knowing what to say but I had to be truthful, a small smile spread across my face at the mention of his name and then heat formed in a certain area. "Yes I believe I do" Alice turned me towards her and looked me straight in the eyes "Do you still love my brother" I looked at her and my eyes softened "more then life itself Ali, but I know he doesn't feel the same for me" Alice's expression changed and then she smiled and we bumped foreheads softly. "You will find out soon enough….now turn around so I can wash out the conditioner and wash your back" I let Alice do what she needed and then help me out of the shower. Alice got new bandages and re bandaged my ribs and put my leg brace back on. After she helped me dress we went into my room and as soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light.

"Bella wake up for gods sake" my eyes popped open abruptly as I watched Alice looking down at me. "Alice what the hell is the matter" I said to her sleepily. "Well it is 4 o'clock in the afternoon and we have to go…I'm tired of waiting on you to get up" I looked at her with alarm I was asleep for 17 hours. I got up quickly and regretted it. OW. Alice helped me up as I went into the bathroom to wash my face brush my teeth and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I looked at Alice's disgusted look at my attire and couldn't help but laugh. I knew I had a little money in my account to spend on clothes but knowing Alice she was going to buy stuff without me knowing. "Oh Bella, I have to take you shopping more often" she said to me as she nodded her head. "Alice haven't you realized the only person that doesn't like what I wear is you" she looked at me shocked and then the giggles came again. I called Charlie at the station to let him know I was going out with Alice and if I wasn't back in time to make him dinner he should definitely order a pizza. As me and Alice got into Carlisle's car I started to wonder if Carlisle was ever going to need it with the amount of time Alice had it.

Alice took me to Seattle where she bought me more things then I needed and as much as I asked her not to, it fell on deaf ears.

"Alice I don't need this stuff and I'm getting tired"

"Umm yes you do Bella and plus look at this cute dress for graduation"

I rolled my eyes at her as she forced me to try on another dress. I had to admit it was pretty. It was white and sleeveless with blue and purple flowers and came a little above the knee but hopefully my bruises would be gone by then. I stepped out so Alice could see the dress and she lit up like a light.

"I LOVE IT!!!" she said ecstatic. "Alright it's nice but I'm buying it you have already bought me 2 pairs of jeans Alice" Alice started to pout "But Bella…."

"Nope, no buts now let's go" Alice looked at me still pouting while I shook my head and went to pay for my dress and blue flats that went with it perfectly. I looked out the boutique window and froze. My heart pounded as my eyes met with his. I didn't want to blink, in fear that he would disappear. He looked as though he was about to cross the street but as soon as he decided too a car drove past and then he was gone.

"Alice.." Alice looked up and rushed over to me. "what's the matter" I looked at her stunned "He's here…I just saw him" Alice looked at me shocked and then her favorite expression returned on her face.

"Bella…look at me he isn't here" I felt myself hyperventilating and couldn't control it "Bella…stop it…look at me" I did as she asked me to do as she grabbed my face "Trust me…everything will be ok" I took slow breaths and Alice dragged me over to another rack to find more clothes for us. I let Alice distract me but deep down, I knew exactly what I saw. It wasn't just the fact that I saw him, I felt him like there was something pulling us together while he was near me. Alice and I finished our shopping and headed back to Forks. I knew Alice was going back to her house since Jasper has been calling her all day. Alice helped me with my three bags, kissed me on my cheek and then left to go to her jasper. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. A couple more months left for school and I was finished, hopefully no other incident occurs before I can get my diploma. I sighed turned to my side and then I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

_-14-_

_Alice's POV_

_I rushed into the house and I knew Edward could read my thoughts so there was no need for me to say it out loud. Edward was sitting by his piano with a big grin on his face. You knew she would notice didn't you. _He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and then turned to play Bella's lullaby. _I'm so mad at you right now, I could spit. _I said to him. He started laughing as I felt Jaspers presence behind me. "What's wrong my love?" I looked at Jasper and my face brightened. "Edward here just saw Bella when we were in Seattle" Jasper looked at me trying to figure out what the problem was and I sighed "You remember how Bella was when we needed to bring her here? " Recognition washed over Jaspers face and then he looked at Edward who continued to play his piano. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out which sent him into another fit of chuckles. I marched out the door with Jasper right behind me. _Edward you are making it hard for her but serves you right when tomorrow comes. _Edward's fingers stilled on the piano as he took in what I said. I saw Edward watching Bella while she slept but he was undecided and I wasn't going to help him with this one. Jasper and I walked into our bedroom and shut the door. 

"Are you alright love" I turned and walked into his arms. 

"I'm worried Jas" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're never worried, what's the matter" I let out a sigh of frustration "I want Bella to be my real sister and because of Edward's over protectiveness she may have moved on" Jasper looked at me shocked and then he smiled " Give her time Alice she will come around" He kissed me on my nose and I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his torso. "Thank you for understanding" I kissed him again as Jasper held me up. "Anything for my wife" he said to me as we walked towards our bathroom. I smiled as I knew what to expect and boy was I excited, we closed the door behind us once again and shut out everyone.

Me and Jasper have been inseparable since last night but all good things must come to an end. When I finished getting dressed I kissed and winked at my husband as he reached for me and then he rolled over. Rosalie and Emmett were still in their room and I knew they wouldn't make an appearance to see anyone today. I rolled my eyes at the look of contempt Rosalie had for Bella when she came over in the not so distant future. O well. As I raced down the stairs I spotted Edward staring out the window and I stopped. _What's the matter Edward?_ He looked at me and for a minute I saw regret and longing on his face. _You saw her last night I assume. He nodded and continued to look out the window, he got his keys and walked out "I'll meet you at school" I pouted, I guess I was riding with Bella today, lucky for her it was her left foot that got messed up. I ran to her house and knocked on the door to let Bella know I was there. I could hear her fixing herself some breakfast. She opened the door and gave me a small smile "Hey Alice" I looked at her, something wasn't right. "What's the matter Bella" _

"_Nothing at all…I'm just confused and nervous" I tilted my head "About what Bella" she looked at me like I should already know the answer. She headed back into the kitchen to get some juice. Icky human drinks. I replaced the look of disgust with a look of worry when she turned and faced me. "He was here…but I don't understand why Alice. He said he didn't want me yet I felt him by my side last night, I'm confused" A whoosh of fresh air left my mouth I thought it was something more serious. "Bella…I can't give you any answers, he is just going to have to explain himself to you….but in the meantime let's get you ready" I started jumping up with excitement and Bella looked weighed down with exhaustion "What are you planning pixie" I rolled my eyes and laughed at her "You'll see" I said to her as we walked up the stairs and I helped her with her shower. _

_It was so fun to dress up Bella. I walked into her closet and made sure I snuck a few more tops in her bags without her knowing. I picked out her outfit while she washed her face and brushed her teeth, I waited for her to get irritated and annoyed once she was done. 3.…..2.……1 "Alice you can't be serious, that is a bit much" I started to pout and gave her my best sad face and she buckled "Alright, alright I'll wear it" I smiled at her as she put on the skinny jeans with a tan shirt that had a 4 chain necklace attached to it followed by a short blue vest. I LOVED IT. Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Alice you really get excited far to easily" I smiled at her brightly and put the brace over her pants leg, lucky for her Carlisle gave her one she wouldn't have a problem walking in. I did her makeup which she objected to but I made sure it was very light. I left her hair down for her to deal with. Knowing Bella she would probably give it that messy look that she did unconsciously when her hair got in her face which Edward always looses his control over. I laughed to myself as Bella and I walked down the stairs and got into that God forsaken truck that she adored. Bella drove as I asked her about the latest information on our "friends" and she couldn't tell me a thing I was annoyed that she knew so little. I could hear Bella's heart accelerating as we got closer to our high school and damn near popped out of her chest when she saw Edwards car. I looked over at her "Bella breathe…. you will be fine" I got out of the car and headed towards the front office. "Alice where are you going" she said while sticking her head out the window. I turned to smile back at her. "I have to re- register" I blew her a kiss and skipped my way to the office, this was going to be a very interesting day_


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

Bella's POV

I parked the truck as far away from Edwards Volvo as possible. I already knew today would be a horrible day, not only am I limping because of this stupid cast but the love of my life is back at school and the gossip wheels will be going. Mike came out of nowhere and helped me out my truck. "Hey Bella, how was your spring break" he looked down at my leg and worry crossed his features. I gave him a smile which would probably make his day "Eventful as you can see….. just me tripping down the stairs as usual" Mike shook his head at me and carried my books. I felt like I was the center of everyone's attention. I heard Mike saying something but I wasn't paying attention all I was thinking about was going back home to avoid the inevitable. "BELLA" I turned to look at Mike who looked at my startled expression. I gave him another smile of apology. "Sorry I was thinking about…never mind what were you saying"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies again with me and hopefully I won't be sick" I looked at Mike astonished for a moment and then I let it pass. "I don't know Mike do you mean like in a date or with friends" Mike's facial expression changed "Umm whatever you want to do Bella but the offer is out there" I gave him a half a hug and I felt him breathe in my smell and then hug me tighter. I broke the hug before Jessica popped up out of nowhere "Thanks Mike, I will hold you to that" I said as I winked at him and walked into class. Thank goodness this class is one I don't have with Edward but next period is a different story.

I got up slowly and Angela came to help me up. "Thanks Ang" she smiled at me "No problem Bella…How are you?" I knew what she was getting at, Angela was very observant but never gave me a hard time about the past months. sigh "This is going to be the first time I've seen him today" she gave me a hug "You will be fine Bella, you're strong but I thought you should know.." Angela looked away "Know what?" Now it was time for Angela to sigh. "Jessica and Lauren want him Bella, since they know you guys aren't together they are going to be cruel…just watch out for their pettiness" Angela looked at me and gave me a soft smile. WOW she really was a friend, even if I wasn't as close to her as I was with Alice she still had my back. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. "Thanks I'll be careful around them" Ben caught up with us and started holding hands with Angela. I remember when that was me and Edward holding hands and gazing at each other lovingly….stop it Bella I say to myself as I tried to keep up with the conversation. As we got to the door of Mr. Berty's class room my heart stopped. My legs were not forcing me to continue and I shut down. Ben and Angela turned to look at me before entering and Angela's face showed understanding. Her eyes told me I would be fine and with that push I was able to walk through the door. Mike smiled at me and gave me a note as I was passing his desk. I smiled back and took my normal seat he wasn't here yet maybe if I was lucky he wouldn't show up. I started to open the note and then I could feel him. I looked up as he entered the class with Jessica and our eyes met. His butterscotch eyes met with my dark brown ones and for awhile nobody else was there. I snapped out of it as I heard Jessica's babbling and Mr. Berty entering the class. "Mr. Cullen good to have you back"

"Good to be back Mr. Berty" I watched as Jessica gave me a glare and held onto him like he was her property. I didn't recall Jessica's dislike for me was so strong but I guess she had been around Lauren far too long. I rolled my eyes, how idiotic for her to think that but then I realized he wasn't objecting to her advancement either. Edward and Mr. Berty continued talking about where he was for the last couple of months while Jessica stood there like a flipping idiot ogling over him. UHHHH this was so frustrating. I opened the note Mike gave me and I blushed.

_Bella,_

_Thought you should know you look absolutely stunning today…and when you gave me that hug earlier it made my day. It gave me hope. So take me seriously about that date…I want alone time with you oh and I'm sorry Cullen' is back I know it can't be easy. Umm so yea let me know your decision _

_Mike_

_I looked up from the note and saw Mike staring at me. He winked and turned back to talk to Eric. I didn't know when Edward sat beside me but I felt his anger before I saw it. I knew I had to turn to look at him but I also knew my body would give away my feelings. I looked at Jessica who was throwing daggers at me with her eyes and then she went to continue her conversation with Lauren which I felt I was the center of. Mike turned to look at me again and Edward growled. What the hell was his problem. I turned to look at him finally when I saw Mike's jaw clenching, to ask just that. The moment my eyes met his they were transfixed. I started to blush at the intensity of his look. A piece of hair fell in my face so I moved it and ran my fingers through and I heard his breath catch. My fingers stilled in my hair and I took them out slowly. "What is your problem" Edward looked at me and then remembered he was mad at something. "The fantasy Newton has of you is making me angry" I was absolutely baffled. He can't possibly be serious right now. "Excuse me…. the fantasies that Jessica and Lauren are thinking about can't be all that much better" his lip twitched like he wanted to smile. "As I thought but frankly you have no right to be angry…you left that here when you said you didn't want me" The words stung leaving my mouth and from that point on I ignored him. Every other minute I felt like turning towards him but I had to stop myself. When class was over Mr. Berty gave us our reading assignment which was one of my favorite books, Wuthering Heights, and then dismissed the class. Mike came over immediately to help with my books and I smiled while Edward growled, then Jessica came over and half pushed me out the way to start batting her eyelashes. I was tremendously disgusted but I didn't let it show as Mike and I left the room. This was so unlike Edward to let girls hang on him but I guess he did change._

_The day progressed slowly and once lunch came I was exhausted by the strain of it all. Trying to keep my thoughts, looks and hands away from Edward was a workout and once I stepped into the cafeteria it got worse. Jessica and Lauren decided to sit at the table Angela, Ben, Mike and myself usually sit at and of course Jessica was seated on one side of Edward followed by Lauren on the other. Alice and Angela saved me a seat in between them and I smiled lightly but unfortunately this seat was exactly opposite of Edward. I looked at him as he looked at me, butterflies started fluttering in my stomach, my heart beat started accelerating and I felt a blush coming on. Edward knew what was happening and gave me a grin while Alice tried not to smile. Of course that was short lived when Lauren started playing with his hair and invited him to a party at her house that night. Since when did he allow other people to touch his hair? "Hey you guys can all come except for Bella, since your leg is messed up I wouldn't want you to strain yourself" my anger was coming to the forefront but I had to push it back, she was being such a bitch. Alice started patting my hand under the table and Edward kept staring at me waiting for my reaction with a smirk on his face. I continued to eat the lunch Alice got for me and ignored them as best I could. It felt like lunch was dragging until Jessica started talking to me. "So Bella how did your leg get messed up again" I hated when people made me the center of attention and that is exactly what occurred when all eyes went to me. "I tripped down my stairs nothing too serious" _

_For a minute Jessica actually looked concerned "You are so fragile Bella…..oh I forgot to ask …so Edward where did you guys end up going or were you just trying to escape from Bella's clumsiness" Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and some other of their friends around started laughing and my face turned red with anger. "That's it I'm done" I got up swiftly and walked out of the cafeteria. The last thing I heard was Jessica saying "What's her problem". I didn't bother to see who was following me or who grabbed my stuff but all I knew is that I needed to go home, as soon as I hit the exit my tears started falling._


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

Edward's POV

I was waiting for Bella to walk out. I knew Jessica and Laurens pettiness was going to get at her but I didn't realize they would take it that far until it was too late. I removed Jessica's hands from my arms and gave Lauren a look that removed her hands from my hair. Alice gazed at me menacingly. _You let it go too far and you know it, she is about to get to her truck hurry up. _Everyone watched the silent exchange between me and Alice as I got up and gathered Bella's stuff. Newton got up to do the same thing and I glared at him. I've been listening to his fantasies and every other single males fantasies about Bella all day and I've had enough. "Newton you better not move to go near her" he looked at me dumbfounded and then I saw his anger fight to the surface "You left her here so she isn't your property, you have no rights to her" I was very close to breaking his arm but Alice laughed it off "my goodness boys, will you calm down…you're acting like she's a trophy" everyone around Alice started laughing with the exception of Jessica and Lauren and with her teasing the mood was lightened. _hurry up Edward she is about to breakdown she's reached her breaking point for today. _Alice told me as she looked at me and nodded and continued her conversation with Angela. I needed to go find my Bella and explain my disappearance to her. As soon as I got to the cafeteria's exit I looked down the hall and made sure no one was near me. I was outside by her truck in less then a minute and Bella was too preoccupied to notice. It broke me to see her sad. My Bella, the love of my life that suffered when I was gone. I thought I was protecting her from what we are and with me leaving she would know the extent of my love. I thought she wouldn't believe those lies that I told her in the woods since that was the only way I knew she would let me go. But I saw on her face that day that she believed every word. I put her stuff in her truck and closed the door lightly as she walked towards it holding herself and watching her step.

"Bella" she looked up at me startled and I saw the pain and hurt in her eyes as more tears fell down her face.

"Why are you here" she said to me as she stopped moving and wiped her face. "We need to talk" she looked baffled and then she took a leaf from Alice's book and replaced it with a vacant expression. "You said enough when you left Edward there is nothing else you can tell me" Her words sliced at my still heart but I moved closer to her and her heart accelerated "There is a lot I have to tell you Bella and you will listen to it all" I looked at Bella, her beauty was absolutely stunning and I was irritated at the fact that she didn't see herself clearly. I was in front of her now as I moved a stand of hair out of her face and she held her breath as she looked up at me. "We have to go somewhere else Alice will drive your truck home" Bella's facial expression was stunned and before she could object I picked her up and ran with her into the woods closest to my house.

"Where are we going" she asked annoyed, she folded her arms in front of her chest and furrowed her eye brows. Damn if she wasn't so breakable I would have had my way with her a long time ago. To feel her hands in my hair as she pulled me closer to her and the look of satisfaction on my face as I entered her…… I had to stop this, I felt myself getting hard and lucky for me Bella was above that area so she wouldn't notice. I willed myself not to think about Bella naked, how she would feel on top of me, the sounds she makes when she's satisfied and wanting more… and there I went again. This time I felt Bella notice and she looked at me surprised. We finally got to where I needed to talk to her and I set her down lightly and let her go. "You brought me here so go ahead and speak" I gazed into her eyes she no longer looked mad or annoyed and the vacant expression was replaced by a look of pain and hurt. "Bella the reason I left was because I wanted to protect you" her anger came to the forefront as she stepped closer to me "Do you have any idea what you put me through Edward….I couldn't breathe when you left because you took my heart. If I could have died without it fazing the other people I loved I would have done it just to escape the hurt and pain that showed up in your absence" As she said this she clutched her chest and started to cry. I walked over to her wanting to console her but she backed away from me and held herself together. "Isabella as much as you are hurting do you know what hurt me the most about our parting" Bella looked at me baffled "No I don't why don't you enlighten me" I walked over to her and pulled her chin up to look at me. "What hurt the most ,my love, is the fact that you believed all of it…I lied from the beginning of our conversation to the end and you believed every last word" Bella looked stunned and started shaking her head in denial. "Yes Isabella it is the truth I was in South America away from everyone and everything that could possibly remind me of you and even then it was a lost cause. I started imagining you with me, sleeping beside me, making my universe brighter just with a simple smile but I knew I had to give you a chance to find someone else." Bella looked absolutely shocked at my confession

"No….. this can't be right…you left because I'm not worth it….there is no way you feel this way" she said to me as tears started falling once again. She closed her eyes and I pulled her face towards mine so I could kiss her tears away. Bella shivered and started to release the hold she had on herself. "You are worth everything to me Bella…and I rather die then to have you away from me a minute longer. You are my heart and soul tied into one and I never want you to think other wise" Bella opened her eyes and another tear fell as she parted her lips. I bent over to kiss her tenderly and then forcefully as I felt her respond. I moved my lips from hers and gazed down. Bella gave me a light smile and sighed "You will never leave me again do you understand" The joy I felt at her forgiveness was unimaginable. I picked her up and swung her around. "Thank you my love" Bella hugged me back and I knew I had to be careful since she had broken ribs. I put her down and pulled her towards me I felt something near us. I turned _you have no right to touch her. _Bella felt me stiffen and then she turned to look at what I was looking at. "Jacob?"

I looked at Bella who looked at me guiltily and then she let me go and walked towards the beast. "Isabella are you saying this beast is Jacob Black…I thought that werewolf gene died in Ephraim" Bella looked at me shocked and then she smiled "I keep forgetting you were around during that time" she turned to look at the dog and it growled. "Jacob be nice" Bella said sternly. _I'll be nice once he's dead and away from you. _"It will never happen mutt Bella belongs to me" I hissed at him. Jacob moved closer and Bella stepped in between us. "Stop it…both of you" I got a glance of Jacob with Bella and I stiffened. _I guess not too much leech if so, she wouldn't have enjoyed herself! He showed me how he touched her in places I haven't even seen yet and her reaction, I growled and went for him as he came for me and then I heard her scream. _Jacob and I stopped to look and see what was wrong with her_. _Bella looked at us_ "_STOP_" _I looked at her and then the jealousy over took me. Bella looked at me and came closer she knew I read something in his mind that she wasn't ready for me to know. I walked away from both of them and ran back to Forks High so I could get my car. If I thought she would have been in danger I wouldn't have left her but I saw in that dogs mind he loved her. We had a lot to talk about, my Bella and I.

**reviews make my world go round**

**let me know what you guys think!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All Characters Belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer...I just add my own flare to it ; ) Thank you everyone who has added my story as their favorite it is greatly appreciated. Reviews I adore**

-17-

Bella's POV

Edward left. He would have never left unless…I looked at Jacob, he changed back to his human form and he was far too smug. "You told him, didn't you" Jacob gave me a steady gaze and then grinned. "I didn't tell him anything I just remembered a very good time we had recently." I turned scarlet. "Thanks Jake whatever would I do without a friend like you." I rolled my eyes and proceeded to limp through the woods. "Ummm Bella F.Y.I you're going the wrong way"

"UHHHHHH!!!" of course when I decided to take charge and not get caught up I look like a complete idiot and walk the wrong way. Jacob started laughing and then swept me up and carried me through the woods. I pouted the whole time and that just kept him laughing. "So Bells, how was school today" As I saw that we were getting closer to my house he put me down and decided to hold my hand. "It was fuckin' fantastic" He looked at me and grinned. "Damn that bad huh I mean you can always go to school on the Res." He would just love that and the hopeful glimmer in his eyes proved it. "No thanks I like Forks High and plus I'm almost done" As I got to the door Jacob flinched and stepped down the three steps.

"What's the problem now"

"The pixie's waiting….I'll catch you later" Before I could even respond to how immature he was being Alice opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Eww…. Bella you smell like that dog" she told me as she held her nose. This must be the day to annoy Bella "Honestly Alice get over it" I walked around her into the kitchen so I could get some juice and she was still silently standing at the front door. Something had to be up because this is Alice we're talking about.

"Ali, what's the matter" I walked in front of her and she still had that far away look in her eyes.

"ALICE" she looked dazed for a minute and then snapped out of it. "What did you see" I asked her as she grabbed my arm and we walked towards the couch. "Umm nothing that serious" I knew her better then that,. I couldn't read her mind but I wasn't dumb by any means.

"Spill it Alice" she sighed

"Alright, Alright….umm Edward will be having a female visitor and you're not going to like her" I let go of her arm

"Why won't I like his visitor Alice" she looked away, got up and walked into the kitchen. I followed and sat around the table as she took things out of the fridge to make dinner for me and Charlie. What a friend.

"Alice tell me" she turned and sighed "because Bella this person that's coming is in love or in lust with him" I blanched.

"You can't be serious….who is she" Alice kept her fingers moving by preparing us dinner and pretended she couldn't hear me. "ALICE CULLEN" another sigh. "Her name is Tanya she is from the Denali clan" I sighed "Just great…. her sister won't happen to be with her right" Alice looked at me shocked "Of course Irina wouldn't be coming what made you say that?" I looked away and started to do what Alice did to me not 10 seconds earlier.

"BELLA…tell me" *sigh* "Alright, alright the pack killed Laurent when he came to look for me on Victoria's orders…he would have killed me if it wasn't for them"

"Bella are you telling me Laurent tried to kill you and you're just now telling me?"

"Alice you're making it sound too serious it was taken care of so I didn't think I needed to tell you" Alice gave me a look that pretty much said you better not have anything else to tell me and I just smiled. Charlie came home 20 minutes later he kissed me and Alice on our foreheads, ate dinner and went to bed I followed not to long behind. Alice helped me with my shower and informed me that this would be the last night for the leg brace, thank god, then I put on a t-shirt.

"Alice can I ask you something" she was brushing the tangles out of my hair and her hand stilled "You can ask me anything Bella" I turned around to face her "Did Edward have an intimate relationship with Tanya before I came along and ruined his existence" If Alice could turn red I knew she would. "Honestly Bella….I don't believe he did I mean it is obvious that she tried to make something happen but I don't think anything ever happened" I let out a gust of air that made me feel a lot better but who was I to stop him from having relations with anyone considering I did what I did with Jacob. She finished brushing out my hair and helped me up. "Gotta go Bella I'll be back to dress you in the morning" she winked, her excitement was exhausting. She kissed me on my cheek, waved at me from my bedroom door and a second later I heard the front door slam. I dragged myself up to my pillow, turned off the light and closed my eyes. I smiled as I felt soft cool lips touch my cheek, then my nose and before I knew it I felt his lips touch mine and my body respond.

"Edward" I opened my eyes and smiled. "Yes, my Bella" I looked at him and raised myself up on my elbow. "Are you still mad at what Jacob let you see?" his hand stilled as he moved my hair from my face "Not for the reason you believe love" What does he mean not for the reason I believe. I betrayed him. He has told me he loves me, his family has told me the same thing before he came home and a little bit of time with Jacob on the beach had me damn near moaning his name. I knew if it wasn't for my stupid leg I probably wouldn't have been able to stop what would have happened. My forehead began to crease "What do you mean not for the same reason?" I got up fully and moved my hair back with my fingers. Edward licked his lips and sat up also. I blushed and looked at my hands. "The reason I left Bella is because I was jealous matter of fact I still am" I looked at his face stunned "You….were…jealous" He pulled my face closer to his and it took everything I had in me not to kiss him at that moment. "Not were jealous, my love, am jealous is more accurate" What is wrong with him I'm not worth him being jealous over "Edward what is their to be jealous over, I'm really not…" before I could finish, his lips were pressed to mine. I couldn't describe the way his kisses made me feel, every part of my being was turned on and there was nothing that could keep me from him. He broke the kiss far to sudden and I felt myself gasp for air and heard my heart beating erratically. He smiled at me and then kissed my nose "I love how your heart sounds" I smiled back "That's nice to know" I situated myself in front of him and he pulled me to his chest and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Bella, you still haven't started to see yourself clearly no matter how many of the male population wants you…do not ever say that you aren't worth being jealous over" *sigh*

"Edward I don't see myself clearly because I don't see the attraction anyone has for me I am very plain." he turned my face towards him so he could look into my eyes.

"You are everything but plain, you are absolutely stunning. You have beautiful thick flowing brown hair with brown eyes that I feel can look through your soul. You have so much depth behind them it's amazing and your eyelashes just enhance that feature. Your soft pink lips that I can't help but want to kiss constantly…. if only you could see what I see." I knew I was blushing because through his spiel he never let my face go and never let my eyes look anywhere else but in his. I gulped air and he smiled. My throat felt so dry. "Is that all then" he sighed and gave me a soft smile "Not even close my love…..that was just the physical part other then that it's your whole presence. Your compassion, your love for everyone, your strength to see things through, your understanding of situations that sometimes can't be prevented and your selflessness is why I am unconditionally in love with you" A tear slipped down my face and I closed my eyes before any more could fall, he kissed them away and then kissed me as my lips shaped themselves around his. "I love you Isabella, with my entire existence. There is no force that can keep me away from you unless you want me away and even then I can not make any promises that I would stay away." This was all the confirmation I needed. "I love you and I always will" with that Edward kissed me one more time and began humming my lullaby, before I knew it I was asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

Bella's POV

I stretched and then realized that I wasn't alone in my bed. "OH" Edward dazzled me with his smile and then kissed me lightly "Good Morning, Beautiful" I blushed "Good morning to you" He smiled and helped me up. Edward tried to pull me towards him but I wasn't having any of that.

"Not right now I need a moment" he kissed me on my forehead and let me go. As I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face I remembered something. I walked into my room and looked at Edward, lust started to build up as my eyes swept down his body, even with him clothed you could still see his defined muscles clearly. "Bella…do you like what you see" My eyes swept back up towards his face and I smiled. "Always babe" He got up and came in front of me to grab my face and kiss me deep. My heart accelerated immediately on impact. I felt him smile on my mouth and pull his face away.

"The feeling is mutual my love" I smiled and then sat down on my bed. "Edward, I was trying not to ask but I'm curious…who's Tanya?" His face dropped and he stopped moving. "Edward" he looked at me and continued to stare blankly. "Is it that bad?" He came over to me and kneeled down.

"Not at all my love, she's is apart of the Denali clan… you know, the vampires we were staying with before we moved here" I grabbed his face in between my hands and looked at him seriously

"Did you two used to date?" He rested his hands on top of mine

"She showed interest, love, but I let her know in a very polite way that nothing else would come out of it" I sighed and then pulled his face towards mine.

"Very good answer but do you think she still might want more from you?" He kissed me instantly and I almost forgot why I was asking these stupid questions. He let my face go but held onto my chin.

"Even if she did babe it means nothing to me because my heart, body and soul belong to you" he told me as he kissed my eyelids, then my nose, and found his way back to my lips. I looked at him and smiled. "Now that is an excellent answer and response Mr. Cullen" he laughed at me and then kissed me again "I'm glad you approve Ms. Swan… now I have to go get ready…. Alice should be here shortly." I watched as Edward jumped out of my window but I couldn't help but feel that he wasn't telling me something vital. I shook my head and went downstairs to fix myself breakfast.

"Bella you ready" I whipped my head around, dropped my glass full of orange juice, and looked at Alice.

"Jesus Christ Alice, can you give me a warning next time before you just pop up out of nowhere." Alice cleaned up my spill and then went back to her original position by the entryway of the kitchen.

"Honestly Bella you are far to jumpy" I rolled my eyes at Alice and walked up the stairs ready for her to dress me and get it over with.

"So how do you like it" Once again Alice did my makeup and did a phenomenal job. I turned to look at her and smiled "Have I told you lately that you're the greatest" her face brightened immediately and she gave me a hug.

"No but I would love to hear it constantly" we laughed together

"Don't push it Ali"

We then went to my room where she searched through my closet for something to wear. I had to honestly say I was ecstatic to be out of my leg brace even though Carlisle told Alice to tell me to take it easily, which I would do without a moments hesitation. I looked over at Alice and she had something behind her back which made me instantly suspicious.

"Alice"

"Bella calm down it's really not that serious but you are going to object to wearing it" I looked at her sternly

"If it's a reasonable outfit why would I object Alice?" she looked at me and smirked

"You will thank me for this later Bella."

"I doubt that will ever happen" she rolled her eyes and started pulling out an outfit.

The first thing she pulled out was a spaghetti strapped baby doll top with blue, brown, beige and black flowers. Followed by a tan crocheted racerback open neck vest with light blue jeans and brown ankle booties lucky for me they were flat. "Alice don't you think this is a bit much and where did all this stuff come from?" she looked away guiltily and helped me arrange my outfit.

"Bella all this stuff is yours I had to keep myself occupied while I was in Alaska and since I knew your outfits were slacking I bought some for you" I looked at Alice "It wasn't necessary Alice and I don't need to be this dressed up to go to Forks High school" she turned me towards her after she finished straightening my hair and then she pouted. " But Bella" *sigh* "Alright Alice it's necessary… geez" her face lit up as soon as the words left my mouth and she grinned from ear to ear. I am such a sucker. She kissed me on my cheek and went out the door. I knew I would see her at school but I still was worried about Tanya being here. Why did I feel like Edward was hiding something from me but I guess I will figure it out sooner or later and when I did I hope it wouldn't mess up anything.


	19. Chapter 19

-19-

Edwards POV

I needed to have a serious talk with Alice immediately. Bella bringing up Tanya was random and there were some things I wasn't ready for her to find out yet but it seems that that option was no longer reasonable. I took a shower, got dressed and waited for Alice to come back home. _Edward what are you not telling me. _I turned to look at Alice as she entered my room. "There is nothing for me to tell you but what I want to know is how Bella knows about Tanya" Alice looked away guiltily and sat on my chaise. _I told her that Tanya was coming to visit. _Alice turned to look at me and I made sure I stayed by my music collection before I lost my temper. Since when was Alice so open mouthed about her visions, especially to Bella? "What is Tanya's purpose here?" Alice recalled her vision and let me see what she saw. I didn't understand and I knew I looked confused. "To put it shortly she's coming here to win you over but what I'm not understanding is why she feels that she can." I got my stuff together for school. "It's not your concern Alice" Alice got up and glared at me _To hell it's not, Bella is my friend and I would hate to see her hurt for something you did. _Alice and I glared back and forth with each other until I felt Jasper's presence in the room. "Is something wrong with you too I could cut the aggression with a knife" Alice and I stopped looking at each other to look at Jasper.

"Edward is not telling us something about his personal life" Jasper looked at his wife dumbfounded. "Darlin' why is this a concern of yours" Alice narrowed her eyes at me one last time and then looked at her husband lovingly.

"It's no concern trust me but my concern is for Bella and her getting hurt because of him" I rolled my eyes and got a Debussy CD. "I still don't understand Alice" Alice let out a frustrated breathe

"Well my love, Tanya will be here in 5 hours and for some reason she believes that she has a way to win Edward from Bella." With that Jasper looked at me with his eyes wide open. _what the hell is she talking about Edward…I mean I know the love you have for Bella I have felt it but why would Tanya think she has a chance. _I sighed

"Jesus Jas because we had sex once or twice before, that's why she probably feels she has a chance" Jasper and Alice looked at me dumbfounded_ oh shit.._ I looked at Alice "What do you mean 'oh shit' Alice" she looked down and didn't say a word or think it "ALICE" she looked up at me guiltily once again. "She asked me about you two and I lied" I sighed and walked out the door "Don't slip up and tell her anything else Alice that's something I have to do" I continued to my car and waited for Alice to hurry up, not to long after she was there.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Tanya before" I rolled my eyes

"It's not any of your concern Alice" she looked out the window and remained silent until we got closer to the high school.

"Now it makes sense why she kept asking about you and wishing that there would be more" I remained silent

"Or the fact that lust was rolling off of her in waves anytime you called but I never once thought…" I looked at my sister "Alice ENOUGH" she looked at me stunned at the fact that I raised my voice at her. I parked my car and she got out and didn't even turn to wait for me. _You better tell Bella soon before your sex partner opens her mouth and ruins everything. _With that thought Alice departed and started humming a tune so I couldn't read any more of her thoughts. I walked into school and for some reason, once again every male with the exception of Ben was thinking about Bella. _damn… the things I would do to her alone…_I nearly crushed the human that had that thought but then again it seemed most of them did while others kept thinking about making an excuse to talk to her alone. I don't know how much of this I could take today especially since Tanya is coming here to fuck up my existence. I knew that Alice has been with Bella in between classes all day and hasn't even given me a chance to see her. I loved my sister but right now I think I disliked her as much as I disliked Rosalie and her cruelness sometimes.

I walked into English getting more and more annoyed with Alice for keeping me away from Bella. I looked for Mike Newton's thoughts so I could at least locate her and make sure she was alright but I had to end that quickly. His thoughts pissed me off royally, his day dreams were sickening and him touching her and walking her to class today was enough to make me jealous. I finally got to English and ignored Jessica and Laurens advances while I waited for Bella to enter. I kept my eyes glued to the door waiting for her to come through. I heard Bella before I could see her, she was talking about graduation with Angela as she walked through the door and once again Mike was near her helping with her books. She smiled at him and his face lit up. He glared at me before he sat down. The boy had a death wish obviously. As I took my eyes off of him to look at Bella my eyes almost bugged out she was absolutely sexy. I never ever saw Bella in any outfit other then her jeans and t shirts which I loved but I had to thank my sister. Alice had dressed her twice and I had to admit my sister had a gift. She straightened her hair today and put on a little make-up which looked perfect with her outfit. I waited for Bella to look at me so she could see my approval, once our eyes met she blushed and smiled at me. She walked over to me slowly and bit her lip as she sat down beside me. My breath hitched in my throat and she gave me a smirk right before Mr. Berty started the lesson. I held Bella's hand as the lesson continued, every few minutes she would smile at me and bring my hand to her soft lips to kiss. I knew I had to be honest with her but I didn't know how to tell her. By the time class ended I helped her up and kissed her neck before Mike Newton could even come forward. The look he gave me was confirmation enough that he saw what I did and that made me ecstatic.

We walked into the cafeteria together and I made sure my arm was around her waist so everyone knew she was mine. I felt Bella blush as I turned her towards me to move a strand of hair from her face. "Will you cut it out Edward Cullen" she said as she laughed and pulled me towards our lunch table. As we sat down I knew something was up because Alice looked worried. _Tanya is here. _I looked at Alice ready to ask her where when I smelled her. "Edward Cullen, it has been a long time" I felt Bella stiffen and her eyes narrow as Tanya's arms came around my neck. "Tanya it's been awhile, I thought you would be waiting at the house for us to get there." I turned to look at the strawberry blonde who was already wearing a visitors pass. The whole cafeteria became quiet as they took in her beauty, of course she loved the attention and brought a chair up beside me. I looked at Alice and she shook her head. Since everyone was quiet I knew I had to introduce her. "Everyone this is our cousin Tanya, Tanya these are our school friends Ben, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric and this is my Bella" Tanya looked around at everyone and gave them all a smile until her eyes locked on Bella. "It's a pleasure to meet you all" They all smiled and returned to their conversations. _Edward… _I looked at Alice not really sure what she wanted until Tanya kissed me on my cheek and rubbed my leg. Bella stiffened "So my dear sweet cousins, Carlisle told me to get you two out of school early so are you ready?" I looked at Alice who looked at me in return and then a vacant expression crossed her features. _Edward I advise you to come along before your girlfriend gets upset for a reason. _I looked at Tanya and became angry "Edward you go ahead I have a project to do in Chemistry so I will meet you guys later." Bella released my hand and continued her conversation with Angela. "Isabella it has been fun and I hope to see you shortly" Bella looked at Tanya and narrowed her eyes " Oh you can count on that…. I will see you later, if you will excuse me" Bella pushed back from the table, grabbed her stuff and walked out of the Cafeteria just as the bell rang. Alice smiled at both of us and then followed after Bella. _Watch her Edward, Tanya will play dirty as long as she is here and Bella will be hurt because of it. I _looked at Tanya as she smiled at me and grabbed my arm "Let's go Eddie the others are waiting_"_ I didn't say a word, we walked outside and got in her Ferrari. We zoomed through Forks to get to my house and all I kept thinking about was Bella and how this visit might destroy us after all. More then anything I wanted Bella to be with me forever and more then that I craved for her to be my wife so I had to find out why Tanya is here and for what purpose.


	20. Chapter 20

-20-

Bella's POV

There is definitely something Edward is keeping from me. I felt Tanya rubbing his leg under the table yet he didn't move her hand. I tried to get out of the cafeteria as fast as I could without making it seem like there was something wrong. I didn't want to start crying over information I didn't know but I knew it was just a matter of time before Alice came to find me. "Bella" I turned and waited for Alice to catch up, it must be a pain to move at human pace especially since you can move 100 x faster. *sigh* "Alice how long have you known that she was going to show up here" Alice looked away and pretended to find something more interesting then answering my question. "Since this morning" I turned away from her and started to walk towards my study hall. "Bella wait…"

"Why didn't you tell me Alice….you could have warned me" Alice grabbed my elbow and spun me around.

"Bella I know you….if I would have told you what would you have done?" I thought about that and knew immediately that I would have never come to school today. Alice looked at my face and then gave me a soft smile.

"Exactly Bella, you would have stayed at home" I stopped moving and really looked at my best friend. "Alice is their something you're not telling me?"

"Yes, but it is not my business to tell" I sighed "Great more surprises" she smiled and dragged me along to study hall, the only class we had together and lucky for us it was the last period. Alice sat beside me and took out one of her journals while I took out Wuthering Heights to finish for English. I was too preoccupied to read so I started writing a note.

_-Alice why didn't you tell me she was gorgeous like the rest of you_

_-Bella of course she looks like the rest of us and beauty is surely in the eyes of the beholder. _I rolled my eyes at her and continued.

_-Do you know why she's here?_

_-Yes and you aren't going to like the reason_

Great another reason for me to feel insecure, this beautiful strawberry blonde vampire is here for a reason that I'm not going to like.

_-Which is????_

_-To steal Edward away from you so they can get married_

I almost choked on my spit when I saw that. Alice smiled and gently patted me on my back while the teacher looked at me strangely. She's here to steal Edward away from me? That's ridiculous I'm not even in the same league as them and she's worried about me……..Maybe she will persuade him that I'm not good enough for him, which is true, and finally he can see that he was in denial all this time. After all I'm just a mere human. Alice knew something was wrong with me but she left me to my thoughts and smiled at me reassuringly. Once school was over I got my stuff together and walked towards my truck. Alice drove over to me in Edwards car before I could get in. "I will meet you at your house Bella" my hands began to get clammy. I was nervous to be around all of them especially now. "Alice I have to cook dinner for Charlie and clean my room" Alice knew I was stretching for a reason not to come and her eyes narrowed. "Bella do not be difficult, I already talked to Charlie and he's going to La Push tonight along with the fact that you cleaned your room this morning after you got dressed so you're coming" Damn it all to hell, out of all the days for me to be tidy, it had to be today! Alice sped off while I got into my truck and made my way home. I didn't want to have to deal with all this today and I had to admit, that as much as I love Edward I don't think I have a chance in competing for his affection. As I got to my house Alice was already waiting for me, as expected. I got out of my truck and left my backpack in the house while putting my keys in my pocket and then walked slowly to Edwards car as it took me to the beginning of the second worst day of my life.

I kept my eyes plastered to the window so as not to have a conversation. Alice kept quiet while we got closer and closer to the Cullen's home. "Alice why exactly am I here?" Alice looked at me dumbfounded and then her favorite expression clouded her features. "Well Carlisle needs to look at your bruises and make sure their healing properly and you need to make it clear to Tanya that you are a part of this family and you are here to stay" at that last bit Alice winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. We pulled up to the garage and I got out Carlisle met me at the door and escorted me inside. As I got inside I noticed Rosalie sitting with Tanya and talking like they were the best of friends. Great, no wonder she doesn't like me. Then I saw Emmett and Jasper playing some type of video game which he stopped when he saw me in the T.V. "Bella" he grinned at me as I grinned back. He ran over to me, picked me up and twirled me around in a hug, I couldn't help but laugh. "Nice to see you too Emmett" I said as he finally decided to put me down. "o what is this I hear about a vampire trying to kill my little sister and you actually putting up a fight" I blushed and looked at Alice and Jasper as they smiled at me. "It didn't quiet happen like that but I guess that would be me" Emmett laughed hard and picked up my chin " If you have this much spunk as a human imagine the prospects when your one of us" I rolled my eyes as Jasper and Emmett sat back down to continue their game. "Alice dragged me to Carlisle's office where he checked my breathing, touched my ribs to make sure they were healing alright and finally checked my leg to make sure there weren't any broken bones he wasn't aware of. "How's it looking Carlisle?" He smiled at me reassuringly "It's looking fantastic Bella you should be back to normal in one more week." I smiled at him and got off the table when Esme walked in and closed the door behind her.

Esme and Carlisle gave each other a look while Alice pretended to be enthralled in one of Carlisle's books. "What's wrong" I asked them as they turned their attentions towards me. I heard Alice sigh and come beside me. "Well my dear, did you forget to tell us something that happened while we were gone" I looked down and sat back on the table "No, I didn't forget to tell you anything that was necessary" Esme came closer and forced me to look in her eyes. "Bella we are your family also, and if something happened that we aren't aware of you should let us know" I sighed and Alice held my hand. I looked over to her hoping that she will tell them for me. Alice smiled and nodded her head. "Esme and Carlisle, I will tell you since I know" They focused all their attention on Alice as she told them about Laurent and his purpose for coming to Forks, as well as what he planned to do. They both looked at me shocked and they nodded their heads as they walked out the door. "How do they know that something happened here?" Alice looked at me and became very annoyed "well it seems to me that Tanya decided to tell everyone while we were still at school that Irina couldn't find Laurent and the last thing she remembers him telling her is that he was coming to Washington to visit some old acquaintance." I looked down "Oh, I see" Alice helped me off the table and before my feet could reach the floor Edward was there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at him lost in his eyes and sighed "There are a lot of things that you don't know Edward and because it wasn't any of your concern, that situation was handled" He became very still and I knew he was angry. I walked over to him and stopped in my tracks once I saw Tanya walk in the door. "What's going on in here….is someone keeping secrets Eddie?" I glared at her as she came closer and wrapped her arms around Edwards waist. Edward stiffened and then looked at me for my reaction. My eyes narrowed "That's not any of your business so why don't you mind your own" Tanya let go of Edward and walked closer to me. "You do have a lot of mouth for a human girl and one day someone will shut you up" Edward and Alice hissed at her as she looked even more amused. "Well you never know the same might be said about you and your idle threats" Tanya looked at me like I slapped her and then a grin appeared on her face. Edward looked at her and crouched "I'm warning you Tanya, you touch her your dead" She smiled "Eddie don't be silly I wouldn't dream about touching your human but I do have something to tell her" Edward looked at her and narrowed his eyes "That's not just your business to tell" Alice held my hand as I realized she knew what was about to come. I looked at her waiting for her to give me some type of a hint but she looked at Tanya and held onto me. "Bella did you know that your boyfriend was not always faithful" I looked at Edward who looked into my eyes and pleaded for forgiveness. I really didn't know what I was suppose to be forgiving until she continued. "How so Tanya?" Tanya came over to me and whispered in my ear "Let's just say we have had sex with each other more then once while he was away from you" I knew my face went pale as I looked at Edward "Is this true" Tanya moved out the way with a grin on her face as Edward moved closer and grabbed my face "My love it's not what you think" Tears began to well up in my eyes "Is it true Edward, did you sleep with her" Edward gently stroked my cheek and never broke eye contact. I saw the hurt behind his eyes but at that moment all I wanted to know was the truth. "Yes I have slept with her" I closed my eyes and forced the tears back behind my eye lids. "How many times" Edward stiffened "Once or twice when we went to Alaska over the summer last year" I opened my eyes and looked at him with all the hurt I knew would show and he closed his eyes. I moved his hands from my face and walked around him. "Alice I need you to take me home" I continued to walk out the door and around Tanya as I saw her look of victory " I hope you have a good life together" I closed the door behind me as I heard something crash against the wall. Everyone was quiet as they heard what had transpired and the only person that didn't look upset was Rosalie. That's when it occurred to me that she planned this whole thing because she didn't want me as apart of her family. I stopped in front of her as she sat beside Emmett "Congratulations Rosalie" she looked at me startled and that was confirmation enough. "Babe what is she talking about" Emmett asked her as she looked down. I continued "You have finally gotten what you wanted and trust me, after tonight, you will never have to see me again I will NEVER be a part of your family, sorry for ruining your existence and happiness so much" I looked at the others and smiled as I walked out the door. "Bella wait" I turned to look at Rosalie as the guilt took her over. I smiled a gentle smile "Don't worry about it, I didn't deserve to be a part of this family anyway…Thank you all for everything" I walked outside and got into the car that Alice pulled to the front. Once we drove off and left the area surrounding their house I cried. Alice pulled over and gave me a hug but there was nothing that could hold me together after that.


	21. Chapter 21

-21-

Alice's POV

After Bella finished crying I continued to take her home. I knew this was bound to happen but it broke me to see my brothers response. I knew I had to talk Bella into at least talking to him but what she said in the house today was final. Her future was shifting constantly and even though she said she would never be a part of my family there was still that picture of her and Edward together. I didn't know what to do but I surely didn't like how quiet she was. "Alice I'm fine….really" Sometimes I wondered if Bella could read my mind. "Bella, I'm afraid you're not" she sighed and looked at me. " I don't know what to do…I think I need time away from him to figure it out" As we reached her house I turned and looked at her. "Bella true love takes time, and so does forgiveness but trust me when I say he does love you no matter how Tanya makes it seem" Bella gave me a light smile and then kissed me on my cheek. "I'll see you later" she walked out the car carefully and it was just a matter of time before she got behind her door and started crying. My heart bled for her unhappiness but there were some things that needed to be taken care of at home. I sped back towards my home and as soon as I got there Jas was waiting for me at the door. *sigh* "Where's Edward" Jasper looked up towards his room. I walked over to my husband and gave him a hug. He kissed me on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. "Alice did you hear what all went on when you went to get the car?" I looked at my husband "Not all just the part where Bella said she will NEVER be a part of our family, why what happened." Jasper sighed and held onto my cheek "Well it seems my love that Bella called Rosalie out"

"What do you mean called her out…about what" Jasper held onto me tighter "Rosalie planned this…she knew about Edward and Tanya" I looked flabbergasted. You know those looks when what you were hearing didn't add up to what your mind was telling you. "No way I would have seen her planning" Jasper gave me a light smile "Yes you would have if she planned it" and then I got his meaning. She didn't plan it or at least didn't think about it so I wouldn't notice. "Wow she's really that vindictive" Jasper held me tighter "I wouldn't have believed it darlin' until I felt her guilt while Bella was confronting her" I wondered how Bella figured it out but I guess Bella is just that perceptive. I kissed Jasper, walked out of his arms, and held his hand. "Let's go find Edward love" He smiled at me and we walked into the house. I walked passed the living room where Emmett was reassuring Rosalie and then passed the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were talking in hushed tones.

"Jasper and Alice come in here for a minute" *sigh* I knew this was coming but I guess I couldn't hold off the inevitable.

"Alice, how drastically has Bella's future changed" asked Carlisle.

"Well for right now she's undecided there are no definite outcomes as of yet, there is still a part where she is with Edward but that part is very minuet"

Esme sighed "Oh my poor Bella, how is she taking it?" another sigh

"She broke down in the car but when I got to her house she wouldn't let me see her cry again so I honestly don't know" Everyone went quiet for awhile as we each thought things through.

"Where's Tanya?" Jasper asked as we noticed she wasn't anywhere in the house. "She went out to hunt for awhile but something doesn't seem right" Carlisle said. Jasper sat down on a chair and pulled me to sit down on his lap while Carlisle embraced Esme. Jasper being Jasper asked the question first "What do you mean something doesn't seem right" Esme put her head back on Carlisle's shoulder as he continued. " I understand that Rosalie concocted this whole plan but the Tanya I remember is not this vindictive or conniving……since she has been here something seemed odd…other then the fact that it's obvious she wants Edward it's almost as if she's taking pleasure in Bella's pain which is not the Tanya I remember" I didn't understand where Carlisle was going with this. "So you believe other then the fact that she is here to hurt Bella and get Edward for herself she has an ulterior motive?" I looked at my husband and couldn't help but to admire him, he is absolutely brilliant. Feeling my eyes on him jasper looked at me and smiled. "That is a correct assessment Jasper so for the mean time we all need to watch Tanya a little bit more closely and keep her away from Bella at all costs" Carlisle said. We all nodded our heads in agreement and I pulled Jasper up so we could continue our journey to Edward's room. I knocked lightly on his door but heard no response. I looked at Jasper to make sure he was actually in his room, and jasper nodded his head and started to look depressed. I caressed his cheek and kissed him so his mood would lighten up. Once it did we decided to open the door. I saw my brother on his chaise listening to the copy of the CD he made Bella for her birthday. "Edward…are you alright" he didn't look at me and he didn't respond. I walked closer to him "Edward you need to talk about this" he looked at me "Alice I can't right now I need to be alone" I nodded my head and pouted. Jasper pulled me out the room and picked me up. "Lets go darlin' he needs to sort out his thoughts" I sighed as we walked towards our room and closed the door behind us. Please try to forgive him Bella.


	22. Chapter 22

-22-

Edwards POV

I felt empty. There was nothing for me to live for now. Tanya's mouth may have lost me the love of my life. I should have told Bella when we talked about Tanya earlier but I was too scared that she would leave me and now look what happened. I remember that night over the summer when I had sex with Tanya. It wasn't even that I loved her. Definitely not that. I needed some release from the sexual tension I had built up every time I was near Bella. As Tanya tried to seduce me I just let it happen and pictured Bella the entire time, I pretended that it was her I was making love to which made her less breakable then she really was, in my dreams anyway. I moaned and enjoyed every minute of that release until I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't my Bella, it was Tanya. I saw that she enjoyed it immensely and craved more but I refused to stay with her. I let her know where my heart belonged but I would be a fool if I didn't know that Tanya would tell Bella the first chance she got. It didn't help either that I had a second episode of weakness and fucked Tanya again this time making her scream and bite my shoulder in pleasure. *sigh* No wonder she was delusional in thinking that I wanted her I created this monster just because I couldn't control my dick/ sexual need. I heard Esme, my mother in so many ways, outside my door, she was trying to figure out if she wanted to console me or leave me to my thoughts. _knock knock knock. _I smiled. Leave it up to Esme to do the motherly thing no matter whether she was arguing with herself or not. I continued to look out the window waiting for Bella to come back and tell me that she forgave me but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"Edward you need to talk about this" I looked at Esme and I saw the hurt I felt thrown back at me. Esme grabbed me and held onto me as I held onto her. I needed my mother more then anything at this moment.

"Esme I don't know what to do" Esme grabbed my face and smoothed out my hair before she kissed the top of my head

"My darling son, it will work out in the end it always does" I looked at Esme and I knew if I could cry at that moment I would

"This time it won't, she hates me and frankly she should, I despise myself for my weaknesses" Esme hugged me tighter and patted me gently on my head

" Edward you know you are my favorite, you are the youngest in age anyway and I feel that Carlisle turned you far to early but trust me when I tell you, Bella does not hate you and I don't think she can" Esme pulled up my chin so she could look at my face "Now it is up to you to make it up to her….do you understand…you need to prove to her that you are worthy for her love which means you need to start from the beginning" I looked at Esme and nodded my head. She kissed me on my forehead and then walked out the door.

I laid my head back on my chaise and continued to listen to my music before it got rudely interrupted. "Edward we need to talk" I opened one eye to look at Rosalie, the blonde that was so insecure with her surroundings that she had to ruin mine. "Go away I don't feel like talking….. especially to you" she sighed and walked closer

"I'm warning you Rosalie stay the hell away from me" I growled. She stopped dead in her tracks and became deathly quiet. For a minute I thought she left but her thoughts told me otherwise. _I'm really sorry that I ruined it between you and Bella but you have to talk to me. _I became furious

"I don't have to do anything for you Rosalie, you proved to me that you don't give a damn about my happiness and the one woman I loved that made this existence extremely happy for me you ran off with your cruelness. Congratulations you have accomplished something in this miserable existence for yourself…now cut the bullshit and leave" I closed my eyes and put my headphones back in to tune her out. To no avail could I do it she kept thinking about how sorry she was and how guilty she felt. _Look Edward I admit what I did was terrible but I also know the depth of love you feel for Bella and I saw tonight the depth she feels for you. _"What are you yapping about now" I was getting more annoyed each second she was in my presence. She sighed.

_I'm talking about the look on her face after she found out that you and Tanya had sex. I saw and felt her hurt and her pain but beyond that I also saw the love she has for you. The look on her face after she confronted me and walked out proved that she would do anything to be with you but I believe her pride is hurt more then anything else. She is more upset over the fact that you had sex with Tanya and didn't tell her more so than you actually doing the deed. _

I looked at Rosalie not following where she was going. "Edward you can be so obtuse sometimes" _Bella is insecure….. she already thinks our kind is beyond words so you having sex with one of us pretty much made her feel unworthy of your affection and that you would be better suited with someone just as "gorgeous" as you. _The amount of times I have told Bella how I feel towards her she couldn't possibly think that I would be better off with a vampire…could she? " Why do you feel you must tell me this now Rosalie?" she started twiddling her thumbs and then she looked at me again after she took a breath "Edward she shocked me, so I feel I should at least tell you what I noticed." I started to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. "How did Bella shock you exactly"

"She saw through me immediately, if she didn't love you as much as she does she would have never taken time to figure things out or stop to tell me about myself." I rolled my eyes

"Honestly it doesn't make a difference now, she hates me and I don't blame her" _but Edward I kno… _"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AND GET OUT!!!" Rosalie jumped and exited my presence as quickly as she entered it. _I will make this right Edward._ I closed my eyes and saw my Bella, saw her lips draw up into a smile and saw her eyes twinkle for the love she felt for me and in that moment nothing could have made me happier then to have her beside me once more.

Morning came faster then I expected and I still hadn't concocted a plan to make Bella mine again. "Edward are you ready" Alice stopped by my room door and narrowed her eyes "Why aren't you ready Edward?" I shrugged and continued writing ideas in my journal. _Edward get dressed you're going. _I rolled my eyes at Alice "I have other things to think about today Alice….I'm not going" _the hell your not…right now you need to show Bella that you're not scared to face her. _I growled at her "Alice leave me alone I need to think things through before I face Bella" she smirked at me _fine be a pussy no surprises their. _Before I could get to her she was already down the stairs waiting. As I changed clothes and got in my car Alice was already their with a grin spreading from ear to ear. "Good morning!!!!….glad you could come to school with me" I glared at her, turned my music up and sped towards Forks. Everyone is a comedian. As we pulled up I scanned the parking lot for Bella's truck and made sure I parked right beside it. Alice shook her head "You're pushing it Edward" she got out and didn't say two words to me for most of the day. Finally the period for English came where I would be able to see Bella. I glanced around the halls all day hoping to see her but I never got that chance. I sat in my chair waiting for my other class mates to walk in until I saw Bella behind Angela. She glanced and looked towards our seat to see if I was there and our eyes met. The pain in Bella's eyes hurt me more then any words she could have spoken. She sighed and walked towards our seat. Mike Newton glared at me like he did yesterday and I made sure I didn't look at him to kindly either. This child definitely had a death wish that no one was aware of. Mr. Banner went over what we were doing in class today but I really wasn't paying attention my one and only concern was Bella and I knew she could feel my eyes on her. Mr. Banner put in a movie, Jane Eyre I believe, and proceeded to turn off the lights. "Edward, enough, stop staring at me" she whispered. I smiled at least she didn't hate me too much, I actually got six words from her. "I can't help it, your gorgeous and I haven't seen you since our falling out" Bella finally looked at me and I saw the tears in her eyes

"Edward cut the crap, I'm not as gorgeous as Tanya or any other vampire for that matter so please don't lie to me more then you already have" That hurt, and damn Rosalie for being right.

" I haven't lied to you Bella, the only thing I did that was dishonest was not tell you the full truth about Tanya and myself other then that I have only been truthful my love" Bella humphed and turned her face to watch the movie. "Isabella Swan, you will hear me out whether you want to or not" she sighed and I saw a tear slide down her face. Bella turned back towards me and once again I felt her pain ten fold. "Edward I don't fit into your life and it was made quiet clear to me that not all members of your family want me to be a part of it so just be happy with Tanya and leave me out of it" Bella tried to face forward but I pulled her face towards me and made her look at me "Bella you have this misconception in your mind that I want Tanya or want a life with her which is very incorrect. The only person I have ever wanted to be with is you and I want nothing more then to marry you and live the rest of my life with you. You are the only family I need and want and you need to realize this love" I kissed her tears away and then I heard her start to cry softly. I let go of Bella's face as Mr. Banner made his way to our desks

"Ms. Swan are you alright?" I heard his concern but it wasn't necessary.

"I'm sorry Mr. banner but may I be excused I'm not feeling all that well" I looked at Bella as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Certainly Ms. Swan, do you need assistance" I looked hopefully at Bella but I knew she wanted to be alone to sort things out.

" No sir I should be fine" she got her things together, got up slowly, and walked out the classroom. All eyes were on me for a couple of minutes until Mr. Banner called attention back to the screen. I had to make sure Bella knew my feelings and hopefully she would never have to doubt me again


	23. Chapter 23

-23-

Bella's POV

I had to get away from him. I knew it was just a matter of time before I forgave him because I believed what he said, but I had a lot of things to think through. I rushed to the bathroom to wipe my face and once my hand hit the door Alice was there. " Bella I'm here" I turned and gave her a hug and finally was able to let my tears fall. Alice and I walked outside towards my truck. I opened my trunk and we both sat on the bed. Alice sat cross legged in front of me while I looked down and put my hair behind my ears. " Bella you can talk to me…what's on your mind" I looked up at Alice " Why Tanya? He had me why did he have to be intimate with her" Alice sighed " Honestly Bella, I'm not positively sure but I think it's because he didn't want to hurt you" humph! I placed my hands behind me and looked at the gloomy Forks sky. " Bella don't doubt the connection you two have"

"Alice, we don't have any connection….he slept with someone else because he wanted to 'protect me'"

"Bella I know that you have forgiven him for that so what is really the problem?" I looked at Alice and sighed. " I need to ask you another question Alice" she looked at me and urged me to continue "Was Edward a virgin before he had sex with Tanya" I blushed and Alice looked away " O….umm"

"Yes he was" I turned to see Rosalie standing beside my truck. " Rose, didn't Esme tell you it's rude to sneak up and eaves drop on people" Rosalie rolled her eyes and I became annoyed at her presence. Why was she here? Didn't she cause enough damage with her scheming? "Why are you here Rosalie" Rosalie looked at me sternly "because I made a promise that I was going to set right what I did." I rolled my eyes "Don't waste your time Rosalie, whatever you say I'm not going to believe it" Rosalie jumped on my truck and sat beside Alice. Alice narrowed her eyes at Rosalie and she, in return, almost smiled back. "Calm down Alice, I'm serious and you know it" Alice smiled lightly. "Bella I know you must despise me right now but I will not bother apologizing to you because I already know you aren't going to believe me…but I do have a few things to say to you" I looked at her and placed my hands back behind me and continued to look at the sky. " Bella I know you will probably despise me for the rest of my existence but I do want to make it right" I sighed and didn't move my eyes from the sky "Go ahead Rosalie I'm listening"

" I know I have done wrong by you and you know I'm not fond of you but what I did went too far and I was out of line" I moved my hands from behind me and looked at her "Continue" she sighed and did not break eye contact with me " I always thought my brother could do better then you and I frankly thought Tanya was a good candidate because she was one of us" I had to admit that hurt. I knew this is how Rosalie felt but she didn't even try to sugar coat facts that she knew would hurt me. I noticed that she was waiting to continue so I nodded my head.

" When Tanya told you that she had sex with Edward I was jumping with joy inside because I knew that would probably be the end of your relationship but when I saw your face and saw how hurt you were…it broke me" There were tears behind my eye lashes that were ready to fall but I tried to keep them back. Alice moved closer to me and handed me a tissue. I guess she knew the water works were going to fall sooner or later. Alice looked at her this time and made her continue. She sighed "Bella, when I saw you walk out that room I knew that even though I was trying to prevent it you are perfect for my brother just how he is perfect for you…..I saw Tanya after you confronted me and the look of happiness on her face made me actually think about hating her for ruining Edwards happiness even if it was my fault" I knew I looked baffled. She almost hated Tanya for something she thought up.

" Bella I need you to forgive Edward….I know it might be hard but he really does love you and I can't live with him for another century if he doesn't have you by his side. He will be such a pain in my ass" I chuckled, I couldn't help it because that was the funniest thing I have ever heard. Rosalie being annoyed for a century because of Edward's indifference towards her. She sounded like a real older sister. I stifled the next laugh that was ready to come and I gave Rosalie a very small smile. She smiled back lightly and then continued to stare at me. " Is there something you want to ask me Rosalie" I asked her. She looked down and then she looked back at me " How did you know.." I know I looked confused so she continued. "How did you know that I planned for Tanya's visit?" I knew this question would come sooner or later and I felt both of their eyes on me. "I'm actually curious to know this too Bella" I sighed again. "When Tanya came to the school I was suspicious, she knew the things to piss me off like touching him and rubbing his leg." I felt myself getting mad all over again. Alice looked at me " Ok........ continue" I smiled at Alice's impatience. "Then when we got to the house I saw you two talking and you were away from everyone else. That didn't send up a red flag until Tanya went out of her way to tell me about her and Edward I don't know how to explain it but everything clicked together after that. The only person that doesn't like me is you Rosalie, no one else would want to make Edward look bad to me except you and then I wasn't fully sure until you looked guilty" Alice and Rosalie had their mouths open in surprise, " I guess we should call you detective Swan now" Rosalie said. Alice and I looked at each other and started laughing. It was short lived because I became quiet. " Bella what's the matter" Alice asked. I looked at Rosalie " Do you understand why I'm mad at him" Rosalie looked at me " More or less but I wasn't sure until I heard the question you asked Alice" I looked down and I felt the tears come and fall. Alice wiped them away for me before I could even move my finger and register that I was crying. " Bella tell me" I looked at Alice " When you lose your virginity it's a special time and you always remember who you lost it too…" I looked down and Rosalie gasped. I knew she understood before I said anything but Alice of course was being dunce today. I sighed " I was saving my virginity for him so he would know that I was giving myself to him in more ways then one but it's different now…..he couldn't wait for me" I tried to stifle my sobs but it didn't work. Alice immediately understood when I finished talking and she hugged me. She made me lay down and place my head in her lap as she massaged my scalp. I looked at Rosalie whose face softened. " Bella I understand but Edward didn't see it that way when he slept with Tanya"

" That's the whole point Rosalie, why wouldn't he want to have his first and second experience with me? Instead he chose to have it with her" Rosalie smiled at me and touched my cheek. I don't remember Rosalie ever touching me and this was definitely a first. " Bella…Edward has in his mind that you are breakable, I don 't doubt for a minute that he wanted to have his first experience with you however being who he is he felt that he would hurt you and possibly kill you if you two became intimate" I was baffled. Alice kept moving her fingers through my hair "Bella Rosalie is right, anytime Edward is with you his sexual feelings about you are overwhelming to us all…why do you think we always try to stay far away from you two" I blushed uncontrollably while Rosalie and Alice laughed " I didn't know it was that serious" I said. Alice looked at me " Trust us, the next time you are at the house I will make sure Jasper uses his gift on you so you feel what we feel" I continued to blush and I knew my whole face was scarlet. I sighed " that still doesn't change how I feel right now. I feel that it will never be the same with us now and I don't feel I can trust him. He didn't just sleep with her once he did it twice and whose to say he won't have sex with her again..... she is better then me"

" I knew it I'm two for two" I looked at Rosalie. "What are you talking about" she looked at me " I told Edward this last night when he was moping in his room how you would feel and he didn't want to believe that you were insecure" I moved my head from Alice's lap and sat up. " I guess I am in more ways then one" Rosalie got out of the truck and turned me to face her. "Listen to me Bella, I know my brother more then he thinks and there is no one he has EVER loved more then you. Even if Tanya is delusional to think that her and Edward are meant to be I have always known otherwise. Now I'm going to tell you a secret" I looked at her and she officially had my undivided attention. She smiled a sneaky smile "Now me and Emmett are sex crazed vampires and we have a bond that is unbreakable…..but Emmett will be Emmett so one night he heard Tanya and Edward having sex" I nearly blanched, why was she telling me this. One I didn't want to know about her and Emmett's intimate relations and two I didn't want to hear about Edward having sex with Tanya. She saw the look on my face and she continued " Now what Emmett heard was even interesting to me when he told me…while Edward was screwing Tanya do you know whose name he said repeatedly" I looked at her with my eyes wide. She smiled again "That's right he said Isabella and when he was done he said Isabella I love you" I knew I was blushing and Rosalie gave me a sincere smile. " Even though Tanya was too much in bliss to listen to him, know that he was thinking about you the whole entire time and don't doubt for a minute that he wasn't thinking Tanya was you, but less breakable" I smiled as she touched my nose and walked away. Before she started to run off she looked back "Don't doubt it for a minute, you still aren't a favorite of mine" she winked and went back to the Cullen's house. I looked at Alice who smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders. " Rosalie will always be Rosalie" I smiled as I pushed my hair away from my face and Alice and I got out of my trunk. "Do you feel better now Bella?" I smiled and I knew I felt ten times better. "Yes I can honestly say I do" she smiled at me and grinned "good now let's go we have missed most of school and the final bell is about to ring." Alice and I walked back into the school and as we hit the doors the final bell rang. I stopped at the classes I missed to get my homework and then walked to my truck ready to go. I put my stuff inside and got in. I felt Edward's eyes on me but I didn't know where he was, I knew he wasn't in his car and since our eyes didn't meet in the crowd of students I drove off. Until tomorrow, but at least I will feel a lot better at school and maybe I will let Alice dress me. Maybe.


	24. Chapter 24

-24-

Jacobs POV

Sam has had us working triple hard to find the leech which keeps me away from Bella. Damn. For all I know, right now she could be bundled up with that blood sucker and not even thinking about what I told her. I rushed to her house during the only break I have had for a couple of days. I knocked on the door and Charlie was there, I guess he was working the night shift tonight. "Hey Charlie"

"Jacob….how you been? And what are they feeding you down at La Push" I had to laugh, if only Charlie knew the real deal on why I was growing so much.

" You've had the food Charlie you tell me" We laughed with each other and caught up until I heard Bella drive up. This was definitely a surprise for her because I didn't bring my car and she wouldn't know that I was here. "Dad I'm home" Bella closed the door and walked into the kitchen. God she was beautiful but I could tell that there was something wrong. "Jake?!" she smiled and ran over to me so I could get a hug. I squeezed her and twirled her around. " Jake..... can't..... breathe" I laughed "Oh yeah I keep forgetting your fragile" she punched me lightly on my shoulder and dropped her bag in the living room. I looked at Charlie who got the point and went to his room to change for work. Bella sighed "Bells what's the matter?" she looked at me and I saw that tears were in her eyes. I rushed over to her and gave her another hug. "You can tell me, what's the matter" We sat down beside each other on the couch and her chocolate brown eyes met mine. "Jake…let's just say it's been one hell of a week" I looked at Bella urging her to go on and then she told me about the blood sucker screwing another bloodsucker. Idiot. And then she went on to tell me how she confronted the Barbie after the leech from Alaska told her what happened. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about these series of events.

"So what are you going to do Bella"

"I'm not sure I have to think things through some more Jake" I rolled my eyes

"What more is there to think about….he cheated on you, move on, time to be with somebody normal for a change" she narrowed her eyes for a minute and then grinned

"Thanks for reminding me Jake, I guess I need to set up that date with Mike Newton, he's as normal as it gets" my face dropped and she got up.

" I thought so Jake, don't be so quick to run off at the mouth" I followed behind her as she went to the kitchen. "Bella I am normal, at least I have a heart beat." She turned from the sink and looked at me " Congratulations for having a heart beat but if I remember correctly Mike doesn't turn into a wolf" I walked closer to her until we were face to face. " That's something I can't prevent and you know it" she narrowed her eyes. "Then don't come at me and say I need to be with somebody normal because you are not and I accept it just how I accept him" I moved closer until she was pressed against me. " Tell me something Bella can he do this without losing control" I picked her up and put her on the counter so we could be at the same level, and so I could be between her legs. Her heartbeat started to accelerate. " Why don't you ask him I'm sure he would be happy to oblige" I narrowed my eyes and she met my look with the same fierceness. I pulled her closer so we could be aligned perfectly. " Stop while you're ahead Jacob" I smirked at her and kissed her neck under her jaw, her breath caught in her throat. "Make me stop" Bella tried to push me away but I grabbed both her hands and put them behind her while I continued to suck on her neck. She whimpered and I sucked harder. I loved the way her skin tasted. I removed my lips from her neck and looked into her eyes. Before she could stop me I kissed her and pressed harder into her. I started to feel Bella respond and then she broke contact. " I can't do this right now Jacob, we need to stop this" I looked into her eyes and started to unclasp the button on her jeans. "Yes you can, you aren't tied to him remember" God I wanted her so bad. She tried to wriggle away from me but I held onto her and placed my hand down her jeans . Her breath caught again and I smiled. I started playing with the top of her underwear " You still want me to stop" she looked at me " Yep before we go too far" I pushed my hand down her underwear and started rubbing her clit. She threw her head back and bit her lip. " Are you sure" I started rubbing faster so she wouldn't be able to respond, her breathing started to pick up and she kept her eyes closed. I placed my other hand on her back and pulled her against me again. I then inserted a finger and she moaned. " Bella, I asked you a question….are…you…sure…you…want…me…to…stop" I asked her as I put my tongue in her ear. She opened her eyes and I saw the indecision in them. I pulled her jeans down some more so I could add another finger comfortably and she closed her eyes again. I sucked under her ear again "Answer me Bella, do you want me to stop" I heard her trying to say something but I just increased the tempo. I didn't want to stop whether she told me to or not. Being able to get this reaction out of her towards me was absolutely perfect.

I moved my hand from her wetness and started to unzip my cutoff jeans. I felt that I was hard so I pulled her jeans down a little further. I was ready to enter her when she found her voice. "NO Jake!" I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. I tried to put my hand back on her but she wouldn't let me. Fuck. I was almost there, I almost made Bella mine permanently but she found her voice. I sighed and backed away from her so I could situate myself in my pants. Bella jumped off the counter and pulled her jeans back up and turned her back to me. " If I didn't find my voice would you have continued?" she turned, faced me and started walking towards me. "If I would have said no and you continued to arouse me so I was stuck on the pleasure of the moment would you have still pushed into me even though I said no earlier?" I looked at her as she walked closer and all of a sudden I was the one that lost my voice. " Be honest with me Jake, would you?" I sighed " Yes… I would have, if you didn't find your voice I would have entered you in that same moment before you could say no and even if you did say no I couldn't make any promises that I would have stopped" She was quiet and then she smiled " Have to applaud your honesty but we can't go that far again" I looked at her and I felt myself start to get mad.

"I don't get it Bella, that leech fucked another bloodsucker and cheated on you but when it comes time for you to get pleasure back you stop it from happening?" She looked down " It's not that simple Jake"

"How isn't it that simple….who knows how many other people he has had sex with while your saving yourself…..for him" she closed her eyes and then looked out the window. I saw that it was starting to rain. "It's not that simple Jake because I need to think things through and frankly I don't want to have sex with anyone on my dads kitchen counter that's disrespectful" I looked down. I didn't think about that when I was about to enter her I sighed and then I heard Charlie come down the stairs. " Bells?"

She sighed " We're in the kitchen dad" he walked in with his uniform on. "I'm about to go I left money in your room for you guys to order a pizza" Bella looked at Charlie. "Thanks dad" Charlie walked over to Bella and kissed her on her forehead. "No problem kiddo" I smiled at Charlie. " Bye chief"

"Bye Jake and take care of my girl" Charlie got his gun holster and opened the door. "Dad be safe" Bella called. "Always am Bells" and then the door closed. " Sorry Bells, I know I took it too far" she smiled and walked out of the kitchen. " You always do Jake but you're my best friend so I have to accept it" I picked my head up as I heard Sam's order. Uuuhhh. "What's the matter Jake" I rolled my eyes " I gotta go Sam is calling" she smiled and nodded her head "I understand…go on" I gave her a hug and went out the door. I know I'm her friend but I want to be way more then that, why won't she let me?


	25. Chapter 25

-25-

Bella's POV

As he walked out the door I let out a breath of relief. That's the second time I have gone WAY too far with Jake and this time I was about to loose my virginity to him. I shook my head and went upstairs. I was waiting for him to answer truthfully to my questions and he did. Honestly I was a little put out because of it. It wouldn't be considered rape because I let it go so far but the fact that I know he wouldn't have stopped even if I said no right when he entered me, he still would have continued. I guess it is to be expected right since I didn't stop him from making me feel good so why can't he get something in return. *sigh* Jake was still my best friend though even if we have lost our boundary line, I just have to make sure I find it again. I turned on the hot water and got my clothes together. When I finally returned to the bathroom and stepped into the shower it felt spectacular. I got my strawberry shampoo and started washing my hair and then soaped myself up so I could wash off the guilt. After I finished taking my shower and stepped out it felt like an instant replay of a night a week ago. I walked into my room and let out a breath of relief when I saw Alice. She smiled at me as I sat on my bed. "Ali can you please give me some warning that you are here next time, it felt like the time Victoria was here" her eyes bugged out and then she understood immediately. " Oops…I forgot about that incident" she laughed and ran downstairs to get something and then she came back.

I looked at her confused "Alice how did you know Charlie left money to order a pizza?" Alice looked at me like I was dumb and tapped her head. Oh yeah. I ate a slice while Alice watched me in disgust I couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly Bella how do you eat that stuff it smells revolting" I rolled my eyes "Honestly Alice, how can you drain Bambi on a regular basis and not be disturbed" she looked at me and smiled "touché" I laughed " Happy to oblige" as we stopped laughing so I could get another slice Alice got serious. " Bella would you have slept with Jacob?" the slice of pizza almost fell out of my hand. *sigh* "I doubt it, I love Edward and deep down I want him to be my first even though I won't be his" she smiled and got up. " Well I have to go but a word of advice be a little bit more careful around him" she kissed my forehead and left. I took the pizza box back downstairs, picked up Wuthering Heights and walked back upstairs. I sat on my bed and thought about being in the same situation as Cathy….would I have chosen someone who was easier to attain and loved me more then I loved them or would I have followed my heart. I knew my answer and closed my eyes. I would have had to follow my heart no matter what the consequences were. A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away and turned my back towards the window.

I woke up the next morning and had a chill. I turned to look at my window and it was open. He couldn't have come last night, could he? I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Holy Shit! Jacob marked me. I looked in the mirror and turned my face left and right to see my neck in all angles. Well isn't this swell. I guess I had to keep my hair down and around my shoulders today even though I could sense this day was going to be long. I went downstairs and started fixing my breakfast. Something didn't feel right, Charlie would have been down here already no matter how early in the morning he came in. I looked out the kitchen window and saw the cruiser parked in the driveway. Ok…so Charlie was home? I walked up the stairs and knew something wasn't right when his door was cracked. As I opened the door my heart stopped. "Dad?" Charlie was on his bed with his arm and leg going in the wrong direction. His eyes were closed and I saw blood around his mouth and on the back of his head. "Daddy?" I walked over to Charlie shakily and touched his neck to see if he had a pulse. It was faint but I felt it. I rushed downstairs and called 911 as steadily as possible and then I collapsed on the floor once they assured me they would be quick. How did this happen and why didn't I hear anything? I ran upstairs and put on some sweats that I could wear out in public, a t-shirt and my sneakers. I debated whether I should put my hair up but thought against it considering how my neck looked. As I was waiting I called Billy to let him know what was going on and I knew he would get the message to the pack. I checked on Charlie every minute until I heard the ambulance near by. The ambulance finally came, put Charlie in the back and I sat with him the whole ride there. I held onto his hand hoping that he would grab it back and give me a sign that he was alright. "Miss….I think he will be alright his pulse is weak but not too weak that you should be worried" I looked at the EMT and gave both of them a light smile. " Thanks but I won't be reassured until he opens his eyes" They nodded their heads at me and continued to pump air into Charlie's mouth. The drive to the hospital felt like forever, when we got there Carlisle met me personally and helped me out of the Ambulance followed by Charlie's stretcher. Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile and walked into intensive care with the others. I didn't know what to do. I walked into the hospital dazed and confused. I finally made it to the waiting room where I was finally able to release the tears that I held back. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees as my tears continued to fall. Before I knew it I felt Esme beside me and I released the hold I had on my legs so I could hug her back. " Bella are you alright?" I nodded my head and released her so I could go back into the position I left. "Do you know what happened" I looked at Esme and my voice quivered. " I have no clue, if I wasn't so aware of Charlie's habits I would have gone to school and he could have died in his room and I wouldn't have been the wiser until I got home" I shivered at the thought and Esme pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Well lets be happy that you are so observant my dear" she smiled at me and I returned her smile. Eleven hours later Carlisle came out of ICU and walked over to me. I stood up " What are the stats doc" Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders and walked me back to Esme. I looked at him

"Carlisle he's not…..he's not gone is he?" I choked out. Carlisle smiled at me

" Don't be silly Isabella, Charlie is as strong as an ox, now I see where you get it from" I let out a breath of fresh air. Thank God.

" So what all is wrong with my dad Carlisle" Carlisle sat down on the opposite side of me as Esme put her arm around my shoulders.

"He has a broken arm, leg and collarbone…followed with a cracked skull" I looked at Carlisle astonished. "Carlisle do you know how this was caused?" Carlisle's eyes narrowed as Esme held me tighter. "I have a theory Bella, but in the meantime you can see your dad he is out of intensive care" Esme looked at me and I let her know that I would be fine. I walked into the room that Carlisle directed me to and walked slowly towards Charlie who was bandaged up in every possible way. I felt that this was my fault and there was no going around it. I heard Charlie's heart monitor beep which made it clear to me that he was still with me. I let out another sigh of relief and walked closer. I pulled up a chair beside his bed and grabbed his hand. I felt a slight pressure back and then Charlie opened one of his eyes. I started crying and tried to wipe it away before Charlie saw.

"Are those tears in your eyes kiddo?….no crying on account of me" I chuckled lightly got up and kissed his forehead.

"You have no idea dad, I'm just relieved that you're ok" Charlie chuckled and then groaned. "dad?" he gave me a crooked smile " Bells, I'm alright these are just scratches" I looked at my dad amused. not likely. "dad can I get you anything" he smiled " Yes…. you can get me a beer and my rifle so I can kill whoever did this to me" I laughed and sat back down but became instantly serious " Dad do you have any ideas?" he sighed " Not a one kid…all I remember is hearing a sound in your room and by the time I opened your door I was being attacked" It had to have been a vampire who did this and I would find out who. " Bella go home.. I'll be fine" I looked worried " But dad.." he smiled "no buts kiddo, I know you're worried but there is nothing you can do for me here….be back tomorrow though visiting hours start at 8" I smiled at my dad and he gave me a returning wink. I kissed him on his forehead once more " Take care of yourself daddy…I will be back tomorrow" His eyes opened wide and then he blushed "What?" I asked him " Bells you must be very worried about me because the last time you called me daddy was when you were 3" I smiled and kissed him again "You have no idea the depth of worry I have, now get some sleep Chief" Charlie closed his eyes but continued to have a smile on his face. I shut the door lightly and Esme and Carlisle were waiting for me outside. "You are staying with us Bella and don't even think about objecting" I looked down and sighed. " I guess I don't have a choice in the matter, can I at least get some of my stuff" Esme smiled "Already taken care of dear" I was about to ask by who but then it dawned on me. "Alice" Esme and I said in unison. I smiled and she returned my smile. I sighed and Esme escorted me outside. Carlisle followed not to long after that since he had to give the night shift nurses orders. I got into Carlisle's car and as soon as they heard my seat belt click Carlisle sped towards their home. This is going to be interesting but I had to make sure I called Jake when I got there to have him identify who was in my room and had hurt my dad so bad.


	26. Chapter 26

-26-

Bella's POV

We pulled up to the house and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. " Bella are you alright"

"I'm fine just a little tired" she nodded her head and got out of the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out of the door. Before I could shut the door Alice was in front of me giving me a hug. I hugged her back immediately and instantly felt relaxed. I looked over her shoulder at Jasper who came out of the door at that moment and winked at me. I smiled and then Alice released me. "Are you alright?" I looked at Alice

"You tell me" she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. Esme walked into the kitchen while Alice took me upstairs. As she got into her bedroom Alice locked the door and shut out everyone else.

" Where am I sleeping tonight by curiosity?" Alice tilted her head

" With Edward of course" something didn't seem right.

"Alice what are you planning" she gave me a total look of innocence

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bella" she winked at me and then pulled me into the bathroom and turned on the water. I looked at her confused. " Alice what are you doing" she held her fingers to her lips and I immediately shut up. " I need to apologize to you Bella?" I looked at Alice confused

"What for" she let out scented air and sat on the toilet seat " Bella I didn't see Charlie getting hurt until after it happened, it's my fault he's in the hospital…I might be losing my gift" she placed her face in her hands and I understood. I pulled her up immediately and gave her a hug "Don't you dare blame your self Alice Cullen…someone just knows there way around your visions, you are not losing your gift" I let her go and she looked at me and smiled " Very true because if I was I wouldn't see you and Edward together" she winked at me and I blushed. I turned off the water and we walked out of the bathroom. " I need to go use the phone I'll be back" she looked me over and shook her head "Yes you will because I have to dress you for bed" she looked at my attire some more and mumbled to herself "sweat pants in broad daylight…" I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs slowly because I could see myself tripping by accident. As I rounded the corner a whiff of something good hit my face . I walked into the kitchen and looked at Esme who was fixing me dinner. She smiled at me. " I hope you enjoy it my dear it's just steak with mashed potatoes, corn and rice" I nodded my head " I will enjoy every last bit" her eyes lit up as she returned to make a salad. For a family that doesn't eat they sure do know how to cook. How ironic. I chuckled to myself. " Esme may I use the phone please" she looked at me astonished. " Of course you can Bella this is your second home after all there is no need to ask permission, dear" I looked down and felt my cheeks getting warm. I walked into Carlisle's office where I could have some privacy and of course I come face to face with Tanya. This bitch is still here. I narrowed my eyes. " Sorry to intrude Tanya but if it's possible may I use the phone in here?" I asked politely. She smirked at me and then got up and walked right past me. I never felt so cold in my life. I walked around Carlisle's desk, sat in his chair and picked up the phone. I dialed and waited for Jake or Billy to pick up"

"Hello"

"Jacob" I heard his intake of breath

"Bella! Are you alright? How's Charlie? I'm sorry I left you Bells but don't worry we will figure this out" I smiled. He didn't even give me an opportunity to respond.

"Jake I'm fine, and my dad is doing ok for the most part he was in ICU for a couple of hours but Carlisle got him through" With the mere mention of his name Carlisle walked into his office and closed the door.

" I see so are you at the leeches house now? I don't recognize the number." I sighed. Here it comes.

"Yea…I'm here and they aren't going to let me go home until Charlie get's better" I moved my ear away from the phone right on time.

"WHAT…it was probably a bloodsucker who hurt Charlie in the first place and now you're staying in the company of them. FUCK NO. You're staying in La Push" I rolled my eyes and Carlisle looked at me amused.

" You listen to me Jacob Black I have to go to school and I'm not going to drive back and forth from la Push to Forks…also the best place for me to be is here so I can get constant updates from Carlisle and I know you will protect me if I have to go to work so I'm the safest person in the world right about now"

" Are you sure that's the only reason you want to stay over there or is it because you want to screw Cullen" I was speechless and embarrased Carlisle shook his head. " Goodbye Jacob" he sighed " Wait bells you know I didn't mean it just be careful" I smiled " I will Jake and you do the same…wait can you go to my house and see if you recognize the scent that's was probably left?"

" I'm on it Bells, I'll keep you updated" and with that he hung up the phone. I got up from Carlisle's chair and switched places with him. " Bella I may have to talk to the wolves…we might need to work together to solve this problem" My eyes widened and Carlisle smiled " It will be fine dear one but I do need to talk to Sam the next time Jacob calls" I nodded my head and got up to leave his study. "Bella" I turned to look at Carlisle " Be careful around my son and our guest…do you understand" I nodded my head at Carlisle and closed the door behind me. Something is wrong, Carlisle usually doesn't warn me about things yet he did now. I walked into the kitchen where Esme had my dinner waiting for me. I smiled at her as I dug in and boy was it good. mmmm. Her eyes warmed immediately

"I'm glad you're enjoying it".

"You have no idea" I said to her with my mouth half full. She laughed lightly and proceeded to wash the pots and pans she used. I finished up and Esme took the plate from me, before I could object she looked at me sternly.

" Bella you have had a traumatic day, so you rest, I will take care of these dishes" I smiled and kissed her on her cheek " Thank you" Esme placed her hand on my cheek.

"As long as you are in my care you will not have to take care of yourself" I blushed and looked down " Go on, Alice is waiting for you" I nodded and walked up the stairs. Wait a minute, where's Edward? Since I've been here I have not seen him. I walked to Alice and Jaspers room and knocked. " Come in" I heard from inside. I opened the door and saw Alice sitting on Jaspers lap while he held onto her waist. I smiled and they both returned it. " Let's go, Bella we will leave you to shower and your clothes are in the bathroom" I nodded my head and walked into there massive bathroom. I swear this houses dimensions weren't normal. I finished taking a shower and washing my hair when I finally noticed what Alice had laid out for me to put on. *groan* I heard Alice giggling on the other side of the door. I shook my head. Served me right for not asking first. I put on the lacy boy shorts she laid out for me, which by the way I don't remember owning. Followed with a black and blue cami and boy shorts pajama set that looked like it was from Victoria's Secret. I looked at the tags. Yep, Alice's other favorite store. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the bathroom. " Really Alice are you sure sweat pants won't suffice" her look was hysterical. "Of course not…you look fabulous" she said while Jasper gave me two thumbs up. I blushed " Thanks" I walked to the door and sighed. " I'll see you guys tomorrow morning" Alice gave me a reassuring smile, as I got to the door my hand stilled on the knob. " Where is he, I haven't seen him since I've been here" I turned right when Alice rolled her eyes. " He's in his room, the door is locked so you're going to have to knock…he'll know it will be you" I couldn't help but ask " Why did he lock the door?" Jasper sighed "I assume that he feels as guilty as my wife does even though she's trying to hide it" I looked at Alice who looked at her husband and then looked down. " I see" Jasper smiled " Just knock he will let you in and probably only you" I nodded as I walked to Edwards door and faced it trying to decide what I wanted to do. I picked my hand up to knock when the door opened and he pulled me inside. 


	27. Chapter 27

-27-

Edwards POV

" Bella" I pulled her through my door, slammed it and locked it behind her so we wouldn't be disturbed. I smelt her scent from the moment she walked out of Carlisle's car and I've been waiting to be alone with her. I didn't want to meet her downstairs because I felt and still feel guilty. I was there, at her house and I didn't sense any danger coming for her. I should have never left her side. If I hadn't Charlie wouldn't have to be in the hospital knocking on deaths door. Bella hugged me back and I hugged her tighter. God I've missed her. She broke our hug first and as she did I grabbed her face " Are you alright love?" she smiled lightly "For the most part" I asked her for permission with my eyes to make sure it was alright for me to kiss her. She nodded and my world got a little brighter. I pulled her face closer to mine and pressed my lips to hers. Finally I was able to kiss her soft pink lips that I've been craving since that night Tanya and Rosalie ruined my happy existence. I traced my tongue over her lips waiting for access and my wish was granted. As our tongues danced I moaned into her mouth as she put her hand in my hair and pulled me closer. We stopped kissing and I rested my forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry" she grabbed my face and looked into my eyes

"You have nothing to apologize for Edward if you would have known…. you would have been there" I closed my eyes

" No Bella, I was there, if I would have stayed longer none of this would have happened and Charlie wouldn't be in the hospital at this moment" Bella sighed

" Look at me Edward" I opened my eyes and did as she requested "If you didn't stay with me as long as you did it could be me in Charlie's position or worse" I shook my head at what she was saying. What is she a saint? " Bella I should have just hid in your closet when he came home I should have never left" she sighed and dropped her hands from my face " Edward you stayed as long as you could have, considering you weren't suppose to be watching me sleep in the first place…so with that being said…if you weren't as over protective as you are, I probably would be dead" I took that in for a moment. What would I have done if she had died. I smiled knowing exactly what I would have done. I would have gone to Volterra and found a way for the Volturi to kill me.

" What are you thinking about" I smiled lightly

" I was thinking about what my next step would have been if you had died!" she looked alarmed

" Edward you would have lived your life like you were doing before I ruined your existence" I laughed

" Highly unlikely my love" Bella came closer to me

" Edward we have had this conversation before can we not go there again" she closed her eyes in frustration.

" We won't go there now but you already know what I would do so there is no point in denying it Bella" She sighed and sat down on the bed. I laughed lightly as she got back up, turned around and looked down. "When did you get this?" I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. " Today while you were at the hospital" She relaxed in my embrace and I felt myself becoming hard. With her pressed so firmly against me and her wearing that skimpy attire, thanks to my sister, what guy in his right mind wouldn't get hard. I started to get agitated at the fact that jasper saw her before me but then again he only had eyes for Alice, which I could fully understand. I willed myself to stay down but to no avail. " I see……..so are you going to return it when I leave?" I kissed the side of her face" Definitely not, this is going to be our bed, if you forgive me, from now on and just incase you have to spend the night with me again…I want to make sure you're comfortable" I saw her smile and then she closed her eyes and put her head back on my shoulder as she relaxed more into my embrace. She placed her hands on top of mine and intertwined our fingers. I was about to kiss her neck until I stilled and her eyes opened. What the hell?. Bella sighed and picked her head up "I guess you seem them now" I let her go and turned her towards me. She didn't meet my eyes which could only mean one thing. "You let Jacob give you hickies?" she let out a gust of air and stepped away from me to look out the window "I didn't let Jacob do anything…. it just happened" I could see her reflection in the window and I knew she could see how agitated I was. Then it dawned on me. " Did you let him do more Bella" she looked at me confused and tilted her head. I closed my eyes and felt my fists start to clench. "Did you do more?" I opened my eyes and then she realized what I was really asking. I narrowed my eyes and she glared back at me. "If I did Edward, what concern is it of yours considering you and your guest's not to distant past!" How hypocritical can she be, that's like me not trusting her around Jacob because every time she's with him he finds a way to show me what they've been doing. Than again I guess I do see her point a little bit. I walked out of my room and slammed the door behind me. I needed to get away from her before I said something rude or something that would push her away from me. I went out the door and then ran through the woods until I got to our meadow. Once there I laid down and thought about the first time I was alone with Bella. I was scared shitless that I would hurt her but she never once wavered or became scared of me. I loved her more at that moment then ever before and I knew I had found my mate. My Bella. I sighed and sat up but was immediately pushed back down. Shit!!! I didn't even notice her following me, I guess I need to start paying more attention.

" Eddie are you trying to hide from me" Tanya was sitting on top of me with her hands on my chest. " Tanya you have caused enough mischief…..move" she started moving back and forth on my dick slowly grinding herself into me. I kept my eyes on her not wanting her to think for a minute that I wanted her. She started to pout and then she laid on top of me so she could lick my ear. "Edward don't be difficult, we have had sex twice and it was amazing….so why not continue" I looked at Tanya with disgust and then she raised her chest from my body and looked down with a smirk on her face. " Tanya let me make this clear, I LOVE Bella and the only person I want is BELLA, give up!" she glared at me _but she can't make you feel good like I can. _I sighed "You're right Tanya she would probably make me feel 20 times better" she continued to move her hand down my stomach until she found my erection and started rubbing it. It felt good, I can't deny that but I had more pressing matters, like whether Bella will ever be able to forgive me. "Tanya enough" I pushed her off of me until she landed on her back and then as I got up she jumped me again. I closed my eyes in frustration. "Let me please you, you know you're too scared to let her do it, and plus she's so breakable, imagine if you would have been as rough with her as you were with me the second time. She wouldn't be able to handle it or enjoy it as much as I did" I tried to push her off me again but to no avail. " I will have to take that chance with her Tanya, if she wants me" At that moment we heard movement in the woods and then unexpectedly, Tanya kissed me. My eyes stayed open and I stayed like a statue under her not giving her an inch. Then I smelled Bella and Jasper to my left. Fuck!! she's going to think that I planned this. Tanya finally stopped kissing me and sat up. " Bella why are you always interrupting" I saw Bella shake her head at me and then glare at Tanya. " I can't interrupt something that never occurred, you were too caught up with trying to seduce what's mine that you didn't even notice Jasper and I near by" I grinned. She called me hers she really called me hers.

I tried to get up and Tanya dug her nails into my skin. _if you move I'll kill her. _" If you touch her Tanya you will be dead before you could breathe on her" Bella smiled at that and took a step forward as I pushed Tanya off me. Of course she landed on her feet, no surprises there. I walked over to Bella with a smile on my face. _BITCH!_ Before Tanya could get to Bella I was already on her with her wrists in my hands. "Edward, you know I like it rough" I growled at her. " I made myself clear ,you try to harm her and I will kill you myself!" She looked scared and then sad._ you do want to be with me you just don't realize it yet._ "You need to leave Tanya" she saved face and narrowed her eyes. _I promise you, you will be sorry. _I released her and pulled Bella to me. My lips smashed against hers and I kissed her with every last fiber of my being. Bella responded immediately and before long she was moaning in my mouth. Jasper cleared his throat and then smiled. Bella and I smiled at each other and I knew at the moment we were back to normal. I heard Tanya stifle something that sounded like a cry and then she was no longer there._ you will be sorry Edward and I will make you mine._ I placed Bella on my back so it would be easier to run beside Jasper back to the house. I felt her kiss my neck and whisper in my ear "You are fully forgiven and I love you" With those words I was the happiest man in the world. As we got to the house Alice was waiting for us. I knew the affect I was having on Jasper and without any hesitation he pulled Alice to him and kissed her hard. Alice was stunned for a second and then she responded. Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. Alice moved her face from Jaspers and their thoughts were becoming too much for me to handle. " Can you keep your thoughts to yourself please" Alice stuck her tongue out at me and then looked at Bella. "Bella remember what I told you yesterday" Bella nodded her head and then Alice looked at Jasper "Babe…..show her" Jasper grinned mischievously._ Serves you right for interrupting Edward, I guess it's time for Bella to know. _I narrowed my eyes " Jas…" He smiled brighter and then put all of my sexual tension that I have for Bella onto her. " O my dear god" Bella looked at me startled and I shrugged. " Now it makes sense… if I was you I probably would have had sex with Tanya too …considering how over protective you are of me" My mouth dropped while Alice and Jasper bent over laughing. They winked at us and went inside, as we followed not too long after them . We walked into the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were watching TV. They cut off the noise once we reached inside. " So did you too make-up……Is Bella back to being my little sister again" Emmett asked with full expectation. Bella looked at me and then looked at Emmett with a vacant expression. " Nope not at all" Emmett's face dropped and I had to contain my laughter. Bella faced me and I picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed my hands under her butt so she wouldn't slide down. Emmett looked confused " Wait a minute I thought you said…" Bella grabbed my face and kissed me which I returned with no hesitation. Once we stopped she looked into my eyes and I knew that she wouldn't leave me again. Bella turned her face towards Emmett " Keep up big brother or you will be left behind" Emmett's smile was the greatest as everyone laughed around us. Finally we were back to normal. I let Bella slide down and right when her feet landed Emmett picked her up and twirled her around. She couldn't control her laughter and then I looked at Rosalie who looked authentically happy for us. She felt my eyes on her and she smiled. _you owe me. _She winked at me and then forced Emmett to let Bella breathe. They left to go outside while Bella and I walked upstairs hand in hand. I finally felt complete and there was nothing that could separate me from her, ever.


	28. Chapter 28

-28-

Tanya's POV

How could he! He said he loved me and he rather that human girl then me! What is the world coming too! I sat in the airport waiting for them to announce when my plane was taking off. I looked out the window in Seattle and couldn't even digest why the Cullen's moved here. If they would have stayed in Alaska Edward would definitely be mine and we could be like the rest of them, happily married. *Sigh*. I hated that girl with my entire being but sooner or later she will get hers and Edward would be forced to stay with me. I looked at my cell phone and went to my missed call log. Five missed calls from Irina. *sigh*I told Irina what happened to Laurent, well from what I over heard from Esme and Carlisle anyway. For some reason she wasn't as mad as she should be, she accepted what had transpired since he was going to take a life and left it at that. Hence why she wants me back home, she feels that I'm going to do something stupid. I smiled to myself, in reality she was right. I will do anything to get what I want and at this moment what I wanted more then anything was Edward. I made sure my lipstick was set and I had my carry on ready to go.

_Flight _AF309 now boarding…..Flight AF309 to Paris now boarding. Time for me to go! I looked at my admirers and smiled at them all as I walked to my boarding gate. At least they enflamed my ego, to make me feel like I am wanted by someone. By the end of this, Edward will be mine no doubt about it. I turned off my cell phone and told myself that I would call my sisters when I got to my destination and hopefully they would want to join me. We needed a vacation after all the stress we have had in our lives, yet I'm putting my faith in the same people that destroyed our lives. Well time to go.

"Welcome miss I hope you enjoy the meal tonight it will be exquisite." I smiled at her and she blushed. Humans. I said as I laughed to myself and continued to my plane. Here goes nothing.


	29. Chapter 29

29-

Bella's POV

I felt complete in his arms. I also had a second family that loved me as much as I loved them….well with the exception of Rosalie. Edward started to kiss my neck over the hickies that Jacob gave me and I smiled. " So you got over them" He pulled my face towards his so he could kiss my lips and I felt like I was on cloud nine. He stopped and smiled at me " If you can forgive me for what I've done then I most surely can forgive things that aren't in your control" I smiled and got up. " Can I ask you a question and you have to be honest with me" He stiffened and then sat up also. " Go ahead Bella" I looked down and started blushing. He picked up my chin " Bella…ask me…go ahead" I bit my lip as he licked his which made me blush more. " Did you ever call my name while you were having sex with Tanya" Edward looked at me stunned. I had to smile because I knew I had my answer. He gave me a small smile and looked away nervously. " To be honest Bella, yes I believe I did, both times.... but Tanya wouldn't have heard me" I did a happy dance on the inside and bit my lip to contain my happiness. Edward looked at me, got up and put in a CD. He returned to the bed and held his hand out for me to get up. I heard Esme's lullaby playing and I tilted my head. I wonder where he was going with this. " Bella I want you to dance with me?" I was stunned. " Edward you know I can't dance." He smiled " Don't worry love I won't let you fall" I held onto his hand and got up hesitantly. He stepped back closer to the music and then unexpectedly he twirled me and pulled me towards him. I looked down at my feet trying to make sure I didn't step on his foot when he pulled my chin upwards so I could look at him. " Look at me love and let me lead you" Once I looked up I was lost in his eyes. It was only a matter of time before I realized that I was actually dancing with him and not stepping on him. I smiled and closed my eyes as the next song came on. My Lullaby. I continued to smile in contentment as he twirled me again and I returned to our first position without falling flat on my face. I opened my eyes and I saw Edward smiling down at me. I returned his smile ten fold and then he kissed me. It started out soft and sweet at first and then we stopped moving and the kiss changed. I felt his need for me in that second kiss and I returned it. We broke away from each other and he looked at me seriously. " Bella…I love you more then life itself and I hope you never have to doubt me again." I placed my hand on his cheek " I love you the same and I promise I will not doubt you again…just make sure you don't sleep with anyone else." I said as I winked at him. He laughed at my statement picked me up and placed me in the center of the bed. " Don't worry love, I don't plan on it……the only person I will be with, is you" I smiled as Edward laid on top of me and started kissing me again.

I moaned in his mouth and spread my legs so I could wrap them around his waist. Edward stopped kissing me and placed his face in the crook of my neck. I felt him breathing hard into my neck and I began sucking on his. I felt Edward growing hard in between my legs and I smiled to myself as I sucked harder. " Isabella….." I stopped as Edward pushed his upper body off of me and I licked my lips. With that he crushed his lips against mine again and once again I felt like I was in heaven. Edward moved his lips from my lips to my neck. My breath caught as he started to suck on my collar bone. I moaned as I felt his cool finger sliding up and down my rib cage while slightly grazing the side of my breasts. He then started kissing me from my collar bone to my chest where he placed soft kisses on my breasts over my cami. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter with his tenderness. I wanted him now but whether I complained or not Edward would have continued to take his time. He then continued to slide down my body and moved from kissing my breasts to trailing kisses down my stomach. As he got to the waistband of my shorts my breath caught. I sat up so I could look and see what he would do next. He gave me a devilish grin and used his teeth to remove my shorts. He sat up and pushed his cool hands under my cami towards my breasts and my back arched at the feel of his caress.

He pulled up my shirt and I felt his tongue lick under my breasts and then I finally felt his cool mouth suck on my nipples. Jesus God it felt good. He stopped his onslaught and my eyes opened immediately. He gave me a kiss on my lips and then he made his way down my stomach where he kissed my panties and then came back up to look into my eyes. I have never been this exposed in front of Edward before yet I couldn't really say I minded. He continued to kiss me and I felt the pressure of his body laying on top of mine as well as his hand moving between my legs. My head fell back as he started rubbing me through my panties. It felt sooooo good! His tempo increased as my moaning increased. Jacob did this to me before yet it didn't feel the same way with Edward. As cold as Edward is his touch is electric to me. Everywhere he kissed me and touched me my temperature increased. I didn't notice that Edward moved his hand until he stopped kissing me and slid down my body. I sat up and watched him as he watched me. He pulled my underwear down and then I was fully exposed in front of him. He grinned at me and licked his lips. I saw the lust in Edwards eyes as he laid down and pulled me closer to his face. No way! He's not about to…. As soon as the words left my thoughts his tongue was sucking my clit. My back arched, my eyes closed, and I tried to bite my lip so I wouldn't cry out in pleasure. Edward continued sucking my clit and licking my folds as I felt a sensation start to build up that I never felt before. My hands clenched in the sheets and my back continued to arch as I tried to escape from his hold. Of course Edward held me so I wouldn't move and through this I felt his eyes on me. He started sucking harder and then I felt him loosen his hold on me and insert a finger. I nearly lost it at that moment. He held me still with one hand and then inserted another finger as he continued his licking and sucking. I held onto the sheets tighter and then I felt my toes curl. I turned my face towards the pillow so I could scream into it and then I felt myself explode. Edward didn't stop his finger movements or his sucking until my orgasm was finished. As Edward released the hold he had on me I felt myself continue to spasm until it lessened. Edward went into the bathroom, got a towel, cleaned me up and then dressed me. I tried to get up but my body wasn't trying to work for me yet. Finally when I didn't feel as weak, I sat up and Edward got on the bed and sat beside me. He pulled me towards him and I rested my head on his chest. "Did you enjoy yourself, my love" I looked up at him kissed his chin and smiled " You have no idea, how much I enjoyed myself" He chuckled softly and then started humming my lullaby and before I knew it I was asleep. Home sweet home.


	30. Chapter 30

-30-

Edwards POV

FUCK! Bella had me in a very compromising situation. I forgot Bella moved in her sleep depending on what she was dreaming and I knew I should have moved once she started moaning. Bella's arm moved from my chest down to my lower abdomen while she continued to breathe lightly in my ear. I wanted her with every fiber of my being but I knew I would hurt her. Or that's what I said two hours ago before she crawled on top of me and put her thighs on either side of me. Her liquid center was where my dick wanted to be more then anything, even the monster that usually craved her blood wanted to be inside her. I could do this…only a couple more hours until my love woke up. "Edward" she said in her sleep as she moved back and forth on my already erect member. HOLY SHIT! I felt myself begin to growl and hold onto her hips before she started to move again.

Bella began to stir and open her chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile every time she looked at me, she was mine and there was nothing anyone could do about. "Good morning love" she smiled at me, kissed my nose and rose up. SHIT! she should not have done that. Comprehension crossed her features and then she blushed. "Why didn't you move me?" I looked from her face down her body. Magnificent. I looked lazily back up to her face and she continued to blush as I felt her juices begin to flow. "I didn't want to wake you love" she leaned forward and kissed me again "Good thing you didn't, I like this position" she said to me as she began to move back and forth on my dick. "Bella" I said strained as I closed my eyes. She kissed my lips first and then trailed her tongue towards my neck and then sucked a spot under my jaw. "Bella we have to stop this" she moved her hand between her legs and started massaging me. I felt myself losing it. I moved her hand and pulled her towards me where my lips smashed against hers. I knew she could feel how much I wanted her. I held onto her and flipped her over so I was on top and between her milky thighs. Bella groaned as I placed soft kisses down her neck and towards her chest. I grabbed each breast in my hands and began to play with her nipples, she arched her back which was the sexiest thing ever. "Edward…." I pulled her shirt up and sucked on her nipples. Her moaning my name was making my erection very painful to keep contained. I moved back towards her lips and then Bella did the unthinkable she grabbed me. I rushed out of her embrace and hit the wall. She sat up with her legs opened and her hair disheveled. She couldn't look any more beautiful.

"I'm sorry for making you lose control" I walked over to her slowly and sat down beside her.

"I can't loose control with you Bella I might hurt you and I rather die then do that again." Bella turned to look at me and grabbed my face with both her hands.

"The only way you could ever hurt me Edward is by leaving me like you did…or sleeping with Tanya again" I looked down. If I could kill myself for my stupidity I would have. Bella pulled my chin up so I could look at her. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself again, I know why you left and even though I may not understand it fully I do understand that you were protecting me in your own way and I also know why you slept with Tanya but I know you love me as much as I love you"

"I think I may love you more" she smiled at me as we kissed and her lips formed to mine. Bella arranged herself beside me and put her arm over my chest. " Are you going to school today" she started twirling patterns on my chest. "No… I have prior engagements." I smiled "Like?" She laughed and got out of the bed "I need to take a shower and do the rest of my routine, then I need to visit Charlie and see how he's doing and then after that who knows…. maybe I'll tease you until you can't take it and finally you'll take me" she winked at me and put more of a sashay in her step. Damn. I reached her before she got into the bathroom and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around me. " You do that again and you're going to be sore tomorrow morning" she blushed and I put her down. She smiled and continued to the bathroom. I went out of the room and walked downstairs. Of course Rosalie and Emmett were still in their room but I was a little surprised to see Jasper and Alice. They smiled at me and walked hand in hand to the kitchen. I heard the phone ring in Carlisle study and since I was closest I decided to answer it.

"Hello"

"Where's Bella" How rude!

" Who may I say is calling?" I heard him growl and I almost laughed. I knew exactly who this was.

" Don't patronize me leech let me talk to Bella" I became irritated

" Hold on Dog, she will be here in a moment" I put the phone on the desk and walked upstairs. Bella was in a towel with her hair wet sitting on the edge of my bed. She looked up at me as I closed the door and smiled. "I don't know what I'm suppose to wear….or where my clothes are" I stayed at the door and made my eyes sweep down her body. The water dripping off her skin onto my floor. Sexy. She walked towards me slowly and she smirked.

" Do you like what you see Mr. Cullen" I looked into her eyes and grinned.

" What do you think Bella" She came closer and put her hands on my chest and kissed my neck. I clenched my fists so I wouldn't tear off her towel and take her there. She went on her tip toes and whispered in my ear.

" I believe you do" she then backed away from me and my eyes took in every movement she made. She blushed. " What about now?" she asked as she pulled her towel down a little further so I could see her breasts. I walked over to her slowly as she kept backing up until she sat on the bed. Then she continued to back up slowly. I knew what I wanted to do and what I probably would have done if I didn't hear Alice's thoughts loud and clear. I laid down on top of Bella and kissed her soft and then hard. KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK. Bella groaned and I sighed. " You guys cut it out before it gets out of hand…and Bella you have a phone call." Bella blushed slightly at getting caught and then she got up to rearrange her towel. Alice then let herself in and kicked me out. "I have to dress her, get out!" Bella laughed lightly and shook her head. "Cock blocking pixie" I mumbled as I let myself out of my room.


	31. Chapter 31

-31-

Bella's POV

Alice looked at me with a grin on her face and I continued to look away. " What?" she smiled at me " I heard you last night". I was officially embarrassed and my blush made it very clear to Alice. She started to get some clothes together and winked at me " I won't tell a soul not even my husband" I smiled back great fully and continued to get dressed with Alice's approval. After she dressed me in some jeans, a button down plaid shirt, and some flat ankle boots I was done. Man….Alice should really go into fashion design. She left my hair wavy and dragged me out of Edward's room so we could go downstairs and I could eat. As Alice hit the bottom level she went looking for Jasper. And as I hit the bottom Edward was behind me kissing my neck. I giggled as he sucked my ear lobe into his mouth. " Will you cut it out" he pulled me against him and whispered " Not a chance" I attempted to move away from him but he wouldn't let me. " Edward Cullen, I have a phone call remember" He stiffened and then let me go " O..right…how could I forget" he said as he rolled his eyes and walked with me into Carlisle's study. I sat down in Carlisle's chair once again. Here goes nothing.

"Hello"

"Bella…what took you so long" I sighed.

" Jake…it is the morning I had to get dressed" I saw Edwards smile and I shook my head at him.

"I see I guess it was only a matter of time before you had sex with him" My mouth dropped and I became furious. Edward stopped smiling and glared at the phone. " Jake I'm not having this conversation with you right now…you called for a reason what is it" he snickered. " Forget it Bella, just continue being the slut that you are" before I could react Edward was at the phone and Jacob hung up. I felt tears begin to build up in my eyes but I didn't want them to drop. I got up and walked around the desk to walk out the door. Edward tried to grab me but I needed him not to comfort me at that moment. I needed to feel all the emotions I was feeling. Edward didn't stop me from walking out of Carlisle's study nor did he stop me from walking out of the house. I walked around to the garage and thanked my lucky starts that my truck was there. I got in, revved the engine and drove to the hospital. I walked into the hospital and Carlisle met me at Charlie's room. " Bella is everything alright" I smiled at Carlisle "Sure…just great" I looked down " How's my dad" I looked up at Carlisle then and he smiled "He's fine…..you can go ahead in, I believe he is expecting you" I nodded my head and walked in. I heard my dad yelling at the TV. before I saw him. " Damn Mariners.,…are ya'll not paying attention.....Felix Hernandez don't give them the game..damnit!" I laughed lightly and sat in a chair beside his bed. "Good Morning dad" he gave me a smirk and his eyes twinkled. "Good morning kiddo…no school today" I shook my head "Dad let's be real, until I know for a fact that you are about to be out of here I'm staying with you" Charlie laid back down and shook his head " Bella…you're almost done with school, don't fall back on account of me" I got up and kissed his forehead "wouldn't dream of it dad but you got 6 more weeks until graduation which leaves you with two weeks to recuperate" he nodded and smiled " Where did the time go kiddo" he asked as he placed his hand on my cheek. " I don't know dad" I kissed the palm of his hand and then I heard a knock at the door. I turned and saw Billy with a smile on his face and Jacob pushing him along. I smiled at Billy and glared at Jacob. " Well look what the dog dragged in…what took you so long I was getting lonely watching this game without you" Billy wheeled himself to the opposite side of the bed. " Listen here old man I got obligations to take care of and I got here as soon as I could" Billy told him and then grabbed his hand so they could make a fist. I shook my head, they never change. I smiled at both of them and kissed my dad on the cheek " I'll leave you too to the game, dad call me later alright"

" Alright Bells take care of yourself and tell Esme and Carlisle thanks for having you, don't be a burden now" I nodded my head and walked out the door. I tried to walk faster because I felt Jacob gaining on me. As I rounded the corner Jacob grabbed my arm. Instinct took over kindness and I slapped him with all the power I possessed. As soon as my hand made contact my tears started to fall. Jacob looked shock for a minute and then composed himself. He tried to hold me but I backed up. " Don't touch me Jacob Black you said enough on the phone all I want to know is what you found out" Jacob looked down " Bells I'm real sorry about what I said I….." I glared at him " Save it for someone who believes it Jacob now tell me what you found out" he sighed "It was the leech that's been around but she was with someone else I can't place the smell" I wiped my face. " Was it any of the Cullen's possibly …they are in and out of my house constantly?" he shook his head " Bells trust me when I say we know there smell but it wasn't them….we have been watching your house to see if she might come back but I think she or they know that we are on to them" I held myself and nodded all of a sudden I had a chill. Jacob walked closer to me but I backed up again. I didn't want him to touch me he said enough earlier and this time he went too far. " Bella, I really didn't mean it"

" I know you didn't mean it Jacob but it didn't stop you from thinking it so let's just leave it at that I have to go" I walked away from him and headed towards the door until Jacob grabbed my arm to stop my movements. I felt his hand there and then it was gone. " She made herself clear _dog_ she doesn't want you to touch her" I looked at Edward as he pulled me to his side and glared at Jacob. I then looked at Jacob and saw him start to shake. I touched Edward's chest so he knew that I was fine and then walked over to Jacob. I grabbed his face so he could look at me "Calm down Jake" He was breathing heavy for a little while and then he slowed down. I grabbed his hand and grabbed Edwards. " Now listen the both of you…I am not a prize to be fought over I chose who I want to be with and that is Edward, Jake" I looked at Jake and I saw hurt in his eyes. " You could at least give me a chance Bells" I sighed " I could Jake but it wouldn't be fair to you…to be with you and think of him….it wouldn't be right and that would hurt you more then me just not being with you." He held onto my hand a little tighter and I returned it and then I let go and walked away with Edward. " I won't give up Bella" I turned back and gave him a genuine smile. It was like the anger dissipated and this is why I didn't want Edward to console me. " You wouldn't be Jacob if you did" I said as he smiled at me and I winked back and left the hospital with Edward. As we got to our cars Edward turned me to him and put a fast one on me. I smiled into his kiss and he returned it as he let my face go. " I love you" My smile became brighter " And I love you" he kissed me again but this time on my forehead and dazzled me with his smile. " I'll meet you back at the house, I have to make a stop" Edward looked worried and I put my hand on his cheek. " I promise I'll be fine I just need to go to school and pick up my work" He nodded and got into the Volvo as I got into my truck. He drove off and I just smiled as I took my time and headed to Forks High School.

I finally headed back to the Cullen's house after I got all the work that I would need and talked to Angela, Ben, and Mike and assured them that I was fine and Charlie was doing ok. I gave each of them a hug and promised them that I would be back in school two days from now. Mike slipped me another note that I was very nervous to read but I got in my truck and continued on my way. I parked in the garage and Edward met me at my door. " I've missed you" he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I've missed you too" He closed his eyes and inhaled my sent. I started to shiver at the closeness until he broke it apart and looked at the house. I looked up at him "Babe, what's the matter" he held his finger to my lips and listened for awhile until he pulled me into the house. All of the Cullen's were in the dining room and they looked at us as we entered. They all had the same expression on their face and they looked at me worried. " You guys what's the matter" I asked as I sat in one of the empty chairs and Edward stood behind me. Alice spoke first. " Tanya has gone to the Volturi" Edward stiffened. I wasn't getting it " Ok…so why are you all worried?" Everyone looked at Carlisle whose eyes were closed with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. I just noticed that he did the same thing Edward did when he was agitated. I guess they had a closer father and son relationship then they realized. I smiled at this new found knowledge and then finally Carlisle looked at me. " Bella….humans are not suppose to know we exist and in the Volturi's mind all your kind is good for is food" I gulped and Rosalie's lip twitched, almost like she wanted to smile at my gesture. Carlisle sighed and continued. " Tanya has told them that Edward is in love with you and that you are human, at this moment they are deliberating on whether they should come to Forks and kill you themselves or request your presence in Italy" I felt numb. My face paled and I felt myself stop breathing, I was scared…scared to the point that tears wouldn't even come and spill over my lashes. Edward turned my seat so I was facing him and I still didn't see him. I heard him speaking to me but I couldn't respond, it was like all of my worst fears came front and center. Not only did I have two vampires that hated me, but now I had a whole clan that wanted to kill me because I have the knowledge of knowing a few vampires as well as what they are all about. " Isabella breathe" I sucked in air and that's when Edward grabbed my face. "Don't ever do that to me again you were turning purple" I blinked and nodded my head as he turned me back to face the table and they all looked at me worried.

"Bella it will all work out" I looked at Alice and gave her a light smile, I didn't trust my voice so I chose not to speak. All of a sudden Alice's face went blank and Jasper grabbed her hand. " Darlin' what is it…..what do you see" Alice opened her mouth and then started to look more worried. "They have decided" I leaned on the table and waited. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breathe. "They are calling all of us to Volterra, including you Bella" I started hyperventilating and Edward picked me up and ran upstairs with me followed with the closing of the door that I figured he did with his foot. "My love, calm down" I immediately relaxed in his embrace and he gave me a soft smile. " Edward what are we going to do I couldn't bear for them to hurt you or the others on account of me"

" Bella, you have no reason to worry about us, the one person that you need to worry about the most is you but I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure you leave there alive" I sighed " Edward I need you to promise me something" He put me on the bed and kneeled on the floor in front of me. He waited for me to continue. " You have to promise me that whatever happens you will not end your life" Edward stiffened and shook his head. " No, I will not live without you" I grabbed his face and looked in his eyes. "Yes you will… just like you were doing before you met me" He smiled lightly. " I can not promise you something that I know I will not do, you are my life now Bella and I live for you. If you're gone I will do everything in my power to join you not to long after" A tear slipped down my face and I hugged him to me. He returned the hug and then Alice knocked on the door. " Sorry to interrupt but Esme says that you need to eat Bella" I sighed and then Alice opened the door to push Edward out of the way and give me a hug. " Everything will be fine and plus they aren't going to summon us until after graduation so we have plenty of time to make up a lie for Charlie" I smiled and she helped me off the bed as we walked downstairs hand in hand. Alice pulled me into the kitchen and made me sit down in front of a plate full of Mushroom Ravioli with sparkling apple cider. I smiled at Esme and Alice while I dug in and thought about the predicament that Tanya had put me in. I just hope none of my problems fell upon the people of Forks especially not my dad.


	32. Chapter 32

-32-

Alice's POV

I could tell Bella was worried but I couldn't tell her what would happen in Volterra. I even hid it from Edward and that in itself was not an easy task. I watched her as she ate her food and I became worried for her. I could already see that Aro is going to want to keep her for her supposed gifts that she doesn't even realize she possesses. He is also going to want to turn her as soon as the sun sets for the next day. I know the future can change but these visions seemed so set. " Alice what aren't you telling me?" I looked at Bella flabbergasted. She reads me too well. " Nothing Bells, everything is going to go smoothly….oh and I figured out a lie to tell Charlie" she raised her eyebrow. "Which is?"

"We are going to tell him that we are taking you to Italy for a graduation gift, you do have a passport don't you?"

"That's not really a lie minus the happiness of a graduation gift oh and yes I have a passport I had to get one when my mom was planning on going on another honeymoon with Phil" Bella's mom was an interesting person, Bella has only been talking to her briefly since we've been back but even then it didn't seem to bother Renee just as long as Bella was alright. Renee and Charlie loved their daughter so differently, it was amazing but I still couldn't wait to meet her. " I think I'm going to go back to the hospital and visit Charlie" I nodded my head as she got up to leave. I saw that Edward would be with her so she would be alright. She got up tried to clean her plate but of course Esme wouldn't let her and then she walked out the door. Edward was already in the garage waiting on her. Esme looked at me and sat around the table so she could face me. "Alice you are hiding something, what did you see" I sighed and looked down I needed Jasper and just as I thought it, he was there. "Go ahead darlin' I'm here" I smiled at him.

"Alright…Aro is going to want to keep Bella for his own" They all looked at me shocked and Carlisle walked through the door followed by Rose and Emmett. The silence was unbearable but thankfully Carlisle spoke first. " What do you mean Aro is going to want to keep her?" I looked up at Carlisle "I'm not quiet sure of his reasons but for what I can see ….it's like he is intrigued by her and wants her as a part of his guard" Carlisle's eyes narrowed " What do you mean a part of his guard?" *sigh* "Just like I told you Carlisle but you can already guess how that is going to turn out especially with Edward having the views that he does"

" Very true, do not let him know this information …any of you! I will have to think of something to do, maybe if I call Aro and explain to him the situation…." Esme walked over to her husband and kissed the top of his head. " Carlisle it will work out" he nodded and got up to walk in his study, Esme followed. Rosalie left with a hyper Emmett who was all too excited to start a fight with the Volturi to get Bella out of there. Of course Rosalie pinched him and dragged him out of the kitchen not to long after. Which left my husband and myself trying to think of a way out of this situation.

" Jas, I really don't know how all this is going to turn out" He nodded and stood up. "Come on love lets go outside" I nodded and took his hand as we ran out the door to walk through the forest. " Alice it will work out Bella has us, so she won't be alone" Before I could respond we both heard something and turned towards the east. I closed my eyes and saw a vision of Victoria hurting Jasper. " No" I said quietly. Jasper looked at me worried. I walked in front of him and began to hiss and crouch. " Well aren't you a feisty one" Jasper slowly crouched down with me and waited for her to come closer. " You have no idea how feisty I can become" Jasper turned so his back was to mine and then he began to hiss at another vampire closing in. " What do we have here, Victoria you came prepared" Jasper said. I couldn't bother to turn and loose sight of her but from what I could tell we were outnumbered 4 to 2. The other three pounced on jasper and I made sure to keep my eyes on Victoria before she helped in the not planned out demise of my husband. What she didn't know is that Jas has experience with this sort of thing and before she could react the other three were dead. As soon as I sensed her about to run I followed her and Jasper continued to burn the pieces. I was gaining on Victoria until she stopped and I made sure I didn't stop directly behind her. " What is it that you want with Bella Victoria?" She turned towards me and smirked " I want her to feel all the pain I have felt ever since I lost James" I rolled my eyes " It wasn't her fault, James wanted to track her and then turn her just out of spite because of that he got his comeuppance….. let it go."

"Never" before I could get to her two other vampires tackled me to the ground. Shit! How did I not see this coming! I tried to fight them off and kicked one off of me and slammed backwards into the one that was holding my hands. These newborns were a handful and I didn't have enough experience with them like Jasper does. Before I could brace myself for an attack the one that I kicked pounced on me and bit me on my shoulder. "AHHHH!" The other one that was under me started to wriggle and then bit me on my neck. I refused to be made a meal out of. I held onto one of the arms that held on to me and yanked it from its socket. That, intern, made one of the newborns get thrown backwards as the other writhed in pain. I landed on the one that bit me first and tore a chunk from his neck. He scratched my face to get me away from him but I wouldn't let up and then I felt Jasper near me. He grabbed the girl that belonged to the arm I tore off not to long ago and then continued to rip her apart. I tore the head off of the man and his limbs didn't follow to far behind. I got up and looked for Victoria but she was gone. Bitch. I would get her back for this one, lucky for her I healed so the scratches wouldn't be permanent the bites on the other hand would stay. Jasper started to burn the two piles of flesh and then picked me up to carry me back to the house. I was fuming. We got through the door of the house but not before Carlisle and Esme spotted us. " What in the world happened" Esme asked. Jasper pulled me closer to his chest " We'll tell you when we get back meet us in the dining room in an hour" I smiled and clung to him. Protector till the end. "Alright we'll get everyone together" We both nodded and continued to our bedroom.

Jasper turned on the hot water and then undressed me as well as himself. I got up and walked into the bathroom with Jasper. I stepped into our shower first and then I felt his arms wrap wrapped around my waist from behind. We both put our heads under the warm water that cascaded down our bodies. Jasper moved his hands up my rib cage to my arms and then placed my hands on the wall in front of us. He grabbed the soap and started to lather me up. He made sure he cleaned where I was bitten thoroughly and then he continued making circles on my back, stomach and legs with his hands. I felt Jasper getting hard behind me and I felt myself getting wetter with what was to come. Jasper put more soap on his hand and moved it slowly down my stomach to my vagina. He massaged me slowly, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. It felt so good. He unfortunately moved his hand so the water could rinse out the soap. Once I was no longer soapy he turned me so my back was against the wall, got on his knees and raised both my legs on his shoulders. I was open to him fully and he had me in a compromising situation. I looked down at my husband with lust burning in my eyes and I saw it returned as he licked his lips. Jasper gave me a long stroke with his tongue before he started sucking on my clit. Jasper sucked then licked then sucked then licked I even felt him write each letter of the alphabet with his tongue which was putting me over the edge. I moaned continually, pushing my head back against the wall. It felt so good, the sensations Jasper was making me feel were outstanding and then I felt my toes curl. Knowing that I was about to come he stopped. " Babe….." I opened my eyes and looked down, he grinned at me evilly and placed my wobbly legs on the floor so he could get up. I felt the water getting colder and my nipples getting harder. He lowered his head to my breasts and started sucking I moaned louder and felt jasper pull my legs up around his waist. He stopped his onslaught on my nipples and finally returned to my mouth and before I knew it he entered me hard and fast. I broke our kiss so I could scream out in ecstasy. Jasper continued his thrusts and his kisses until I was weak and then my orgasm popped up on me and we came together. He turned off the water and held on to me as I held onto me. " I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time" I grabbed his face " You have nothing to apologize for I'm just happy you're ok and plus you taught me well." Jasper laughed lightly then we kissed softly as we held onto each other with all the strength we had left.

We couldn't get any closer to each other but boy did we try. "I love you Alice Whitlock" I smiled into his shoulder " As I love you Jasper Whitlock" With that we kissed one more time and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom so we could get dressed and tell the others about our meeting with Victoria and what transpired. Here goes.


	33. Chapter 33

-33-

Bella's POV

We waited patiently for Alice and Jasper to finish doing what ever they were doing. I smiled. Sooner or later that would be Edward and I going off and then coming back relaxed but considering the problems that keep arising it is probably more later then sooner. *sigh* Edward looked at me and squeezed my hand lightly. I smiled at him and continued to think my thoughts. Before I drew my legs to my chest Alice and Jasper were there. They scared the hell out of me, Edward laughed lightly and then I felt Jasper's calm over power me. He smiled at me as I smiled back while I circled my arms around my legs and waited for them to tell us what happened. " Alright, to make a long story short everyone Jasper and myself got attacked by Victoria and 5 newborns" Alice said. My face paled, Rosalie and Esme gasped, Carlisle and Edward stiffened and Emmett being Emmett started to vibrate with excitement. " Go on! What happened? Did you leave some fun for me?" I looked at Emmett's excitement and couldn't help but laugh. Only Emmett would find this exciting. Jasper grinned and Alice rolled her eyes " Sorry Em it was a life or death situation they had to die" Jasper told him and his face dropped. "Oh…are they really that strong" Jasper's grin widened " Stronger then you chap" Emmett started to frown until a smile spread wide across his face. "Now that is a fight I can't wait to see" We all laughed with the exception of Rosalie who glared at her husband. Emmett's excitement watered down after he looked at Rosalie and he was quiet for the rest of the conversation. "Are you two alright" Esme asked as she moved closer to put her arms around them both. " I'm fine but they bit my wife" It was my turn to gasp and Alice looked directly at me "Bells I'm fine…really…. they got Jasper more then me" Emmett got up and patted Jasper on the back while kissing Alice on the top of her head. " Next time come get me" With that Emmett was gone and Rosalie was chasing after me. I could honestly say she looked furious. I shook my head, married couples. " Before we got interrupted by Emmett's excitement we were telling you about Victoria and the newborns" Jasper continued. We all gave a curt nod and then he went on. " It seems that Victoria wants to kill Bella badly, so badly in fact that she has created newborns to get rid of us so she can get to her" I felt all the blood leave my face. Victoria is going through all this trouble just to kill me. She would hurt them just for me. They all looked at me at that point but I made sure I kept my anger and frustration hidden away. " We won't let that happen Bella, you are our family" I smiled at Carlisle " I know" Alice kept her gaze on me but I didn't return her look. I knew she would read me like a book and I didn't want that to happen. Jasper continued.

"We need to figure out a plan of action for that woman because I know she will be back" Emmett and Rosalie returned and resumed there seats while they continued to talk about what to do next. I was really getting irritated with all this. Enough is enough if she wants me she needs to get me and end this herself before anyone else suffers. _ring ring ring. _Carlisle left to go answer the phone "Bella". The family looked at me as I got up and walked into the kitchen, Edward never left my side. I looked at Carlisle to find out what was going on but I couldn't read him it's like he was hiding his feelings from me and doing a very good job. "Hello"

"_Bells" _I started to get nervous Jake didn't sound himself.

" Jake what's the matter" I heard him intake air_._

"_It's Charlie" _my heart stopped and Edward held onto me.

"What's wrong with Charlie" he sighed and became quiet

"_He's gone Bells, he's not at the hospital!" _We left the hospital an hour or two ago and when we left, Charlie was in his room goofing off with Billy. What the hell could have happened in two hours? I looked at the clock it was 10:30 which meant visiting hours were over, so if Charlie was taken no one would really notice except for the night shift nurses and Billy who Carlisle let stay the night with Charlie.

"Where's Billy?" I heard Jacob become silent.

"Jake where's Billy?"

"_He's here at the hospital they took him somewhere to get looked at"_ I turned to see Carlisle get his stuff together, feel around in his pockets and walk out the door. Carlisle looked anxious and irrita_ted. _

"He's on his way Jake I think he might have left his pager at the hospital" Jacob sighed "_ I know they told me they tried to get a hold of him and when they went to his office they saw it on his desk……but I need you to come to the hospital Bells…we gotta talk"_

"I'll be there" I heard him hang up the phone and I grabbed my keys off the counter before I walked into the garage. Edward was already in my truck but I didn't want him to come with me just in case I had to do something reckless. "Edward…I need to go alone" Edward looked me over and got out of the truck to stand in front of me. " No you need me and I'm going" he grabbed my face and made me look at him. I couldn't look into his eyes because I knew he would see that I would do anything to get my dad back. " Bella we will find Charlie ….trust me" The tears that I tried to keep behind my eye lids finally fell. " I do trust you…but I need to be there for Jake" I finally looked into his eyes and I knew what he saw behind them. " Bella what are you planning?" I wiped the tears off my face "Nothing Edward…..I need to go check on Billy" Edward looked worried and I smiled lightly "Baby…I will be fine I'm only going to the hospital and then I'm coming back I should be gone for at least an hour" He gazed into my eyes and then he kissed me. I returned his kiss like it would be my last and for all I knew it would be. He stopped kissing me and whispered on my lips " I love you…..and if you're not back in an hour I will meet you at the hospital" I smiled I would be counting on that. "I love you too…and you better be there I may be too weak to drive home after making sure Billy is alright" We smiled at each other and I knew after those last couple of words he would believe I wouldn't do anything whimsical. I made sure I didn't think about doing anything Victoria wanted so Alice wouldn't notice something was up. I drove away and looked in the rearview mirror at Edward. He smiled and I returned it while mouthing I love you and then I was booking it towards the hospital. I hope he wouldn't be too angry with me.


	34. Chapter 34

-34-

Jacobs POV

Furious wasn't even the right word. Enraged is more accurate. The fucking leech beat up my dad real bad and so help the entire race if my dad dies. I sat in the waiting room pacing back and forth, waiting for Bella to arrive. I needed to tell her that it was Victoria that took her dad since I could smell her stench the moment I hit the hospital. Embry and Quil were trying to calm me down but it was no use. Not too long after, Sam, Paul, Seth, and Leah showed up to tell us what our plan of action is. " Sam what are we about to do" Sam looked worn like the rest of us but he still had the ability to stay strong especially in times like this. I envied his resolve. "We traced her smell as well as some other vampires all the way to the Canadian border as soon as we know Billy is in the clear we'll be heading out" We gave Sam a curt nod as he went to a pay phone to inform the elders what our plan of action was going to be. Dr. Cullen came out and walked over to us.

"Jacob" I rushed over to him but still kept my guard up, he was still a bloodsucker and I was still a werewolf.

" Dr. Cullen" he didn't smile since he knew I wouldn't take comfort in it so he just laid it on me.

"In short, Billy will be fine, he has five broken ribs and his throat will be sore for a couple of weeks but other then that he will be himself in no time" I let out a big heavy sigh of relief as I ran over to the pack to relay the information. We all gave the Quileute call and continued to give each other pats on the back and high fives. Leah went to find Sam to inform him on Billy's condition. I sat down as the happiness and exhaustion started to overwhelm me. Where the hell was Bella? As soon as the thought left me she was there…by herself. I walked over to her and hugged her to me as I picked her up. I was quiet happy she returned the hug even if we had our little 30 minute rift. " I take it Billy is in the clear" she asked as she smiled at me once I let her go. "Yep the doc told us he will be alright" she looked around me and waved to the others who smiled and waved back. I grabbed her hand as we walked back towards the others. Sam and Cullen were having a discussion in the corner which could only be about two things. Victoria and Charlie. Bella sat down while the others went into conversations about the easiest way to take down a vampire. "Jake….. was it Victoria?" with those words the room grew quiet and Sam walked towards us. "Yes Bella, it was, we are about to go get them now" she nodded and started messing with her hands. " Bells we'll get him back" she looked at me and smiled while the others nodded their heads in agreement and gave her reassuring smiles. "I know, thanks everyone" Bella looked at Carlisle and then at me. " Could you take me to his room" we all looked stunned and I looked at Sam for confirmation. He nodded his head while we got up to go "Isabella what are you planning?" she sighed and turned back towards Carlisle. " Absolutely nothing, what could little ole me do against a vampire" she smiled and shook her head as the pack and myself tried to suppress our chuckles. She smiled at Carlisle and continued to walk with me to Charlie's room. We reached the door and I looked at Bella "Ready" she smiled lightly " As I'll ever be" and then she opened the door and walked in. I watched Bella as she looked around the room slowly but carefully. Almost like she was expecting to find something. She kneeled down and placed her face on the bed "Dad…be strong we will find you in time" I nodded at Bella because I knew those words to be true. Knowing Charlie he would be hanging in there until the very end and the way things are going he is also going to find out that monsters are very much a reality.

" Jake I'll be right out can you give me a minute please" I started to get a little anxious at this request but I saw the tears in her eyes and knew she probably just needed a moment to wipe her face.

"Alright Bells….holler if you need me" she nodded her head and continued to lay her face down on the bed. I walked outside and stood against the door waiting for her to come out. Two minutes later Bella held on to a tissue and wiped her eyes. "Bells are you alright" she looked up at me, pulled my face towards hers and kissed me. Her lips were so soft. I pulled her closer as she moved her fingers to the nape of my neck. This felt like a goodbye or maybe I was lucky enough that she changed her mind. Wishful thinking right but hey I could still hope. She broke the kiss and put her hand on my cheek. "I'll be fine just find my dad for me ok…… I need to go back to the Cullen's house, so I'll see you later" I nodded my head as she gave me one last hug and winked at me. " I love you Jake and I'm counting on you, don't disappoint" she said with a smile as she turned to walk away. What could this mean? I walked back into Charlie's room to look around to see if something was out of place from the last time I saw it. I noticed she put the bible in the drawer but Bella was a neat freak so it was understandable. But still something didn't seem right. I walked out and met up with the Pack in the waiting room. Sam and Carlisle looked at me and called me over to them. " Jake we're heading out in first light, Carlisle told me that Billy is stable and he will have extra protection, will this be ok with you." I nodded my head as I waited for him to continue. "The Cullen's will be helping us also, we have made an alliance and this is a problem that needs to be solved immediately, the others know and understand that from this point on they are our ally" I didn't have to like it but I agreed. " Good now get some sleep I'm sending you and the others back to La Push I will be there shortly" I nodded once more and looked at Carlisle "What's going to happen to Bella? Is she going to stay here or is she going to come with us?" Carlisle sighed " Have you ever tried to tell Bella that she can't do something that she doesn't want to do or that it's reckless and you don't want to put her in danger? And if you have what was the outcome?" For the first time ever I smiled at a vampire who returned my smile. " Her presence will definitely be with us and it might be for the best" Carlisle said and then his look changed. Almost like something clicked and then he started to look worried and anxious.

" Jacob may I ask what you and Bella did in Charlie's room?" I tilted my head

" We walked in there and she looked around….then she kneeled down and laid her head on the bed….she said something to herself…well more to the hope that Charlie might be able to hear her and then she asked to be alone" He looked me in the eye and never once looked away. " How long was she alone" he asked. I wonder where he was going with these questions. "Ummm……. A minute and 53 seconds" he closed his eyes and started to pinch the bridge of his nose. How weird. " Did she do anything out of the ordinary?" I became quiet. " Jacob answer him" I nodded at Sam and looked back at Carlisle " She kissed me and told me that she loved me" Carlisle's eyes sprang open " What did you notice when you went back in the room since you know for a fact this is out of the ordinary?" I looked towards Charlie's room " Nothing really everything was the same" Carlisle came closer " Alright Jacob I need to go home and see if she was telling me the truth when she left." I nodded and continued to look in the room's direction. I knew I was forgetting something but I couldn't remember what. Then it came to me. "Wait" Carlisle was back in front of me like he never left "Yes Jacob" I looked at him "There was a bible in there it was on the table or night stand beside the bed but Bella put it inside…….I didn't think anything of it because Bella is such a neat freak but then again why would she take time to move it at all" Carlisle's eyes widened and he pulled out his cell phone " Edward is Bella with you?" By the look on Carlisle's face I knew that she wasn't. Shit how could I have been so stupid! "Calm down Edward don't do anything rash…..we will meet you at the house and tell everyone to get ready" Carlisle looked at Sam and he nodded " Jake lets go" I nodded and we walked out the door. Everyone else already left to go to the Res. So it was just Sam and I for the moment. I sighed. I should have known.


	35. Chapter 35

-35-

Edward's POV

"Edward you have to relax" I hissed at Rosalie as she came up behind me. "anyway….. Carlisle should be here any time now" We both looked to the east as we saw Carlisle's head lights pull up the driveway. "Carlisle?" he looked at me as he got out of the car. " I should have known son but we will find her and get to her in time" I started to pace again. Edward I should warn you Sam and Jacob will be here very shortly. I looked at Carlisle and nodded my head. I went inside the house and to my room. Alice tried to stop me but I shrugged her off as I continued into my room. How could I have been so stupid? What made me think that Bella wouldn't have found a way to go save her father and to think I call myself her protector. I threw the box that has been in my pocket at the wall. I looked down as the ring fell out and clinked off my stereo system. Shit. Way to go Cullen, break the damn thing before you even get it on her finger. I walked over and picked it up and put it securely in my drawer. I could smell the dogs before Carlisle even called me to come downstairs. As I got downstairs I could hear Jacobs thoughts. He felt guilty for not stopping her and for once I could actually agree with him.

"Edward we believe that we should wait until morning before we go looking for Bella and Charlie" I looked at Sam dumbfounded. " No, for all you know Bella could be half way to wherever already…… we don't have time to wait" _son calm down._ I looked at Carlisle " I will not calm down until Bella is here with me" Sam came closer. "I understand that but we know for a fact that Victoria is in Canada so that's where Bella will be heading…….we need to have a plan Edward because Victoria is not the only person you should be worried about there were 16 other scents with her" I turned my back towards everyone and looked out the window. " Sam why don't we head out before you and you and the others meet us there…Edward will be able to track Bella's scent so will the rest of us seeing that she's been around us for so long" Finally a good idea. "Alright we will follow your scent then, head towards Vancouver" we all nodded in agreement while Sam and Jacob took their leave. I watched Jacob as he turned to look at me through the window. _look leech obviously we are on the same side for the moment but when this get's sorted out we will be fighting over her again. I won't give up_. I growled and he smiled. He then showed me everything that transpired between them at the hospital to see if I could get any clues from them. _I hope this helps_. I nodded and he ran after Sam. Why did Bella have to kiss him? but then again she said something odd. _don't disappoint_. I gazed out to see if I could make sense of her last statement and then I was interrupted by Alice.

"Now that the testosterone level is back to being bearable can you tell the rest of us what he showed you" I turned to look at the others. "He was showing me Bella's interaction with him at the hospital to see if I could get some clues from it" They all nodded and waited for me to continue. I closed my eyes " It seems to me that Bella doesn't think she will be coming back so she said her final goodbye" Esme gasped and contained a sob while Carlisle held onto her and patted her back. "You can't be serious, Bella would throw her life away just like that" Rosalie asked. I looked at Rosalie " You still don't get her do you?"

"No I guess I don't" I shook my head " Then let me give you some insight on my Bella" Rosalie nodded and looked annoyed. " Bella would give her life willingly for people she loves, she doesn't like people fighting for her so she is independent enough to sacrifice herself for us all so no one else will get hurt. That way we won't have to worry about Victoria or her minions as well as the Volturi. She believes she's the cause of it all so she is going to end it" Rosalie looked flabbergasted. "You…you can't be serious no one is that much of a martyr" I smiled " You're right no one other then my Bella, so what's the plan Carlisle?" We sat around the dining room table to strategize. Every few minutes I looked at the clock. We were running out of time. Jesus Bella…why couldn't you have told me your plans. I would have went with you. _Edward you have got to calm down._ I looked at Jasper as I realized that I must be making it really hard for him. "Sorry" he smiled and Alice rubbed his arm. I kept thinking about the last thing Bella told Jacob. It kept bugging me. '_ don't disappoint' _she told him. " I mean Bella can't get that far in her truck right since it is a gas guzzler" I looked at Emmett as what he said sunk in. "SHIT" My family looked at me trying to figure out what my problem was now. I looked at Carlisle. "Call Sam now!" Carlisle got up immediately and went to the phone still trying to figure out what my problem was. "Son what have you figured out"

" Just get in touch with Sam first Carlisle and then I will tell you" he nodded and continued to wait for Sam to pick up. "Sam, Edward asked me to call you even though I'm not exactly sure why?"

"Put him on speaker Carlisle" he complied. " What's the problem Edward" I looked at the phone like I could actually see Sam. " Is Jacob with you?"

" yes he is...do you need him?" By now my family was looking at me waiting for me to share my insight.

"Tell Jacob to go to his house and see if Bella's motorcycle is there" Jasper and Emmett looked amazed and had pride in their eyes over the fact that Bella had a motorcycle. I rolled my eyes. "Alright hold on he will be right back"

"Ok" Esme looked at me " Edward what does it matter" I sighed " Her motorcycle will be 10 x faster then her truck so she would have taken that instead therefore, it would be useless for us to look for her red Chevy if she's using her motorcycle and plus it would be easier for us to track her" All of their eyes became wide

"How did you figure this out?" Rosalie asked.

"Because she told Jacob not to disappoint her she's giving us clues without meaning too. She still has hope that we might get to her in time before Victoria kills her even if she doesn't want us to" I heard Jacob come back.

"Leech…. she took her bike and left you something" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. The love of my life was stressing me out. "We need Sam's permission to enter the Reservation" Jacob made an odd sound but I really didn't care how he felt about it, we needed to get to Bella. I heard him ask and I heard Sam agree. Carlisle hung up the phone. " Let's get our stuff together so after you see what Bella left you we can head out. We also need to know what color her bike is" Before I could speak Alice answered the question " It's red and pretty hard to miss…as much as we don't like the dog he did a pretty good job on it" I ignored Alice's compliment and waited in my Volvo. I closed my eyes for awhile so I could see Bella's face and remember the sound of her beautiful voice telling me she loved me. I smiled at the thought and then it faded once I started to hear Emmett's amazement and appreciation. _Bella has a motorcycle! Fucking awesome!…and she can actually ride it….finally someone else that rides the line between danger and safety other then Jasper and myself of course. I wonder if Edward will let me ride with her…then again he gets kind of jealous when it comes to Bella so maybe not. Damn….. o well _. I couldn't help but laugh at his conversation with himself. If I didn't appreciate my brother before I surely appreciated him now. For only a little while my mood was lifted. Finally everyone got together what they needed and we headed to La Push. Carlisle with Esme, Rose and Emmett while Jasper and Alice rode with me.

It didn't take us to long to find Emily's home with Sam's directions. I got out of the car and knocked on the door before the others could even open the door. The whole pack was congregated inside and I was in no rush to enter so I waited for Jacob to stop giving me the once over and give me what belonged to me. I could read each of their minds and I started to get very agitated with their thoughts. I started to growl and Sam looked at his pack while Carlisle grabbed my shoulder. " ENOUGH! all of you. I made it clear earlier. They are our allies…deal with it" With the Alpha's command they nodded and continued to get ready with the exception of Jacob. " Here _leech_. I was tempted to open it since it was in my garage but I decided against it since I might not like what's inside" I narrowed my eyes "How generous of you _dog_ now why don't you go make yourself useful" Jacob glared at me as I glared back. " BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!" Carlisle and Sam said in unison. We looked at each other. _This isn't over bloodsucker_. Of course Jacob had to have the last word as he walked out to join his extended family. I walked outside towards the scent of the ocean and opened her letter.

**_Edward,_**

**_I know you're pretty pissed at me right now but I had to do this. I'm tired of hiding and having people I love get hurt because of me. I have to put a stop to this before anyone else I care about gets hurt, especially you. All I know is that I'm on my way to Canada and meeting her in Brackendale which is close to some provincial park. Babe, I know you're going to try to get to me in time but if you don't I have to tell you what you already know. Please don't blame yourself for a situation you had no control over and please, my love, live your life. I love you unconditionally and as my moments tick by the only face I will remember and the only kiss I crave and will cherish to the end is yours. Know that you have made me extremely happy and for once I have had the opportunity to know and fully understand the love that is portrayed in my favorite books. I love you my Edward._**

**_Bella_**

My Bella. I choked up and held the letter close to me. I didn't hear Esme arrive until I felt her presence beside me. " Esme we have to get her back. I can't survive without her, she's my heart and the only person that gave this life some type of meaning" She got up and kissed my forehead. " Edward do you believe we will get to her" I had to think for a minute and then I nodded my head. Esme stood up and grabbed my hand. "Then let's not waste any more time we need to go find your Bella" I smiled at her lightly as we took off back to Emily's house. When we arrived the pack was waiting and my family was making last minute plans. I got into the back of my Volvo since Jasper was obviously driving and Alice was already in the passenger seat. She smiled at me " We will get to her in time Edward, her and Charlie both" I met her gaze but couldn't understand why she was so certain, the vision was blurry and I could only make out parts but I nodded and took her word for it. " What exactly is the plan?" Jasper turned towards me. " We are driving until we get to Vancouver then as you probably figured out we are running the rest of the way so the werewolves can follow our scent. I also looked it up and saw two parks close to Brackendale so when we get close enough we have to find Bella's scent and go in the direction where her smell is the strongest." I nodded. Hang on love, I'm coming.


	36. Chapter 36

-36-

Bella's POV

I tried to keep my tears at bay but it was hard. I knew that I wouldn't make it back to them but if I had to do this to save Charlie I would. Victoria gave me strict instructions where to meet her and I hoped Jake wouldn't disappoint me. No matter the differences he and Edward shared I knew Jake would have found my behavior strange and would have said something sooner or later. *sigh* I was very grateful that I remembered to bring my jacket, riding on this motorcycle in the cold wouldn't have been easy. I took my bike since I knew that my truck is far too expensive to fill up every couple of miles I had to go. I had to admit, it was nerve racking being on I-5 with all the trucks but I managed. Jacob would be proud of me, all the lessons he gave me finally paid off. Smile. I had 123 more miles to go which meant I would be there probably in the next 3 and ½ hours. I stopped at a gas station a couple of miles back to get some coffee and something to eat to keep my strength up as well as to keep me awake but I knew sooner or later I would have to stop to shut my eyes for a little bit and that time had finally arrived. I stopped at a Best Western in Burnaby to take a hot shower and get a little sleep. The hot water beating down on me felt fantastic, the stress that I had built up was slowly going away. I closed my eyes and saw my Edward and finally the tears that I tried to keep back spilled over my eye lashes. I had to keep going or he would never be safe as long as I was around him. I remembered the last kiss we shared, the last physical contact we had and I felt my resolve start to slip away. I loved him more then anything but I still had to get Charlie back. *sigh* I opened my eyes and stepped out of the shower. _Get a hold of yourself Bella_, I told my reflection. I changed my underwear and put my clothes back on. I didn't feel like blow drying my hair so I put it in a messy ponytail and laid down on the mattress. An hour passed quickly and I opened my eyes to the shrill buzz of the rooms alarm clock. I stretched, put on my shoes, put my dads gun back in the backpack I had with me and walked out. The gun probably wouldn't do me any good but I felt stronger having it. I got on my bike and drove off. I'm coming for you dad, stay strong.


	37. Chapter 37

-37-

Alice's POV

I could see her clearly. I turned to look at Edward who was looking out the window and holding the letter that Bella left for him. I was dying to read it but that would have to come later. He felt my eyes on him and finally turned to look at me. Our eyes met and he was able to see that Bella was alright and back on track with getting to Charlie. I tried to keep the shower scene from him since that would only cause him more pain but it was too much work. He saw her crying to herself in the shower as well as he saw her in bed alone calling his name and saying she loved him. He smiled lightly and kissed the letter. I turned towards the front and looked at Jasper who smiled and mouthed thank you. I knew mine and Edwards emotions were fazing him but he tried to give us reassurance and calm constantly. Lucky for us Bella took that hour to rest or we wouldn't have been two hours behind her now as well as once we started running that gap would close in faster. I knew the wolves would have to drive some of the way since they had to get on the ferry but after that we would probably be getting to her around the same time. Lucky us! I was worried about Edward. I knew what he would do if we didn't get to Bella in time and I knew that would break our family apart. Everyone would blame themselves for things they had no control over and I also knew that Jasper wouldn't be able to comfort me, which he loved to do.

Two hours later after stopping to get gas we got to Vancouver where we parked at the Pan Pacific Hotel, got our rooms and then headed back out. Our rooms wouldn't be disturbed since we just got there which gave us plenty of time to not look suspicious. "We're running out of time" Edward told us and I honestly couldn't agree more. "Alright I left a message for Sam at Emily's so once they get to Vancouver they will be trailing us. We have to head towards Brackendale which is north east from here" We all nodded and continued to exit the hotel. I felt there was something wrong with Jasper. I turned to look at him and before we hit the door he stopped me. "Jas…5 minutes" Edward said. He nodded and pulled me into the restroom. " Jasper what are…."My words were cut off by his lips being pressed against mine. Jasper picked me up by my ass, and my legs circled his waist immediately. He pushed me against the wall and I felt him getting hard. I knew I was responding but we couldn't do this right now, we had too much to do and get through plus my husband has excellent stamina so we would be awhile. He broke our kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you and if anything happens to you I swear to god I will be pulling an Edward darlin'" I smiled. "That's one thing we agree upon because I refuse to live without you" We kissed one last time and then I slid down. He held my hand and kissed my ring. " This is forever darlin', we just need to make sure we win" I smiled " Remember babe, your wife is psychic" I winked and we rushed out to get to the others. Here goes.


	38. Chapter 38

-38-

Bella's POV

Finally I was in Brackendale at the gas station she wanted me to meet her. I knew after I met her here she would take me to a park I just didn't know where it was. I looked at a map of British Columbia and was immediately annoyed. Shit, there are two of them in this area which means there was no hope that they would find me. My tears started to fall and I wiped them away immediately, this is what I wanted so there was no need to hope for something that I didn't want to happen anyway. My only mission was to find Charlie and make sure he was safe. " Bella, is it" I jumped and turned to see a guy behind me. I knew he had to be a vampire he was very good looking but his eyes were blood red and deep down I didn't expect Victoria to meet me herself just in case I wasn't alone. "Yes, it is" he smiled and licked his lips "You smell absolutely divine and you look even better" I paled as he circled me like a vulture. "Victoria's explanation didn't do you justice" I felt my palms begin to get sweaty. "You're wasting time, where is my dad?" he finally snapped out of it. "You will see him soon enough, park your motorcycle behind the garage of this gas station" I nodded and did exactly what he wanted. I turned and waited to figure out what the next move was. He smiled and I was instantly reminded of James. The way they looked at me even though, behind this vampires eyes I saw desire as well as blood lust. "Ready Bella" he said as he walked slowly towards me. "Yes" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him where he licked my neck. " Maybe when Victoria is done with you she will let me play I would love to see you in every way imaginable" I paled more and felt myself becoming sick. Then all of a sudden his hands were on my neck and I felt myself losing consciousness, then I saw nothing………………..

I woke up gasping for air and trying to figure out where I was. "Bella!" I looked to see my dad hunched over in the corner with a couple more bruises on his face and arms. "Dad, are you alright" he smiled " Now that I know you're alive I'm excellent." I tried to crawl over to him but was stopped immediately and picked up by my hair. "You are finally awake" I knew this voice, it was the same person that choked me at the gas station. "Get your hands off of me" he laughed followed by a chorus of laughter and then I finally took in my surroundings. Victoria was waiting in a chair against the far wall while 5 other vampires surrounded the room. A female was guarding my dad and I could see that she was waiting on Victoria to let her kill him. Victoria smiled at me and I glared back. " I swear you will die and I hope it's painful" Victoria stopped smiling and before I knew it she slapped me hard. I tasted blood and immediately spit it out totally forgetting my surroundings. The one that was holding me as well as the others turned to look at my blood touch the ground and then there eyes stayed on me. I saw my dad become nervous and it finally occurred to me that he probably realized what they are. "dad I'm fine" he nodded and started to take in what was happening he looked at me scared but he wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for me. I smiled, what a dad.

The two farthest away started to move closer towards me and towards the blood. They inched closer and started to hiss at each other once they realized that they both wanted the same thing. Interesting. I decided to spit out the extra blood that was in my mouth to see what would happen. "Riley move when you have to" so that was the name of the person holding onto me. The two tried to grab me but 'Riley' moved in time, which then had them fighting each other. I watched Victoria who never took her eyes off me. "You have caused quite a stir Bella" I smiled as another female vampire joined in the fight which left one destroyed and two now fighting to get me. If this kept up they would destroy themselves. "It looks to me that you can't control your followers." Victoria became angry instantly and grabbed my neck while picking me up off the floor. "If I didn't want to kill you slow I would do it now, you worthless human" I smiled and looked down at her " Go for it but I seriously doubt you would make it out alive especially with the two behind you coming closer" with my last words she dropped me and turned to the male and female vampire inching closer. "You touch her, you die" they disregarded her command and came closer. They jumped towards me again but never made it. Riley and Victoria tore them to pieces and then lit them on fire so they wouldn't try to come back together. I looked towards my dad who looked at me and let out a sigh of relief that I was alright. I nodded and got up as Riley came up behind me and held me still. He wrapped his arms around me and started touching my breasts as well as putting his hand up my shirt. If I wasn't scared before I was terrified now. "Mmmm…you feel so soft" I started hyperventilating as my dad's eyes grew dark. No father in his right mind would let his little girl get groped or raped in front of his eyes. "Get your hands off my daughter!" Riley stilled his fingers from going up my bra and looked at my dad amused. " And what would you do if I didn't?" My dad tried to stand up by pushing off of the floor. " I would find a way to kill you" Riley and the two other vampires laughed while Victoria looked amused. "Dad I'm fine trust me" Charlie met my eyes and I knew he didn't believe me because I surely didn't believe myself. Victoria looked at me sideways and then smiled. "Riley take her outside and do what you wish but do not kill her" my face paled and I shook my head as I felt Riley smile. "No" he picked me up and my dad tried to stop him but Victoria threw him at the wall and jumped on him. " You get up again old man and you will be dead before you can register how you died, but then again I might have you watch your little girl get raped" Charlie's face paled along with mine as he tried to get to me again and Victoria broke his arm. "DAD!" I screamed as he winced in pain and bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out. "Rebecca watch him and don't kill him, Riley go ahead" No! I tried to fight out of his grasp but he held onto me tighter. "We get to have fun Bella" he took me outside and dropped me on the floor like I was a sack of potatoes. I felt the air leave my body with that drop. I tried to crawl away but he laughed and grabbed my leg while flipping me over. I screamed as he started to take my clothes off and tried to stop his hands from touching me but it was no use. Victoria came and watched as Riley continued to undress me. He got to my jeans and that's when I knew I had to put up the most fight. I kicked and screamed but it still didn't deter him. "NO!" he smiled as he finally succeeded in taking off my jeans. My vision became blurry because of my tears. Riley tried to yank my legs open as I tried to move away from him. Victoria found all of this amusing and just sat back with a smile on her face. I felt Riley look at her adoringly and then held me still with one hand while trying to unbutton his jeans with the other. This had to be my chance. I slid from underneath his slack grasp and ran for it but to no avail I succeeded. "Bella, where do you think your going" he pushed me against a tree and wedged his knee in between my legs. I tried to scratch his eyes out which only made him furious as he slapped me the same way Victoria did. I felt dizzy, this second slap seemed to have dislocated my jaw. I opened my eyes and for a moment I swore I saw Edward with rage and furry in his eyes but I knew I had to be seeing things. Riley then held onto my neck and squeezed while I clawed at his hand to let me go. Tears continued to stream down my face as I felt him pull down his zipper. I looked over his shoulder and saw Edward again. At least I would see his face when this terrible thing happened to me and just like before I lost consciousness.


	39. Chapter 39

39-

Edwards POV

I saw what he was doing to her but my family stopped my every move. Her screams and cries kept making me anxious but I also realized if I moved before we got Charlie, Victoria would kill him. I kept hearing what he was thinking and it pissed me off. He wanted her but not just because she was beautiful. It was because he adored Victoria and what she wanted he gave to her. He wouldn't have gone that far with Bella unless Victoria ordered him to so now he was like a kid in a candy store. I waited for Alice and Jasper to come back with Charlie, they only had to kill two newborns to get to him and Victoria wasn't the wiser. She was only interested in what Riley was doing to Bella. She enjoyed watching Bella suffer immensely and what she planned to do after he raped her made me sick and angry. " Edward calm down son we won't let it get too far" I looked at Carlisle and gave him a curt nod. He wouldn't have said that if it was Esme but I let it slide just this one time. Finally Alice and Jasper came with Charlie, who looked around for his daughter and then looked at me. " Kill the son of a bitch and make him suffer especially if he hurt my daughter" We all looked at Charlie baffled and then I smiled "With pleasure Charlie" I knew I had my opportunity. I saw that Victoria was totally oblivious to our presence, she just thought it was one of the others coming to report in but we already took care of the rest. Sam told us he could only smell 16 with her but when we got here we realized that there were 24 in total. 5 in the cabin and 19 surrounding. Everyone had their full share of enjoyment by killing one vampire. With the exception of Jasper who killed 3 and Jacob and myself killing 2. Then again knowing Jasper he killed the last two in the cabin so Alice wouldn't get hurt.

I watched as Victoria walked away slowly so she could go check on her leverage who she planned to kill right when Riley entered Bella. I sped up behind him and I met Bella's eyes. It was obvious she didn't believe what she was seeing because she looked away. Riley had his hand around her throat trying to stop her screams and her scratches. I got closer as I saw my Bella loose consciousness and then I broke his neck. Bella dropped to the floor as he set his neck right. He turned and looked at me. "Who the hell are you" I smiled "Someone you will never know" with that I circled him and each time I did I tore a body part off and then burned it. I was too fast for him and he couldn't watch my moves. The only thing that was left was his head and torso. "No" he said to me with his eyes wide. Before he could plead I tore his head from his body and that was the end of Riley Jeffries. I walked over to an unconscious Bella. I found her clothes and dressed her and then I took her to Charlie. We all looked at him ready for his questions to come. "Thank you for saving us" Wait… that's it? We looked at Charlie and smiled. Alice answered him and gave him a hug. "No need Charlie we would do anything for you guys" I could tell Charlie wanted to ask what we are but he kept it to himself. For now. I handed Bella over to Carlisle so I could be ready for Victoria.

"Carlisle, take them to the car Esme should be back by now" he nodded and rose while still holding Bella. He turned to help Charlie up but he was a proud man so he got up on his own . I could see that his arm was broken and his leg still wasn't healed but he could manage.

"Alice go with them" Jasper said. She looked at her husband and I could finally see what she has kept to herself all this time. " I can't leave you" she looked terrified over what might happen. "Alice, I will watch his back" she was still resigned but she nodded at me. She gave her husband a passionate kiss and held his gaze. "Be careful Jas" he smiled " My middle name is careful darlin'" she nodded and walked over to Carlisle so she could carry Bella and Carlisle could help Charlie. _Please Edward protect him…I…I can't loose him._ "With my life Alice" I told her. She took that in stride and followed Carlisle to the parking area 3 miles back.

Jasper and I looked at each other and then continued to walk into the cabin. I have had enough of Victoria and finally this will be over. I heard her coming closer. She believed that one of the newborns killed Charlie accidentally and then ran off so they wouldn't have to die. She was so confident and so sure that she was going to get everything she wanted. I walked towards the door just as she opened it. " Riley are you done ye…." she cut off her words as our eyes met. She backed up slowly. "I guess you got to the bitch in time….I should have killed her dad sooner that way I would have seen you coming" I followed her and started to growl. " Naughty, naughty didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to growl at people" I moved closer as Jasper came behind her and then she flipped out of his reach and jumped on his back. Shit. This is exactly what Alice saw in her vision. I moved closer as she placed her hands on the side of his head. Jasper tried to rock her off of him but she was like a barnacle. I walked towards her and she smiled evilly. "Uh Uh Uh you come closer and I'll tear his head off. Did you know that that specific body part won't reattach itself, trust me I did that experiment." I started to hear a crunching sound coming from jasper as he closed his eyes. _Tell Alice I love her. And then I could smell Bella. My head turned in her direction as she walked towards Victoria. "I'm what you want right" She let go of Jasper immediately, jumped down and walked towards her. Jasper and I ran towards her as she leapt onto the tree closest to Bella. She jumped down ready to spring on her at any moment. I looked at Bella who didn't look frightened at the fact that Victoria was so close. I didn't even notice that Jasper broke of a branch from one of the trees until it spiraled towards Victoria just as she was about to get to Bella. She fell back and jumped up with annoyance at the fact that she was deterred. I ran over to Bella and stood in front of her as Victoria finally realized she no longer had the upper hand. She looked at Bella longingly and for a moment she hesitated leaving. I looked into her mind and saw that she would never give up until Bella was killed by her hand or unless she herself was killed. Today she would die! Victoria turned to flee but Jasper was blocking the east, I was blocking the north and I could smell the wolves coming from the south. That only left the west. I moved away from Bella and chased her down. I got to her just before she could get any further and as she threatened Bella with her last breath my mouth connected with her throat and I tore. Her head fell to the ground and rolled towards the trees as Jasper helped me dismember the rest of her and burn the pieces. Finally she was gone and could not hurt my Bella or our family again._

_I rushed over to Bella to make sure she was alright. She looked at me stunned _

"_She's gone?" _

"_Yes, she's dead" _

"_It's really over. She won't come looking for me anymore?" _

"_Bella, it's finally over". Bella sighed and started to waver. I held onto her before she could fall. She sighed, straightened up and turned towards me. "Now that that's taken care of I have something I must do" I tilted my head " Like what love?" she smiled and grabbed the back of my head. "This" without hesitation her lips met mine and shaped themselves around mine. My tongue traced her lips and then she broke away. She looked up at me and our eyes met and in that instant all that mattered in my life was Bella. "I love you" I said to her as her chocolate brown eyes twinkled "As I love you" then we kissed again. "Ahemm" I turned my face to look at my family who smiled at us while Bella blushed into my chest. I smiled. Finally I had my future back in my arms and no one could keep me away from her. "What a show" Emmett said as Bella giggled and looked back at me. "Later" she winked and walked over to her dad who seemed to be doing much better now that his daughter was back in his arms. "You crazy girl, don't you ever do anything that reckless again whether it's to save my life or not" we all laughed as Charlie lightly scolded his daughter. "Not going to happen, I'm a Swan through and through so if you get kidnapped again just look over your shoulder and know I'm on my way" she winked at her dad, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. " I love you daddy" Charlie blushed and I could see the love he felt for his daughter in his eyes " Back at ya kiddo" she walked away from Charlie and back into my arms. With that we headed towards the cars. Victoria down and 6 more weeks until Volterra._


	40. Chapter 40

-40-

Bella's POV

I held onto Edward tightly as he held onto me. I didn't want to be anywhere but in his arms at this moment and my wish was granted. Every few minutes he would kiss the top of my head while everyone continued to make arrangements on who was driving with who. I couldn't help but smile at everyone. I would have missed them if my life ended today and I was grateful that they came to find me. *sigh* "What's the matter love" Edward asked as he turned me towards him with his arms still around me. I smiled " I was just thinking how much I would have missed all of you if my life would have ended today" Everyone became quiet and then smiled at me as Edward hugged me closer and whispered in my ear. "We will definitely talk about that later" I smiled into his chest while inhaling as much of his sweet smell as I could. We finally decided who was riding with who when Alice pulled me away from Edward. He growled at her and I looked at him appalled. "You cut that out Edward Cullen" he smiled and looked away guiltily as Alice stuck her tongue out and pulled us away from the group. She stopped abruptly and turned towards me. "Alice what's the matter" she hugged me. " Thank you Bella" She released me and I looked at her not understanding. She bit her lip and pulled me over to a bench not to far away from where we were standing. "Alice I don't understand" she looked down and then looked back at me " Bells you saved my jasper." I was stunned. "Wait…what?" She smiled. " Jasper was about to be killed until you showed up…..I know it was a spur of the moment thing for you but with your recklessness you saved my husband" I sat there with my mouth open for a minute not knowing what to say. "Alice I…" She beamed this time. "I know you don't know what to say but your welcome will suffice" I smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Well then you are most welcome Ali" she kissed my cheek and dragged me towards the others.

Edward pulled me towards him " Just so you know love you will be hearing a mouthful from everyone when we get back" I groaned while he laughed. "Alright everyone let's head out." I looked at Edward " Is Charlie going with us?" Edward shook his head. "No he's going with Carlisle and Esme. He has to be looked over"

" Ok and what about Emmett and Rosalie?" Emmett grinned. "We will probably get back before you guys" I rolled my eyes and got in Edwards car " Show off" with that Emmett laughed and then he was gone. Jasper drove while Alice held his hand from the passenger side. I smiled while Edward pulled me to him and held on to me. He moved my hair from the left side of my face "I love you" he whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck. " I love you too" I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep in Edwards arms.

" Love, wake up" I opened my eyes. "Where are we?" he smiled. "In Vancouver at the Pan Pacific hotel" I nodded " I thought we were going back home?" he kissed my temple. " In the morning love" I smiled " Oh" I said as I felt myself almost drift into unconsciousness. "You're going to have to carry her Edward she won't make it to the room" Jasper said. I felt Edward pick me up and hold me close to his chest. " What about Charlie?" I felt myself moving. " Carlisle took him to the hospital so he can look him over but he will be with us tomorrow" I nodded and turned my face into his neck.

I woke up and looked at the clock. 5:30. I stretched and got up. Edward watched my every move and licked his lips. "What?" I asked him as I looked down and realized that I was only in my bra and underwear. I blushed and looked him over with lust burning in my eyes. "Are you liking my attire Edward" he smiled and got up to walk around the bed towards me. "More then you know" I felt the heat between my legs and I grinned. "Really….. lets see shall we" I said as my hand moved from his chest to his stomach and then to his groin. He moaned as I began to massage him. "I guess your right" I said as he moved my hand and pulled my face to his. He took my mouth hungrily and I started to become light headed. I moaned into his mouth as he walked backwards so I could be pushed against the wall. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He held onto me with one arm as he snaked his other hand from my neck down my stomach to my pussy. My breath caught as he broke our kiss. His eyes darkened with lust as he pushed my panties to the side and rubbed my clit. I bit my lip and held onto him. He inserted a finger and continued to rub his thumb on my nub as he sucked a spot under my ear. I felt his teeth graze my neck but I was never nervous that he was going to bite me. " Isabella you will never let me worry about you like that again do you understand" I couldn't help but moan as he continued the rhythm with his fingers while rubbing my clit. " Answer me Isabella" I screamed out as he inserted another finger. My eyes opened and I was caught in his gaze. " I won't" he curled his fingers in me and I felt myself losing it. "Won't what my love?" I moaned his name as my back arched and my toes curled. " Let you…wo..worry" He continued to move his fingers faster while curling them to hit a spot that I didn't realize I had. "O my god!" I said as I bent my face to his neck and sucked. I heard him hiss and I could feel that I was about to cum. I moaned and cried out as he kept rubbing me and fingering me. My head flew back as Edward kissed me so I could scream in his mouth while I came.

He took his fingers out of my pussy and held me so I wouldn't fall over. He put his head in the crook of my neck while I held onto him for dear life. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan" I smiled " I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." he raised his head from my shoulder and kissed me softly. He carried me into the bathroom and ran some warm bath water for me. He undressed me and put me in. " Are you going to join me" I asked him. His eyes yearned to join but I knew he wouldn't. "I barely have enough self control to give you pleasure or undress you…It's not the right time for us to go that far my love" I nodded my head and smiled. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the edge of the tub as the water soothed me.

I woke up to someone gently pushing my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Alice. She helped me out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. "You were starting to prune Bells and plus I didn't want you to accidentally drown" I nodded " Lucky for me I have a psychic for a best friend" she laughed as we walked out of the bathroom and I sat on the bed. I actually got a chance to look around the room and it was magnificent. " Wow" I said. Alice just shook her head and took some clothes out of a bag that I knew didn't belong to me. "Ali please go simple" she rolled her eyes " Bella just this once but as soon as we get to Forks I'm taking over" I looked at what she had in her hand and was shocked to see my sweat pants, sneakers and a mariners t-shirt. I was ecstatic and squealed in delight. Alice shook her head and smiled as I lunged myself at her so I could give her a hug. " Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" I said as she laughed. " Just this once Bella" I nodded and got up to get dressed. I looked around for Edward. " He went to get you some food and to make arrangement for your motorcycle to get to Forks"

"Oh…wait a minute how did it get here in the first place" Alice smiled. " Emmett of course" I smiled, of course. Then I thought about something. "Alice does my dad know yet?" She realized what I meant and then grabbed my hand. "I think he does but he hasn't said anything about it" I looked down. Great, how would I explain this? I looked back at Alice who smiled knowing what I was about to ask "We will tell him together" I nodded and Alice turned me around to brush my hair. Together sounds pretty damn good.


	41. Chapter 41

-41-

Alice's POV

Knock, Knock. I looked in the direction of the door as Edward poked his head in. "Are you decent?" I huffed. " Like you would really care if Bella wasn't" Bella blushed while Edward chuckled lightly. _Charlie knows doesn't he?_ Edward nodded his head but kept a smile for Bella's sake. _is it bad. _He shrugged and walked over to give Bella a bagel and some orange juice. Ick. I got up so I could give them some privacy. "Alice are you alright?" she asked. How did she know there was something wrong? I smiled "I'm fine" Bella looked worried. "Alice let it go" Edward and I both looked at each other stunned. I smiled at her, turned and left the room. I walked towards mine and jaspers suite. I knew I have been avoiding him for most of the night and I knew he was getting anxious but I needed to sort out my thoughts. I took out my room key and unlocked our door. "You've been avoiding me Alice" *sigh* I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I got ready for my shower but before I could get in he was behind me holding me. " What's the matter darlin'" If I could cry I would. "Jasper I'm fine" shit my voice broke. He turned me towards him and tilted my face up so I could look into his eyes. He brushed my cheek with his thumb. "Alice you are not fine what is it" I looked down. "I lost you" I whispered

"No you didn't I'm here" he said

"Jas you don't understand I lost you….I saw a vision and then you disappeared from me you weren't in my existence anymore…I felt numb with the loss, even though it didn't happen I'm still numb." Jasper pulled me closer and crushed his mouth to mine. I moaned into his mouth as he held onto me tighter. He broke our kiss first.

"Darlin' thanks to Bella you didn't lose me. You have to let it go or it will destroy you" I nodded into his chest and inhaled the scent that we both shared. "It's amazing Bella pretty much said the same thing" he looked at me to check if I was serious and I nodded my head. " Did you tell her your feelings?" I shook my head. "Well that's interesting" I laughed " I know right" *sigh*

" I love you" I said as he kissed the top of my head

"As I love you now get dressed, you took a shower earlier this morning to avoid me you don't need another one" I smiled and walked back into the bathroom to do as he said. He really knows me too well. We packed the rest of our stuff and went downstairs to wait for the others. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella were already there. The late comers, as usual , would make their appearance in 12 minutes. " Carlisle, where is my dad?" Bella asked. " Oh, I advised him that he needed to fly and not drive back to Forks" Bella nodded her head and looked at Edward. It was obvious that he was oblivious to what she was about to do but I knew. "Jas" I whispered. "What babe?"

"I need to go with Bella." Jasper looked confused until Bella asked Carlisle to buy her a ticket too. He nodded "Bella why aren't you coming with me" I rolled my eyes, Edward was really about to go there. She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. " I have to talk to my dad"

"About what?"

"Edward please don't be difficult" he narrowed his eyes and then he smiled and looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle. I'm go…" Bella cut him off "No you are not. You are going with Jasper in YOUR car, Alice is coming with me" My family looked at me for a minute and all I could do is smile. Way to bring me in their Bella. She smiled an apology as Edward glared at me. His jealousy was definitely going to be an issue. _Get over it Edward, we have things to do and make sure you don't show Bella how jealous you can get over her being with someone else she loves, I don't think she would like it. _Edward opened his mouth to say something smart but changed his mind and replaced it with a grin. He knew I was right. I smiled and twirled towards Bella while Carlisle made the arrangements for us. "Ready for this Ali?" I smiled "As long as you are Bells" she smiled. Edward came behind her and moved her away while Jasper returned to my side and kissed my neck. "Are we good Mrs. Whitlock" I loved when he called me his rightful last name. "Yes we are babe, we are very good and I'll prove it to you when we get home" he turned me to him and crushed his lips to mine. I felt all the passion and love we had for each other in that kiss, felt it to the point that it made me wet and considering the poke I was getting on my stomach, made Jasper hard. We broke away and looked into each others eyes. I smiled " Let's go babe" he nodded as we walked to the car and waited on Bella and Edward to get in so they could drop us off at the airport. Finally they returned with Bella looking more flushed then she did before and Edward looking smug. Our family said our goodbyes for now as Bella and I walked into the airport arm in arm. We got our tickets and then looked for the gate that was headed to Port Angeles. I knew Charlie would be thrilled to see us but he also needed confirmation from his daughter that she wasn't in anymore danger. I smiled at that thought. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I hope.


	42. Chapter 42

-42-

Bella's POV

I held onto Alice's arm for dear life. I knew she had to be the one to go with me because my dad adored her and if he had to know about the world that I have chosen she would be the best one to explain. "He's over there Bella" My heart beat accelerated as we got closer. Man o man this is hard. After awhile I felt Alice start to drag me along as my legs started to feel heavy. I knew that if I would have brought Edward he would have given me more confidence but in the same breath the fact that he could read Charlie's mind wouldn't be all that great either. Especially if my dad plans to move us as far away from forks as humanly possible. Here goes. "Hi dad" Charlie turned around startled and then his eyes softened. "Hey Bells, I thought you were riding back with the Cullen's" I blushed and looked down. " I forced my father to buy us tickets so we could go with you. Bella wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled at Alice as she winked at me. What a life saver. I sat down on his right side as Alice sat in front of us. "How are you feeling" Charlie half smiled "Well considering that I'm walking I'm fine my arm is blazing though" Alice put her hands on his arm immediately and his eyes widened then he looked at me. "What are they?" Alice smiled and let his arm go while she looked at me. "How much do you want to know dad" he thought about that for a minute while he scrunched up his face. "As little as possible but still telling me the main facts" I smiled and looked at Alice. "Alice I don't know what to tell him" she smirked and looked at Charlie. "What do you think we are Charlie?"

"Not human" he said immediately. Alice and I laughed. Too right he is. He looked at us and became serious. "As well as I know what I saw in that cabin, you may not have the same eyes that they do but you are around the same right" Alice nodded and sat on his left side. I watched my dad's reaction and was proud to see that he didn't flinch when she touched his bad arm again. " We are the same as the others we just chose a different life style"

"And what lifestyle is that exactly" she smiled

"Animals not humans" Charlie looked like he was deep in thought and then he grabbed my hand unexpectedly. "Why did that girl want you so badly?" I looked at my dad who turned to look at me. "Because Edward killed her boyfriend"

"Why?" I sighed. I thought he didn't want to know too much but then again I owed my dad the truth.

"He tried to kill me last year and almost succeeded but the Cullen's saved me in time" I saw that Charlie was deep in thought and then his eyes grew wide as I knew what he finally registered. "Phoenix?" I nodded. " He was hunting me and I didn't want you to get hurt so I did what I had to do to keep you safe" Charlie squeezed my hand and then turned back to Alice. " Is she in anymore danger that I need to know about?" Alice sighed "Nothing that you can protect her from Charlie no matter how far you go" Alice sat in front of us while Charlie drilled holes in the side of my face. "Dad I will be fine, it's what I've chosen" he kept quiet and let my hand go. "How long have you known?"

"Known what dad"

"About them"

"Awhile"

" It doesn't bother you?…. you feel safe with them?" my protector till the end. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Yes I do just like I feel safe with you" he smiled and kissed the top of my hand. "I trust your judgment Bells so I'll leave it at that…just don't tell your mother" I laughed and hugged him tightly as Alice did the same and finally our flight was boarding. I felt my dad had more to ask me but knew he would wait until we were alone. I looked at him as we settled down in our seats and could see the wheels churning in his brain. I knew he was making a lot of connections to things he noticed but never said anything about, as well as finally understanding why I could never talk to him about my feelings when Edward left. Alice sat on my right as my dad sat on my left. He dozed off and I let out a breath of relief. "It will be fine Bella, I don't see him trying to take you away from us" I nodded my head and turned towards her. "Are you ok?" she smiled and kissed my cheek. "Much better, since I talked to Jasper earlier" I smiled at her and looked back towards the front. "Bella, how did you know?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask but I knew better.

"When you were holding Jaspers hand in the car yesterday, you never once looked at him even though it was obvious you didn't want to let go. But it wasn't just that Ali, when you came into the bathroom, when I looked at your face, as much as you tried to block it I could see the unhappiness and depression in your eyes. There was no longer the contentment and utmost joy I usually see when you are around your husband. and I knew it had to be because of the loss you felt the moment Jasper was no longer in your visions. I've been there before, I know that look anywhere." Alice looked at me with her mouth agape and then she smiled beautifully. I couldn't help but smile back. " It's amazing, no one else knew with the exception of Jasper…I knew we were destined to be the best of friends" I winked at her " Of course we were, thank god your brother didn't ruin that one" we laughed and I closed my eyes for awhile until we finally got to Port Angeles.

"Bells!" I looked up to see Jacob and the pack waiting for us at the airport. I ran over to him immediately to give him a hug as he picked me up and twirled me around. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me" I told him as I kissed his cheek. Even under that beautiful skin he was still able to blush. I laughed as he put me down. He looked over my shoulder "How's it going chief" Charlie smirked and raised his arm "It's going Jake" the pack laughed as Jacob bent down . "Does he know about us" I shook my head "I left that to you and the pack…it's your secret, it's not my place to tell him" he kissed my cheek and walked over to Charlie to help with our bags. Alice stood away from them as much as possible until I assumed she sensed Jasper and her mood lightened immensely. "Bella there here" I nodded at Alice as I looked back at Jake. His eyes narrowed but he gave me a smile and nodded his head. I gave him and my dad one last kiss on the cheek before I turned to leave with Alice. "Bells…where are you going?" I turned back to my dad. " With Alice but I will meet you at the hospital and Jake can you bring my truck with you" he nodded as Alice dragged me through the airport.

Edward and Jasper were both waiting for us at the front. Alice let go of me as she ran to Jasper and jumped in the air so he could catch her as she landed. I smiled at the fact that everything was back to normal where they were concerned. Edward and I looked at each other and it was like our bodies were automatically drawn together. The energy that I felt when we were face to face was amazing. He grabbed my face and before I could warn him that I smelled like Jacob he kissed me. He broke our kiss to kiss the corners of my mouth and then licked my lips asking for access into my mouth again and boy did I let him. This kiss was invigorating as well as gentle. Edward continued kissing me and grabbed the back of my head so he could run his fingers through my hair. I started to feel light headed and just as the kiss started it ended. I knew my lips were swollen and pink and I knew from the way he was looking at me, desire still clouded my eyes. "That was a nice hello" he laughed softly. "Glad you liked it love, now let's go, they are becoming impatient" I looked over his shoulder at Jasper and Alice who were so taken up in themselves that they didn't even notice their audience. I smiled at the crowd while Edward chuckled lightly. He placed his hand on my lower back and guided me outside while Jasper and Alice got a round of applause and finally made their exit. Edward drove, giving Jasper and Alice there moment in the back. He grabbed my hand and brushed his lips over my knuckles. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I told him as he brushed our hands on my cheek lovingly. "How did it go with Charlie" I sighed "I won't know fully until we talk later but he took it ok" He briefly glanced at me and then returned his eyes to the road. "Alice is he planning to take her away"

"Not that I can see Edward, he trusts Bella's judgment for the most part but she's right she needs to talk to him alone to get his true feelings" he nodded and before I knew it we were in Fork's heading to the Cullen's house. I started to get nervous as I remembered Edward telling me I was going to hear a mouthful when we got back. I guess that time is now. "Bella it will be alright" Jasper told me as he started to feel my emotions. Edward looked at me again but I reassured him I was fine. We pulled up to the house. I saw Jasper and Alice walk towards the house hand in hand while I stayed back. "Are you nervous about the talk?" Edward asked as he opened my door and pulled me out. I sighed and nodded my head. He kissed my temple" Don't worry love our family just has some things to tell you" I nodded as we walked into the house. No better time for a talk then the present. I said to myself as I pushed the door open.


	43. Chapter 43

-43-

Edwards POV

I knew Bella was nervous but she had to understand that she has people she can depend on. She doesn't have to do things alone. I kissed the top of her head as she snaked her arm around my waist. "It will be fine love" she sighed "I know" I opened the door and we walked into the living room. Esme got up immediately and pulled Bella away from me to give her a hug. "Isabella, you will not make me worry about you like that again. If anything had happened to you…..I don't even want to think of the repercussions your death would have caused" Bella sighed and held onto Esme. " Believe me I understand but at the time all I was thinking about was taking everyone around me out of danger, If I would have thought things through clearly I would have never left but then again since when have I ever thought things through." Emmett started to laugh and Rosalie punched him in his ribs. "Shit Rose….that hurt" she grinned. I had to stifle a laugh myself at her comment. Esme released Bella and put her forehead on hers. "Just don't do it again, understand" Bella smiled "I understand"

Esme went into the kitchen to fix Bella some food while the rest of us stayed in the living room. Spotlight was on Bella and her blush made it quiet clear she didn't like the attention. " What?" she asked. Rosalie spoke first. "Ok look Bella, you know you aren't my favorite person"

Bella smirked "Really! I thought I was growing on you Rosalie"

Emmett and I tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. The look Rosalie gave Bella was priceless. "Smart ass…anyway…I just want to tell you that you are a fixture in this family so next time you want to save someone take one of us along. Well make that two since we go in pairs. Even if you don't want to tell Mr. Overprotective what your plans are" I growled at her while Bella glared at me. "Will you cut that out" Rosalie rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Bella. "Don't worry Bella this is how he is all the time when it comes to you, now you see what I mean about that century without you….a pain… in ….my… ass!" Everyone laughed at my expense but I couldn't say I minded. I just shrugged and smiled at Bella while everyone told her they agreed with Rosalie and vowed to never let her do anything alone again. I walked to the kitchen to give Esme a kiss on her cheek and then headed to my room. I gave Bella alone time with the family that will soon be hers even though I knew it wouldn't be long before she came to find me. " Are you hiding from me" I smiled as I turned to look at her standing in my doorframe. "Not a chance love I was just giving you time with them" she smiled and straddled me on the bed. My breath caught in my throat. Bella being this close always made me hard. If she only knew the reactions my body had with just the sound of her voice she would be shocked.

I could feel the heat between her legs and my erection grew at the feel of her on top of me. I sat up on the bed while Bella inched herself closer. The friction of her movements was making my erection that much harder to control. She pulled my head back so she could look into my eyes before she kissed me. I knew what she saw in them. Pure and heated lust, need, and desire. Bella moaned in my mouth as our kiss deepened. I pushed my hands under her shirt so I could feel her silky smooth skin. She trembled with the contact but I knew it wasn't because she was cold. It was the energy that we had for each other that made even myself tremble. I broke our kiss and started trailing kisses down her jaw to the spot on her neck below her ear. She whimpered which only made me want her more. "Bella we can't do this right now" she started to move her hips and I couldn't stop her. I sucked harder as she started to moan louder. Shit! I had to stop this. Bella moved her hand down my chest to the waist band of my pants. She unbuttoned them but I stilled her hand. "Bella" she kissed me to shut me up and then her hand found my erection and her eyes widened. I grinned. "Wow" she whispered. She was perfect for my ego. Bella's surprise went away as desire clouded her eyes and she kissed me again. Her hand started to have a slow steady rhythm on my dick that nearly had me over the edge. If she kept this up I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her. I opened my eyes to see her biting her lip at the reactions she was getting from me. My eyes bored into hers. "Not yet love" she kissed me again and got off my lap leaving me with a big boner. I saw Bella blow me a kiss and leave the room as I quickly ran to the bathroom so I could relieve myself. If I didn't know any better I would swear Bella planned to leave me like this. She left far too easily but if this is the game she wanted to play she better be prepared for the repercussions. I grinned at the payback I was going to give her until I felt myself at the edge and finally I was able to cum.


	44. Chapter 44

-44-

Bella's POV

I smiled as I left Edward with a major hard on. That was for him making me promise, in a very enjoyable way, not to have him worry. I knew it was just a matter of time before Edwards resolve broke and I was hoping I was going to be the cause of it happening sooner rather then later. I could smell the wonderful aromas of the food Esme made. "Bella, the food is ready" I smiled as I rounded the corner. "Thank you Esme" she winked. "I'll see you later dear I have some blueprints to finish" I nodded my head as I looked at my meal with excitement. Sautéed mushrooms with cheese over grilled chicken, with broccoli and potatoes au gratin. Mmmhmm. I enjoyed my meal immensely but I couldn't finish it. They always had a habit of making me too much to eat, not that I minded, I just didn't like to waste food. I looked at the stove and saw there was still some left over so I knew I could take some to Charlie seeing as nobody here ate. "Ready love?" I jumped in surprise as I saw Edward in all his sexy glory. His hair was still wet so it was obvious he had taken a shower. "Ready as ever" I knew Edward would hear the double meaning in my statement. "Bella you are making this really hard on me" I got up and walked over to him slowly. "Am I? I wonder how much harder I can make it" he groaned as I put my hands on his chest and started to move them down his stomach. " Shit, Bella we can't do this" my hands stilled at his erection and then I kissed his throat. "You're right….now let's go, I have to see Billy" I smiled my most pleasant smile and turned to walk in the direction of the garage. I knew Edward hadn't moved yet because I knew when he was in close proximity of me. Every fiber of my being felt him. I got to the Volvo and was about to open the door when Edward came up behind me. "Bella" he whispered in my ear which gave me chills of excitement. "Yes" he gave me electrifying kisses down my neck. "Have you realized that you are giving me easy access to do whatever I please to you at this moment." To prove it he held onto me with one arm while moving the other hand down my breasts and squeezing my nipples, to my stomach and then finally to the waistband of my sweat pants. I felt my heart beat accelerating and my air getting hitched in my throat as he moved a finger from left to right on my lower stomach. "You're playing with fire love" He started to move two fingers downwards until I felt him graze my clit and then pull his hand back out. "Remember" he said before he released me and went to the other side of the car. For a moment I was stunned not knowing what to do but then I had to smile. If this is the reaction I'm going to get from him let the games begin.

We arrived at the hospital and I got out immediately. "Bella?" I turned and smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to move his normal pace. " I have to go alone, remember, you and Jacob still have issues and Charlie and I still need to talk. I'll see you later I promise" He narrowed his eyes and didn't say a word as he turned and left. O boy. I walked in and saw the pack talking to Carlisle. "Well doesn't this scene look familiar" Quill called out. I couldn't help but laugh. "Something like that, so how is Billy" I asked as I walked closer. Sam answered me first. "He's doing pretty good, your dad is talking to him now" I nodded as I looked at Carlisle waiting for him to grant me permission to go. Carlisle pointed me in the direction and I continued forward to room 6. I knocked lightly and opened the door. This time instead of seeing Charlie on the bed bandaged up it was Billy, with Charlie on the side Billy was when he came to visit. How tables have turned. I smiled at Billy who returned my smile. "I hear you went to Vancouver to get your dad back Bells" I blushed "Something like that" Billy looked at me closely and smiled. I knew Billy knew the whole story so there was no need to bring it up. "Hey dad do you mind if I talk to Billy alone?" Charlie looked at me surprised and then nodded "Alright Bells, I'll wait at your truck….Bill I'll see you tomorrow" he said with a grin. Billy grinned back. "Damn straight we got a Mariners game to watch…oh and try to bring beer Charlie" Charlie winked and waved as he left. Billy looked at me and became serious. "What's this about Bella?" I sighed. "I was wondering if you were going to tell Charlie about the pack?" Billy closed his eyes and I could tell he was giving it much thought. "It was a brave thing you did Bells but I also know he saw things that would have told him the Cullen's are different. How did he take that?" I waited for Billy to open his eyes so he would know I wasn't leaving anything out. "Charlie didn't want all the information but he is no fool either, I know he is going to ask me more when we get home but honestly I think if he knows I feel safe he won't have a problem" Billy nodded. "I'll think about it Bells, let Jacob know how that talk goes" I sighed and scrunched up my face. "Don't worry he will be the first one I call" Billy laughed. I smiled and waved to him as I left.

"How did it go in there" Jacob asked as I closed Billy's room door behind me.

"He won't tell Charlie yet. He is going to wait to see what happens tonight" Jacob nodded.

"You know you wouldn't have to worry about Charlie disliking the Cullen's if you just pick me" I bowed my head and closed my eyes. "Jake don't start please"

"You should at least give me a chance Bella" I sighed and looked up. I started to notice that I sighed a lot when I'm stressed, frustrated or annoyed.

" Jake it wouldn't be fair to you or to me. I love him and I want to be with him. I also know that he loves me just the same. I am not a fickle person Jake and I am not going to make you happy if I'm always thinking about him. Why can't you believe that" Jacob pulled me closer and pulled my chin up.

"Because you haven't given it a try"

"Jake let me ask you this and please give me a straight answer. Do you want me because you can't have me or is it because you really love me?" I could tell Jake didn't know how to answer that and then his eyes warmed.

"I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you when we were younger it hasn't changed Bella and I don't think it will" I gave him a sad smile.

"So what will happen when you imprint Jake?" he stiffened. "I see, so you haven't thought about it have you. When you imprint your world revolves around that person, you haven't imprinted on me Jake. And if I did leave Edward for you and we got married and had a family you couldn't stop yourself from leaving me once you saw her" Jacobs resolve started to waver and I could tell he believed what I said.

"Maybe it will never happen for me and we could live happily ever after" I placed my hand on his cheek. "And maybe it will happen to you and I would be left with nothing when I could have everything" he sighed.

"I do love you Bells"

"I know Jake and I love you too but we aren't meant to be and deep down you know it" he pulled my face towards his and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. I could feel our goodbye as lovers in that kiss and there was a part of me that felt sad. He broke away and put his forehead on mine. "I guess we are back to normal" I smiled. "More or less but that's the way it has to be" he smiled and let me go. "Call me after you talk to Charlie" I nodded and walked to the parking lot to meet my dad.

I saw that my dad moved my truck to the entrance of the hospital. "Bells hop in I'll drive" I nodded at Charlie as I got in and we drove home. "bells we need to talk"

"I know dad" he sighed, pulled up and parked the truck behind his cruiser. I got out first and went to go unlock the door. I could feel Edward near by and I shook my head hoping he would get the idea and not show up right now. Charlie and I entered the house and he immediately locked the door. I smiled. "Dad there is really no point in that, the things that are after me don't need an invitation to enter." Charlie's eyes got wide. "Bella what exactly is coming after you?"

"Nothing dad I'm protected" he narrowed his eyes.

"Isabella what aren't you telling me"

"Dad really it's nothing that you can fix and the less people that know the better" Charlie shook his head and walked into the kitchen to get a beer I assumed. I was proven right when he returned with one in his hand.

"Is it like the movies Bells?" I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Not in the slightest, they can come out in the daylight without being burned to death and you would have to see for yourself what they look like when they do words can't describe, they can interact with humans without wanting to kill the entire population, and they don't have fangs" Charlie nodded and took it all in.

"What are the similarities?" I bit my lip.

"They can live forever, they can't have children, they drink blood and if you do get bit you start to turn into one immediately" Charlie closed his eyes.

"Bells you don't have a future with him" I looked down

"Dad I love him"

"Can you live with not being able to have children? Or growing old with your high school friends? Seeing the days pass you by and realizing you have no chance of ever leaving this world?" I could feel Charlie's gaze on me.

"Dad, as long as I have him with me it will work out, there is no one else that I want and it took me moving here to find my true love. Why would I let him go?"

"And the other part Isabella"

" Ok I won't be able to have kids but that's not necessarily a bad thing, growing old isn't all that its cracked out to be either. Dad I need you to accept and understand my decision but whether you trust my judgment or not, my feelings for him aren't going to change." Charlie sighed got up and sat on the couch beside me.

"Bells, I want more for you, can't you understand that?" I smiled

"I understand it perfectly and you wouldn't be my dad if you wanted anything less. I am still going to go to college dad and get a job but I need you to realize that Edward will be a part of that also he is my boyfriend and I know he isn't going anywhere"

"He left you before Bells, what makes you so sure he won't do it again"

I knew this was going to be brought up sooner or later but I am happy it's now. "Dad I know the reasons why he left and I also know what he was doing while he was gone. He won't leave me again" Charlie closed his eyes again and scrunched up his face.

"Bells, just do me a favor and let me know what's going on…no more lying to me" I nodded my head and gave him a hug. "Now that you know dad I will have no reason to lie" he kissed my cheek. I got up and helped him up so he could get some rest. We went upstairs and we parted at the top of the stairs. "Good night kiddo" I turned and smiled "good night dad" he walked into his room and closed the door as I walked into the bathroom turned on the water for my shower and then walked into my bedroom. I sighed and opened my drawer to get out a pair of pajamas. What the fuck! Alice replaced my sweat pants and t-shirts with pajama sets from Victoria's Secret. I glared at my drawer just as my cell phone rang.

"ALICE?" she giggled

_Bella don't be too mad at me and plus you will thank me later._

"I doubt that seriously Alice" I could picture the pout she was giving the phone.

_Bella please don't be difficult. Just go along with it._

"Fine since I have nothing else to put on" she laughed and I groaned "I'll talk to you later Alice"

_Sleep tight Bells. _I rolled my eyes and shut my phone. I knew I needed to call Jake but It would have to wait until after my shower the hot water and strawberry shampoo were calling to me.

I walked to the bathroom undressed and stepped in the shower. It felt so good. The water cascading down my body was soothing. I quickly washed myself and then washed my hair. Once that was done I dried myself then my hair and put it in a messy ponytail at the top of my head. I put on the pajama set that Alice left for me brushed my teeth and washed my face and finally I was ready for bed. I felt him before I saw him. I walked into my room and there he was laying on my bed with a grin on his face. "Hello love" I smiled and walked slowly towards him. "hey"

"How did Charlie take everything"

"I don't know you tell me mind reader" Edward became serious.

"He has been deciding whether to leave Forks with you or stay and let you live your life. I think you have convinced him for the most part that we are inseparable and he doesn't like it but he knows you are strong and level headed so your decision is your decision. He is right though Bella, you have no future with me" I rolled my eyes and got under my sheets.

"Edward please don't start with this again, I have nothing but a future with you seeing as you can't die" Edward pulled me closer to him and moved me so I was sitting in front of him with my back against his chest. "Bella we will never be able to have children" I shrugged and I could feel his irritation. "You're taking this too lightly Bella" I sighed and turned my head towards his.

"Edward I have thought things through very clearly, I understand that I won't be able to have children but honestly if I can't have them with you I don't want them. Would you honestly be able to deal with me having children with someone else other then you? Wondering everyday how our kids would turn out if we lived in a different time or if you were different? Could you watch me grow old and die with someone else knowing in your heart that I have always loved you and I was never truly happy without you?" I looked at his face as he gazed out the window refusing to look at me. "Baby, look at me" he turned his head slowly and when our eyes met I could see and feel his pain. "Answer me Edward. Could you?" He put his finger on my chin and pulled my face closer to his as he took my mouth with his. Edwards kiss moved from being gentle and soothing to strong and conquering. My body responded to this kiss immediately. Edward broke our kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Isabella, I will never be able to see you with anyone else other then myself. If I must speak honestly then I must tell you that you are my universe and it would hurt me to see someone else touching you, loving you, and being able to give you something that I so desperately want to give you. It would wound my soul if I saw how you were with your children and I kept imagining everyday what a spectacular mother you would be to ours if we could have them. And my love, it would kill me to see you die unhappy and be away from me for any amounts of time. With that my Bella, if I must be honest you should know that I would never be able to part with you and I will never be able to let you go to someone else. I am sure that you were made specifically for me and I thank my lucky stars that I was able to find you" I felt my eyes start to moisten as he finished his spiel and without warning they fell. Edward didn't let my chin go, instead he kissed my tears away and then kissed me. "Love I have to ask you something" I kept my gaze fixed on him as I sat up and he moved from behind me. I watched as he circled the bed and moved to kneel on the floor by my side of the bed. I looked at him confused not really knowing what he was about to do until he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and my breath caught in my throat. O my god!

"I have thought of thousands upon thousands of different ways to approach this topic and was never able to figure it out until our conversation a little while ago. You have brought to my attention certain things that I have desperately been trying to put out of my mind because deep down I still feel I am not good enough for you. You have made me realize that I need to be more truthful to myself and acknowledge the fact that I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my existence loving and cherishing you. Bella you are my world and I so desperately need you with me always. Isabella Swan, will you be my wife?"

I didn't know what to say. Girls my age don't get married right? But my mom has always told me that I am older then my years. I knew Edward was getting anxious but at this moment I was speechless. I looked down at the velvet box in his hand and was amazed at the 14 k white gold engagement ring inside. My hand was shaking as I touched the box and looked back at Edward. "I don't know what to say" I whispered. He smiled, took the ring out and put it on my finger. He got up and pulled me up with him, he held my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Say whatever you feel in your heart Bella" I closed my eyes and I could feel my smile start to spread on my face. "I love you and I will be more then happy to be your wife" he let out a scented breath that I didn't realize he was holding and picked me up. My arms wrapped around his neck as my legs wrapped around his waist and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes just happy with the comfort of each other. Edward let me down and smiled brilliantly as I couldn't help but smile back. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen, Hmmmmm, I had to admit it has a nice ring to it.


	45. Chapter 45

45-

Edward's POV

Bella has agreed to become my wife. I was still in shock that she agreed. I pulled her to me and kissed her hard that way she could feel all my feelings in that kiss. I could feel Bella's skin becoming warm as our kiss became heated. My already erect member was getting heavier as I pressed her scantily clad body firmly against me. Bella moaned into my mouth and I trailed kisses down her neck. She had to stop me or I wouldn't be able to control myself. "Bella.." she smiled and then gently pushed me away. I looked into her eyes to make sure she wasn't offended and I saw that she wasn't. " I know Edward it's fi…" _RING RING. _Bella and I looked at her phone. She picked up the phone, looked at the caller id and grinned before she answered.

"Alice?"

*scream*

_I knew you would say yes what took you so long…actually I don't really care, this week we are going to look at wedding dresses in Port Angeles and if we can't find any then I would just have to look online. Hmmm…..O yeah what colors do you want to have? matter of fact never mind I'm thinking more along the lines of gold, azalea, a light orange and lavender since your getting married in August. You know what! I think I'll add some green in there for Edwards sake…Oh and"_

"Alice, whatever you plan will be perfect just please don't do too much"

Bella took in everything Alice was saying and never once complained. Not that she could, my sister has a very annoying habit of adding her input when it's not needed. Bella smiled and giggled until she finally told her she would talk to her later. After she hung up I could see Bella's smile drop. "What's wrong love?" she sighed "Nothing I just have to figure out a way to tell Charlie and Renee" she cringed at her parents names and I couldn't help but laugh. "Is it that bad love?" she nodded. " My beliefs on marriage came from my mom but with you it's different. I want nothing more then to become your wife but if it was anyone else I would have probably said no"

"How about I talk to Charlie" her eyes grew wide.

" I'm not sure if that's a good idea either"

"Bella I have to talk to him sometime, it's only right" she bit her lip and looked down.

"Can we wait to tell him ,maybe after graduation, so I can give him some time to mellow out"

"Sure, we can tell him right after we get our diplomas." she smiled, kissed me quickly and then she sighed again. "What is it love?" she began to take off her ring and for a moment I was scared that she changed her mind. She looked up at me and laughed softly. "You silly man. I still plan to marry you I just can't wear this until we tell Charlie" Phew. Alice saw this happening so I took out a necklace for her to put the ring on until the day she would have it on her finger. I turned her around so I could clasp it around her neck and then I kissed the nape of her neck. I felt her shiver at my touch and once again I couldn't help but respond. I kissed her again and jumped out the window before we got into anything else. I ran to our meadow and collapsed on the ground.

In a couple of months Bella will be mine, permanently. Only thing that stood in our way was the Volturi. Alice has been trying to keep that bit of information to herself for months now but I know better. I checked her mind when she felt that I wasn't around to notice. I saw Aro wanting Bella but I will never let him have her. Ever. I got up and ran to the house to tell Esme the news if Alice didn't already open her mouth. I could tell that Carlisle was home now too so I guess this would be a joint conversation. I walked into the house and located everyone with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett which meant they weren't here. "Esme, Carlisle" they appeared in front of me immediately.

"What is it son" I smiled at them both.

"Edward?"

"I asked Bella to marry me and she agreed" Carlisle's face was priceless. It was a look between shock and excitement while Esme had joy and happiness emanating from her. She walked over to me slowly and grabbed my face. "Congratulations Edward, you two are made for each other" with that she kissed my cheek walked over to Carlisle and put her finger on his chin. I saw her look at him sideways and smile as she continued to walk into her drawing room.

"Son that's marvelous news. I'm just concerned about how Charlie and the wolves will take this, seeing as eventually she will become one of us" I sighed. I knew this was bound to come up but regardless Bella will be my wife.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there Carlisle, not anytime sooner" He agreed and went upstairs to talk with Esme. I went into my room, turned on my music and smiled as Bella's lullaby came on. 4 more months and I will have my opportunity to marry Bella. My smile became wider as I closed my eyes and thought about her in her wedding dress while we dance to this very song.


	46. Chapter 46

-46-

Bella's POV

The weeks went by pretty fast and before I knew it graduation was around the corner. From helping Angela with her graduation announcements and Alice dragging me everywhere to find my wedding announcements Edward and I have been spending less and less time together. Why you may ask? Well, because of an evil little pixie named Alice. We went through every little boutique in Port Angeles to look for a wedding dress but in the end I didn't like any of the options and neither did Alice but I trusted her enough to find one that she knew I would love. Anytime we went to the Cullen's house she would show me different color schemes to choose from and with Esme's help and of course a reluctant Rosalie it was set. I sighed as I looked out the window and wrapped my arms around my torso. Tomorrow was the day that I graduated from Forks High school and told Charlie I was engaged. To say I wasn't nervous and scared would be blasphemy. I loved Charlie and Renee and their approval meant the world to me. And if I was honest with myself I would have to say I craved Charlie's approval more so than Renee's. Don't get me wrong I adored my mom but I knew she would go with my choices since she always considered me as an old soul and not as carefree as she was. *sigh* I felt a breeze pass by me and I knew Edward was there. "Love what's wrong" he asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around mine. "I'm nervous" he kissed my neck. "About what love?" I put my head back on his shoulder as we watched the sun begin to set. "Everything Edward. Graduation, our announcement, and last but not least the Volturi. I haven't even told Jake or the pack what's about to happen or that we are engaged" he kissed my cheek and spun me around to face him. "Bella, it will work out and we all will tell the pack together unless you want to tell Jacob first alone" I finally decided to look into his eyes. " I think it will be best if I tell Jake first before we tell the pack." He nodded and kissed me softly. I loved the way his kisses made me feel. Almost like I was flying or in a place without worries, pain or hardships. This is why I told him I would marry him, he made me feel complete and I knew he felt the same way. I moved my arms from around my body and put them around his neck. "I love you and this is forever Bella" I smiled "Believe me I know" We stayed embracing each other for awhile with Edward giving me soft kisses on my face until it was rudely interrupted by the vibrations of his phone. Edward groaned while I giggled and kissed his throat. "We have all of eternity to stay like this" I saw Edward's eyes twinkle as he picked up his phone.

"hello"

_Edward I need to speak with Bella now!_

"Why? what's the matter Alice?"

_I can't tell you just let me talk to Bella and leave the house and come home once you give her the phone. _I didn't get what this was about but the look on Edward's face had me concerned. He gave me his phone kissed my cheek and then left.

"hello"

_Bella did he leave? _I looked out my window in the direction I saw him run in and didn't even see a trace.

"I think so, what's the matter" she sighed

_You plan to tell Charlie of the engagement tomorrow right?_

"Yes why?"

_You're going to have to do it alone Bella. That way Charlie won't be in danger._ Shit! Talk to Charlie alone? Without Edward? Fuck my life!

"Alice is their a reason why I have to do this alone, even without you?" Alice sighed softly

_Yes Bella, even without me, the Volturi are going to ask Edward questions which means he can't be around you telling Charlie about the engagement. If that talk goes the way I see it going they will know that he knows about us and his life will be forfeit._ I stopped breathing and stared out the window. His life will be forfeit? They would kill him over the mere knowledge of knowing that his daughter chose to marry a vampire. I was literally stunned into silence and before I could react Alice was in front of me.

It took me awhile to register her face in front of mine and once I did I finally was able to snap out of it. "Bella please do not do that again" I nodded my head and then shook it to get my bearings. I walked over and sat on my bed cross legged. "Alice have I told you lately how much my life sucks. I choose to marry Edward and now the talk that he wanted to have with Charlie I'm going to have to do it because of certain circumstances" I whispered that last part like it would really make a difference. Alice couldn't help but laugh at my expense as I just bit my lip. "Bella you will be fine trust me but I got to go I'll see you in the morning before we leave. I have to get you ready after all" I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget about tomorrow and of course the daily make over from Alice Cullen" she slapped my shoulder lightly kissed my cheek and left my room. I went downstairs to fix some dinner for myself and Charlie. I felt that tomorrow was going to be a very long day and the days to come after that would be terrifying to say the least. I finished making dinner, ate, washed the dishes and decided to call Jake. I knew him and Billy were coming tomorrow with my dad but I knew I had to have this talk with him alone and I also knew Edward wouldn't be back anytime soon until he found Alice and questioned her to death about what our talk was about. I waited for the gruff voice of either Jake or Billy to pick up.

"_Hello_"

"hey Jake!"

"_Bells, how are you? haven't seen you in what a week, at least I know you miss me. even though you waited until tonight to call me knowing that I'll see you tomorrow. what's up?" _I laughed, leave it to Jake to lighten the mood even though I knew this wouldn't last.

"Wow, a whole week Jake, I knew I felt lost. Anyway do you mind coming over for a bit I need to talk to you"

"_Alright I'll be over there in like 15 oh and Bells…I'm hungry" _I laughed hysterically.

"Jake there is no way I have enough food to feed you but I'll see what I can do"

"_Yes! see you in a minute" _I hung up the phone and shook my head. This is so not going to be easy.


	47. Chapter 47

**-47-**

Jacob's POV

"Dad, I'm going to Bells"

"Alright give her my love and if Charlie is there tell him we have a game to watch" I smiled, grabbed my keys for the rabbit and walked out of the house. Those two and their damn baseball, I can't complain I didn't mind the sport either but they just took it a bit far. I jumped into the car and started it as I headed to Forks. I knew what ever conversation we were about to have wasn't about to be good. I could hear it in Bella's voice that what she was about to tell me was major I just hoped I wouldn't become angry and end up hurting her. I reached her house and got out immediately. Before I could knock on the door it was opened and I pulled Bella to me giving her a bone crushing hug. "Good to see you Bells?" I heard her giggle and pat my back. "Jake…can't..breathe" Oops. I forgot how frail she is. I scratched my head and followed her inside. I could smell the wonderful aromas of the Lasagna she made today and couldn't wait to eat some. We walked into the kitchen and she had a plate full of Lasagna waiting for me. I sat down greedily and started to chow down. In between my bites and swallows I saw Bella laughing and shaking her head. Something kept catching the light around her neck but I wasn't sure what it was. O well Cullen probably gave her a necklace or something. After I was finished, Bella grabbed and washed my plate. " you said we need to talk Bella and since I don't know why, you're going to have to start" she sighed and her shoulders slumped over. "Jake you are my best friend and even though I won't have your support fully I need you" Shit! She wants to be a leech I knew it was going to come sooner or later but I was hoping later. I loved Bella and truth be told I didn't want to kill her but if Sam gave the order it couldn't be denied.

She turned towards me and walked closer. She kept her eyes steadily on me and I still didn't get what was taking her so long until I saw it. My eyes zeroed in on the diamond around her neck and I became ill. Not because it was a diamond necklace but because it was a diamond ring on a chain. A fucking engagement ring! I didn't know how she kept that from me all these weeks without me noticing, better yet how did she keep it from Charlie. My mouth dropped and I looked at Bella stunned. "You can't be serious right now Bella, a leech? you have no future with him" she rolled her eyes and sat down hard in the chair in front of me. "Jake I have nothing but a future with him he can't die but honestly I love him to the point that it hurts to be away from him, that is true love…why wouldn't I marry him?" I shook my head in disgust "I don't know Bella lets see…no kids…no growing old….watching everyone around you die. Do any of those reasons make sense" Bella glared at me and I glared back until her face softened. "Jake I know of all the reasons why I shouldn't but it doesn't stop the fact that this is what I want. Not even the immortal factor matters as much as me being with Edward" I tilted my head "Is that right, so if he changed you on your wedding day you would be upset" she sighed loudly "Of course I wouldn't be upset. Eventually that is what I want even though it's something he is against, I don't want to look older then him" Damn vanity. "Bella what did Charlie say about this" she bit her lip and looked down "I..I haven't told him yet" My eyes grew wide and I started to laugh. " You haven't told Charlie yet, sucks to be you" I said in between laughs. She threw the napkin holder at my head and I grabbed it before it could hit me and placed it back in the center of the table. I stopped laughing and then realized that I wasn't as angry as I thought I would be. I knew Bella and I would never be more then what we are because I knew I would find her, the one I was destined to be with and I knew I couldn't force myself to imprint on Bella. I sighed and looked at the girl I've loved since I was little, the girl I would have wanted to marry but knew that I would have ended up hurting her, my best friend. I smiled at her softly and she got up, sat on my lap and hugged me. She kissed me on the cheek and then grabbed my face so I could look at her. "Thank you Jake, I can see it in your eyes that you accept it and I really appreciate it" she smiled and kissed me again. I would be telling a lie if I said my body didn't respond to her cause it sure as hell did but I knew whether my erection grew hard for her or not it wouldn't change her feelings towards me. She got up and sat across from me again. "Now that that's over with I need to tell you where I will be going after graduation."

"What do you mean going" she sighed and got up. " Come on we might as well get comfortable" I nodded and walked behind her to the living room where we sat on the couch and faced each other. "Spill it Bella" She nodded and started to look worried.

"Bells, go ahead" she took in a large breath. " I have been called to Italy to face the Volturi" I know my face gave away my confusion. She smiled lightly "They are vampires that don't take kindly to humans knowing about them" My eyes grew wide. " You can't be serious Bella, you have to go to Italy to face…what exactly a group of old vampires" she nodded her head "Pretty much supposedly they are vampire royalty so they make the rules and one of the rules happens to be that humans are not suppose to know that vampires exist" My mouth dropped open and then closed as I started to become angry. "Bella how did they find out about you" she looked at me squarely. "Tanya" I jumped up and had to calm down or I knew I was about to loose it. That bitch! With all her jealousy and her schemes, when she lost she did the one thing that would probably end Bella's life. She touched my arm and I started to calm down. "It's something I have to face Jake but I also know that you and the pack need to know why I won't be around." I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little bit. "Bella you could die there, whose to say that you won't" she closed her eyes and then looked at me sadly. "Jake it can't be prevented, I can't have them come here looking for me, everyone here will be in danger so I must go to them, don't worry about it just know I will go out fighting and I have others to protect me" I let her go and stared at the ground. She was risking her life for the sake of all the people in Forks since obviously these vampires still drink from humans. " Jake I need you to tell the pack so they know to be prepared for whatever may happen and don't tell the Cullen's I have told you, these vampires that we are going to see have powers like and not limited to Edwards and Alice's so they can't know I told you" I nodded again and then turned towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Bells and know that if you aren't back in the time you are suppose to be we will kill them all!" She smiled brilliantly and winked. "Don't worry I'll be counting on that. See you tomorrow" I smiled and walked out the door. I moved my car farther down the block, parked, got out and phased so I could call the pack for a meeting. Being the second in command had it's benefits and I knew they would hear me. It would freak out the people of Forks hearing a wolf's howl but they can deal with it I have bigger things to handle.

_Jake what the hell is this about, you're too close to town for this._ I rolled my eyes.

**_I have some things to tell you_.** Sam looked at me and I relived my night with Bella for him and the others. The best and the worst part about being a wolf was having everyone in wolf form know your every thought and I do mean every.

_That sucks man. I'm sorry about Bells._ I shook my head at Quil and Embry.

_**Me and Bella aren't meant to be in that way she woke me up from my day dreams so to speak**._ I could tell Leah was smiling because a situation like this was very close to what happened with her and Sam. I turned my head towards Sam.

_Jacob this is the life she has chosen I know what you are waiting for and I will tell you that I will not kill her if she becomes one of them especially knowing the danger she is about to be put in. But we also have to talk to the Cullen's to figure out possibly what is to be expected there. _I nodded and with his last statement we heard movement and could smell a leech. We all growled at the added additions and then calmed down once we saw the smallest female and the blonde male. I left to go change to my human form and came back.

"_leech"_

"_dog" _I rolled my eyes as she continued. "I saw that Bella was going to tell you even though it was blurry but I needed to tell you that the ones we are about to see are older and stronger then we are. They have talents on their side that are formidable to say the least. But for some reason one out of the three major leaders are going to want to keep Bella. I can't see why they want to but it will happen." I nodded and waited for her to continue and then she looked at all of us. "They are going to want her turned and I want to make sure that no harm will come to her or us if that has to happen." I smirked. I guess the Leech can't see everything. I looked towards Sam as he looked at me and then turned to change. He came out of the woods not to long after.

"No harm will come to any of you. Bella is a brave soul and I know she isn't going to want them coming here so if she has to become one of you to keep them in Italy it has to be done. She has to tell Charlie though." Alice and I cringed at the idea while the blonde one looked at us amused. "Thank you Sam" she turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "Unfortunately Bella is going to need you with her when she breaks the news to Charlie, we can't be around her for obvious reasons" I grinned "Jealous much _leech_" she glared at me. "Go find a bone _dog" I _heard the others snickering as Alice and her mate made their exit. I turned to Sam. "We will be ready for anything Jacob even if that means going to get Bella for Charlie's sake. I'll talk to Billy about letting him know" Sam phased back and ran back to La Push with the others. Don't worry Bells we will bring you back by force if we have to.


	48. Chapter 48

-48-

Edwards POV

I was curious to know where Jasper and Alice went but anytime I tried to look for them she kept talking about the stupid vogue magazine she just got. I was frustrated to say they least, she has kept me away from Bella for these last weeks and I needed to be with her. "Edward" I looked at Carlisle as he entered my room. _Son we have to discuss Italy._ I nodded for him to continue. _I don't know what their plans are nor do I know what Tanya has told them but you can't loose your temper no matter what may happen. _I looked at Carlisle shocked. "You can't be serious Carlisle, if they threaten to kill her I will kill them it's as simple as that" Carlisle narrowed his eyes. _You are my son and you will listen to what I have to say it's either you do as I ask or you are staying here do you understand. _I looked away from Carlisle and out the window. He was right when he said I was his son, he was my father in so many ways to the point that some of our mannerisms were the same and I also knew that he was serious. "Fine, I won't loose my temper unless it is called for me to loose it" _Agreed and you might need to stay home tonight._ Ok now he was fucking pushing it. He wanted me to stay away from Bella…all night? I didn't respond and I don't think he expected an answer because he knew I wouldn't listen to this demand. Carlisle walked out and left me to my thoughts as I could smell that Jasper and Alice were back. I ran down the stairs immediately before Alice could run from me again. She sighed. "Edward stay out of my head because if you don't you may cause a lot of harm to people that Bella loves" I glared at her because I knew she was right. Knowing what Alice was up to and trying to figure out what has been transpiring for the last couple of hours might cause more harm then good. I sighed and walked out the door and ran to Bella's house. I saw that Charlie wasn't home yet and the house was locked up and semi dark with the exception of her bedroom. I grinned mischievously as I scaled the houses wall and jumped through her window to land in her bedroom. I saw that Bella was fast asleep even though she wasn't fully settled for bed. She was reading Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time. I turned off the light put the book on her book shelf and then tucked her under her sheets. I laid down beside her and pulled her towards me so I could spoon her. She situated herself perfectly against me and kissed my hand that was holding hers. "I love you" she told me sleepily. I kissed her temple. " I love you too Bella, now sleep my love" She nodded and with that she was out like a light. I loved watching her sleep there was nothing more beautiful in this world to me then Bella. I heard Charlie drive up and kissed her once more so I could make my exit. No need for him to know that I have been sleeping in his daughters bed with her for a year and a half now. I grinned and ran back to the house.

I could tell my family was planning a strategy for Italy but there was no need. Whether we had a strategy or not the way Carlisle has described Aro, Caius, and Marcus to me the best plan is no plan. I entered through the back and walked to the piano room so I could play and compile the songs for our wedding. That was my task for what Alice was planning and I knew exactly what songs I wanted for us. Alice already had the wedding invitations ready to be mailed for the day after we leave for Italy. By then I knew Bella would have told her father that she was marrying me. My smile became wider as the picture that has been haunting my mind for the past couple of weeks came to my mind once again. Bella in her wedding dress and her finally having the last name Masen Cullen while we danced under the lights that Alice planned to have. I kept smiling as I continued my task as the musician and saw as the dawn of the new day broke the horizon. Finally our last graduation as high school students. After this there was no need to continue the charade. I went upstairs so I could take a shower and get dressed. I grabbed the dark blue cap and gown and hurried to my Volvo but Alice already had a note on my windshield. I was starting to get fed up with this.

_Edward,_

_You're probably going to see this when I'm already gone but give us a minute I have to get her ready before you pop up. See you in a little while._

_Alice_

I smiled and sighed. She's right once again. I had to give her time to get Bella ready since this is her first high school graduation, it might mean more to her then us. I knew my family will make their appearance at our graduation one to keep up the appearance that this is our first graduation and two for Bella. I sat back and closed my eyes for a minute. I would give Alice 20 minutes.


	49. Chapter 49

**All Characters belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer. I just added my own creative juices : )**

**Graduation outfits are on my profile if you would like to take a looksy**

-49-

Bella's POV

I just finished making my dad and myself waffles when Alice knocked on the door. Charlie looked up from his news paper. "Who is that this early?" I rolled my eyes "Alice" Charlie's eyes twinkled as he went to go unlock the door. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to Alice. I was relieved that even though he knew what she was he didn't treat her differently. "Good morning Charlie" Alice said in her high pitched sing song voice. I turned right as she gave Charlie a kiss on his cheek. "Well now aren't you lovely" I had to agree. Alice had on a pale yellow strapless dress with pleating on the bodice and skirt along with a cinched waistline and a flower appliqué to complete the look. It stopped at her mid thigh and the way she accentuated her blue and yellow accessories was pretty good. "Honestly Alice you should really go into fashion design" Alice beamed. " I fully agree, now, we have to get you ready. Thank god you already took a shower and washed your hair I can smell your shampoo so this should be a cinch." I sighed while Charlie walked over, gave me a kiss on the top of my head and pushed me towards Alice. "You got things to do kid, I'll take care of this" I groaned and walked behind Alice unwillingly. I was not looking forward to enduring Alice's favorite past time, dress up Bella.

After I put on my dress and shoes, Alice took off the necklace Edward gave me and replaced it with a necklace my grandmother gave me before she died. She then took my engagement ring off the necklace and placed it on my finger. "Alice they will notice" she smiled and raised my chin with her finger so she could finish up my eye make-up. "Good that way they won't be surprised when they get the invitations in the mail, I feel sorry for Mike Newton though…poor soul" I rolled my eyes while Alice continued with my hair and makeup. After 10 more minutes of her re fixing and re applying and straightening I was finally finished. "You look phenomenal" she told me. I got up and turned towards the mirror to look at her handy work. "Wow" she grinned. As always Alice didn't disappoint. She added a little bit of blue eye shadow around my eyes, plus eye liner, mascara and this very pretty pink lip-gloss on my lips. I smiled at my reflection. "Stunning as always Bella" I turned to see Edward standing by the window and I blushed. "Perfect ,that was the added trick….. Edward go back downstairs Charlie is about to knock" Edward looked at me longingly and I returned his look tenfold. He blew me a kiss and jumped out the window right when Charlie knocked on the door to ask if we were ready. I put my left hand behind my back as he opened the door. Charlie's eyes became wide and then he smiled. "Wow bells, you look beautiful!" I blushed once more as Charlie grabbed my camera and took a picture of Alice and I hugging and then posing. "You will show up right?" Alice and I looked at each other and then started to laugh. My dad and I are too much alike. "dad, you're just going to have to find out" he smiled and took two more. "Ready Bells" I nodded as Alice twirled out of my room and down the stairs. Charlie took everything in until she ran past us to get our cap and gowns and back down to the door to open it for Edward. If Charlie would have blinked he would have missed it. "Whoa!" I walked past my dad and laughed. "I know right" I made sure I kept my ring out of sight for the time being. I wasn't ready to have that conversation yet.

Edward kissed me right when I saw Alice take the camera from Charlie and take a picture. I turned to look at my dad who for the most part didn't seem to mind but I knew better. Edward laughed kissed me again and walked out with Alice hot on his heels. I turned to look at my dad. "You do know he can read minds right" Charlie's eyes got wide and then he turned crimson, he recovered quickly and walked out the door as I shook my head. This was going to be one hell of a night.

I rode with Charlie in the cruiser while Edward and Alice went in his Volvo. "Where did the time go kiddo" I smiled and blinked continuously so the tears wouldn't fall. "I don't know dad, I wish mom could have made it though" he put his right hand on my cheek "Don't worry Bells I already know she's probably upset with herself for missing this day" I smiled. Leave it to my dad to make me feel better.

It was madness at the school when we got there. Charlie walked with the other parents while I followed my classmates to where we were suppose to stand in alphabetical order. I bumped into one of my fellow graduates accidentally and then was immediately relieved when I figured out who it was. "Ang!" she smiled "Bells!" we hugged and kissed each others cheeks. "You ready for this?" I smiled nervously and put my hand through my hair "more or less" she laughed and then became quiet." o my god!" I looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?" she took in a gust of wind and squealed "Bella, why didn't you tell me!" she said as she grabbed my hand to look at my ring. I smiled brightly "Honestly Ang for a moment I seriously forgot it was on my finger" we smiled at each other after discussing how long I've been engaged and then she hugged me. "Congratulations Bella, I'm thrilled for you, you really deserve this" I bit my lip and tried to stop the tears that were going to fall by the end of this ceremony. "Thanks Angela, I appreciate it" we walked arm in arm until we had to part so I could walk towards the S section. I stood behind Jessica. "Bella! O my gosh we are finally graduating…..I'm going to miss you so much when I leave for school" she exclaimed as she gave me a hug and I couldn't help but return it. She held onto my hand just when Mr. Greene started his announcements and we proceeded inside the gym. I bit my lip as Jessica let my hand go and turned to stare at me. Her jaw dropped and then one of the teachers called her attention back forward so she wouldn't mess up the line. We took our seats and immediately she started. "Why didn't you tell me, are you engaged to Edward? When are you guys getting married?" I started to turn red when everyone within earshot looked at me and then my hand. "You guys will get the details later" I heard a light chuckle and I knew it was Edward and Alice finding humor at my expense. "We are so talking after this Bella" I nodded at her and faced forward while the ceremony continued.

Finally, after Eric Yorkie gave his speech, Mr. Greene stood up so he could get ready to start handing out the diplomas. We heard each of our classmates getting called and I stopped breathing once I saw Alice and Edwards magnificence cross the stage. As soon as he got his diploma he turned and stared at me while mouthing I love you. I blushed and Jessica nudged me with her elbow while giving me a soft smile. Jessica and I looked at each other once it was our rows turn to stand and then tears started trickling down our faces. I turned towards Angela and winked at her as she smiled and winked back and I could see the tears in her eyes as well. Thank god I wore flats _Jessica Stanley._ my palms started to sweat. Holy Shit I was next. Please don't trip, please don't trip _Isabella Swan. _Once my name was called I heard applauses coming from two different areas, one from Charlie, Billy and the pack. While the other came from a booming Emmett. I smiled and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. I shook Mr. Greene's hand with my right and got my diploma with my left and I already knew with the light shining down they would see my ring. I continued to walk off the stage and hear the call that the pack made with each other and I continued to smile even though I felt Charlie's eyes boring a hole in my skull. I sat down and bit my lip as names continued to get called and then I finally heard the words. _Congratulations students, you are now officially graduates. _With those words we all cheered and got up out of our seats. Edward came out of nowhere and came up behind me as we watched Ben grab Angela and give her a kiss. I giggled at Angela's expression and smiled when she responded. Good for her. "Charlie knows love, he saw the ring when you got your diploma" I sighed "I figured as much…how mad as he" He kissed my neck. " Pretty pissed love" he left and walked over to his family who smiled at me sadly knowing that what I was about to deal with wasn't going to be pleasant. "Bells" I turned and saw Jake slightly before he picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and hugged him back until he decided to put me down. The others smiled and congratulated me while Billy continued to talk to Charlie. "How bad Jake?" Jake looked over at our dads looked at me and then pretended to slit his throat with his finger. Everyone laughed even the Cullen's and I punched him in his arm as he grabbed my arm and walked me to my death. I turned to see the Cullen's talking to Sam briefly before they left. I knew they would pick me up later tonight I just hoped I lived long enough to see them again. I gulped as Jacob continued our march. "Dad" Charlie looked at me and for a minute he looked like he was looking right through me. I bit my lip while Billy wheeled himself towards me and I bent over so he could give me a kiss. "he knows everything Bells, no more secrets" I nodded as the Pack and Billy left which left me alone with Charlie. I sighed as Charlie walked closer towards me. I looked down when he raised my left hand to his eyesight and I continued to look down as he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the parking lot. We got into the cruiser and still he didn't say anything. "Dad?" Charlie continued to look straight and took us home. I sighed as I got out of the car. Charlie still didn't say a word until we got into the house and we sat down in the living room. "Isabella how long have you been engaged?" Oh he went right for that question first. Shit. " 5 weeks"

"How have you hid this from me for so long? it couldn't have possibly been on your finger all this time"

"It was on a necklace around my neck" his eyes narrowed.

"I thought we agreed no more secrets Bella" I bit my lip

"Dad I'm sorry I was just nervous…..I didn't think things through" he sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Bella are you so quick to throw your life away? You are young, you have a life that has yet to be lived and you choose him over everything? What makes you think he won't leave you again if it was so easy to leave you before"

"Dad we have discussed why he left before do we really need to go over it again?"

"No we have not discussed it, you told me you knew why he left and what he was doing while he left. nowhere in there did you tell me why" damn him for remembering every word I said.

"Dad he has to tell you why he left I can't do it"

"Oh I plan to have a conversation with him immediately and until that time I can't give you my blessing Bella. Obviously you said yes but I think you can do better and until he proves to me otherwise I can't just tell you congratulations. I'll leave it up to you to tell Renee. Matter of fact why isn't he here with you breaking the news to me. he afraid I'll shoot him? Believe me I'm tempted."

Great. now I had to tell Charlie another thing that I have kept from him. *sigh*

"Since he can read your mind he has to stay away from you" Charlie looked flabbergasted. "And why exactly is that?" I looked up at Charlie and he looked down at me. "Dad I've been summoned to Italy two days from now to face the Volturi, which to say the least are considered the vampire police." Charlie's eyes widened

"you are not going!" I smiled softly at Charlie.

" Dad I am a human that knows far too much about their existence and their history. If I don't go they will come here and kill me. I don't have a choice" Charlie looked like he was going to loose it soon. This was too much for him to take.

"I can't…I can't loose you again Bells" I bit my lip and gave him a hug. "Dad I don't want you to loose me but this is something I have to do to protect the people that I care about here."

"No…you aren't going" I looked into Charlie's eyes and saw his sadness and worry.

"Dad this isn't up for debate, I refuse to have your life forfeit because of me and I also need to prove to them that no matter how powerful they are I'm not afraid. I have to go dad. To protect everyone that is dear to me….. Daddy you have to let me go" I've never seen Charlie tear up but it broke my heart to see the tears trailing down his face. I didn't know if I was coming back so I couldn't promise him that I would. Charlie looked at me and didn't say another word, as he got up and walked up the stairs to his room. I waited for the door to close before I started crying. I knew this was my burden to bear but it didn't make it easy. After seeing my father, the strongest man I knew who never showed his emotions, cry over the possible loss of his daughter it broke my heart and at this moment I hated Tanya with everything I owned.

**Please Review it will mean alot.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you everyone who has added my story as one of their favorites. It is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy Chp 50 the next chapter will be up shortly : )**

-50-

Alice's POV

If I could cry for Bella and Charlie I would. Charlie was in pain and to see him living on the edge until he found out if his daughter was alive or dead was too much for even me to bear. Jasper continued to hold me and rock me so I wouldn't be lost in my visions. I knew Bella wasn't going to die but the days to come were always shifting so even I couldn't give Charlie a definite answer. Bella tried not to make her sadness over take her as she packed her bag of toiletries for the trip. I kissed Jasper so he would know I was better. "You alright love" I smiled. "For the most part…I'm going to Bella's meet me over there in 30 minutes" he nodded and I kissed his nose before I ran out the house. I got Bella's house key from where it was hidden and unlocked the door. I walked into the dark house and ran up the stairs to knock on Bella's door. I heard her putting things away but she still didn't acknowledge the knock. I knocked again a little louder.

"Come in" I opened her door and walked over to give her a hug. She still had on her graduation dress and shoes but the only difference was her face. The make up around her eyes was smudged and her nose and cheeks were red. "Bella I'm sorry you have to go through this" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't worry about it Alice, some things can't be prevented." Very true. Bella finished getting her shampoo and conditioner, face wash, body wash, toothbrush, toothpaste, and bath sponge together while I took the chore of packing her bags. It was best that I do it anyway seeing that I would be dressing her regardless. I put a pair of the pajamas I got her while also putting in two pairs of her sweatpants and t-shirts. I knew Bella had to be as relaxed as possible and if that means cringing at her preferred bedroom attire, I would deal with it. Bella laughed at the facial expressions I was making while handling her favorite pajamas and I couldn't help but grin back at her. I grabbed three pairs of jeans, 3 shirts, a dress for when we were in Volterra and two vests followed with flats and her sneakers. She was set. I knew Jasper was near so I grabbed her bags and walked down the stairs. Charlie came out of his room and I looked at him sadly as another tear fell down his face. I bit my lip and rushed out the house as soon as possible before the sobs took me over. Jasper jumped out of the car and rushed over to me and held me as we listened to the last conversation Bella would have with her father until or if we came back.

"_Dad…" _I heard Charlie pull Bella to him and I heard her soft cries.

"_I'll be fine kiddo…just please take care of yourself"_ he kissed the top of her head and pulled her away from him I assumed to look in her eyes.

"_No more tears dad…I will call you when we get there and dad please do not blame yourself if the worst happens. You have been the best father I could have ever asked for. Know that and remember it" _she kissed him and then I heard her coming down the stairs.

"_Come back to me kiddo….I love you"_

"_I'll try my hardest, and I love you too daddy"_ I heard Bella run back up the stairs and hug Charlie again this time I could tell he didn't want to release her. _"Daddy you have to let me go"_ she said as she kissed him once more and ran out of the house. I looked at Bella who looked at me smiled sadly and wiped her nose as she continued to walk to the car. Jasper and I got up and followed her lead.

As we headed back to the house I could see that Bella kept twisting her ring on her finger and looking out the window. It almost seemed like she was taking everything in for what possibly could be the last time and then I couldn't help but release the sob I was holding. Jaspers face showed my pain. Bella came closer to the seat and wrapped her arms around my neck while kissing my cheek. "Alice it will be fine and I will be fine no more crying for me" I nodded my head and then she let me go. We pulled up to the house and Edward was at her door before we could fully stop. He pulled Bella out of the car and into his arms where she hugged him like her life depended on it. Edward pulled her face towards his so he could look into her eyes. He wiped away the tears that fell, kissed her and then wrapped his arm around her waist so they could walk into the house. Jasper and I nodded at each other as we followed behind them.

Esme immediately got up and held Bella close to her as she pulled her into the kitchen to get a paper towel and wipe away the smudged make-up. "everything will work out dearest"

"I know" Bella told her as she hugged Esme and then walked up to Edwards room.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and I were in the living room trying to find ways for Aro to not know what has been going on but honestly there was no use. Edward and Aro had the same power but the difference being once Aro held your hand he saw every memory and every thought you have had for your entire life. I still didn't get why he is going to want Bella so bad if he could read all her thoughts what would be the advantage? Edward looked at me at that point and then his eyes widened. "That's it Alice"

"That's what?" he grinned

"Why Aro wants to keep her, what if he can't see her thoughts either?" everyone grew quiet. _That is a possibility but we won't know until we get there. _Edward nodded and went upstairs to look for Bella. Rosalie and Emmett smirked and grinned at each other while going outside to do what they do best. Esme and Carlisle decided that it was best they hunt together which left Jasper and I. I looked at my husband who looked at me and grinned. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder while he ran with me out the house. I couldn't help but laugh as he slapped my ass and then took off faster. I smiled at my husbands antics and knew deep in my soul that everything had to work out. Bella completes our family and I would fight for her until my life was ended, we all would.

**Reviews make my world go round**


	51. Chapter 51

**All Characters belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer I just added my own spice to it**

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer boosterrich hope you enjoy, it is what you've been waiting for. lol. Want to say thank you to all the favorite story alerts I have recieved. : )**

51-

Edward's POV

I heard my family leave to go on their escapades which left Bella and I alone. I didn't know whether to be angry at all of them or beyond thrilled. I walked into my room and watched Bella as she looked out my window to the river not too far away. I walked closer towards her until I was right behind her. My arms snaked around her waist and I nestled my chin in the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes and I saw the smile spread across her face. "Are you alright love?" I moved my chin so she could turn in my arms. "When I'm with you I'm always alright" she placed her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. I moaned as her fingers twirled my hair at the nape of my neck and then she pulled my head closer so I could kiss her. Our kiss started slow and then became more demanding like we were trying to out do the other. Bella pulled away first, her lips swollen, desire clouding her eyes. I smirked at my victory. She smirked back as she moved away from me. " I have a graduation present for you" When did she have time to get me a gift? "Love, you didn't have to get me anything you agreeing to be my wife was enough" she bit her lip and I watched as her tongue came out of her mouth and moistened her top lip and then disappeared. My erection grew. "Lay down" she told me. I saw the way she was looking at me and couldn't deny her anything. I immediately laid down on the bed and placed my head on the pillows so I could watch her. Bella put her hand behind her back as she began to zip down her dress. I shot up from my position immediately as I saw what she was doing. "Bella we have too many things to worry about we ca…." My words were cut off as soon as her dress dropped to the floor. Holy shit! She had on this midnight blue lacie slip that had to have been from a store I knew she didn't shop at. "Do you like?" she asked as she turned for me to see her entire ensemble and bit her lip while moving closer to me. My jaw dropped further as she straddled me. My breath caught in my throat as she inched closer. I hissed and pulled her face to mine, I wanted nothing more then to have her lips against mine and her tongue in my mouth. And that wish was granted. She tasted like everything good in the world. Her breaths became more shallow and I could tell she was getting light headed. I stopped the onslaught of kisses on her mouth and moved them to the soft line of her jaw while flipping us over so I was on top. She tipped her chin so I could get that tender spot under her ear. She moaned instantly and my dick grew harder. I continued to trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder while Bella continued to squirm. I found the top of her outfit and pulled it down so her breasts were exposed to me. I looked into her eyes to make sure I was doing exactly what she wanted. She bit her lip and moved her fingers in my hair to push me onward. I smiled and took one of her pink nipples into my mouth while kneading her flesh. Bella arched her back which only brought her closer to me. I kissed in between her cleavage and then made my way to the other nipple. Her skin smelled heavenly and words couldn't even describe how she tasted.

I pulled the thin fabric farther down while placing open mouthed kisses down her stomach. It took all the power I had not to take her. With her fingernails digging into my scalp and her moans of pleasure I was becoming hard to the point of pain. I continued downwards pulling her slip with me. I stood up briefly so I could take it off of her all together while trailing my tongue down her legs to her toes. "MMMM" I looked at Bella and for a moment I was transfixed in how beautiful she looked. Bella's lips were swollen and her mouth was slightly open but her eyes never stopped watching me. I could see that her heart was beating erratically and to know that I was doing this to her turned me on even more. I smiled and kneeled down between her legs as I kissed up her thighs. There was only a little scrap of material between me and what I wanted to get to. I looked at Bella, smiled and then tore the flimsy material off. She gasped and then closed her eyes knowing what was about to come. "Look at me Bella" I told her as I pulled the pleasure spot I sought closer to me. Her eyes opened and I made sure I held her gaze as I lowered my mouth to the sweet sensitive flesh between her legs. Her fingers gripped the sheets as I slowly traced a path with my tongue down her clit to her center. I thrust my tongue into her hot spot and nothing tasted as good as her arousal. Something that sounded like part whimper part moan slipped from her mouth and I made sure I continued my mission. I teased her with my lips while I sucked and licked her clit until Bella started to spasm and finally she came. I licked her dry and couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Even with her legs spread wide and the sated look in her eyes her gaze stayed on me. I unbuttoned my shirt and let it drop to the floor. Bella got up slowly and walked towards me. Her fingers raked over my chest and abdomen as she circled me. Bella stood behind me and kissed across my back while moving her hands toward my erection. "Bella I won't be able to stop if we continue"

"Shh" she said as she unzipped my pants then pushed her hand down my boxers and gripped me. My head flew backwards as she continued to arouse me. Just the feel of her warm hand on my dick was enough to make me loose control. A growl kept bubbling low in my chest as Bella continued her hand motions. I couldn't take any more. I turned and pulled Bella towards me while tipping her chin up so I could kiss her. Before she could blink my pants and boxers were across the room. I picked her up and placed her in the middle of my bed. I crawled over her and looked into her eyes.

"Love?" she wrapped her arms around my neck "I need you Edward" I kissed her along her jaw and she moaned. "This will hurt love" she opened her legs wider to accommodate me. I continued to kiss her and trailed my hand down between her legs and inserted a finger. My finger went inside her easily enough but to cause her as less pain as possible she probably needed to cum again. I started fingering her and curling my fingers to hit her g spot. I could sense she was spiraling each time my fingers curled inside her and then she trembled and came again. I smiled as her breathing grew labored and she held onto my shoulders. "Bella I don't want to hurt you" she opened her eyes and kissed me deeply. I took that as invitation enough. I held onto my erection and moistened the tip in Bella's juices. I made her look at me as I placed my dick at her entrance. Inch by slow inch I entered her. I stopped at her barrier and had to concentrate on not breathing or I knew I would bite her. Fuck, she felt good. "Love, I can't stop once I continue" she nodded and never once moved her eyes away from mine. I bit my lip and slid fully and completely inside her. Bella eyes closed as she gasped and then stilled. Tears fell from her eyes but she held onto me and when she opened her eyes to look in mine I knew she wanted me to continue. I continued to thrust inside her slowly until she would be able to get past the pain and enjoy it. She was so unbearably tight that it took all of my self control not to pound into her. I broke a piece of the headboard as I willed myself to go slow.

After a while I felt Bella begin to relax and circle her legs around my waist. "Is it better love" she nodded and sucked my ear lobe into her mouth. That did it. I pounded into her and she screamed as she arched into me. For every short thrust I gave a long one and then my thrusts became deeper and faster. Bella moaned and screamed my name as I continued to satisfy my desire. I changed positions and decided to kneel down on the bed while angling Bella's lower half upwards so she could feel more of me. I put one of her legs on my shoulders and continued my circular thrusts inside her. I felt Bella's walls tightening and squeezing around me. It was enough to make me loose myself and then I took a breath. I could smell the blood coming from where we were aligned and the monster reared his head. _She feels so fucking good, she wouldn't' notice if you bit her now. Go ahead, do it, she wants you to. _I looked at Bella, her head thrown back into the sheets, her biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly enjoying the sensations I was giving her and I knew there was no way I would end her life now. Bella moaned and cried out as she came. I pulled her body upwards so I could kiss her hard and deep while continuing my thrusts inside her. My eyes closed as venom pooled into my mouth. I was almost there and she knew it. She moaned and held onto my shoulders for dear life as I continued to pound into her. I moved my mouth from hers so I wouldn't be tempted to bite her. The growl started building up in my chest until I came and finally I released it. I grabbed a pillow and bit into it as I poured into her while flexing my hips one more time until the pleasure faded and became bearable. Bella continued to gasp as beads of sweat dripped from her body onto me. She smiled lazily and I placed her back on the pillow that wasn't a pile of feathers while laying on top of her. "That was…." she grinned "I know" I kissed her and pulled out of her slowly. I knew she was going to be sore but at this moment feeling as complete as I did while only breaking a part of the headboard and biting a pillow instead of her had me feeling smug. I swallowed back the pools of venom in my mouth before I kissed her again. I moved from my original position to lay down beside her and pull her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her body and kissed the top of her head. "I love you" she kissed my chin and I could hear the sleep in her voice. "I love you too" that was the last thing she told me before she fell asleep in my arms. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her while closing my eyes and enjoying her scent. I have never felt so complete in my life. I was finally experiencing what my family members have experienced for all these years and I couldn't have been happier. Finally I have found my mate, my Bella.


	52. Chapter 52

-52-

Bella's POV

I knew I had to be dreaming. In this dream Edward and I made love and even though it hurt like hell at first after 30 or so minutes I started to feel sensations and enjoy it. I opened my eyes to the sunlight shining through Edwards window wall and slowly got up. My eyes widened as the sting over took me. I laid back down immediately while raising the covers to see that I was naked. Holy shit! we did it! we actually made love and I'm still alive! I smiled brilliantly and tried to get up again but cringed in pain. I knew I couldn't stay in bed all day so I had to get up sooner or later might as well be now. I slid my legs from under the covers and off the bed as I tried to stand. As I stood up and moved to smooth out the sheets I saw blood in the center and looked in amazement at the last traces of my virginity. I rolled up the sheets knowing that I needed to wash them immediately. I looked towards the half open bathroom door as steam entered the room. I bit my lip and dropped the sheets on the floor so I could go take a peek at Edward. I walked fully into his bathroom and closed the door behind me. His back was to me as the water cascaded down his back to his muscular ass. I licked my lips and opened the door so I could enter behind him. Edward's head popped up and he turned towards me. His penis was poking me in my stomach and I was amazed at the length and width of his member. To think not to long ago it was in me, pounding out my desire, and making me scream his name. I felt myself becoming wet and my body heat up as I remembered the feel of Edward inside me. I was mesmerized as I reached out and circled him with my fingers. I looked up at Edward whose eyes were black with need. As I stroked him Edward's eyes never left mine. He held onto the shower handle as I continued to work him and then I heard it snap off. I knew I should have been frightened but I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me. He placed his hand on the top of the shower stall and held on as I continued to work him with one hand. Edward wouldn't let my gaze wander and I couldn't say if I wanted it to or not. His eyes suddenly closed and it turned me on to see that I was causing this. He started rocking himself into my hand and tightening his grip on the stall. I could hear it groaning under his hand but I couldn't stop. Edward started to growl and I knew he was about to cum. I continued to stroke him harder and faster and then suddenly he came on my stomach while he crushed the shower stall under his hand. Edward opened his eyes and I could see that they were still black. I bit my lip as he came closer to me and after swallowing grabbed my chin so he could kiss me. I moaned into his mouth as he tangled his tongue with mine. He tasted like milk and honey, absolutely divine.

He stopped his seductive kisses and then pressed his finger against my lips. "Bella I know your sore …we can't continue" I licked his finger that he had pressed against my lips and then sucked it into my mouth. Edwards mouth dropped open slightly and then desire took him under again. He turned me so he could back me up and push me against the shower wall. He pulled his finger out of my mouth and then crossed my wrists over my head. I didn't notice the wash rag that he tore into long strips until he wrapped it around my wrists and then the towel rack. I trembled in anticipation on what was to come next. I knew Edward wouldn't enter me again until I was less sore and to be frank I wasn't too upset about that. I had to recuperate. He slid his hand down the sides of my body and kneeled down in front of me. He slid his hands on the back of my knees to my thighs where he gently raised my legs and put them on his shoulder. "My beautiful Bella" my heart rate accelerated. O dear god he's about to….. and then my head fell back. He took one long and slow lick and then I heard him moan. I looked at him as his eyes became darker but he never stopped his licks. His tongue entered me and stayed there for I couldn't tell you how long. I moaned and tried to move away from him but it was no use. He used his thumb to rub my clit as he continued to thrust and circle his tongue inside me. I continued to moan as I kept spiraling towards release. I was shaking but it still didn't stop Edward's licks. I looked at his face again only to see his eyes become darker and then my toes curled and I felt myself cum. Wave after wave continued to rock over my body as I held onto the towel rack. My breathing started to gradually slow as Edward closed his eyes . "baby?" he kept breathing me in. "Bella I need…I need to calm down or I will bite you. I've….I've tasted your blood love" I bit my lip. Why didn't I think about that it's not like I took a shower this morning when we were finished, I went to sleep I'm surprised he didn't lick me then. Edward got up slowly and put my legs around his waist as he released my wrists.

I held onto him as he pushed us against the wall and placed his head in the crook of my neck. "Bella, I could have killed you" I slid my fingers through his wet hair to soothe him. "You controlled yourself and you didn't" he shook his head and I held onto him. "I was so tempted to bite you last night when you slept…..I could smell the slight tear inside you and it was calling to me love but Alice got to me in time right before my teeth touched your thigh" I shivered at the thought. "Would you have stopped?" he raised his head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes. They had returned to their topaz color but sadness clouded them slightly. "Maybe…maybe not I can't tell you Bella because I honestly don't know. Your blood sings to me Bella. When you bleed the most beautiful scent fills my nostrils. It calls to me to the point that my throat feels like it will burn until it's satisfied and the venom begins to fill my mouth and become unbearable" I took in everything he said but couldn't help but smile. " Isabella this is not a smiling matter" Then I laughed. I removed my legs from around his waist and he put me down so I could control my hysterics. Edwards face was between the emotions of annoyance, fury, love, admiration, and wait….. more fury. I started to relax and clutch my sides which hurt a little bit but I could deal with it. " What's so funny Bella" I rolled my eyes. "You are Edward, you are absolutely hysterical" he turned to turn off the water and then turned to look back at me. I stepped out of the shower and felt him following me. I grabbed a towel before I left the bathroom and wrapped it around me. I sat down on the edge of his bed and crossed my legs. "Edward I understand that my blood sings to you but that's not the reason I'm laughing. I'm laughing because you are so obtuse. Hasn't it occurred to you that you could have killed me right when I fell asleep or when Alice left or even just now in the shower" his mouth opened as if he was going to say something and then he closed it again. I rolled my eyes. "Edward, Alice probably just came in here to make you feel better since you're so convinced that you will kill me but I have to tell you something that everyone in this house is fully aware of. You love me too much to kill me babe or you would have done it a long time ago." we heard a round of applause coming from downstairs and I could only guess that it was coming from his siblings. Edward growled at them and I laughed as I got up and walked back to the bathroom so I could actually take a shower and do the rest of my routine. When will he learn.

**please review it will be greatly appreciated!**


	53. Chapter 53

53-

Edwards POV

Was Bella right? Was my love for her stronger then my need for her blood? Alice could have come in there as soon as Bella went to sleep if I was really going to kill her but she waited and even when she came in she just looked at me and then walked out. I heard Bella in the shower and it took everything I had for me not to go back in there and have sex with her again whether she was sore or not. I heard a knock at the door and Rosalie entered. _Don't even think about it, give her a day or two to heal before you make love to her again. If you try to have sex with her now you may cause her to tear more. _The monster reared his head. _do it, Eddie she would tear more, imagine how more of her blood would satisfy you. _I shook my head and finished getting dressed so I could go out and hunt immediately. "I need your sheets" I looked at Rosalie, forgetting she was still there. "For what?" she rolled her eyes, picked up the bundle that was on the floor and walked out without even explaining her actions. I opened my room door and ran out the house so I could quench my demons.

I located an elk pretty easily and drained him immediately, the monster in my head finally became quiet but I knew as soon as I was with Bella he would be back. _everything ok Edward._ I turned and looked at Jasper and Emmett sitting on a branch. I sighed and jumped up so I could sit beside them. " Frustrated but other then that I'm fine" Jasper smiled. _frustrated about what._ It was so much easier to talk to Jasper instead of Emmett about certain things. Probably because Jas wouldn't throw it back in my face every five minutes like Emmett would but then again I wouldn't have my brothers any other way. " I don't want to hurt her and if she bleeds again…." Jas shook his head and Emmett laughed. "Edward grow some balls and man up you won't hurt her" See what I mean. Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett and then looked at me._ Bella is your mate so you won't kill her. When you choose who you want with you for eternity you will do everything in your power to protect her and it only gets worse once she turns into one of us. You need to trust yourself Edward oh and by the way you are always going to want to bite her that won't change just try to wait until after she's turned. "_How did you know?" Jasper jumped down gracefully and then we watched Emmett's not so graceful landing. "Because that's what we do. We bite our mates to mark our territory. That way others know that we only belong to each other and no one can get in between that or death will follow" I jumped down "That's true, awhile back somebody tried to have sex with Rose, even when he could smell she belonged to me…let's just say we didn't see any more of Ryan after that" I grinned, knowing Emmett, Rosalie probably doesn't know what happened to Ryan either "I see" Jasper patted me on the back while Emmett hit the back of my head and then we raced back to the house. I grinned at Emmett who pushed me inside the door. "Don't be a sore loser Em" he punched my arm and went to find Rosalie. "I don't even know why we bother trying to beat you, I can't wait for Bella to turn. Finally someone will be faster then you" Jasper said. I narrowed my eyes just as Jasper turned to look at me. He laughed and went upstairs. I walked into the living room to see all of our bags packed and waiting by the door. I smiled. Leave it to Alice.

I went in my room and saw Bella already dressed in jeans, her sneakers and a hooded vest while making our bed. Now I understood why Rose washed the sheets, Bella's blood was still on them and knowing Bella she would have washed them and been embarrassed to do it since everyone would smell her. "Bella" she jumped and then smiled while pulling her fingers through her wavy brown hair. "You scared me, how long have you been standing there?" I walked closer to her and grabbed the back of her head so I could pull my fingers through her hair just as she did. I brought her hair to my nose and sniffed her fragrance. "Long enough love, to get a hard on as your perfect ass moved back and forth while you straightened the sheets" I could feel her getting warm as I let her hair go and pulled her face towards mine for a kiss that I knew would take our breath away. I knew this may possibly be one of the last intimate moments we had so I would be damned if I didn't make the best of it. She pulled her lips away from mine and kissed my neck. "We've been over this before Edward. Don't start things you know you can't finish" I picked her up by her ass and her legs wrapped around my waist. "Don't worry love, I know I can finish I also know however that you can't right now so I have to wait but until then remember how my dick feels as its thrusting inside you, hitting your sweet spot. You know the spot love, the one that makes you scream my name over and over again." Bella groaned and then moaned as I licked her neck and put her down. She smiled at me "Naughty" I kissed her cheek and pulled my leather jacket out of my closet. Bella sighed and sat down on the bed while drawing her legs to her chest. "What's the matter love?" she looked at me and I saw the tears behind her lashes. "What if Tanya gets what she wants Edward? What if she has found a way for you to marry her and when we get there you have to go to her?" I gently placed my hand on her cheek. "Bella NOTHING can keep me from you and if I have to turn you to keep you with me it will be done whether I object to it or not" she kissed me and nodded. "One less thing for me to worry about" Bella's smile didn't reach her eyes and right now I wished I could read her mind and know what she's thinking. "Bells we're ready" we looked at Alice as she grabbed her hand and pulled Bella up. Alice put her arm around Bella's waist and Bella put her arm around Alice's shoulders and just like that they left the room. I looked at our bed and remembered the feel of her under me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my mouth until I thought about our trip to Paris then to Florence and lastly our drive into Volterra. Damn Tanya for putting Bella in this predicament. I knew if anything happened to Bella in the days to come I would kill Tanya myself and enjoy it immensely. God help her.


	54. Chapter 54

-54-

Bella's POV

I knew I was suppose to call Charlie but I couldn't get myself to do it. I looked at my cell phone and twirled it in my hand while we drove to the airport. *sigh* "Bella can I see your phone for a minute I left mine at the house" I glanced at Alice and then handed her my phone. She opened it, sighed and dialed a number. I wondered who she was calling.

_Hey Charlie._ My eyes opened wide. She called him. I leaned forward so I could hear Charlie's voice one more time. I knew I couldn't talk to him because my voice would break and I couldn't deal with hearing my dad cry over the phone.

"_Hey Alice, where's Bells?" _Alice sighed.

_She's right here, she couldn't call and tell you goodbye so I did it for her. We will call you once our meeting is finished to let you know what will happen. _

"_do Jacob and the others know?" _Alice turned to look at me and I shook my head. _Nope it seems that Bella hasn't called anyone. If you don't mind could you call them and let them know we are on our way to Italy. They know the reason._

"_Fine…tell…tell Bells I love her and Alice please…..protect her"_ Charlie hung up the phone and I sat back. The tears fell down my face automatically and I wiped them away as soon as they fell. Edward held onto me and kissed the top of my head. I didn't want to look at him and see all of his regret resurfaced so I decided to look out the window. I continued to twist my ring on my finger as we started to approach the airport. We got out of the cars and took our luggage out of the trunks. I knew us females wouldn't have to carry our luggage that's just how the Cullen men are. Lucky for Edward I only had two bags compared to Rose and Alice. I grinned at Jasper and Emmett who winked at me and then proceeded to walk to the ticket counter. I waited for Carlisle to approach seeing as all the tickets were under the name Cullen. I looked at the other travelers around me and couldn't help but notice their open mouthed stares. I smiled as it occurred to me how ordinary I must look compared to the rest of the Cullen's breathtaking beauty. Of course they all didn't look alike but they all looked similar. They had the same eye color, the same pale skin and of course their striking looks. Edward grabbed my passport from my jacket pocket and gave it to the clerk. She looked me over and then looked at Edward and back to me. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my boarding pass that was still in her hand and then followed behind Alice. I heard Edward laugh as he grabbed my hand. "impatient much love?" I looked at him. "Very! If I didn't grab my boarding pass, she would have continued to look back and forth all day with her mouth open" the rest of the Cullen's laughed as we continued to walk to gate 4.

I looked at the clock on the wall. _4:50._ In 10 minutes I knew they would start boarding our flight since our plane was scheduled to leave at 5:20. I sat back and drew my legs to my chest. Edward sat on my left side while Alice sat on my right. I looked at my fiancée who looked back at me smiled and kissed my nose. "Edward"

"hmm?"

"You have to promise me something" his eyes narrowed while the rest of our family grew quiet.

"What is it Bella?"

"You can not loose your temper no matter what the verdict is nor can you kill Tanya" Edwards mouth dropped opened.

"Bella I can't make that promise" he said as he clenched his jaw and continued to glare at me. My eyes narrowed

"Of course you can or I will make sure Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett run you back home. Tie you up and leave you there. They will make it back before the plane leaves but I doubt you will" I heard Emmett laugh uncontrollably and get pulled away by Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were looking at me stunned and Carlisle just had a big grin on his face. It was kind of odd. I have never seen Carlisle smile so wide.

Edward never broke eye contact with me and I knew he saw that I was serious. I knew my Edward, if they decided to kill me he would do everything in his power to die beside me, well maybe after he killed Tanya. I could not and I would not have that. He needed to live just like he would want me to live if he was killed. He was very hypocritical when he wanted to be but that day just wasn't today. He was still searching my eyes to see something that would tell him that I was kidding but I knew he wouldn't find anything.

"Fine…I promise" I turned away from him just when they announced that they would begin boarding. I looked at Carlisle who nodded his head and smiled while getting up. They called his row which consisted of Esme, Himself, Rosalie and Emmett. I returned his smile. Our row was called next. I stood up and took Edwards hand. He got up and put his arm around my shoulders and turned me towards him so he could kiss me. After the kiss was finished I opened my eyes. " I love you Isabella"

" I love you too" He kissed my nose and then we followed behind Jasper and Alice.

"Babe you have to get some sleep" I looked at Edward annoyed over the fact that he keeps telling me I need to sleep. It has been 10 hours and he's still harping on it. I narrowed my eyes "Edward if I could sleep I would but seeing that my life is no longer mine to enjoy until this whole ordeal is finished I can't sleep. Give it a rest"

"Bella you need your strength"

"Edward you're stressing me out let it go already." he pinched the bridge of his nose, looked at me and then turned to watch the in-flight movie that was playing. I think it was Quantum of Solace but I wasn't sure since I wasn't watching it. Alice grabbed my hand and I held onto it. I looked at her and mouthed _is he going to leave me alone._ Alice grinned and shook her head. "Not a chance Bella he is going to continue worrying about you forever" I groaned and I heard the others laugh. "Just my luck" I saw Edward roll his eyes and I shook my head. I continued twisting my engagement ring. 3 more hours and a couple of minutes we would be in Florence. I bit my lip and decided to watch the movie. Anything to take my mind off of what I was about to endure.

*Ding*"_Siete arrivati in Italia. Auguriamo che la vostra visita" _I looked at Edward so he could translate. "They are just telling us that we have arrived and they hope we enjoy our visit" I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt when the light turned on. I sighed and got up as the passengers began to get their stuff from the over head compartments. Carlisle led us out of the plane and pretty much the airport. I looked around at all the stares we were receiving and just continued to shake my head. I wonder if it ever got old for them. Edward put his arm around me and growled. I looked at him to see what the problem was and then I noticed a very tan good looking man smiling and waving at me. "_Benvenuti in Italia Bella" _For a minute I didn't understand how he knew my name until it occurred to me that my name did mean beautiful in Italian. I blushed. Edward turned and narrowed his eyes at the onlooker while crouching down. The other Cullen's stopped moving and turned to look at their son/brother. I walked in front of Edward and put my hands on his face. "Baby I'm yours alone, no one else's don't let him get to you" Edward's eyes looked into mine and then he got up and pulled me to his chest while kissing me and taking my breath away. He broke the kiss and we continued to follow the others. "Way to go Edward she's not even your wife yet and you already loose your temper I hope nobody else takes a liking to Bella on this trip or your promise is going to go right to sh_" Edward was away from me and back before any other human would realize he left. I looked behind me to see Emmett buckled over in pain. I couldn't help but laugh as Rosalie just shook her head and continued walking. "I told him his mouth would get him into trouble" We walked out of the airport where there were two cars already waiting. Edward and I got in the car with Esme and Carlisle while Emmett and Rosalie rode with Jasper and Alice. Next stop Volterra


	55. Chapter 55

**S/N: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight nd the characters I just add my own special touch to it : D First time doing two POV in one story hope you guys enjoy and please review it will be greatly appreciated**

-55-

Tanya's POV

I opened my eyes and grinned. Edwards here. I could feel him and the rest of the Cullen's we were like cousins after all. Edward just meant more to me and I would be damned if a human ended up having my prize. I walked out of my room and went out the front entrance of the Volturi's home. I could see the sun was in position to set soon. "Tanya? Where may I ask are you going" I turned and looked at Felix coming closer. I smiled at him but he of course didn't smile back. I wasn't his type so to speak. "Nowhere I was just seeing if the Cullen's had arrived yet" a grin appeared on his face. " O has that time come already? Where have the weeks gone?" my smile dropped and I stiffened "Actually the time couldn't have come soon enough for me"

"Why is it that you want Edward so much? Is it because you can't have him or has the human that he has fallen for caused you grief?" My eyes narrowed. "It is forbidden for humans to know about us I'm just doing my duty" Felix laughed and held onto my chin. "I doubt that's it. I believe you're jealous. You feel that Edward has scorned you by choosing a creature that you believe is beneath you. Brava for going to the extreme to get what you want, you fit in perfectly here" I slapped his hand from my face which only made his grin wider. "Keep your hands off of me Felix and mind your own business" he laughed and turned to walk down the hallway towards the elevator. "Mind my business indeed. This is going to be quiet an exciting experience. Killing a girl that an insecure vampire is jealous over." with his last words he walked into the elevator and the door closed. I turned towards the front door and stepped out.

As long as I stayed in the shadows I wouldn't be noticed by the humans who lived here. When this worked out Edward and I would get married right here in Italy. A wedding to remember. I smiled as I continued to stroll through Volterra, awaiting my love's arrival.

Alice's POV

"Darlin, it will work out" I looked at Jasper as he held onto my hand. I could see the castle city atop the hill. _Volterra_. "Wow, it's beautiful" Rosalie said. "Yes it is, beautiful yet terrifying" Emmett said. As we got farther from the airport Emmett's mood had changed. He was no longer care free like usual he was more subdued. "Em what's the matter?" Jasper asked him. I guess his emotions were affecting Jasper after all. I turned to look at Emmett with his back against the door and Rosalie laying in front of him with his arms wrapped around her. "I'm worried about Bella, she is apart of our family and she is like a little sister to me, what if they succeed in killing her?" I bit my lip and turned towards the front. "We won't let that happen babe, we will fight as long as we need to so Bella can get out alive since I'm the one that caused all of this I will make it right" Rosalie said. I heard Emmett give Rosalie a kiss on her cheek as we began the climb to Volterra. We parked in the parking lot outside the city wall. There were only a few cars around but they all looked pretty expensive. I felt that these cars belonged to most of the guard considering that Aro, Marcus and Caius never left the city unless it was a dire emergency. I continued to look around the parking lot when my eyes fell on a yellow Porsche that I was immediately in love with. I turned to Jasper who couldn't control his smile. " Wedding anniversary darlin' if not sooner" I jumped into his arms and kissed him hard while the rest of our family shook their heads and laughed. I looked into Jaspers eyes after our kiss and I could see his worry about the situation. I got down and turned towards Bella, as much as she was smiling I knew better. I walked towards her but then she turned away from me and became stiff. " Bells what's wrong?" she clenched her fists. "Tanya I know you're here you might as well show yourself" we all looked at Bella in disbelief as Tanya approached us with a grin. There were two guards with her also. One was tall and well built like Emmett while the other was shorter but slender and muscular. Edward stood in front of Bella as the rest of us stood around her. We could sense that there were two more vampires around they just didn't want to show themselves as yet.

"I've missed you guys over these past weeks. How have you been?" I saw Bella reach out to grab Edward's arm, he looked down at her and relaxed instantly. "Tanya dear, the time for niceties have come to an end we are here for one purpose now take us to where we need to go" Esme said. Carlisle put his hand in the small of his wife's back and continued to move forward behind the other vampires. We all followed Esme and Carlisle's lead. I was curious to know how Bella knew Tanya was watching I mean we could all smell her along with the others but we are in Volterra after all their scent is everywhere. It was like Bella could feel her and then I stopped moving. I saw Edward killing the big one. I snapped out of it to see a worried Jasper. "Get Edward now before he loses it" as soon as the words left my mouth Emmett was on him followed by Jasper right when he was about to lunge for the man. He turned and stared at him and then he smiled. "That's right! I forgot you could read minds like the master except for the fact you don't have to touch me to hear" Bella glared at him "What were you thinking?" He smiled and moved closer. I kept hearing a tearing sound that I knew was coming from Edward, if he moved any closer the arm Emmett was holding would tear off. Carlisle stepped in front of Bella. "Felix I don't believe Aro would take kindly to you provoking my son I advise you to back off" Felix looked down immediately but continued to smirk and went back to stand beside the other one. " My apologies Carlisle you are, after all, well respected here" Carlisle nodded and we continued our walk. I kept my eye on Tanya who seemed to be too calm. I could tell that in her mind she felt everything was going to work out. If only she knew.

Jasper grabbed my hand as we made our way to what I assumed to be the Lobby. We walked towards the elevator and got in before the guards. They came in after us and pressed button 2. I held onto Jasper tighter as I could sense his discomfort. Feeling so many different emotions in a closed up space could be irksome. When we reached the second floor we followed the others towards a hallway that led to a reception area where we were suppose to sit until we were called. I sat down beside Jasper and Bella sat beside me. She was fascinated by the receptionist who I realized was human. "Isn't that hypocritical?" I grinned and Jasper tried to stifle his laugh like the others. "It is but honestly Bella you know the real reason why you are here" her eyes narrowed and then they softened. "Yes, that I am fully aware of. She hasn't even realized it yet" I turned towards Bella

"Realized what?" and then she held up her left hand. "I see" I looked at Edward. _Will her ring be a problem? "_Honestly it wouldn't make a difference Aro would see it in my mind anyway so she might as well keep it on or he will feel that we are hiding things" Bella looked at Edward worried. "Are you sure I should wear it?" He kissed her hand and nodded, we all turned towards the sound of small footsteps coming down the hall. I wonder how old she was when Aro turned her. She looked to be about 12 in human years. "We're ready for you now. Follow me" We all rose with the exception of Bella. Edward put his hand out for her to take which she did and then sighed. "Edward please…don't lose your temper" he nodded but I knew he would lose it again just like he did with Felix. Bella looked at all of us and smiled before we turned to follow the guard member through another set of doors and down an ornate hallway. She slid aside a piece of paneling that exposed a wooden door. Carlisle and Esme entered first followed by the rest of us. I looked around and saw the three Volturi leaders. Finally it was show time.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight even though sometimes I wish. : )**

**When you get a chance please review!**

-56-

Bella's POV

I had to admit Italy was extremely beautiful but I wish I was here under different circumstances. I was already annoyed that Edward lost his temper so fast at the airport and then once again with the Emmett sized vampire. I was curious to know what he was thinking to get that reaction out of Edward. I remember hearing his arm start to tear as he tried to get to him, if it wasn't for Carlisle he probably would have killed him or even worse been killed. I looked at the small vampire who could be about 11 or 12 in human years when she was turned and wondered what her skill was. What made her so valuable to them for whoever it was to turn her so young? Once we got into the room she walked towards a boy that possibly could have been her twin.

"Jane" she smiled beautifully

"Alec" she responded as she walked over to him so they could hug and hold hands. I looked around the room and saw about 20 exquisite vampires. Their beauty was profound and there blood red eyes told me what they are. My gaze turned towards the three occupied thrones in the center of the room. I recognized them immediately from the painting in Carlisle's study. "Carlisle, dear friend, It's nice to see that you have done well all these years" Aro glided towards Carlisle while two other persons followed right behind him. Carlisle smiled politely and bowed

"Aro, it has been too long"

Aro smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked at all the faces in the Cullen family and then his eyes landed on me. "Demetri would you mind taking Carlisle and his family to their quarters, we have much to discuss" Demetri bowed and proceeded to walk out the door. I didn't want to move until I was certain I was permitted to. Edward, Alice and Jasper stood by my side. Aro smiled. "Yes you were included also but be back here in two hours with the rest of them. Do not have me waiting" I looked into his blood red eyes and felt that there was no hope. My eyes dropped to the floor and then I turned to follow Carlisle and the others. I heard Edward start to growl and I faced him immediately. "You need to say what you have to say now Aro. There is no point in prolonging something that you feel is a game" The room grew quiet and all eyes were on us. Carlisle and the others returned like they had never left and Carlisle put his hand on Edwards shoulder. "Carlisle haven't you taught your son the manners in my household?" Edward narrowed his eyes. "He has taught me everything I need to know about you and the others" Carlisle gripped Edwards shoulder tighter. "Son" Edward turned towards Carlisle and then looked at me. I could see his anger as well as his worry. I walked towards him, put my hand on his arm and gave him a soft smile. "Edward" he nodded and his look softened as he turned towards Aro and the others. Aro looked at me with amusement. "Well isn't this entertaining…a human calming a vampire" everyone in the room started to snicker with the exception of our family.

Aro rose and walked towards Edward with his palm up and arm out. "Since you feel I am prolonging the inevitable let me see what you have been up to" Edward walked forward and put his hand in Aro's he grabbed it hungrily and closed his eyes. His eyes opened immediately and his grin widened. "Carlisle my old friend you really do have some talent in your family….a mind reader like myself that does not rely on touch alone to hear others thoughts and one that can see the future and let's not forget the one that can control the mood and emotions of everyone if he wants to" The one named Marcus glided towards Aro and gently put his hand in Aro's. Aro turned to him baffled. "Interesting indeed" he turned towards us. "My brother has showed me the intensity of your relationship, as a whole and your individual relationships. All of you just don't live together and to say you are a coven doesn't explain it. No… the relationship you all have is like a, what's the word…_family_" He said the last word like it left a bitter taste in his mouth and honestly if I was in any other company I would have found it amusing. I noticed that Jasper pulled Alice closer to him while the others followed suit. I knew something was about to happen I just wasn't sure what. Aro grabbed Edwards hand again and kept rummaging through his brain until he turned his head towards me and then back towards Edward. "Tell me dear boy how do you do it? Be around her blood constantly and not want to drain her? she is your singer after all" I knew my face paled. "It's not without difficulty but my love for her outshines the want I have for her blood" Aro turned and looked towards Tanya and then back at Edward. "Such a waste, the smell of her through your memories. M m mmm" Edward stiffened.

Caius, the one with the white hair chuckled along with Felix. Jasper and Emmett moved closer to me. Felix and the other guard members didn't miss the movement and then grew quiet once more. "Don't worry I won't harm her….. Yet. But I am curious about one thing" Edward looked towards me and then back at Aro. Aro smiled and then turned his attention on me "Bella I am curious to know if I am also an exception since mine and Edwards talents are so similar. May I?" I looked at Edward and his eyes told me I didn't have a choice. I raised my hand slowly and Aro held onto it. He closed his eyes like he did for Edward. He looked so confident when he held my hand until I noticed his furrowed brows and then his eyes opened. I knew that facial expression anywhere, he was put out which could only mean one thing. I saw Edward's lip twitch and it confirmed what I believed. Aro looked at me intently and then he smiled. "How extraordinary" he let my hand go and then backed up, turned and walked toward his seat. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The other members of our family stood behind us in a half moon shape. Alice grabbed my hand and winked, I smiled lightly but nothing would make me less nervous.

"Jane dearest, could you test your gifts on Bella please" Edward snarled and glared at Aro. Jane looked at her master and her face brightened. " Anything for you master" her smiled turned towards me but before I could look at her Edward was in front of me. "No!" he screamed in between his snarls. Jane looked at Aro pleasantly and he nodded. After that nod Edward was on the floor writhing in pain. Alice grabbed my arm tightly as I saw my fiancée on the floor in agony. "STOP THIS!" I screamed at the little witch but she refused. I felt the tears start to stream down my face as I glared at Aro and began to move forward. Jasper came up behind me and put his arms around me to hold me still as I began to shriek for Aro to stop her. I noticed the other vampires looking at me in shock as Jasper pulled me closer to the family. "dearest…stop" Jane's gaze moved from Edward to Aro lovingly. "Darlin' he's ok but you have got to calm down" I nodded and Jasper let me go. Edward jumped up and pulled me into his arms. "ENOUGH or I will have Jane punish you again. Edward let her go and Isabella come forward" I looked at Edward who looked at me worried but I had never felt stronger.

I walked and glared towards Aro and then turned to face Jane. "I'm not scared of you" Jane glared at me and then smiled. "We will see" she continued to look at me and I continued to glare at her. Slowly her smile started to fade and then she leaned forward like she was ready to attack. "Dearest, I'm put out also don't let it get to you" Jane straightened immediately and I turned my back and walked towards my family. They all looked at me and grinned. Edward pulled me to his side once more and we looked towards the leaders. Aro put on a friendly mask and stood up. "Very very impressive Carlisle, all this talent and even Bella here has potential. Tell me would you all consider joining us here?" Jane and the others looked like they would rather die then see that happen. We all declined knowing that if we joined our family unit would be null and void. "Pity seeing that you don't have a choice in the matter" The Cullen men began to snarl and Alice, Rosalie and Esme crouched forward. I knew this wouldn't be good. "Aro their choice is their own we do not force" Aro surprisingly began to pout. "I know Marcus…but you see the potential Isabella has, she must be one of us"

"And she will be after our wedding" Edward said. The room became eerily quiet. "So you want to marry her before you change her?" Edward held my hand "Incorrect, I **will** be marrying her before I change her" Aro smiled at Edward. "Dear boy you would be a perfect guard member are you sure you don't want to join?" Felix and Jane grimaced while Edwards lip twitched. "I rather chew nails for eternity" Aro rose again. "You have two days after the wedding to be in my presence. Bella will be turned here no exceptions. Carlisle, you and the others are welcome to come but please warn your son that I am not usually this lenient, his tongue needs to be held during your next visit" Carlisle bowed "As you wish Aro" He smiled and once again told Demetri to take us to our rooms. We turned to follow Demetri and I looked back at Tanya. I saw the words she mouthed to me as her eyes zeroed in on my ring. _I will kill you._ I turned my head just when I saw Aro look at her sternly. I turned and followed the others. Demetri led us into what I assumed to be a sitting/living room. I looked around to see four doors which probably led to individual bedrooms. "You are welcome to leave in the morning but Aro asks for you to be inconspicuous as you head out, there are cloaks for you in each bedroom" With that he was gone. I sat down on one of the couches and sighed as I took out my cell phone. _**Ring ring ring **_"Hello" I smiled at his voice

"Dad"

"Bells? Are you ok? Did everything go alright? Are you coming home?" I giggled

"I'll be there tomorrow" I heard Charlie let out a breathe of relief and then I could hear the smile in his voice

"See you then kiddo, make sure Edward is with you we have things to talk about" I looked at Edward who smiled and nodded.

"I will dad, love you"

"love you too Bells" I looked at my phone and closed it. One down one more to go. *sigh*

**Ring….ring…ring**.."Bells!"

"Jake!"

"At least I know you're alive we were just about to come and get you"

"I figured that but I'm ok until after the wedding I have to be back here a day after"

"You've got to be kidding me they want you back there that fast" I sighed

"Jake I don't have a choice I have to do what they ask" he groaned and then sighed.

"Well when are you coming home?"

"I'll be there tomorrow some time" he sighed again

"Alright Bells I'll see you the day after…and I have something to tell you" I nodded even though Jake couldn't see me "ok…bye Jake"

"Bye Bells"

I hung up the phone and sat back on the couch. I called the second two most important men in my life and thankfully they know I'm alright for the most part. I watched as Edward walked towards the window to look out at the city's landscape. The rest of our family decided to go into their individual rooms for their privacy which left Edward and I alone. I walked over to him and snaked my arms around his waist while resting my head on his back. He brushed his thumb over my hand as he continued to be deep in thought. "You lied to me" he turned in my arms and grabbed my face. "That's why I didn't want to promise you love, especially because of my gift" I closed my eyes and he kissed my eyelids. I smiled and then opened my eyes. "What was Felix thinking earlier?" His eyes grew dark and his jaw clenched as he let me go and walked towards our bedroom. I followed him and sat on the edge of the bed while he went to the window in our room. I crossed my legs and waited for him to tell me.

"He was going through his mind the things he would do to you before he drained you" my eyes grew wide as he turned to look at me " He was going to rape you until you begged for death and once you did he would drain you but only when you begged to be killed but if Aro had forced you to stay in Volterra while we returned home he would turn you. You are the type of girl he likes" At this point my jaw dropped and I spaced out. Edward wedged my legs apart and kneeled in between my legs as he hugged me to him. He released me and grabbed my face. "Bella….Bella" I could hear him but after what he just told me I couldn't respond. Edward pulled my face to his and kissed me. That broke me out of my trance instantaneously, his lips on mine as he used his tongue to open my mouth so our tongues could intertwine around each other. I could taste him and he tasted heavenly. He put his arms around my waist and dragged me closer to him so we were lined up. I felt my breathing start to become erratic as he trailed kisses down my neck to the top of my chest. He pushed his cool hands under my shirt and pulled it off my bra followed shortly after. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine and all I saw was the lust he had for me. He kissed me once again while unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them, accompanied by my underwear, off my hips. I didn't know if I was fully healed yet but the way Edward was looking at me and the way that I wanted him I couldn't have cared less. He looked at me and smirked as he pushed me back on the bed while pulling my legs towards his face. He grinned as he put my legs on his shoulders and when he took that slow, long lick my back arched. My eyes closed and I called out his name as he continued his onslaught on my sensitive area. I felt my legs begin to shake as my orgasm took me for a ride. My hands clenched in the sheets and my lips were parted as I continued to slow my heart rate. I didn't see when Edward took his clothes off but when he slid over me I knew he was naked. I felt him at my entrance and I squirmed in anticipation. Edward looked into my eyes and kissed me softly even though I could feel the passion behind it. He placed one of his hands on my hip as he continued to kiss me. I was lost in the sensations that he just gave me with his tongue as well as the kiss that he was giving me that I didn't take in account how aligned we were until he pushed himself in me fully. My breath caught in my throat as he stretched me again for the second time. I held onto him as he gave me slow and long thrusts. My legs locked around his waist as I arched my back every time he filled me. I knew I was going to cum soon and Edward guessed it to so he pulled out.

My eyes opened and locked with his. His eyes were still dark but past the lust I could see the love he held for me. He kissed me softly again and then he flipped me over. He lifted me so my hands could rest on the headboard and my torso was off the bed which left me on my knees and him positioning himself behind me. He placed his hand in my lower back which raised my ass a little as I could feel him move closer. He kissed and sucked his way up my back to my shoulder and then to my neck. I was breathing heavier then I was an hour or two ago. "My love, may I take you this way" I turned my head and kissed him. I broke our kiss and nodded as I turned back towards the wall not knowing what to expect. He placed his hand over my neck and brought my head back to rest on his shoulder. "Bella" he whispered as he entered me and I nearly came undone. I moaned his name as he thrust into me harder and faster, he held me still as one of his hands hugged my rib cage and the other was in between my legs. I moaned and screamed as he tried to keep me as quiet as possible. He continued his fast and hard thrusts as I felt myself becoming weak. "Cum for me Bella" he said as he pounded into me some more. I could feel myself about to cum as I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly. Our moans became louder and once again my toes began to curl and I felt my walls tightening around him. I screamed as I came hard and not to long after Edward came inside me. I collapsed onto the headboard as Edward collapsed behind me. I knew I was going to be sore again but it was worth it, so worth it. "I love you" I smiled as he moved from behind me, turned me and then laid me down. "I love you too always" he smiled and kissed me softly "and forever" he said. Edward got us under the covers and then he spooned me while humming my lullaby in my ear. He held me close and kissed me on my neck and my cheek every chance he got. Before I knew it I was asleep and even though I wasn't home I felt content and safe in his arms. In the arms of my Edward.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight!**

-57-

Edwards POV

I watched Bella as she slept. I knew I had to get up or I would take her again, it's like anytime I was near her I couldn't help but to be inside her especially when she was naked. For awhile I thought that maybe Tanya actually did have a point when she claimed that deep down inside I wanted her but after making love to Bella twice I knew without a doubt that she was and still is full of it. After I finished having sex with Tanya the only thing that came to my mind was how Bella would feel wrapped all around me. How her moans would sound as I took her over and over again. Of course I got instantly hard at the thought of Bella but I can also see why Tanya would feel it was because of her. I got up and watched Bella as her movements kept making the sheets move farther down and her hair moving back and forth on the pillow. I swallowed back the venom as Bella's breasts became exposed to me and I smiled at how she was going to be woken up this morning. I walked over to kiss her again before I dressed and walked out of our room. "Have fun?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett and smiled. "How do you know something even happened" Emmett got up and slapped me on my back. "Because I could smell her when you opened the door" Emmett started to laugh and walked away to go back into his and Rose's bedroom. I shook my head and couldn't keep the grin off of my face as I walked out the door and into the hallway. "Are you marrying her because you feel sorry for her or are you just trying to get back at me" I knew Tanya couldn't stay away. I turned to look at her and all I felt was disgust. "I'm marrying her because I love her, she is my everything"

"you're lying, I have felt you inside me, you do love me Edward"

I was starting to get irritated, I didn't know vampires could be delusional but once again Tanya has proven me wrong. "Tanya don't you think it odd that when we had sex I never bit you or even tried. I never said I love you and I even remember one occurrence when I even said Bella's name. What makes you think that I love you?" Tanya's eyes narrowed "You kept coming back Edward. I remember us making love for a full day straight and you can't lie and tell me you did that because you were thinking about Bella. We are perfect together and nothing will ever separate us not even that ugly bitch Bella"

My hands were around her neck instantly as I began to snarl and my eyes narrowed. Tanya started to scratch my hand to get it from around her neck.

"You will _never_ let those words leave your mouth about Bella _ever_ again. Words can not describe the love I feel for my fiancée every time she looks at me, smiles at me, or even argues with me. The utmost joy I have at her nearness or the enormous lust I have for her as she bites her lip, puts her fingers through her hair or even when she moans my name as I'm making love to her. She is the most beautiful woman I have EVER seen in my life and the ONLY woman I want. She was made for me alone." I let go of her neck and she fell to the floor. I turned away from her and walked back into our quarters. I saw Bella standing outside our room door in the sheets that were just on the bed. She blushed and turned to walk back in the door but I caught up to her. She giggled as my arm wrapped around her and I picked her up bridal style, kicked the door closed and placed her on the bed. I covered her with my body and started to kiss her. Her arms snaked around my neck and her finger curled the hair at the nape of my neck. I broke the kiss and smiled at her as she smiled at me. "I love you always" she said. "As I love you" she kissed me one last time and then tried to move me off of her. I rolled off and watched as she got up and began to get dressed. "Why are you getting up so early love it's only 2 in the morning" She turned to me as she put on another pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Exactly it's 2 in the MORNING which means we can leave now" I started to laugh as I got up and walked out the door. My family was already packed up and in the living room. "How did you guys know" Alice looked at me and pointed at her temple. I smiled and nodded as Bella walked out of our room with her bag. She looked at our family and smiled. "Ready?" They nodded and began to get up and walk out the door. I grabbed Bella's bag from her and followed behind Em and Rose. We walked out of the Volturi's home and walked towards our cars so we could finally leave Volterra. I looked at Bella who looked like her world was finally getting brighter as we drove to the airport in Florence. We all got on our flight in record time which left at 3 AM thanks to Alice and Jasper and then we were on our way back home. Finally.

***16 hours later***

"You have to carry her inside Edward she's not going to wake up again for today" Alice said. I looked at Bella as her sleeping form stayed beside me. "I figured as much" I got out first and then pulled Bella out of the car so I could pick her up and walk to Charlie's front door. "Good Luck" Jasper told me as he handed me Bella's bag and went back to the drivers side so they could go home. Alice winked at me and just like that they were gone. I looked towards the door and continued to move forward. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway so I knew he was home. _Knock* Knock* Knock* _I could hear Charlie behind the closed door, he opened it and I saw his face light up.

"baby girl" I smiled and wondered if this is how I would be if Bella and I could have children. Charlie looked at me and smiled. "Edward could you please put her in her room and come back down, we have a lot of things to discuss" I nodded and ran Bella upstairs, tucked her in and then ran back down. Charlie had just closed the door when he felt me behind him. "Jesus Christ!" I laughed and walked to the living room. I left the recliner for Charlie since I felt that I was about to be interrogated and he proved me right.

"How do I know you won't leave her again"

"The only reason I left sir, was to protect her. I felt that if she was away from me she would be able to find a human to live her life out with" Charlie's eye brows furrowed.

"Are you the reason she had to go to Italy"

"Yes sir"

"Why?" I became nervous. How could I explain to him that because of a girl I had sex with Bella's life is no longer hers to live. He saw my hesitation and his eyes narrowed.

"A female that lives the same lifestyle as ours wants me for herself so she told the leaders that I was in love with a human so she could be disposed of and she could have me" Charlie blanched.

"Well aren't you a hot commodity" my lip twitched but I knew I wasn't in the clear

"How long does she have to be human?" I closed my eyes and placed my head in my hands. "They want her back in Italy the day after our wedding, they want her turned there to make sure we follow up on our promise" Charlie sighed and stood up

"So she will be like you then, meaning she won't eat" I looked at Charlie and nodded. "She will have to stay away from you for awhile until she can fully handle being around humans" Charlie's eyes widened and then he grew sad.

"She won't be able to be around me you say, how long would I have to wait until she could?" It would have been so much easier if Alice was here. Charlie already hates me but I'm making it worse by telling him that Bella won't be able to be around him. "A year maybe two if not longer it all depends on Bella" Charlie sat down and became quiet. I couldn't make out everything Charlie was thinking but he was going over pros and cons in his head. He looked at me and then scooted forward in his chair. "Look Edward you have to promise me three things" I nodded "The first being you have to watch and protect my daughter at all costs" I nodded again "Second you have to love her unconditionally and make sure you don't hurt her again or I will find a way to kill you" my lip twitched and I nodded again. He sat back and stared at me hard. "Thirdly you do everything in your power to make sure Bella is like the rest of you. That way she won't kill humans and so I can see my girl again. Is that clear" I stood up and he followed suit. "Yes sir, it's clear. I will keep you updated on everything" Charlie nodded and actually gave me a warm smile. "You have my congratulations and support" I shook his hand as I took my leave. I had to give Charlie some time with Bella alone tomorrow but as soon as I knew he was finished talking to her I would be back. Thank goodness my sister can see the future.

**Please Review**


	58. Chapter 58

**All pictures are on my profile if you would like to see the dresses, tuxes, etc.**

-58-

Bella's POV

I felt the sunlight on my face and opened my eyes startled. Since when was it sunny in Forks? I looked around and realized that one: I was back home and two: Edward wasn't here. I got up and walked into the bathroom to do my morning routine and then I walked downstairs to make breakfast. I knew my dad was still asleep because his room door was still closed as I passed it. I decided to make pancakes, eggs and bacon since my days as a human were soon to be numbered might as well enjoy some of my favorites. I shared out half for my dad and half for me which left me with 3 pancakes, 3 pieces of bacon, and a big spoon full of eggs. I looked at my plate and my mouth started to water in anticipation. I heard Charlie start to walk down the stairs right when I finished cleaning my plate. I looked towards the doorway and when he entered I ran into his arms.

"Dad"

"Bells…how are you kiddo" I raised my head so I could kiss his cheek.

"Better now that I'm home" he kissed my forehead and let me go

"We have to talk Bells" I nodded

"Eat so I can get dressed and then we can talk" he nodded and rubbed his hands against each other in delight. I laughed and walked upstairs so I could change my clothes. I sighed as I put on jeans and a t-shirt, I left my hair wavy and put on socks and my sneakers. I ran down the stairs and went into the living room. I could hear that Charlie was cleaning up so I waited. He came in not to long after.

"I talked to Edward yesterday while you were asleep" I bit my lip

"How did that talk go?"

"He gave me a little insight on the situation you're in and he let me know that once you're turned I might not be able to see you for awhile" I looked down. I guess they did have a lot of time to talk maybe too much time.

"Bells, I love you and I can see that he loves you so keep in touch until I can see you again" I looked up startled.

"dad…does this mean?"

"Yes Bella" I got up, kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad" He nodded. When I let him go we heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was, I felt him. I looked at my dad to make sure our talk was over. He nodded and gave me a smile. "I need to get ready for work anyway so you go ahead" I kissed him again and went to unlock the door. Edward pulled my face to his and kissed me. But not just any kiss, a kiss that said he has spent a life time without me. I smiled "miss me?" his lips moved to my neck "more then you know" I moaned and pushed him away. "I have to talk to Alice, we have things to plan" I walked around him and towards the Volvo. I turned to look at Edward still standing at the door. "What?"

"You pushed me away" I grinned "Poor baby, I did have a lot to show you when we got back to your house like this cute midnight blue lace bra set that I'm wearing but if you're upset about me pushing you away I'll just go back in the house and take it o…" His lips were on mine before I could finish my sentence. I laughed into our kiss. "Babe we have to go" he looked into my eyes and smiled. "Anything for you Isabella"

**_3 months later_**

I was so nervous. I looked out the window of Alice's room and saw everything she did to the back yard. I had to admit that Alice had a gift. Alice blended oranges, pink's, gold's, blue's and green's like they were always meant to be combined. Between her and Esme with the decorations, words couldn't describe. I bit my lip as I saw Jasper and Emmett talking to the waiters, looking absolutely handsome in their brown tuxes. I noticed that their vests were different colors and since Alice didn't let me see anything other then my dress, I assumed Emmett's and Jasper's vests matched their wives dresses. I waited anxiously for Alice and Rosalie to come upstairs to help me into my dress. They did my hair which consisted of a soft curly bun with curly tendrils framing my face and light makeup. They put in my grandma Swans silver hair combs which had dark blue sapphires clustered into the floral patterns above the teeth. A tear fell down my face as my mom placed them where they needed to go in my hair and my dad kissed my forehead. Of course that was an hour ago and frankly I was ready to get this show on the road. Alice kept Edward from me for three months. We weren't allowed to be alone together and he wasn't allowed to spend the night until our wedding night. Her words exactly " Since you guys have become intimate give it a rest until your married and plus Edward would appreciate it later" After she told me this she winked at me and kissed my cheek. I didn't complain that much since my days were numbered and it gave me more time with Charlie and Jacob.

Jacob has distanced himself from me lately but I assumed it had to be because he was getting closer to Leah. He didn't tell me if he imprinted on her or not but I was happy for him, hopefully it didn't end disastrously for Leah for a second time. But even then I think she could handle it if it occurred another time. " Bells are you ready for your dress?" I turned and looked as Alice and Rosalie filed in followed by Esme and my mom. Their dresses were lovely. Alice and Rosalie's dresses were one shoulder like mine but Alice's was green and short while Rosalie's was slate grey and long. The lengths and the empire waist looked differently on both of them but still fit them accordingly. Esme's dress was also one shoulder but she had a taupe sash to go around her waist. She was so elegant and honestly I didn't expect anything less from my soon to be mother in law. My mom had on a strapless calf length light green dress that fit her nicely and I vowed to tell her that she should dress up more when this day was over. I assumed Alice saw what I wanted because not too long after a photographer came in and snapped pictures of them in different poses. I smiled as Alice danced over to me and pulled me up. I got up and blushed as Alice took off my robe, which left me in black cheeky underwear and a matching strapless bra. "Oolala Bella wait until Edward see's you" Rosalie said as I blushed crimson. My mom and Esme started to laugh as Alice got my dress from her closet and unzipped the bag.

Everyone grew quiet as Alice unzipped the back of my dress and Rosalie helped me to step into it. My mom started to cry as they zipped up the back and turned me towards them. "Beautiful baby absolutely beautiful" my mom said. I bit my lip and looked up to prevent the tears from falling. My mom kissed my cheek and stepped out to go find her seat beside Phil. I was going to miss my mom but she knew I wouldn't see her for awhile even though she had no idea what the real reason was. "You are a stunning bride dearest and we are thrilled that you have decided to be a part of our family." Esme said as she hugged me to her and kissed my cheek. She left to go find Carlisle. "Alright Bella, here's the deal. I may not love you as much as the rest do but you are my sister and I honestly believe you were made for Edward. Don't tell him I said this though or I will never live it down" I laughed as Rosalie winked at me and took her miniature bouquet. Alice turned me to her and smiled. " It took awhile Bella but I always knew deep down inside this would happen congratulations" I beamed at Alice as she smiled back, kissed my cheek, handed me my bouquet and grabbed hers. I followed Alice out and met my dad at the back door since the wedding was going to be outside. The photographer came and took a picture of my dads face as he saw me in my dress for the first time. I couldn't help but laugh as Charlie's mouth dropped and then grew into a smile. "Wow kiddo" I laughed. "Not too bad yourself chief". I heard my lullaby playing and knew it was my queue to come out right at the crescendo before it went back to the chorus. Edward planned it that way. My dad stuck out his arm and I held on as we began our march.

I couldn't tell you who was there because all I saw was Edward. I couldn't hear the vows because Edward's smile and the love I saw in his eyes made me deaf to anything but the sound of his voice. I smiled as Mr. Webber asked me to repeat after him and I did it without a seconds hesitation. Edward smiled as I said I do and he followed suit not long after. We exchanged rings and then we waited for the words. " _I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride"_ I smiled as Edward grabbed my face with both hands and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips press against mine gently and then it became strong. We heard a round of applause as I heard Alice clear her throat. I laughed as Edward glared at his sister. Mr. Webber smiled at us and then looked at our family and friends that were gathered. "_I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" _We held hands and turned towards everyone as we made our way down the make shift aisle towards the area that held the dance floor and the tables.

"You know all Mike Newton is thinking about is how you never went on that date with him and how he could be me if you did" Edward whispered as I turned and smiled at him. " Mr. Cullen would you have allowed that to happen?" Edward stopped and thought for a second and then he pulled me towards him. "Not a chance Mrs. Cullen, you are mine" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I looked into his eyes and smiled. " That is very correct I am yours, always am and always will be" He kissed me again and then we walked to our seats. We allowed our guests to eat before the festivities began. The first dance was of course Edward and I and for once I didn't feel awkward dancing with him. "I haven't told you Mrs. Cullen how much you take my breath away" I blushed as I followed his lead and his smile grew. "I love you" he said to me. I smiled " I love you too" he spun me around and brought me back to him. We got whistles of course by none other then Emmett and then our song ended and it was my turn to dance with my dad while Edward danced with Esme. My dad came up to me and I bit my lip as I felt my tears start to well up. Charlie put his hand on my waist and grabbed my other hand into his. " Don't worry kiddo Alice gave me lessons" I smiled and looked into the eyes that were so similar to mine. "I trust you dad" He smiled softly and began to twirl me around following the beat of the song. I placed my head on my dads shoulder and smiled as he pulled me closer. "Bells you have to promise to stay strong for me and never loose yourself" I felt the tears fall down my face as my dad kissed the top of my head. "I am going to miss you dad and I promise" the song ended and my dad pulled me from him and placed his hand on my cheek. "You will overcome this baby girl and before you know it you will see me again just keep in touch" I saw the tears in my dads eyes and couldn't prevent the soft cry that passed my lips. I jumped into my dads arms and hugged him like my life depended on it. " I have Swan blood running through me daddy so you know I will overcome this" I kissed him on his cheek once more as I wiped my cheeks and wiped my dads face. "I love you dad" he smiled. "And I love you kiddo" I felt Edward behind me. I turned to him and he kissed me. Letting me know that everything would be alright. He let me go and smiled as our guests and wedding party began to join us.

Angela gave me a hug and told me how beautiful I looked but of course I couldn't help the blush that came. She smiled and kissed my cheek as she went to dance with Ben. Jessica came up not too long after with Mike and told me how she would miss me next year as she hugged me. Mike asked me to dance and to put him out of his misery I agreed. I looked for Emmett and grabbed his attention. Emmett walked over to me and picked me up while spinning me. I couldn't help but laugh. "What is it sis?"

"Can you go find something for Edward to do, he is not about to be happy" Emmett looked at me questioningly and then I pointed to Mike who was waiting patiently. "I'll try Bella but Edward already told me how lustful his thoughts have been so keep it quick" he winked at me and signaled Jasper to help him get Edward away from the scene. I turned back to Mike and he grabbed my hand and placed his other hand on my waist while pulling me close. I smiled at him as we danced and I had to admit he was pretty good. He smiled back and spun me around and brought me back to him. I felt Edward coming near and I knew it was only a matter of time before he cut in. The song was about to end but I knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer. "Mike do you mind if I cut in and dance with my wife" Mike knew better then to object so all he could do was nod. I let out a breath of fresh air when Edward grabbed me from behind and put his head in the crook of my neck. "Isabella Marie Cullen, if you knew the thoughts he had about you while you were dancing he would make you blush profusely. Then again he had no business fantasizing about another man's wife on their wedding day" I closed my eyes and put my head back on his shoulder. " I would have to agree with you on that one" I say as he turns me to him and kisses me again. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Are we already packed" he nodded

"Alice has packed for everyone. As soon as the last guest leaves we leave" I nodded and sighed.

"I hope everything works out and you guys have to make sure no harm comes to you while I am 'asleep' I wouldn't be able to handle it if I woke up and you guys weren't around me" He nodded and kissed my nose.

"Everything will work out love" I smiled as he kissed my forehead and let me go. I looked at him odd until I heard Jacob clear his throat. I looked at Edward before I turned, he smiled at me and then nodded at Jacob before he turned to join his family in the house. I turned to Jacob who looked very handsome in his suit. I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

I put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. "I'm going to miss you Bells but if you need help let me know" I smiled as we rocked back and forth. "I will and you have to promise me that you will be happy" he nodded, smirked and then smiled softly. "I was happy when I was with you but I know what you mean and I have come to terms that I will never have you. I talked to Sam and you are now looking at the head of the wolf pack" Jacob puffed out his chest and gave me a Jake grin. I laughed. "Then congratulations Mr. head wolf pack" He smiled and then grew sad. "You look really beautiful Bells and if anything goes wrong call me and call me when you get back" I smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek. "You're my best friend, you will be the first one I call" I kissed his cheek as he let me go and walked back to Leah. Leah looked at me and for once she smiled and waved. I was beyond shocked but I guess new beginnings equal new friends. I smiled back and winked at her. I wished her all the best.

Our guests began to leave at 7 which Alice saw so we didn't have to kick anyone out. I guess it's nice having a psychic as a best friend. I said my last good bye to my friends, class mates and the pack as they left. Jake gave me a knowing look and at that moment I couldn't fully smile at him. I saw in his eyes that he felt that this would be the last day he saw his best friend since I was turning into something he hated. I turned as Jake turned to leave. Edward knew something was wrong but he didn't ask me to speak on it. My mom and Phil left next. "Bells you have to stay in touch with me when you go off to school and remember baby you still have the university of Florida to consider" I smiled and kissed my moms cheek. Not likely. "Mom I promise and we will see" She hugged me too her and kissed both of my cheeks. Phil gave me a hug too even though I knew all he really cared about was going back to his minor league baseball team and Edwards soft growl proved it. I waved at my mom as she went down the drive way.

The very last person to leave was Charlie. I couldn't say bye to him and he knew it. My dad pulled me to him and my arms circled his waist. "I'll see you later, right kiddo?" I moved my head from his chest and smiled softly. "right chief" he kissed my cheek and walked to Carlisle's Mercedes. I knew he had a few things to talk to him about, after all he's still my dad. He turned back as he got to the door and smiled at me. I blew him a kiss as he caught it. I had to turn my back on him because I felt I was going to break down. Esme pulled me to her and walked with me into the house. I didn't realize where we were headed until we got to her bedroom door. These were one of the rooms I haven't been in but I guess this was changing today. She opened the door and for a moment I was stunned. Their room consisted of earth tones but never once was it not obvious that this was a females room as much as a males. Esme had a knack for home decorating that stunned me silent. She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you my dear, your face tells me all that I need to know" I smiled lightly as she kissed my cheek and pulled me into the bathroom. Alice came in shortly after and looked me over to make sure I didn't have extra hair somewhere she forgot to shave. I shook my head as Alice grinned and nodded her head. "You are going to be perfect Bells" I smiled as Esme let my hair out of the bun and left it curly. Alice found me a very nice black dress to wear for my turning, which I put on with cute black flats. Trust me it took awhile to talk her into it but while I'm out of it for two days whose to say she won't change my shoes. Esme changed out of her dress and put on a nice dark green dress while Alice of course had on a short strapless grey dress. I guess the theme for the women were dresses this time. Alice kissed my cheek and smiled. " I'll see you ladies down stairs. We are ready to go when you are" I nodded as I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Bella, what is it sweetheart?" I looked at Esme. "I'm scared." Esme sat beside me and put her arms around me. "I know Isabella. And dearest I'm sorry that you have to be forced into this but is this what you would have wanted in the future?" I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and smoothed my hair back. "Then you have nothing to be afraid of, darling. As much as Edward feels he won't have enough control to stop, we are making him turn you. I believe it will be easier for you to handle if he does it" I smiled softly as Esme stood up and grabbed my hand. I stood up and hugged Esme. She pushed my hair back from my face and kissed my forehead. "You will be fine" she said as she kissed my forehead again. I sighed, nodded and walked out the door behind Esme. In a way I felt I would be fine but I also knew I was going to miss my human life. This is what I chose when I chose Edward so some decisions, no matter how hard, are worth it if you are with the one you love. I walked down the stairs and saw Edward waiting on me. I smiled as I saw his eyes glance over me and then return back to my face. As I hit the bottom step he pulled me to him and kissed me. As he let me go I looked into his eyes and knew that this is what I wanted. To be with my Edward forever. I smiled as we held hands and walked out the door. Italy here we come.


	59. Chapter 59

-59-

Bella's POV

For the second time, in too short a period of time, I have realized how much I despise Aro. I looked into his red eyes as he looked into my brown ones. "Isabella, I am so happy to have you back here again" Alice pinched my arm which meant she saw me doing or saying something I shouldn't. I smiled at Aro. "It is a pleasure, a rushed one, but a pleasure none the less" Aro looked towards a stunning brown haired female vampire. She smiled at me but I didn't take comfort in her smile. " Isabella I don't know if I introduced you to my wife last time you were here but this lovely being is Sulpicia"

"Hello Isabella, I have heard so much about you" I looked towards Aro and all he did was grin at me. I felt that something was amiss.

"Don't be scared dearest I am only here to give you a wedding gift" I looked towards my family. I noticed that their jaws tightened as she said this. I turned back to Sulpicia.

"May I ask what the conditions are?" Aro started to laugh and her smile dropped a fraction.

"There are no conditions Isabella, it is just a gift that we feel you deserve and it will be an insult not to take it" She handed me a blue velvet box. As I opened the lid I saw a very exquisite gold necklace inside. Aro was observing my reaction but I chose not to look at him, instead I continued to look at my "gift".

"It is beautiful…..thank you" Sulpicia's smile grew. "You are very welcome" She turned and walked towards a blonde haired female that stood beside Caius. Most likely that was his wife but I didn't see a suitor for Marcus. I was curious where his wife was or if he even had one.

Aro grabbed my arm and I tensed up. He smiled at me and motioned for me to move forward. "Isabella you will be turned in our quarters and if you don't mind I would like to do the honors" I gulped and I saw the guard members grin. I saw Carlisle step forward. "Aro, I believe it would be easier on her if her husband changed her, after all we are all she knows now since her family will no longer be a part of her life" Aro looked at me intently and I made sure not to break eye contact. " I suppose you are right Carlisle seeing that you all are all the family she will know from now on" I smiled at Aro saying thank you with my eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek gently. "You almost remind me of Didyme, Isabella. She was my younger sister and Marcus's wife but of course she is no longer with us" I turned to Marcus who seemed not to care about his deceased wife no longer being with him. I found this very strange indeed. "Come now dearest it is time" Aro put his arm on my back as I felt my family moving forward with us. Edward made sure to keep his cool this time around but I craved his touch. Aro led me into a small but well decorated room that had a gold table with an intricate detail on it. There were three pillows on the table which I assumed was to make me as comfortable as possible. Aro let me go and looked at Edward. He came forward, picked me up and placed me on the table. "My love, everything will work out, trust me" I nodded as Edward kissed me. I felt that he was keeping something from me but there was nothing I could do about it now. I felt our family surround the table as Edward broke our kiss. I smiled at him. "You will be fine and don't worry, you won't" Edward grinned knowing exactly what I was telling him. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "I love you" with his last words I felt Edwards teeth on my neck. Every bad thing in my life came to the fore front as the excruciating burning took me under. The bite I received from James and the abuse I endured from Riley was nothing compared to this burning. I know I must have cried out and screamed a couple of times, as well as I felt the tears start to run down my face. I heard and felt Edward trying to soothe me but it didn't stop the burning. After awhile I started to grow cold. I saw my grandma Swan smiling at me and for a moment I couldn't make out what she was saying until she moved closer. I felt tears start to fall down my face as she spoke to me.

_Dearest Bella. I have seen your life so far and you have done beautifully my darling grand daughter. You will flourish in this world that you have chosen for yourself and you will overcome any obstacle that presents itself in front of you and your family. I see that they love you, and will do the world for you and even though I won't see you for a long time coming, if ever, know that I am proud of you Isabella Marie. I have given you a special gift that you will know what to do with in time. When you see my son tell him this __**No matter how far you are I'm always watching even as midnight breaks **__he will know what it means. Take care my dearest and kiss that very handsome husband of yours and please let him know we see that his family and himself still have souls. The good they have done through the years will pay off for them if their time ever comes._

I smiled at my grandma Swan as she smiled at me. She kissed my forehead and wiped my tears away as she hugged me to her. After she left I cried out one last time and then the darkness took me.

Edwards POV

I have read Aro's mind from the moment we arrived in Volterra. He wanted my wife, not only as a trophy but because of what she could bring to this coven. Jasper made me stay beside him as Aro and Sulpicia gave Bella a wedding gift. I knew Bella felt my absence from her side but if I wasn't so close to Jasper I would have rung Aro's neck. My jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as he offered to turn Bella himself. He wanted some claim on her and if Carlisle didn't speak up, I wouldn't have been able to turn my own wife. I refused to leave Bella's side during her transformation, every time she cried out I felt something slice at my heart. As her tears came I wanted to be the one on this table so she wouldn't have to feel any pain. I would have been turned 50 times just so my wife wouldn't have to be tortured in this manner. I understood this is what she would have wanted in the end but to have her in so much pain and knowing that I was the cause was too much for me to handle. She grew silent and has been silent for two days now. I looked at Alice who kept rocking herself back and forth, in Jaspers arms, waiting for her best friend to wake up. "Alice how much longer" Alice looked at me and showed me two more days. I groaned and kneeled down beside my wife while kissing and rubbing her hand. They were starting to loose the last bit of human warmth they had left. Esme and Carlisle sat in one part of the room together talking silently and looking towards Bella, while Rosalie tried to soothe an anxious Emmett. Every day Emmett would pace the room for hours waiting on Bella to wake up. I smiled at how much my family adored Bella and wanted her to be alright, even Rosalie who tried to keep her thoughts from me constantly. These days have been as hard on her as they have been on Emmett she is just to proud to admit it.

I started to see the significant changes to her appearance already. Her skin was becoming as hard but as smooth as ours and more toned. The little bit of sunlight that did enter the room showed that her skin started to sparkle like diamonds as much as ours did. And her face that looked so beautiful to me has become smoother, her eyes more almond shape, and her lips are more pink then they were. I waited anxiously for my wife to open her eyes. I knew that she would no longer have her beautiful dark brown eyes but that is a sacrifice I can live with. I just wanted her eyes to open and to hear her voice. Another day passed as I noticed the room getting darker. One more day and she would respond to my touches and kiss me back and finally we could leave Volterra for good and never return.

I kissed Bella's face. I didn't know if she could feel me but I wanted her to know that I was here. We heard a knock at the door and we all tensed up. Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius and Athenodora entered and closed the door behind them. I kneeled back down beside my wife and let Carlisle and the others handle them. "How is she coming along" Aro asked. Alice looked at him and smiled. "She will be awake in one more day" Aro looked at Alice and smiled. I clamped my mouth shut. He wanted Alice just as much as he wanted Bella. _I don't like his emotions towards my wife Edward what the fuck is he thinking._ I turned to Jasper who had his eyes narrowed and I cleared my throat. He looked at me and I shook my head, he nodded and relaxed his stance. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Caius. "Is something the matter, that we should be aware of?" I turned and looked at Caius as he began to egg me on in his mind. I glared. "Nothing at all we are all just anxious for my wife to open her eyes" I turned my head but before I did I saw Sulpicia smile. "Aro dearest, he is infatuated with his wife! Have you noticed?" I heard Aro kiss her hand. "Yes my love, I have noticed, they are all very protective over their wives just as much as Edward is. Carlisle is more calm about his affection but he can not fool me" I felt Bella's finger twitch and my eyes flew to the movement. She was here with me, she didn't die and leave me. No matter what Alice told me or let me see I wouldn't be sure until my Bella moved. I smiled and kissed her fingers. Aro came closer which I could only assume meant that he caught the movement too. He put his hand on my shoulder and he saw everything I saw throughout the days. He was making sure we weren't planning anything. Shortly after he removed his hand and nodded. "We will be back tomorrow afternoon and we will wait with you as she opens her eyes. After all I have some questions to ask her" I controlled my growl from erupting from my throat but Aro's laugh made it quiet clear that he was waiting for me to loose my temper. "Very good Carlisle. You taught him to control his tongue during this trip" With that he left the room. I closed my eyes and released Bella's hand as they walked out the door. I grabbed the edge of the table and it broke off in my hand. Carlisle and Jasper were behind me before I could fully loose my temper. "Son calm down" I nodded as Carlisle went to sit back down. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt calm flow through me. I nodded at Jasper who let me go and walked over to Alice. "He is planning something so be ready for anything" My family nodded and my gaze returned to the love of my life.

A new day began and the elders returned. They brought chairs with them and sat in the room as we all waited for Bella to open her eyes. Alice had it down to hours minutes and seconds as my anxiousness started to over take me. Alice shot up off of Jaspers lap and ran to the table. I was a millisecond behind her. The rest of our family surrounded the table as the last two minutes started to pass by. As the last 5 seconds passed by Bella opened her eyes and jumped off the table onto the ceiling. "Absolutely stunning" I heard Sulpicia say as she got up with her husband. Bella's eyes weren't fully red. They were dark red around her pupils but a light brown in the rest of her iris. Her smell was intriguing also. She smelled like we did yet it wasn't as high nor did I crave her blood as I did when she was human. Not that anyone else would notice but Jacob might possibly. Her eyes found mine and all I could do was smile. She was mine, my Bella and as always she was one of a kind. Bella smiled brilliantly at me. I opened my arms and she fell right into them. My mouth found hers immediately and our tongues intertwined. She was my Bella, yet harder and more toned. I no longer feared breaking her and the strength that she had as she held me was enough to make me smile in triumph. Aro cleared his throat as Bella's lips left mine and she looked into my eyes. All of a sudden she held onto her throat and I knew she was thirsty.

"Bella, dearest are you thirsty" Aro asked. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded her head as I removed my left arm from under her legs and placed her on her feet. I turned and looked at the elders who smiled triumphantly. I saw a guard member who I didn't recognize at the door. By her thoughts her name was Chelsea but I couldn't make out what her gift was. "We have blood for you Isabella, if you would just follow us" Bella looked at me and the rest of our family worried. She turned back to Aro and for once I would have loved to hear what she was thinking. "Aro, they must come with me. I know they haven't eaten since I've been laying in here. The dark circles under their eyes prove it" That was the first time I heard Bella speak and her voice was amazing. It was higher pitched then her normal voice yet seductive as hell. I was drawn to her and as I was about to move she looked at me and shook her head. What the hell?

Aro smiled and agreed. "Of course dearest but first can I see if I can hear your thoughts now" Bella grinned and nodded her head. Aro walked over to her in anticipation and grasped her hand into his. He closed his eyes and opened them immediately. "Still nothing. I wonder what your gift is my dear? Your eyes tell me that you are already an extraordinary immortal" Bella shrugged her shoulders. Aro laughed and put his arm around Bella as we all followed them out. My fists clenched as the guard members looked at Bella and their lustful thoughts filled my mind. I was on the verge of killing them all but before I knew it Bella was in front of me with her arms wrapped around my neck and kissing me so everyone knew she was mine. I immediately responded and held her tighter against me. Their thoughts didn't stop but now the main thing on their mind was killing me so they could have her. She didn't smell like me yet and I was going to change that as soon as the opportunity was made available. Bella broke the kiss first and looked into my eyes. "My love, you have to calm down I can sense your feelings" I opened my eyes wide as Bella winked and went back to Aro. She could sense my feelings?

We all continued to walk outside as the elders stayed inside. Since Heidi was on her way and Bella declined human blood we were left to stay in the woods outside of the city. I could hear Felix, Tanya, Alec and Jane so I knew they were the ones watching us hunt and making sure we didn't take it upon ourselves to leave. The rest of our family went off in different directions which just left me to teach Bella how to hunt. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her moan sent vibrations through me but I couldn't take her now she had to hunt first. I told Bella to close her eyes and give way to her hunting instincts. I let her go and whispered instructions so she knew what to do when the time came. Bella followed my instructions perfectly and waited on her prey. There was a brown bear and a couple of deer around us and I was curious to know which animal she was headed for. Bella opened her eyes and bolted in the direction of the brown bear. I followed closely behind to make sure she wouldn't be attacked. Bella found the bear and jumped on its back while sinking her teeth into his neck. Of course the bear fought back and she would need to put on a new dress since she had a nice claw mark across the front but her elegance in her hunt was beautiful.

Bella drained the bear and her head popped up and suddenly I smelled what she smelled. Bella took off and was only getting faster as the humans blood got closer. As soon as she was close enough to realize what she was going after Bella somersaulted into the closest tree and landed on the side farthest from the human. Magnificent. I noticed this human looked terrified which meant the Volturi sent this one out to see what she would do. I saw my wife as she crawled farther up into the tree and watched me. She smiled as I smiled at her and then I realized that Bella was playing a game. I walked over to the human.

"Ti sei perso?" I asked

"lo sono. Non riesco a trovare I miei amici" she replied. Jane came forward and looked at the human

"forse posso essere di aiuto. mi segua" My eyes narrowed at Jane as she turned and walked away with the human following behind her. I saw in her thoughts that she knew something was wrong but if this child could take her to her friends she would go. Bella jumped down onto my back. "They are going to kill her aren't they" I turned Bella so she would be in front of me instead of on my back. I kissed her and looked into her eyes. The light brown got darker and the red in her eyes was more prominent yet her eyes were still mysterious. "Yes my love but I have a question to ask" Bella smiled. "We have a connection Edward. Just how you can sense when something is wrong with me, I can with you. I guess I can sense your emotions but I also know what the triggers are and can stop you from losing your temper instantly." She kissed me and unwrapped her legs from my waist. I felt our families presence close by but I also knew we couldn't talk now, people were listening. Bella turned and looked over her shoulder seductively. She gave me a mischievous smile and licked her lips while taking off. Our family laughed as I chased after Bella but she got back to the Volturi's home before I could catch her. She jumped on me and kissed my neck. She pulled my earlobe into her mouth and sucked until she let go and whispered. "Maybe next time" I grinned. Next time indeed.


	60. Chapter 60

-60-

Bella's POV

I jumped off of Edward and waited for the others to catch up. I couldn't tell them what was about to occur because it would only make the situation worse but I knew what each guards gift was as soon as they used it. Chelsea for instance can cut off ties between two persons so they wouldn't feel the loss of a loved one if they were killed. Hence why Marcus was so uncaring over the death of his wife, she broke that tie. The other thing that went hand in hand with that gift was the fact that I could see every lie ever told by each member of the Volturi, and trust me there were plenty. I assume this is my only gift but I will never forget the words that my grandma Marie told me. When I needed it I would know. Our family finally caught up to us and the first person to hug me was Emmett. He picked me up and squeezed and for once I wasn't losing air. I laughed as he continued to twirl me around and I hugged Emmett back. He finally pulled me away from him and kept me at arms length. "Damn sis, you are absolutely beautiful" I was so tempted to blush but knew it could no longer happen. I grinned at him as he finally put me down and then Rosalie was next. I was taken aback but I hugged her back just the same. "Bella I am not going to lie, I missed the hell out of you. Thank god you are one of us now so we all won't have to go through that again" I laughed at Rosalie and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry I missed you right back" Rosalie laughed, kissed my forehead and stood beside Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle came up to me next. Esme hugged me to her and kissed my cheek. "You are stunning Isabella, then again you always were" I could see Edwards happiness and I turned and smiled at him. Carlisle hugged me next and kissed my forehead. "Welcome, the fourth Mrs. Cullen" I laughed as he let me go and wrapped his arms around Esme. Jasper came up next and kneeled down on one knee while grabbing my hand. He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh as we both started to feel Edward's anger. "Well good afternoon darlin'" I smiled "Hello to you too sir"

"I tried Bells but the pain wouldn't lessen for you, so I am here to vow that you will never have to feel any pain ever again while I am here and I am absolutely proud that you are my sister and ecstatic over the fact that I no longer want to eat you" We all broke out in laughter as Jasper kissed my hand and got back up. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "And I am absolutely proud that you are my brother" Jasper smiled and kissed my cheek before turning towards his wife. I bit my lip as Alice did the same. She looked down and looked back up as we moved towards each other and then we hugged. She hugged me like her life depended on it and I hugged her the same. I started to laugh as Alice started to rock us side to side. I whispered in her ear so the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"Alice thank you for everything, you have always been my sister and best friend since the moment I met you. Thank you for never losing hope in Edward and I and if I could have picked a sister of my own flesh and blood it would have been you every time." I heard Alice cry out as she held me tighter.

"O Bella you put me through hell for four days but I wouldn't trade you for anything" I laughed as Alice kissed both of my cheeks and let me go. I winked at her as she smiled brilliantly and grabbed Jaspers hand as Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Isabella dearest did you enjoy your hunt?" I tensed as Edward turned us to look at Aro and the others. I nodded. "Come now love, we must see what you can do" Edward's arms tightened around me. I whispered so only he could hear. "Trust me but when we go in there read everyone's mind and stay close to the others. I know how much Aro wants me. Please don't loose your temper unless you have to babe" Edward kissed my neck in acknowledgment and then he let me go. I walked towards Aro and changed my features so I could look happy. Aro grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he led me to the chamber. We passed the receptionist and I smiled at Gianna who returned my smile and then sighed. I knew as much as Demetri loved Gianna it wouldn't save her. They planned to dispose of her in two years.

All of the guards and the wives were in the chamber as we entered. Aro left me in the center and returned to his throne beside his brothers. He warned my family to stay back so they could test to see what my gift was. Aro called Chelsea first and she looked at me with a grin as I narrowed my eyes. She ran to attack me first but as she did I cart wheeled out of her way and then jumped on her back. Aro cheered as I let her go. I turned my back on her and walked towards Aro but before I could get there I felt her coming for me. I closed my eyes just as she reached me and before I knew it she was against the wall. I turned and looked at my husband whose eyes were wide but all I saw in his face was pride. He broke into a smile like the rest of my family and I couldn't help but smile back. I turned towards Aro who was grinning from ear to ear while Caius sat forward. Whose curiosity, for once, was peaked. "Absolutely marvelous Isabella. So I see that you don't have to look at your attacker before you push them away. Which means you must be a shield. Can you project?" I shrugged my shoulders because I wasn't sure. Aro grinned and looked towards Jane. "Jane dearest use your gift on her family" I turned to look at them in horror just as Jane smiled and used her gift on them. I immediately sprang into action and raised my hand. I don't know what I did or how I did it but as soon as I raised my hand my family stood up and looked each other over and then looked at me. I smiled at them softly but I felt myself start to grow weak.

I turned back towards Aro whose smile widened. "Outstanding! What else can you do dearest?" Sulpicia asked as she stood up and walked towards me. She raised my chin so I could look into her red eyes and then she smiled. "Aro, my love, can't we keep her she would be a marvelous edition, and look at her eyes. We can make her our daughter" I heard Edward growl and I raised my hand towards him just as Athenodora raised hers to burn him. Everyone gasped as Edward didn't turn into flames and once again all eyes were on me. Sulpicia's grin widened as she kissed me on my cheek and then returned to Aro's side. Athenodora walked towards me and growled. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" she screamed. I glared at her. " I stopped you from burning my husband and if you would have succeeded I promise you I would have killed you and not thought twice about it. DO NOT try anything underhand AGAIN" Athenodora was taken aback and then her eyes narrowed. Aro began to clap, Marcus now looked intrigued and Caius was pissed. Caius stood up and walked towards his wife. I felt Edward beside me and I knew he knew I was growing weak. I watched as Sulpicia sat down beside her husband and whispered in his ear. He nodded and the attention was back on me. Caius snarled and Edward snarled back. I held onto Edward's hand as Felix came up behind us. He got pushed away immediately and I heard Emmett laugh before Rosalie pinched him.

Caius glared at me. "How did you know?" I saw Aro stand up. "Caius that is a question for another day. Isabella you and your family may rest now, Demetri will lead the way" I nodded and Edward picked me up. I let my family go in front of us while Edward and I took up the rear. As we got to our rooms which were bigger then last time. I looked towards Demetri. "They will kill her in two years. If you love her you have to get her out and turn her" Demetri stared at me wide eyed and then walked away. As we entered the sitting room Edward placed me on the chaise. The others looked at me in wonder and I couldn't help but grin. "Hell yeah! We should have turned her sooner" Everyone looked at Emmett and then we all started to laugh. As the last bit of laughter died down, Carlisle kneeled beside me and put his hand on my forehead. "Bella, Edward could sense you were getting weaker the more you used your gift, are you alright?" I smiled and nodded. "Good" he said as he kissed my forehead and went to stand behind the chair Esme was sitting in. Alice sat beside me on the chaise.

"Alright Bells, you have to tell us what your gifts are because I know you know by now" I smiled at Alice.

"Don't you know by now Ali?" She giggled

"yes but it is not my gift to tell and trust me you are going to love their reactions" I sighed and smiled.

"Alright, you guys already know about the shield thing but honestly I don't know how that all works I just know I can do it, almost like second nature. Other then that though I know what gifts each member of the guard possesses and I know when a lie is being told. I guess those two run hand in hand" Emmett grinned harder. "Fuck yeah! My sister is the shit!" Once again the laughter started until it quieted down again.

"So you can read their minds" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"No it's not the same thing. I think this might actually run hand in hand with my shield but I'll try to explain it. Every time a guard member tries to use their gift on me or anyone of you my shield reacts immediately. It's like it senses what it is before it happens. Just how I know Chelsea can break bonds between two persons or a group of people which she has tried to do since I woke up." Esme and Rosalie gasped as everyone else grew quiet. Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett however became furious. Carlisle was the only one that could speak.

"What you are telling me is that Aro is trying to separate the bond we have so he can keep who he wants to keep" I nodded.

"Bella may I ask what exactly he would do with the ones he doesn't want to keep" I looked at Edward who moved me so I could be in between his legs.

"She doesn't know but I do" Alice got up and went to sit on Jaspers lap. "Firstly he would keep Alice, Jasper, myself and Bella but as much as he plans to keep Bella and myself he would sever our bond so she could be exactly what Sulpicia wants her to be. Their daughter. They even have someone they want her to marry when the time comes." My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped as I turned and looked at Edward. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. Edward kissed the bridge of my nose.

"He would break you two up just for his own personal gain?" Esme asked. Edward nodded his head and continued while I looked forward, looking at nothing in particular.

"He also wants to keep Emmett because he is so strong but he would have to fight Felix and whoever is the victor will stay. He wants to keep Rosalie for her beauty and possibly let Athenodora and Caius raise her as if she was their daughter. They believe you fit in with them perfectly Rose" Rose humphed in disgust and I couldn't help but smile.

"However Carlisle and Esme, he would send you back home alone" Esme cried out softly and I got up and sat in front of her with my head in her lap. She started to pull her fingers through the waves of my hair as her cries started to die down. I looked at her as she stopped and smiled. She bent over and kissed my forehead and then I returned to Edward. His arms wrapped around me again and then I sighed. "Bella, there is something I should tell you though" I turned and looked at Edward. "Sulpicia wants you as her own very badly" I nodded my head and sighed. "She can't have me because I don't belong to her" Everyone smiled and nodded at my words but I started to feel weak again. "Love?" I sighed "I have to protect the room Edward. I know they are going to try all night" Everyone grew quiet as my words sunk in. "Alice what do you see" Alice looked at Edward and then he nodded. He picked me up and placed me in the room that we were going to use while Alice told the others what she saw earlier. I noticed that our bags were in here and as Edward left to go talk with our family I changed out of the torn dress. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He took in my appearance and I couldn't help but grin as I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands rested underneath my butt and my head flew back as he began to trail kisses down my neck. Edward no longer felt cold and his skin didn't feel as hard as granite. For once we felt the same. His lips were soft against mine along with his hands and body. Not only that but he felt warm to me even though I knew we were cold. I started to moan as I felt him getting hard between my legs and then Edward stopped his onslaught of kisses. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I knew this wasn't the time for us to get into anything. I kissed him one more time and jumped down as I searched through my bag for another dress.

"Bells wear the blue strapless one and I think I put flats in there to match" I looked towards our door and nodded as I changed into the blue, above the knee, strapless dress and the blue flats to go with. Edward smiled at me and turned so I could jump on his back. I giggled as I did what he wanted and we walked out the door towards our family.

The next day came pretty fast and once again I was back in the chamber. Even though I couldn't sleep it didn't freak me out like I thought it would. I looked towards the elders as I was once again in the center of the room. Chelsea stayed near Marcus while Jane and Alec stayed near Aro and of course Felix was Caius's main man. "My brother asked you yesterday dearest what else you can do. Do tell" I nodded my head and looked right at Athenodora when I answered. "Along with my shield I know the power that each guard possesses if they try to attack me or my family, I automatically know what you can do and what will happen if you use it" Aro's smile wavered while Sulpicia's grew. "Interesting indeed" I nodded and waited for him to speak again. I could feel that Edward was getting angry and I looked to Jasper so he could calm him down but I could see that Jasper was pretty pissed too. Which means they are trying to plan. I turned back towards Aro as he looked me over. "Isabella why don't you stay with us, you will flourish here and seeing that you can no longer associate with you're human family you will have us. You will have a father and a mother who will adore you here" I smiled sadly and sighed as I held my hand out towards my family. "Aro I could never trust you if I lived here with you all. Yes I know you would treat me like your own but the Cullen's are my family and have been for awhile. Even now as you are talking to me you are trying to make Chelsea break the bonds that we have" The other guard members grew quiet and Marcus, for once, looked pissed.

Aro looked at his brother and I never thought it would be possible for a vampire to get paler but he surprised the hell out of me. "Aro, I have told you before to stop meddling in others affairs by using Chelsea. Don't think for a moment that I don't know you had Didyme killed because trust me my brother Chelsea is my biological daughter and she has no secrets from me. I let it go because my daughter has kept the pain from me but if you continue I will kill you myself. Understand" I looked at Aro who sighed and looked at me sadly. "Isabella are you sure you won't reconsider being my daughter" I smiled

"What a pity" he said. Sulpicia got up and walked towards me like she did yesterday. "Isabella, I will let you go but you must promise me one thing" I looked up at her and nodded. She smiled softly and from the calm I felt coming from Edward I knew she was to be trusted. "Visit us twice a year and you may bring your family with you when you visit" I knew this wasn't a question, it was a statement and I nodded just the same. She kissed my cheek and went to stand beside her husband. "See dearest she will be back" Aro kissed her hand and sighed again. I looked towards Marcus who got up and walked towards me and placed his hand on my cheek.

"He was right. You do remind me of my Didyme. All her happiness and goodness I see you possess. It's a pity she had to be taken from even though I know the selfish reason her brother killed her. Aro will not force you here again and the only condition you have to honor is what Sulpicia has asked of you. I will warn you though my dear, others aren't going to be as lenient about letting you go and if those who want you killed try there would be no point in informing us. Do know it is not I nor Aro who would be doing it" Marcus whispered that last part so only I could here. I glared at Athenodora and Caius. He kissed my forehead and smiled sadly. I turned and walked towards my family and above all my Edward. "Isabella dearest, If you change your mind in a few millennia about joining our coven we would love to have you" Aro said. I smiled at him and winked as we were finally ushered out. Finally I could go home and finally we would be able to just live our lives. Edward was tense beside me so I knew something was wrong. Demetri walked us to the front entrance and told us our bags were already in the car. As I walked past him he grabbed my arm and Edward growled. My family surrounded him immediately as they all started to snarl but Demetri wasn't paying them any attention. "Is what you said true about them not wanting to turn Gianna?" I nodded and he closed his eyes. He opened them again and he smiled sadly. "Thank you, for letting me know." He released me and closed the door as he walked back inside. My heart broke for Demetri. Edward kissed my cheek and raised my chin to look at him. "Bella he will try to save her but if he can't he is content enough to die with her. He truly loves her" I bit my lip and knew I would cry at that moment if I could. He kissed me again and held my hand as we walked towards the cars that Rosalie had been checking over from top to bottom.

I couldn't help but laugh as Rosalie checked under the hood, under the car and in the seats to make sure they didn't plant anything. "I don't trust it, everything looks way too clean" she said as she slammed the hood of the car and stood with her arms crossed. "You know what gang, I'm not opposed to grand theft auto if that's what you want to do" They looked at me stunned and then grinned. Emmett laughed while checking the suitcases for the fifth time before taking them out. " A woman of my own heart and she fits in perfectly. Grand theft auto it is" We all laughed as the guys grabbed the bags and we all ran in the direction of Florence. Once their we would steal two cars but until then I was quiet content in finally being able to run side by side with my family. Not too long after we heard an explosion. We stopped and turned back to look in the direction of Volterra and wouldn't you know that the same cars that we were about to ride in were now burnt metal outside the Volturi's home. Edward dropped the bags and grabbed me while kissing me long and deep. When he stopped I looked around and saw the Rose, Alice and even Esme had the same look on their face that I probably had. The guys grinned as they picked up our bags, we all looked at each other and laughed as we continued on our journey back to Forks, Washington. Once again my days were getting brighter.


	61. Chapter 61

-61-

Alice's POV

Carlisle insisted on getting a private plane for us even though I tried to convince him that Bella wasn't a threat. I looked at my sister and grinned. She was hiding the fact that she has no interest in attacking humans. I mean yes they smell good to her but there is something in her that stops her from attacking them. All of us saw that Bella ran to get to the human but no one asked me if I saw her killing her. Bella acted out an attacking sequence so thoroughly that not even the Volturi noticed that she wasn't fully into it nor her husband or the rest of our family for that matter. I shook my head with a grin as we boarded the plane. There were only two rows of seats with four seats for each which meant that Rose and Em were going to sit beside Carlisle and Esme while Edward, Bella, Jasper and myself sat together. Edward went in first followed by Bella myself and then Jasper. I looked at Bella who grinned at me and I knew she knew that I knew. She grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You know don't you Ali"

"Of course I do, even though the rest don't believe me" that got everyone's attention as they turned to look at Bella and myself. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I closed my eyes in delight as he licked me and then asked what I know that the rest don't know. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone. "Well Bella here, has no interest in drinking human blood. Yes it smells more appetizing to her then animal blood but it's like she's been around it for a century now so it doesn't faze her"

"Wait but I thought she was going to attack the poor Italian girl" asked Emmett. Bella rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Keep up big brother. I was acting and did a phenomenal job if I should say so myself" I grinned at her as she grinned at me while the others took in what we were saying.

"Wait so are you telling me that that somersault in the air was spur of the moment acting that master klutz over here pulled off?" Rosalie asked. Bella and I looked at her and nodded our head.

"Yep"

"So it's not just her gift and her eyes that make her weird" Emmett asked. Bella threw the in flight magazine at Emmett before he knew it was coming for him. Emmett grinned. "Oh it's so on when we get to the house Bella. You can count on that" Bella stuck out her tongue at Emmett and then drew her legs to her chest while leaning into Edward. Edward kissed her head while wrapping his arm around her shoulder. I crossed my legs and leaned into Jasper as he continued to give me soft kisses on my neck and the side of my face. I moaned softly as I felt Jasper grin. He knew exactly what he was doing so I decided to play along. I stuck my tongue out and licked from the top of his t-shirt to his chin. Jasper looked at me and his eyes became dark. "Behave Mrs. Whitlock" I grinned and rested my hand on his crotch while rubbing him. He grew hard instantly. His hand covered mine and removed it while bringing my hand to his mouth. I bit my lip as he bit my palm and then kissed over his bite mark. He looked at me and grinned. I smiled and then licked his ear while whispering. "Remember my love, we have a very long flight that you can't touch me during but I might prolong that and tease you when we get home and then leave you with a major hard on" I bit his ear lightly and then sucked on it before I sat criss cross in my chair. Jaspers eyes turned back to their honey brown while he continued to have a content grin on his face.

I giggled and started to read my newest Vogue magazine until I saw Charlie. I saw Felix and Tanya torturing him in unbelievable ways on Athenodora's orders. The wolves wouldn't sense them because they wouldn't go through La Push and of course because Bella wouldn't be around him she wouldn't know until it was too late. She then planned to burn down the house and make it look like an accident. The magazine dropped out of my hand as I then saw Athenodora and Jane going to Florida to kill Renee and Phil right when they left to go on their fifth honeymoon. She wanted Bella to feel pain and know that she was the cause. I cried out as my vision finally left me. Edward was too caught up with Bella to see what I saw but I would try to keep it from everyone until we got home. I looked at Jasper and he saw my sadness. "Darlin' what's wrong" I turned my face into his neck as everyone started to look at me worried I kept singing I'm a Barbie girl in my head so Edward wouldn't know. I knew that I had four days until they came but I doubted that it would take them that long. I got up and grabbed my cell phone as I ran to the back of the plane. Best thing about being a vampire is the fact that we don't have to breathe. Jasper was right behind me as I opened up the pathway in the floor so I could get to the belly of the plane. Once there I called Charlie as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and held onto me. I knew down here our family wouldn't be able to hear us but Jasper bent the door handle anyway so they wouldn't come looking.

*Ring,*Ring,*Ring.

"_Hello?" _

"Charlie, it's Alice"

"_Hey Alice, How's my gi…"_ I cut him off, there wasn't enough time for formalities.

"Charlie there is not enough time. Pack a bag with your essentials and go to our house it will be unlocked. Call Billy and tell him to send Paul and Jacob to the house and tell them to run all around it but don't move anything out of place then tell them to run to our house by following your scent so they can mask it. When you get to our house Charlie call Renee and tell her that Bella wants to meet her in Arizona for her honeymoon to say hi but she has to leave now and Charlie I need you to do all this ten minutes ago."

_Done. _And then I heard a click.

I turned into Jaspers arms and hugged him. He raised my chin and forced me to look at him. "Alice, what is it?" I sighed

"Athenodora is planning on killing Charlie and Renee to get back at Bella for telling everyone what her gift was, also because Sulpicia likes her and because she talked back to her. No one knew with the exception of the Elders and probably Edward what exactly her gift is. Caius is egging her on and helping her plan while Tanya is giving her the added information she needs. I couldn't tell them babe, not yet but we will be fighting them since they will come to us when their plan doesn't work. They know I have my visions so they have been planning all this to happen in four days but I know she could change her mind and do it anytime. Tanya has helped them in every way possible to succeed, she hates Bella that much."

Jasper became angry. "We'll be ready babe and it seems that the fight should be even for the most part. Lucky for us Tanya doesn't know about the wolves since we haven't given the Denali's that information" Jasper said as he relaxed and kissed me. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"We will be fine darlin' you did everything possible to make sure Bella's parents don't get hurt but you are going to have to explain yourself when we get to the house and Charlie is there" I nodded as he unbent the door handle and we jumped out of the belly of the plane. I walked back to our seats and decided to go with the battle hymn of the republic this time to keep Edward out. I crossed my legs and picked up my vogue magazine and continued to read. I could see that Edward was annoyed and very upset that I wouldn't let him see what I saw but Bella just stared at me. As my best friend she knew me well and could probably read right through me. "It has to deal with the Volturi doesn't it Alice" I looked at her shocked while continuing to sing the hymn in my head. She smiled. "Marcus warned me and told me that it wouldn't be him or Aro who would pursue me which only leaves one" I was starting to loose focus until I decided to build a brick wall in my head. With that Edward got up and cursed me in frustration. I couldn't help but laugh and then I sighed as I let him see everything except my talk with Charlie. Edward spun around and I turned to stare at him. I turned to stare back at Bella as everyone else did the same.

"Marcus warned you about Caius?" Carlisle asked. Bella sighed "Not entirely he warned me to be careful and keep my eyes open and to know if anything does happen it wouldn't be Aro or himself who ordered it." Carlisle's jaw dropped. "You know Marcus has said more to you then anyone else in the guard. The only other person I think he talks to more is his daughter and that's because she is his flesh and blood." Bella shrugged and smiled. "I'm just special that way I guess"

"Yeah, special fucking weird" Emmett said. Bella picked up the magazine again and hit him twice on the back of his head hard. We all couldn't help but laugh because it seemed to me that Bella is to Emmett what I am to Edward. Annoying as hell. The plane started to land in Seattle and we were all anxious to get to the house. The flight was only 14 hours and now that Bella doesn't sleep it seemed to go by faster. We got our bags and headed out. We didn't bother getting a car because that would just slow us down so we did what we all could do, we ran. When we reached the house Bella got to the door and stopped. I bit my lip because I knew she could smell Charlie. She dropped her bags and ran in to look for him.

"Dad?" everyone looked at me and all I could do was smile and lead the way. "Bells?" We all got to the living room just as they saw each other. Bella ran to her dad but became very gentle as she hugged him. She knew enough to make herself light weight as her dad spun her around. "Baby girl…wait a minute I thought it would take a year, maybe longer for you to see me" she laughed as she kissed his cheek and dragged him to the couch. "Let's just say I'm too special to follow the rules" He smiled and hugged her again while kissing her forehead. "I would say your cold but letting Alice hug me all the time kind of got me used to it. Wait a minute your eyes are a different color from theirs and their not all red like Edward told me they would be, their actually kind of pretty" Charlie looked at Edward and narrowed his eyes. "Were you lying to me son?" Edward gulped and we all couldn't help but laugh. "No sir but then again I guess I should have known that Bella might be different" Charlie nodded and looked back at his daughter while smiling. "You do look beautiful Bells. I can still see my baby girl but you almost look a little older then you did when you left" Bella beamed and then hugged her dad again. He rubbed small circles in her back since she refused to let go. Jasper and the rest of us left them alone as we went to our rooms and dropped off our stuff. I just realized that Bella didn't even see what Esme and I did to Edwards room yet but I guess she would see when all the explaining was over. I jumped on Jasper's back as we went downstairs so I could tell our family what was happening.

As we rounded the corner Bella sat in the middle of Charlie and Edward while Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen and Emmett and Rose were in the garage. "Alright Alice get to explaining so I can call Billy and tell him what's going on" I sighed as everyone appeared in the living room all at once so I could tell them what I saw and what I told Charlie to do. Everyone was speechless. Well everyone except for Bella who was furious. "That BITCH!"

"watch your mouth young lady" Bella smiled at Charlie. "Sorry dad but not only was I forced ahead of time to turn into a vampire because of her. She is now trying to eliminate my family because my HUSBAND wants me and always has wanted me. And Athenodora. She is lucky I can't push her power back on her because right about now I would love to see her and her evil no talent husband burn" I couldn't help but smile at Bella as everyone else grew quiet. Everyone started to laugh as Emmett picked Bella up and kissed her on her cheek. "Sorry chief but fuck! my sister is vicious as hell and I love it" Bella squished up her face but couldn't help but smile as Emmett continued to kiss her on her cheek. Everyone laughed harder as Bella tried to push him away and Rosalie tried to pry his arms off of her. The one person I was worried about was Charlie but he seemed to be as comfortable around us as Bella was when she was human and I could honestly see where she got it from. Charlie wiped his eyes and stopped laughing as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at Carlisle and Esme who smiled at all of their children interacting with each other and then their gaze turned to him. I saw Charlie's mouth form into a thank you and then they nodded. "Dr. Cullen would you mind if I use your phone"

"Sure Charlie and please call me Carlisle. We can use the one in my study since I have to tell Sam what's going on" Bella heard the conversation and grinned. "Actually Carlisle, you are going to need to talk to Jake, he is head of the pack now" Carlisle looked at Bella astounded. "Really! Jacob acknowledged his birth right?" Bella kissed Emmett on his cheek and then jumped out of his arms. I watched Bella as she even puffed out her chest and smiled from ear to ear. "Yep. Jake is now chief wolf pack and if I know him he will be here shortly to see what I look like now" I shook my head with a smile while Jasper couldn't help but laugh as her pride in Jake took him under. She looked at Jasper and laughed. "Sorry Jas. I'm a little proud of Jake."

"Trust me. I can feel it Bells" Charlie and Carlisle started to walk to his study while they continued to talk about the wolf pack while Bella straddled Edward on the couch. He was pouting. I rolled my eyes at his drama and sat on jaspers lap on the chaise while Esme went back into the kitchen to cook something for Charlie. "Aww is my Edward upset or is it jealousy that's eating at you" Bella asked. Edward looked right at her and I could see that he was furious. Emmett moved to the other side of the couch to look at Edward's face. "Well Bells it looks like it's jealousy to me. You see how his eyes are getting darker especially around the pupil that means he is extremely jealous. However if his eyes were getting darker from the bottom of his iris that would mean lust." Bella looked at Emmett and grinned. "And how may I ask do you know this? Wait, is it because you can't control your jealousy either and Rose pointed it out to you." Emmett's jaw dropped while Rose started to laugh and Jasper tried to stop his laughter by coughing. Me personally I took a leaf from Rose's book and couldn't help but laugh. Emmett broke into a grin and kissed Bella's cheek. "You know you really have a knack of getting under my skin Bells and trust me payback is on the way" Bella grinned as Emmett picked up Rose and ran with her out of the house. Jasper gingerly got up and threw me over his shoulder while he ran upstairs to our room which left Bella to handle Edward. I knew she could do it and her wink at me as I saluted her proved it. Good Luck with Mr. jealousy.


	62. Chapter 62

-62-

Bella's POV

After the others left. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw that he was furious. Honestly I knew he was jealous over Jake but I couldn't understand why. He had me. I wore his ring on my finger. I chose him and will choose him every time. My dress rode up as I inched myself closer to his chest. I rested my hands on his shoulders while he put his hands on my hips. I licked my lips as I started to kiss and suck his neck. I could feel him responding as he snaked his arms around my waist and drew me closer. I grazed my teeth under his right ear while licking a trail with my tongue to his left ear and sucking on his lobe. Edward grew harder still and I smiled at his restraint as he refused to kiss me. "Why are you mad babe" I asked while moving back and forth on his member. He tried to hold me still but right now I was stronger and I knew I was driving him crazy. "Answer me" I said as I bit his ear slightly.

"Because you are proud of him and no matter if you are my wife I will still be jealous over the fact that he touched you first and if I didn't come back whose to say you wouldn't be with him now" I knew it was going to come back. I sighed and grabbed Edwards face between my hands. I noticed his eyes were back to normal even though I could see that lust Emmett told me about. I smiled

"Edward I love you more then I love him always have and always will. Jacob is my friend, my best friend and he knows nothing else would have come from us. Yes I was attracted to him and yes he got a chance to touch me intimately but I would have never lost my virginity to him, that was always yours to have. I tied myself to you in every which way possible now you have to fully understand that and not be so jealous to the point of anger." Edward smiled and kissed me hard. He picked me up and ran out the house with me still straddling him. I didn't know where we were going but when I looked again I saw that we were at a hotel in Seattle. I grinned as he put me down and straightened my dress before he went to the front desk and asked for a room. He got one immediately and we walked at a humans pace towards the elevator and then continued to walk at that same pace towards our room. I jumped up on Edward and wrapped my legs around his waist as he slipped the key in and opened the door. Edward put the don't disturb sign on the door before he slammed and locked it. I jumped down as I started to unzip my dress and let it drop on the floor in front of him. I began to back up as he started to move forward while taking off his shirt, shoes and slacks. I stepped out of my shoes and kicked them to the side as I got to the bed and backed up slowly. I bit my lip as Edward took off his boxers and followed me. He dragged me back towards him while ripping off my undergarments and then he kissed me everywhere. As my eyes rolled to the back of my head it occurred to me that this was the first time we were having sex since I became a vampire and since Alice told us we couldn't be intimate for three months. I moaned as he started sucking on my nub making me see all the colors of the rainbow behind my eye lids. I knew not to cry out in pleasure since we weren't at home and I didn't know how loud I could get. Edward started to moan as he continued to suck and I continued to writhe beneath him. Edward stopped as soon as I came and then he started to kiss his way back to my lips. Edward got on his knees and pulled me towards him but he waited to enter me. My fingers pulled at his hair so I could kiss below his ear.

After sucking his neck and chest I moved back to his lips. My lips no longer formed to his, instead they molded together. My tongue licked his bottom lip and then darted into his mouth. I wanted him bad. Edward continued to kiss me and before I knew it he positioned me right on top of his manhood and jerked up so he could fill me immediately. If I could breathe I know my breath would have caught at the sensations. Instead I moaned loudly into his mouth. Now I understood why Alice made us wait. So I would be tighter for him forever. Edward and I moaned together as his paces quickened. I pushed him back so I could lead. I started moving up, down, back and forth until I felt him grow harder. I laid on top of him but continued my movements. Edward moaned louder as I did the same. I felt myself about to cum and then he flipped us over and continued to thrust into me harder and faster. I loved it and needed more which he readily gave. I felt like I was flying and flying higher each time he thrusted into me. I new my moans were getting louder. Edward pulled me up as he stayed on his knees and held me to him. His moans grew louder as mine did, yet we couldn't stop. "It feels…so…fucking…good" I moaned as Edward trailed kisses up my neck to behind my ear. "Cum for me Bella….. I love you" and right then I came just as he bit me. I bit my lip as Edward continued to pump into me waiting for his release. I bent my head to his chest and started to kiss him as he continued his hard and very pleasurable thrusts. My head flew back as I felt myself cuming again. I bit my lip and moaned as he still continued his thrusts. I kissed his chest again and then I bit him, right above his nipple and finally my husband came for me as he moaned my name.

I collapsed on top of him as he fell back. I smiled lazily and looked at Edward who looked the exact same way. Fulfilled. He kissed me and rolled me over so we could lay side by side. "That was fucking fantastic!" Edward said as I giggled and buried my face into his chest. I kissed the bite mark I gave him as he kissed the one he gave me. "Will it always be like this?" I asked while looking up at him and kissing his chin. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes, it will and it can probably only get better. Remind me to thank Alice when I see her cause you were perfectly tight" I smiled. "And you were big and wide as always don't let it get to your head though" I felt Edward's dick twitch and I giggled as he rolled me over and started kissing me. I looked into his eyes and saw the lust return. "Round two love" I moaned as he worked his way down. "Let's see who has who screaming first this time" Edward stopped his kisses and grinned at me. "You're on Isabella" and just like that he went to work.

After we made love three more times we decided to return home, well after taking a shower which added one more time to our love making which made it a grand total of six. I made sure we stopped at a store so I could get some underwear and a new bra since I refused to go commando in front of Charlie or our other family members. Edward and I raced back to the house and of course yours truly won. He came up behind me and kissed my turning bite mark before we walked into the house hand in hand. By now everyone was in the living room strategizing about how we would handle the other vampires. I located my dad and found him eating, again, while talking to Esme and Carlisle. I smiled at Alice and nudged Edward before he sat me on his lap. He looked at me confused and then his eyes opened. He sprinted to Alice and picked her up while twirling her around and kissing her on the cheek. Sound familiar. Alice laughed and hugged him back. "Well you're very welcome" Emmett looked like his curiosity was peaked but I didn't need for him to start. Rose swatted him on the back of his head and pointed out to him the fact he was loosing grand theft auto to Jasper again. I laughed as I walked towards the kitchen and then I stopped while grabbing my chest. I couldn't talk and I couldn't move. Charlie walked into the hallway just in time to see me. His eyes grew wide as I kept clutching at my chest. "Bells? What's the matter kiddo?" I looked at Charlie once again but was rendered speechless. I have only felt this pain once before and that was when my grandma Marie died. Edward was beside me trying to get me to respond until Alice screamed. Everyone looked towards Alice with the exception of my dad and myself. I collapsed to the floor as Charlie walked closer to me and pulled me to him. I held on to my dad as Alice started to tell the others what happened. Athenodora and Jane got to my mom and Phil before they had time to leave. He got called into work by the team which prolonged their stay in Florida. Charlie's warning or suggestion rather went out the window because of Phil. Fucking Phil who loved his baseball so much that he wasted another day for a stupid meeting. The only thing I could do was scream and scream I did. I didn't care who heard me. I didn't care if I messed up my dad's hearing. In that moment all I cared about was the loss I felt from my mother no longer being in my life and never once did I think it would hurt this much. Maybe because I knew she was taken from me because of someone's jealousy and another one's anger instead of natural causes. If Alice hadn't called my dad for all I knew he could be dead now too.

Charlie held me to him and finally grabbed my face with his hands. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. "Isabella Marie, baby, stop this" I immediately stopped screaming and instead began to sob tearlessly. I held onto my dad and buried my face in his chest as he rubbed my hair. "Edward I need you to take her to the room you two share" Edward must have nodded because I then felt him beside me. "No! he can't leave me too" I cried out. Edward still continued to pick me up but I refused to let Charlie go. Charlie grabbed my hands from his shirt and kissed them. "Baby I'm not going anywhere but right now you need your husband. I'll still be here and the rest of your family will protect me" Charlie gave me a crinkled eye smile and kissed my forehead as Edward led me away. I kept my hand out towards him as Edward ran up the stairs to our bedroom. Edward undressed me and left me in the bra and underwear he had bought for me while placing me under the covers. He undressed and slipped in behind me while pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around my body. I continued to cry softly as Edward constantly placed soft kisses on my hair and rubbed my arms. I knew I would be alright but for right now I needed to feel everything that I was feeling and at that moment I felt loss, tragedy, sadness, love, happiness, thankfulness and above all hate. As Edward kissed me I continued to look around our room and noticed it was different, probably thanks to Esme and Alice. I smiled softly as Edward continued to kiss me and hum my lullaby for me. Even though I couldn't sleep, I closed my eyes and continued to go over the last memories I had of my mother as well as all the memories from my child hood onward that I would cherish. All of them would pay for this and I would save Caius for last since Athenodora would be handled when she got here. "Edward"

"Yes, love"

"Athenodora, Jane and Tanya are mine" I felt Edward nod as he continued to rock me and hum my lullaby. I heard the steady rhythm of Charlie's heartbeat which reassured me he was still alive and here. I smiled sadly and bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out. At least I still had my dad. I turned in Edwards arms so I could face him. He pulled me closer as I held onto him and started to cry softly. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I felt the sun on my back and as I opened my eyes I saw Edwards skin sparkle.

"Are you alright love?" I nodded and kissed him as I got up. I walked into Edwards closet and was surprised to see clothes for me in there also. I smiled. I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't plan on leaving the house so I decided against shoes at the moment. Edward looked at me worried. "Babe you know I'm fine you can feel it" I said. He sighed and kissed me before he walked into our closet and found something to put on. I opened our door and went downstairs. Esme was already in the kitchen cooking something for Charlie when she noticed me. She smiled and held out her arms for me. I walked into them and hugged her as she kissed my cheek and hugged me back. "It seems that we have been doing this a lot lately but dearest you are strong and you will overcome this. Carlisle and Jasper have already gone to Florida to make the preparations and arrangements. Phil had no family left with the exception of distant relatives and you and Charlie were it for Renee with the exception of very very distant relatives. Was there someone that you wanted to notify that we might have looked over?" I shook my head and Esme kissed me again. "This will all be over soon enough Bella. I can promise you that!" I smiled at Esme as her calm demeanor vanished. Alice came in and kissed my cheek while winking at me. I could never blame Alice because she tried everything in her power to protect my human family and for that I was grateful. I hugged her and kissed her cheek before I closed my eyes. "Thank you Ali. Thank you for trying your hardest and being able to at least save Charlie" I pulled away from Alice as she smiled softly and nodded. "Anything for you Bells flesh and blood or not you are my sister" Alice kissed Esme's cheek and waited at the front door for Jasper and Carlisle to return. I heard my dads heartbeat and knew he was still ok. Edward came in just as we heard the garage open. Alice was on Jasper before Carlisle could even park the car. Carlisle slammed the door, sighed and then walked into the kitchen. I got up and hugged him. "Thank you" he kissed my cheek and nodded. "Charlie told me everything I needed to do I just followed his orders" I smiled and walked into the living room and sat on Edward's lap. He kissed my shoulder and turned on the TV. I knew I was going to have to make a trip to Italy sooner then planned but to kill Caius it was worth it. And killing him I would enjoy. My dad woke up not to long after and looked for me. I smiled at him as he smiled back and walked into the kitchen. "He is relieved that you are better and loves you unconditionally as always" Edward told me as he hugged me to him. I smiled and nodded my head.

Our attention from the television was interrupted by a very loud Emmett and a just as loud Rosalie. They walked into the living room and sat down on separate ends of the couch. I couldn't help but laugh at them. "Is their a problem you two" Jasper asked. I waited for a response but we didn't get any. Edward started to laugh and that's when attention was on him. "Emmett you finally told Rose about Ryan. You dumb bastard!" Everyone started to laugh with the exception of me because honestly I didn't know who Ryan was. "Who is Ryan?" Rosalie looked at me after narrowing her eyes at Emmett. "This guy that took an interest in me that Emmett decided to kill" I looked at Emmett and grinned. "Not the same Emmett that was over analyzing Edward's jealousy last night. I wonder if he ever noticed how hard Felix was staring at you while we were in Volterra Rose" Rose and the others started to laugh as Emmett got up threw Rose over his shoulder and left. I just shook my head and smiled. It was too easy.

Jake came over and I talked to him for awhile as he smiled brightly and told me that he finally imprinted to Nara, a girl that used to go to his school. She came back to visit her family and he saw her and that was all she wrote. I asked him about Leah and thankfully he told me she imprinted on Nara's older brother. I gave him a hug in congratulations as Jake took in my appearance. He gave me his smirk that I loved and if I could blush I would. "Damn Bells your eyes are beautiful and you don't smell like a full leech its toned down thank god" I looked at Edward who smiled and nodded. "It's true love but I was the only one who noticed so I didn't say anything" I smiled and shrugged. Jake asked what has been going on and I told him everything which included my mom and Phil. Jake took everything I said in and promised he would be here when the time came. I smiled at him as he got up, hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. He promised to introduce me to Nara once everything died down and just like that he was gone. Edward looked more relaxed now that he was gone and I couldn't help but laugh. "Better now that he imprinted?"

"A little. He still has a thing for you that's a little above friendship but he absolutely adores Nara and she will come first for him" I smiled

"I'm happy for him" Edward pulled me to him and my back rested against his chest.

"And he is happy for you too love. He is happy that he didn't have to hurt you and that you found everything you needed and wanted like he finally did. You are still his best friend and he can live with the fact that you are one of us because you are still different from us" I grinned and leaned fully in to him.

Emmett and Rosalie returned and seemed to be in a chipper mood. I just shook my head. Emmett and Rose sat on the couch facing Edward and I. "So Bells, Rose told me you lied to me about Felix and she isn't his type at all" I grinned as Edward stiffened.

"Nope she sure isn't. He has a certain thing for brunettes and trust me when I say it took everything Edward had in him not to kill him on our last trip" Emmett laughed as Edward kissed my shoulder and grinned. Alice and Jasper were talking lightly until she grew quiet. I turned my head to Alice as Jasper turned her to face him. "Darlin' what do you see?"

"They're coming they should be here either two days from now or tomorrow. I can't fully see when because she doesn't want me to know" I nodded as Carlisle, Charlie and Esme joined in on the conversation. I looked at my dad as he smiled softly at me. I would do everything to protect my dad and I would succeed no matter what.


	63. Chapter 63

-63-

Edward's POV

I knew Bella was anxious but I would abide by her wishes. Tanya, Jane and Athenodora would be hers, after all, by killing her mom they had it coming. I kissed Bella's shoulder as I got up and walked upstairs to our bedroom. I looked out my window at the stream near our house. I couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that I caused this. By sleeping with Tanya I made her believe that their was a chance between us. She never loved anyone the way I love Bella and I'm sorry to see her die before she got to experience it. I smiled as Bella walked into our room, I knew we weren't going to make love with Charlie around but her presence reassured my guilt. "Babe please don't blame yourself for all this. Tanya knows the feeling of losing a mother so she should have never helped kill mine." I turned to tell Bella that it was my fault but her lips crashed against mine shutting me up perfectly. I pulled her closer to me and pressed her body flush against mine. I moved my lips from hers and she smiled while placing her finger on my mouth. "You have no guilt to feel. I don't blame you and I won't blame you" she kissed me again softly and went downstairs to the rest of our family. I looked back out my window towards that same stream and then I saw her. Tanya stared at me furiously as I looked at her in shock. They were here? Why didn't we sense them? I ran towards the door to get to Bella but I was stopped by her shield. "No!" I screamed as I tried to penetrate it. I closed my eyes and listened to my family as they were all protected everyone except for my Bella. I heard Charlie screaming in his head for Bella to stop whatever she was doing. I looked towards my window and saw Tanya with a grin on her face as Bella walked out towards her. I sensed Bella getting weaker and I saw the other Volturi members surrounding her. There were 23 in all: Felix, Jane, Tanya, Alec, Heidi, McKenna and others I haven't met no Athenodora though. They couldn't penetrate her shield to kill her and they couldn't hurt us. Bella turned to look at me and smiled sadly. She knew I could feel her weakening. Bella ran towards Tanya and her shield dropped from the house. I ran downstairs, got Charlie and ran back upstairs to a room that Carlisle created for Bella when he felt she would be threatened while she was human. This was the first time we used it. Esme was already beside me. She smiled as she touched my shoulder and told me to go with the others. I nodded and ran out the door to find my family.

I didn't have to look for them too hard since they were still very close to the house. I was furious, the longer they waited the more harm that could possibly come to my wife, whether she was a shield or not. "What are you doing" I yelled. They looked at me sadly as Jasper tried to calm me down but that shit wasn't working. "We can't follow her Edward her scent is masked" I screamed in frustration. "FUCK!" I thought long and hard until it occurred to me who was doing it. I totally forgot that this was Heidi's gift she was perfect at masking scents but she didn't know Bella and I had a connection all I had to do was follow her rage. I closed my eyes and smiled as I found her. I opened my eyes and smiled. "I know where she is but we have to make quick work of the others. Jane and Tanya belong to Bella" I looked at Alice as she pouted. "Alice what?"

"I can't see. The wolves are here" This was the first and only time that Jacob came in handy. I nodded at my family as we ran north east towards Bella and the trouble she felt she could handle on her own. Its funny that they chose the field we used for baseball as the best place to kill my wife. They sensed us coming for them and from their minds I knew they were excited and felt that they had the upper hand. Emmett ran for Felix as Rose got Heidi and Alice went for McKenna. Jasper took out the three others I didn't recognize while Jacob, myself and the rest of the pack took out what was left. Bella managed to kill two on her own without even a scratch. Jane and Alec however were the last ones standing along with Tanya and Felix. Felix was a lot even for Emmett to handle yet they still went at it. We all tried to get to Jane and Alec at the same time but it was a wasted effort. We weren't protected from Jane's power as she used it on our family while Alec used his power on the wolves. They stayed immobile not knowing what was coming for them until he tried to pounce. Bella was on top of him trying to tear his throat out just as his power lifted. The wolves looked stunned until they noticed Tanya try to go for Bella and then they cornered her. Tanya still didn't look scared as Bella tore off Alec's arms and then looked back towards Tanya. I went for Alec as his eyes opened and I finished the job my wife started. Jane cried out as she saw the last of her brother go towards the fire that Jasper started.

Jane stared at us but couldn't use her power around Bella. Bella looked at Jacob who nodded and full attention was put on Tanya as Bella turned towards Jane. "You want to know how much I enjoyed making your mother feel pain Bella" Alice and Rose winced as Bella's eyes widened. "It was easy really. She opened the door and stared at us like she knew what we were. I guess thinking we were some relative of the Cullens. I figured she must have been a little out of it but then Athenodora started to burn your pictures around the house and she became frightened. I love that look, the look that people have when they know they are going to die and can't prevent it" Bella cried out as she stayed frozen in her spot. Jane started to laugh knowing the pain she was causing her only by her words.

"You know the best part Bella. It was when Athenodora told me to use my gift on her and I made her feel like she was burning alive and then when I lifted my gift, Athenodora actually burned her alive". If I could cry for my wife I would in that moment. Knowing that they killed your mother was one thing but then reliving the experience by having the sadistic vampire that did the deed reiterate for you made it worse. Jane continued to talk and laugh as she went on and on about the plan they created. I looked at Jane with disgust as it took everything in me not to kill her myself. The rest of my family started to snarl and growl at her followed by the wolves even though their attention never wavered from Tanya as she also started to smile at Bella's pain. I moved and Bella looked at me holding me in place. Her eyes were fully red. If I wasn't watching her so intently I would have missed Bella tearing off Jane's arms as she realized she was about to die. The look in her eyes was priceless and not once did Bella smile.

"Now you will die the same way my mother died" Every last piece Bella broke off she threw in the fire and Jane screamed. She saved her body for last but disposed of that quickly as Jane gave a last scream and her head was ripped from her body. The wolves howled as Bella turned to Tanya.

"Why Tanya? You planned this with them so thoroughly. Why?" Bella asked. Tanya glared at her and growled.

"Because you took what was mine! You should have left him alone when you found out about us instead you agreed to marry him which sealed your fate. We would have been perfect for each other if you didn't come and ruin our existence" _delusional bitch never had a chance with Edward. I feel sorry for her ignorance._ I heard Alice say. Bella laughed sadly and shook her head.

"I pity you Tanya. For someone so beautiful you were so insecure and miserable over little ole me. I'm sorry you will never get to experience love like I have experienced love because of the hateful person that resides in you. I feel sorry for the mother who brought you into this world to see what her daughter has become in the life she made for herself. A jealous miserable being who smiles at some one else's pain and even adds to it but I'm happy for one thing Tanya. I'm happy that my mom knew who I was becoming and knew who I would end up being. I'm happy that I got to see my mom at her happiest moment as she put my grandma Marie's silver hair combs in my hair as I married the love of my life. And I'm happy to know that my mom told me she was thoroughly proud of me and loved me unconditionally before she was brutally taken from me. I have experienced love by everyone that matters most to me and I'm sorry that your family will always know how perfectly you fit into the coven I was told you hated so much." Tanya's satisfaction dropped the moment Bella started speaking and then she stood speechless. Bella turned towards us sadly. "I can't kill her." she said. We all looked at Bella and nodded as we moved forward and Bella ran back towards the house. _She's yours Edward we won't intervene._ Jasper said. Tanya stayed there stunned as I moved closer to her. Tanya looked at me and smiled sadly. "You know what's sad. The fact that I finally see what you and your family see in her as it's time for me to die. She has brought me down to my lowest level without even touching me and I finally see why I would never be good enough for you. She is one of a kind and perfect" Tanya sighed and with her sigh I tore her to pieces while the others threw her into the fire. That chapter of our lives was closed which only left two more. Jacob changed back into his human form and told the others to go home. Jacob walked up to me as my family followed Bella. I could read in Alice's thoughts that she was worried about Bella but I knew she would be alright. Alice showed me that we would be leaving for Volterra shortly. Jacob looked at me sadly. "Will Bells be alright?"

"For the most part but she has two more to handle before it's finally over" Jake nodded

"Tell Bells I love her and to call me when she get's back from Italy, she has someone to meet" My jaw tightened as I nodded. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Take good care of my other girl leech or I will kill you" He grinned before he ran home to see the girl that came first in his life now. I smiled as I turned to go home. 23 down 2 more to go.

As I reached the house I heard all the commotion and couldn't help but shake my head as I entered. Bella was talking to Charlie but he was red faced and I could see he was mad. "dad please understand I have to do this today not tomorrow"

"Isabella, I get you're a vampire now but I will not send you in more danger to possibly get killed. What, do you have a death wish now that you can't die" Emmett laughed hysterically and was pinched by Rosalie while everyone else continued to listen. I noticed that Bella had on a very nice black dress. From Alice's mind she informed me that it was a _one-shoulder sheath dress, fashioned with a pleated bust and a closely fitted bodice with ruched side seams_. She pretty much blurted it out to me as she grinned at my appreciation. Bella also wore black heels with it and she looked phenomenal. I couldn't wait to get her out of it. I guess while I ogled Bella her and Charlie came to some understanding. She kissed him as Charlie didn't want to let her go. "Daddy I'll be fine. Trust me and our family" She kissed him on his cheek again and walked to the garage while Jasper and Alice followed. I looked at Rose and Em. "You two aren't coming?" Emmett looked pissed. "No! Bella won't let us" Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit him at the side of his head. "She has to protect too many of us if we all go so it's just easier if just the four of you go. Don't worry I'll take care of the big baby over here." I smiled and ran upstairs to change. I saw that Alice already had a black button down shirt with black slacks already waiting for me on the bed. I guess Alice wanted all of us to wear black during this trip considering that she had on a black strapless dress the same length as Bella's with black heels of course, while Jaspers attire was similar to mine. Charlie came in just as I was tying my shoes _Edward watch out for her. I feel she's coming up to her ledger. _I smiled at Charlie. "Don't worry Charlie, I'll take care of her but this is Bella's fight. Athenodora was one of the ones to torture Renee before she died and plus she's a Swan through and through as she keeps telling us and above all, my wife is pretty damn tough" Charlie grinned at the last part and nodded. I waited for him to get to the bottom of the stairs before I met Bella and the others outside. Jasper decided to drive and take the Volvo while Bella and I sat in the back. With his driving skills we reached Seattle just in time to make our flight. It would take 10 hours, this time, since we were landing in France. We would get to Volterra faster on foot then on the plane so that's what was decided. I was happy that Alice packed Bella some sneakers so she wouldn't have to run in her heels. We watched as the clock ticked away because all we could do was wait.

* 11 hours later *

We reached Volterra in an hour. I knew they knew we were coming, it was unavoidable. Bella and Alice put back on their heels as we pushed the doors open. Bella led as we walked through the corridors of the Volturi's home. At the receptionists desk we noticed that Gianna was no longer there which could mean one of two things. Either Demetri turned her or they were killed trying to escape. I would find out soon enough. "Excuse me do you have an appointment with the elder's today?" If looks could kill the new receptionist would have died with the look she got from Bella. All I could do was laugh as we continued to walk inside the chamber. Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius and Athenodora were watching a vampire execution take place. Apparently he was caught trying to steal money as well as drink from humans around the city. Without Jane and Alec, Aro actually looked bored while Sulpicia looked amused. "Isabella dearest back so soon?" Aro said as he walked over to Bella to give her a hug. Bella hugged him back and smiled at him and Sulpicia before her eyes locked with Athenodora. I could read from Athenodora and Caius's minds that they felt no harm would ever come to them because of one girl. If only they knew Aro's thoughts seeing that he didn't know what they did. I continued to grin along with Alice and Jasper. "Sorry Aro I just have something left to do and I will be away from here as soon as possible" Aro pouted.

"Why so suddenly dearest. I thought you were telling me that the four of you agreed to become guard members" Bella shook her head.

"No Aro I came to kill Athenodora" The room grew quiet yet our smiles didn't waver. Aro looked at Bella appalled.

"Isabella, obviously you don't know our laws. You can not kill one of us, its against our rules and plus she is an elder she would have had to have done something unimaginable to even be considered for death and we would have to deem it so. I may have to kill you dearest for your outburst in our chamber." Bella looked at Aro and her stern gaze didn't waver. "Aro you couldn't kill me if every one of you tried but I will explain to you why I am justified" Sulpicia got up and joined her husband. She loved Athenodora and as much as she liked Bella she wouldn't allow it unless there was just cause.

"Explain yourself Isabella and do not tarry" Sulpicia said. Bella grew sad and I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as her sadness engulfed her. Our smiles dropped as Jasper could feel her pain and moved closer to us with Alice. Sulpicia saw this but didn't understand what was going on. Aro and Sulpicia returned to their seats as Caius and Athenodora continued to not look worried. Marcus touched Aro's hand to show him that there was something very wrong. As much as Bella looked weak her voice came out strong. "She burned my mother alive and killed her husband with Jane a couple of days ago. Hence why your favorites are no longer with you anymore. I killed Jane and Edward finished off Alec for me. I assumed my husband killed Tanya and the rest of the 20 our family handled" Aro looked furious and turned to Athenodora. He walked towards me and I held out my hand for him so he could see the events for himself. Aro closed his eyes and saw everything that transpired and even saw what I had seen through Jane's memories of the day they killed Bella's mother and stepfather. Aro's eyes opened wide as he removed his hands from mine. He turned towards Sulpicia and she bowed her head at her husband before she raised it again to look at Athenodora and Caius. "What was your reasoning behind this" she asked. Athenodora looked at Sulpicia nervously. "Sister must I have a reason. Isabella told the others of my power you know our powers are secret to others and I feel she undermines our authority and she feels that her family is superior to ours. She needed to be taught a lesson" Sulpicia got up and walked towards Athenodora.

"You have gone against our rules Athenodora. We do not kill humans unjustly and for you to think you could do this without repercussions proves to us that you and your husband believe you are above the law. We govern our kind fairly and for you to kill a human who knew nothing of our kind is treachery."

Sulpicia raised her finger to Athenodoras forehead and then we heard the most terrible scream. Athenodora continued to scream as Sulpicia closed her eyes. I couldn't understand what she was doing but for a moment she looked like she was extracting something from her. Caius got up to help his wife but was immediately brought down by Marcus. Sulpicia removed her finger and looked at Bella sadly. "I am very sorry dearest. She is yours to have"

Bella looked at Athenodora and then turned to me. I could see that her eyes were fully red once more and I figured this must happen when she becomes angry. Bella moved from me and walked to the center of the room. Alice, Jasper and I backed up as Athenodora looked at Bella with disgust and malice. She arose from her chair to fight after she looked at her sister with contempt. "I have never hated a being as much as I hate you and that girl in this moment" She walked around Bella slowly and then she lunged for her. I was so tempted to move but Alice and Jasper held me firmly. Bella and Athenodora continued fighting for hours until finally Bella got the upper hand by back flipping away from Athenodora and jumping on a column above her head to land on her back and rip off her head. Just like that she was no more.

Caius screamed as Bella continued to rip her to pieces and left her their for the guards to take care of. Bella had a new bite mark on her arm and the back of her neck but she was alright otherwise. Caius pushed Marcus off of him and went for my wife. He almost had her until Bella pushed her shield to slam him into the back wall. Bella screamed her pain and fell to the ground. I ran to my wife and picked her up trying to soothe her. Charlie knew his daughter well, he knew she would have reached her breaking point after killing who she needed to kill. Bella quieted down and continued to cry out tearlessly. Sulpicia walked towards her and placed her finger on her forehead, she spoke to her softly. "Isabella…I can remove your pain if you would like?" Bella grabbed Sulpicia's finger and smiled at her softly. "This is a pain that needs to stay with me so I will know that she was real and was taken from me unjustly. But thank you for offering, the pain will go away soon enough now that my mother is avenged and then I will be left with the good memories we share " Sulpicia kissed Bella's forehead and smiled. "Isabella I would love to keep you as my own but I know it would be against your wishes. I can see you are a survivor and will make it through especially with your family that Marcus and Aro tell me adore you so" I let Bella down as she smiled and told Sulpicia thank you. She turned towards Caius who continued to look at Aro and Marcus as they moved closer. "Go now he will be dealt with" We all nodded and exited the way we came. Before we fully walked out of the front doors we heard Caius scream and we knew they would stick to their word. I picked Bella up by her waist and held her to me as her arms wrapped around my neck. I looked into her eyes which had returned to their strange but beautiful color and smiled brightly. She returned my smile and then I kissed her. She broke our kiss and grabbed my face as I let her slide down my body. "I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I grinned. "As I love you Isabella Marie Masen Cullen" She smiled and kissed me again. "Lets go home and finally put all bad things behind us" I twirled her around and brought her hand to my lips. "Yes my love, lets" We all smiled at each other and ran for Paris so we could get on the next flight back home. Finally all the bad was behind us and we have eternity and longer to be happy. Our family will never have to worry about the Volturi snooping around and we could finally, finally be free.


	64. Chapter 64

Epilogue

_20 years later_

Bella's POV

"Come on Bells, you know you suck at sports just give up already" I looked at Emmett and narrowed my eyes. "You're just saying that so you won't loose again to our team for the 5,678th time" The others laughed as Emmett and I continued to bicker. Alice nodded her head as she raised her leg and threw me a curve ball. I grinned as I hit it hard and began to run to the bases. Emmett was on third base and I was headed for him because I knew Edward wouldn't be able to get the ball as fast as he did when I watched him years ago. Emmett looked towards Edward as the ball came whizzing to his hand. I sped up and crashed right into Emmett so he wouldn't catch the ball and get me out. I laughed as he cursed me and started to laugh as I made a home run. Charlie grinned at me and couldn't contain his laughter as I danced on the plate and stuck my tongue out at Emmett. Rosalie came over and slapped me on my ass because once again we were leading. 70 to 68.

I looked at Jacob as I heard him, Nara, and little Billy cheering for me on the side lines. I ran over to my god son and kissed him on his cheek as I picked him up and twirled him around. He giggled and screamed as I kissed him constantly. I kissed him one more time and gave him back to his mom as Nara winked at me. It was a pity that Billy didn't get to meet his name sake but I knew, wherever he was, he was looking down and smiling at our happiness. Little Billy looked so much like Jake it was scary.

We have been doing this baseball game for twenty years now. It gave the vamps and the wolves time to figure out who was better and whoever won got gloating rights until the next series of games. And trust me baseball wasn't the game we played against the wolves. Truth be told my family didn't like to lose nor did my other family but it gave us time to goof around and enjoy each others company, not like it was when I was still human.

I looked at my dad as it was his turn to bat. My dad was now 57 years old but he decided that when Billy died he would turn for me. I couldn't loose my dad and after loosing my mom so early he understood. He would have lived as long as Billy lived but when Billy took a wrong turn and couldn't get better 7 years ago he decided to die with him. Jacob understood and didn't hold it against Charlie for becoming a vampire. I looked into my dads eyes that were so similar to mine and smiled. Charlie and I both had a shield as a gift but he also had the power to stop anyone from doing something really evil. Lets just say he is a master negotiator and superior at his job as an FBI negotiator in Seattle and added security for the Volturi in Italy from time to time. Ironically enough his eyes were the exact same mysterious color, red around the pupil but honey brown in the rest of the iris, just like mine. So it didn't matter that he was a vampire because we still looked the same. Charlie hit the ball straight for the mountains and I groaned. My dad ran to home knowing that we weren't going to get it and the boys were now the ones grinning from ear to ear while giving chest bumps with each other. My dad kissed my cheek as I rolled my eyes and laughed at their silliness. Rose went to the plate and I knew it was a done deal. If she hit the ball and ran to home we would win. Carlisle always had us go to random numbers and this time the winning number was 71. Alice kicked her leg up and threw the ball. Rose hit it and started running. I knew Emmett wasn't going to let her by so we might loose after all.

As Rose continued to run she looked at Emmett and grinned. "Hey Em" she called. Just as he turned she pushed her tongue to her cheek inside her mouth and made a fist while pumping it back and forth from her lips. Emmett was stunned into a stupor and I laughed while jumping up and down as Rose model walked to home. I ran to her and jumped on her as Edward threw the ball at Emmett's head and with that they began to wrestle. Rose laughed and held me up as I moved to her back. We looked at Alice who winked at us and started laughing as Jasper joined into the wrestling match. Jasper looked up and saw that Alice was laughing and decided to tackle her. Esme came over and kissed Rose and I while congratulating us on our victory and then she went back to the house to cook for the pack.

"Hey Emmett!" I called as he looked towards me.

"Maybe you should learn concentration and skills before you try to play us again. I bet Felix could have probably beat you at this game" Rosalie and the others started to laugh as Emmett glared at me and ran for me. I jumped off Rose's back and started running around the field. "Hey! keep your hands off of my sister" Alice screamed as she threw the baseball glove at his head but that still didn't deter him. He must have been pretty pissed because he was gaining. I laughed as I jumped away from him and onto his back. "Big brother haven't you learned to catch me yet" I asked as I gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and jumped down. Emmett smiled and threw me over his shoulder. "You must be the most annoying little sister I know but some how some way I love you to death" I smiled as he slapped my ass and let me down. Alice ran over and kissed me on my cheek before she tackled Jasper to the ground like he did her.

The pack started to get up and walk towards their vehicles so they could get to our house. I watched as Sam helped Emily into their SUV since she was expecting baby number three. Emily blew me a kiss as she buckled herself in. Sam reversed and started to argue with his two sons who started hitting each other. Leah and Niyol, Nara's brother, took the motorcycle Jake gave him. Kaya and Kateri, Leah and Niyol's daughters as well as my god daughters, were spending the day with their grandma Sue hence why they weren't with them and the reason they could take the bike in the first place. Paul, Jared, Embry and Seth decided to change into their wolf forms since their wives were watching the rest of the young ones and trust me there were a lot of them.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched the others head back to our house. My dad looked towards us and smiled as he continued to walk with Carlisle, they were talking about some ancient philosophy and honestly it was quiet boring. Edward kissed my neck as I closed my eyes and smiled. "Do you sometimes wish we could have children Bella" I turned in his arms and kissed him before I answered. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. "There are times that I wish we could have children especially when I see little Billy, Kaya and Katari smile, kiss and hug me but not to the point that I ever regret being with you and building our life together. Edward you have made me happy beyond my wildest dreams and to have a family that I love and loves me the same as well as being able to keep Charlie in my life forever…words can not begin to express my joy. It's just not meant to be in this life but who's to say what may happen in our next one" Edward smiled at me and just then the sun came out of the clouds and our skin sparkled. "This is forever Mrs. Masen and you have made me the happiest man to ever walk the face of the earth" Edward kissed me and I moaned. "Have I told you how much I love when you call me Mrs. Masen" Edward laughed and swung me to his back as he took off towards the house.

I placed my cheek against his back and closed my eyes. I smiled at how pleasing and fulfilling my life has been with all of my family being involved in it. Jacob and I are just as close if not closer then we were before, I've made new female friends like Leah, Nara and Emily that I loved unconditionally. Our family household with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Em, Ali, Jas and now my dad is always full of laughter, jokes, love, wholeness and appreciation. And lets not forget my two times a year vacation with my husband and family to Italy to visit with Sulpicia, Aro, Marcus, Chelsea and now the third elder Demetri with his wife Gianna. My smile widened as we neared the house and heard all the laughter taking place inside. I sighed in contentment as Edward kissed my hand and proved to me that this wasn't a dream this was our life and now our family was complete.


End file.
